Letter From A Concerned Friend
by animexchick
Summary: An anonymous letter has the inseparables racing across France in a desperate attempt to save one of their comrades and uncover the truth of the crime they are under suspicion of. (Summary is crappy as usual but the story will be full of angst/whumpage and brotherly moments so please give it a try!)
1. Fate

**Merry Christmas My Lovelies!**

 **Okay so I wanted to get this out on Christmas day as the last couple of years I've published something then as a Christmas treat but as it's now quarter past 2 in the morning it's technically Boxing day but as I have yet to go to bed I figured it could still count lol :)**

 **To any of my lovely followers who have joined me for yet another story I say Hello and thank you for returning and to any newbies to my work I say welcome and please check out my other stories, especially if you like a good helping of whumpage :D**

 **Usually when I first start uploading I have a batch written and so can do daily updates for at least the first 10 chapters or so but given I only finished that last story a few days ago I don't have as big of a bank of chapters, plus if the last few stories have told me anything I'm going to suffer from major writer's block so instead of saying I'll do daily updates and then not deliver I'm going to go for updates every other day as this should give me plenty of time to combat the dreaded writer's block without becoming ridiculously stressed :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the musketeers, only the general plot idea for this story and any and all OC's that appear :)**

 **With that out of the way, let's get on with the story and please feel free to send me comments/criticism (constructive only please!)/ideas for scenes you'd like to see.**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Fate**

Never before had he given as much thought to what happened to the men they arrested as he did right now, staring up at the wooden platform several feet in front of him. It was a sight he had seen many times before but he had never seen it from the viewpoint he was now and he found himself sickened by the experience.

Unfortunately he was given little time to digest the sight before him as not long after he had stopped walking he received a sharp nudge from behind that had him stumbling forward, lightly tripping over his own feet as his aching body struggled to keep itself upright.

At any other time the perpetrator would likely have been on the receiving end of a sharp look and witty retort or sarcastic comment about the bruise he might develop from the incident. However this time his mind was too preoccupied on what he would soon be facing to really register the nudge let alone care about the bruise it might give him or the sarcastic comments he could make in retaliation for receiving it. Besides, he could care little about one more small bruise when he had many, in various stages of healing, littering his skin, hidden from view underneath his dirty and torn clothing.

Apparently, he had become lost in his thoughts and stilled for too long as he received another sharp nudge that had him hissing lighting in pain before beginning to walk once more.

As he approached the wooden platform he could feel his body trembling and while he wanted to believe it was due to exhaustion he could at least, in the privacy of his mind, admit that he wasn't sure if it was due to exhaustion, pain or fear.

He hated himself for feeling fear, even if it was a perfectly reasonable response to what he was facing. The jeers that followed him as he slowly walked forward only solidified his resolve to do everything in his power to hide his fear. Choosing instead to force his aching body to straighten so he could project a look of confidence and walk with his head held high, his pride preventing him from showing even an ounce of fear to those he had a feeling had something to do with his current predicament.

Walking up the platform's steps had his earlier fear returning with a vengeance, though he did his best to force it down by focusing on the silent prayers he had been saying since learning his coming fate.

This became difficult however due to the noise of the crowd. He had tried to shut it out and had resolutely refused to look at them but a particularly colourful curse from a voice that sounded somewhat familiar had the man turning his head to face them, the sight he was greeted with warming his fear-gripped heart.

Red guard members were being forced to act as a human barricade against what could best be described as a swarm of musketeers who were protesting, valiantly fighting against the red guards in a desperate but unfortunately vain attempt to reach him. To his slight amusement, he could hear, even given the distance between them, the occasional shout of his name or demands for his release.

Though he knew their efforts wouldn't amount to anything he couldn't stop or hide the small, though somewhat strained smile that tugged at his lips, something that faded almost as quickly as it came when, as he scanned the crowd, he was unable to spot the three people his heart was desperate to see, even just one more time.

In a way, he was almost glad they weren't here. He knew seeing him like he was would most definitely cause them a great deal of pain, plus they would be unable to see him without wanting to try and help, something that was very likely to end in them getting hurt physically themselves, which was the very last thing he **ever** wanted for those he cared about.

That being said there was a larger part of him that **did** desperately want them to be with him. It was rare that they ever faced anything, especially something of this magnitude, alone and he didn't know how to feel that he would be now. He knew it would hurt them emotionally to see him like he currently was but he was slowly starting to accept his fate and only found himself wishing he could look at the faces of those he cared about most in the world when it happened, knowing that being able to do so would give him immeasurable comfort.

Thoughts of his beloved brothers consumed his mind so completely that he missed the sound of someone approaching from behind, only to realize what was happening when the shouts and protests turned frantic and full of alarm.

Unfortunately, he had little time to figure out why before he felt a noose of coarse rope being forced over his head, causing a fresh surge of fear to flood his body.

On instinct his eyes screwed shut, prayers and pleas falling silently from his lips as he desperately tried not to focus on what was going on behind him, choosing instead to force his mind to replay memories of the good times spent with his friends, wanting to be thinking of good times when the man behind him finally pulled the leaver.

The wait seemed to go on forever and he was about to scream at the man to just do it when an all too familiar shout of his name cut through the screams of protest to reach him causing his eyes to shoot open just in time to see the pale, anguished face of his beloved friends for a fraction of a second before the leaver was pulled and the ground suddenly disappeared underneath him.


	2. How It All Began

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Wow! 15 reviews and 12 follows after just one chapter :D Really makes me even more excited for this story :D Thank you so much for that, hopefully, I can keep you all hooked as this story progresses**

 **Oh, and I'm loving all the guessing I've been getting as to who the person in trouble is :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Jewls587: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you excited :) Afraid we're jumping back in time a bit today so we won't be seeing the immediate follow on from that until a later chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - Oh, thanks for the information, I'm not sure what method I was thinking of when I wrote it, kept switching between the two so who knows what my mind eventually came up with but your comments were definitely informative so thank you for that :D I'll keep them in mind when we return to the first chapter scene in a later chapter :D I'd kinda like to see you go after the Cardinal purely because he's not in this one lol (at least I'm now hoping I didn't mention him in the last chapter...) We're kinda set during season 2 so expect Rochefort, but don't worry I'm sure we can let you go after him if you want :D Aww thank you for your comments, I do LOVE writing D'Art so your comments really made me smile :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Uia (Guest): Thanks for the review - Merry Christmas to you too :) I'm afraid that cliffhanger is going to be unresolved for a bit longer :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Alison Kirkham: Thanks for the review - And to you :) You'll have to wait to see how the cliffhanger resolves but I'm glad you liked the whole no name thing, I very much enjoy keeping all you lovely readers guessing when I can :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm really loving all the guessing that's going on XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well, they do say great mind think alike :D I haven't been over to AO3 in ages, I'll have to check it out sometime, see what new fic's I can lose hours of my like obsessively reading to :D They can certainly attempt it, but will they make it in time, that is the question :D My Christmas was good, fairly quiet but got to see family I don't see all that often so it was nice :D Hope you had a brilliant one! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha that was the sort of review I was hoping to get with how I ended that chapter :D You'll have to wait to see who it is (because I'm evil lol) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Hmm interesting, you'll have to wait to find out but knowing me everyone will probably end up whumped at some point anyway :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I did debate holding off until new year but I've done Xmas day stories at least 2 years in a row I think so in my head its become a bit of a tradition..., plus I have SO many ideas for this I was just excited to get it to you all :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Considering it's me writing this it's pretty safe to say everyone will get whumped at some point in this story regardless of who the person in the first chapter is, I'm evil like that after all lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Hehe I know :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I did debate waiting until then but I've got SO many ideas for this story I just couldn't wait, got too excited to share it with you all XD Plus I've done new stories on Xmas for at least the last two years so doing so is slowly becoming a bit of a tradition in my head :D Part of me really wants to do the daily updates I did before but it ends up killing me by the end of it so hopefully I can keep some semblance of sanity doing it this way :D Yep, angst, fluff, whumpage and protective brothers are all coming our way :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) You'll have to wait to find out who it is as we're jumping back in time a bit today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - We're jumping in time a bit today so the cliffhanger of the previous chapter will have a bit of a wait until its resolved but it shouldn't take too long for the identity and reasoning to be revealed so just hang on (probably not the best wording considering what's coming XD) a bit longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: How It All Began**

 **One Month Earlier…**

Porthos grinned devilishly as he ducked out of reach of D'Artagnan's punch, an act that seemed to infuriate the Gascon as he scowled at his companion before surging forward for another attempt. Only this time Porthos decided to shake things up and used the younger man's own momentum to throw him over his shoulder, his grin only widening at the grunt of pain that followed his move as his youngest brother landed flat on his back in a nearby pile of hay.

"Break him and you'll have Aramis to deal with," comment Athos dryly from his spot at a nearby table where he had been tending to his weapons, having just finished a sparring match with one of the other musketeers before coming over to see how his protege's hand to hand training was going.

"Kids fine," reassured Porthos with another grin as he moved to help the slightly winded Gascon out of the hay, all while doing his best not to burst out laughing at the sight of all the hay sticking to the younger man. "Just needs to stop being so obvious with his movements," he added, ruffling the younger man's hair, dislodging a great deal of the hay stuck in it, much to the Gascon's annoyance.

"I'm never going to get this," moaned the younger musketeer as he sunk down next to his mentor and brother at the table. Normally the Gascon's hand to hand technique was decent enough to handle most situations he found himself in, however, they had recently returned from a mission where D'Artagnan had been forced into a brawl with a far more competent fighter. The differences in their skill levels had become apparent very quickly and although they were able to put an end to the fight thanks to a timely intervention from Porthos, D'Artagnan had still walked away from the fight with several badly bruised ribs and even one cracked one.

After recovering from this Porthos had been adamant on improving the younger man's hand to hand skills, focusing mainly on making his intentions during a fight less obvious as Porthos had come to notice how easy it was to predict his brother's next move. They had been at it for several hours already that day and D'Artagnan was sure all he had managed to get out of it was more bruises.

"Nah," grinned Porthos as he sat down next to his brother, swinging his arm over the Gascon's shoulders. "You're getting better but you have a habit of over thinking it."

D'Artagnan let out a sigh at this and was about to comment on his brother's assessment when a thought struck him. "Isn't Aramis due back today? Should he be here by now?"

The marksman had been sent out on a delivery mission several days ago with Issac and Favier, much to the not so well hidden annoyance of all three of his brothers, none of the inseparables happy when one of them was sent out without the others.

The trio was expected back that day and D'Artagnan wasn't alone in his concern for the men, though his brothers were somewhat comforted by their knowledge of their absent friend and his habits.

"'Mis likes to get lazy when 'Thos isn't there to keep him in check," smirked Porthos cheekily.

"I'm hardly his keeper," scoffed Athos, though the amusement in his eyes negated the aloofness he was trying to portray.

Shrugging Porthos sent his brother a smile, "You kinda are 'Thos," grin still on his face he looked down at his younger brother and added, "'Mis probably decided on setting out later so he can sleep for longer, doubt we'll see them until later this afternoon."

This comment succeeded in negating some of D'Artagnan's obvious worry as he chuckled at his brother's explanation, completely agreeing with the logic behind it, knowing from personal experience just how much his absent brother enjoyed his sleep, having been given the difficult task of waking him up more than once.

Athos was about to make another comment when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face the source fully he spotted a stone-faced Treville march into the garrison, ignoring everyone around him as he all but stormed up into his office.

"Something is happening," mumbled the swordsman distractedly as he rose to his feet, lifting his hand to stop his brothers from following him. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

Much like Treville, Athos ignored those around him as he made his way up to the Captain's office, waiting on a few moments after knocking before just walking in, his face becoming expressionless as he took in Treville hunched over the ledger Athos knew to contain details of all musketeer missions.

"Captain," he called as he strode into the room, his concern growing when he noticed Treville visibly startle at the news as if he hadn't heard his earlier knock nor noticed him in the room before now.

Treville relaxed instantly once he realized just who was in the room with him before turning his attention back to the ledger resting on his desk.

"Has something happened?"

This innocent question made Treville hesitate for a moment before he shrugged off whatever had caused it, choosing instead to pass over a slightly crumpled letter. "This was delivered to me at the palace," he said by way of explanation as he watched the swordsman's face morph into an expression of concern and wariness as he read the contents of the letter.

"I didn't think we had anyone out that way?" stated Athos questioningly once he had finished with the letter, moving to stand next to his Captain as he too began looking at the ledger, his position as lieutenant granting him permission to do so.

"We don't," confirmed Treville, a troubled expression on his face as he turned to the next page. "I'm looking to see if we have anyone close who might have diverted that way."

Athos blinked, "You think it is true?"

"I can't afford **not** to," stated Treville with a sigh, "If Rochefort or the King find out about this and find we've done nothing to investigate it, it could ruin us. His Majesty's belief in our regiment is already fading, we simply can't risk it.

Without saying anything Athos merely nodded in understanding, his eyes dropping back to the ledger, scanning for any locations he knew weren't far from the location in the letter, a cold chill seeping into his bones as a thought came to his mind.

"Didn't you give Issac permission to visit his sister on the way back from their delivery?" It had been the main reason the trio weren't due back earlier and to Athos's growing unease the trio would likely have passed through, or at least near, the village mentioned in the letter to reach the town Issac's sister resided in.

Understanding flooded Treville's expression as the musketeer Captain cursed. "Get Porthos and D'Artagnan. I want the three of you setting off within the hour. With luck, this letter is a mere hoax and you won't find anything but regardless I want you to send word as soon as you can. We **need** to get out in front of this."


	3. The Letter

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **So we're going to have a few kinda set up chapters of our boys chasing down Mis and the others before things really get going so apologies if the next few chapters are lacking in the drama department but worry not, it is coming!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha! I know but I just can't help it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Things will be revealed in time, just hang on a bit longer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hehe I'm glad you liked it, I love brotherly banter moments and just couldn't resist adding that one in :D Oh Rochefort is going to find out and he is definitely going to love having that piece of knowledge. No worries on the D'Art whumpage front, I LOVE whumping him too much to not have that happen in a story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it and have decided to follow :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the banter, I always have fun writing those sort of scenes :D We've got a few chapters before the excitement starts but it is coming, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yep, I'm being a bit evil and making you wait to find out :) I was going to have them all together in Paris but then I wrote that banter scene and then it just made more sense for Aramis at least to be away from the rest of the quartet. We're getting to the letter today... not sure if I like how it turned out but, hopefully, its enough to get the message across. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Uia (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive :D Glad you liked the banter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

CoffeeRanger: Thanks for the review - Weekend's going well so far, got a slightly longer one due to the new year so I'm looking forward to that :D Hope yours is going well too :) We won't be seeing Issac and the others until our boys catch up with them in a few chapters time so you'll have a little wait on that front, but not too long. Aw thank you for your comments :) I love writing a good old bit of whumpage and drama/angst but my heart also love the brotherly banter and fluff (with our boys and OC's) so your comment about that really made me smile :D Oooh, now I'm all curious as to your plot bunnies regarding Roche the rat :) Let me know if you have anything, in particular, you'd like me to try and work in :D I haven't decided just how involved Rochey's going to get story-wise but considering its him I figure he'll be sticking his nose in regardless lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I've just realized that given the date I can technically say this... See you all next year! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Letter**

It was testament to how well the inseparables both knew each other and worked well together that both Porthos and D'Artagnan had put their training on hold to stand, waiting, at the bottom of the stairs when Athos exited Treville's office, matching looks of concern and curiosity growing on both musketeers faces as they took in the grim look of their brother's expression, reaffirming their suspicions that something bad had occurred.

Both men instantly well into step with their brother as Athos began to head towards the dormitories, neither man saying or asking anything until they were safely out of earshot of the rest of the regiment, tucked away in Athos's rooms. Neither man was entirely sure how to ask what troubled their brother but after sharing a look that went missed by Athos, who at this point was packing, almost frantically, Porthos decided to speak up.

"What are we dealing with 'Thos?"

The sound of his brother's voice snapped Athos out of the daze he had been in since Treville's office and had him turning on his feet to face them, almost wanting to chuckle at the matching looks on both men's faces, though he refrained when he remembered why he had been lost in his thoughts, to begin with. With a shake of his head, Athos answered, his voice firm and unrelenting. "No. Treville needs us on the road as soon as possible so pack enough supplies to last a week, then see to your horses."

Sensing the urgency in their brother's voice neither Porthos or D'Artagnan complained about the snappish order, both men instead informing their friend that they would also see to food and medical supplies for the trip, leaving Athos with some more time to both process what was going on and to plan for their coming journey.

So lost in the urgency of the situation they were that neither Porthos nor D'Artagnan noticed how all their running around had caught the attention of the rest of the regiment, or how the regiment's eyes remained on them even when they eventually made their way to the gate, meeting Athos with their horses, almost forty minutes later.

During that time Treville had emerged from his office and was in deep discussion with the swordsman, the two speaking in hushed tones so as to not be overheard, much to the frustration of several of the more noisier members of the regiment.

"Ride hard and fast," ordered the Captain as he took a step back, out of the way of the three horses and their riders. "Time is of the essence."

The three musketeers shared a look before nodding once at their Captain as they urged their horses to begin moving, Athos taking the lead as he knew their heading while Porthos and D'Artagnan followed a few paces behind.

As they were ordered the three inseparables rode hard and fast for many hours before they were forced to either stop or risk their horses. The silence that had covered the trio during their ride remained for some time as they set to work setting up a small camp, intending on resting for an hour before continuing.

"So," started Porthos once they were all settled around a small campfire. "Care to share what's got us racing around the countryside?"

Knowing it would only harm their mission if facts were hidden from his brothers Athos began explaining what he knew, hating the hard expressions that settled on both men's faces, especially when he passed them the letter to read, having received permission from Treville to take it with him, mainly so he could see if any of the three musketeers they were going to find recognized the handwriting.

D'Artagnan was the last of the group to read the letter, his wariness over it growing with every dark look that passed across both of his brother's faces, so when it was finally passed to him he wasted no time in delving into its contents…

* * *

 _Dear Captain Treville,_

 _I was unaware that joining the musketeer regiment gave those under your command leave to slaughter innocent people in their beds but that is exactly what one of the very men you employ has done._

 _P_ _é_ _rou_ _ges_ _hard_ _l_ _y_ _see_ _s a_ _lot_ _of_ _crime_ _,_ _especia_ _lly_ _of this_ _lev_ _e_ _l_ _but that_ _has all_ _chan_ _ged w_ _ith the a_ _rrival_ _of_ _your men_ _._

 _J_ _ustice_ _needs_ _to_ _be se_ _rved f_ _or the vic_ _tim_ _and_ _you_ _shou_ _ld_ _be p_ _re_ _pared_ _for t_ _he c_ _alls f_ _o_ _r his_ _head._

 _Y_ _ours_ _,_

 _A con_ _cerned_ _f_ _riend._

* * *

D'Artagnan's brows furrowed in confusion as he took in the letter's contents, the bitter tone it started with seemingly contradicting the apparent 'concern' the author wanted to show at the end. When he mentioned this to his brothers the two men nodded in agreement, also having picked up on that fact, though both Porthos and D'Artagnan relaxed a fraction when Athos stated that while they investigated the authenticity of the letter, Treville was going to attempt to hunt down the author, knowing that his list of suspects would be somewhat limited due to how it had been delivered to him at the palace.

"So who are we looking for anyway?" asked Porthos after a moment, "I didn't think anyone was up that way."

Athos was about to respond, hating himself for the news he was about to speak, when D'Artagnan, who had a look of utter horror on his face spoke first.

"Isn't… Isn't Pérouges near Lyon?"

Porthos blinked at this, his frame instantly going tense as he realized what his youngest brother was hinting at. "Lyon? Like where 'Mis and the others went?"

Both musketeers then looked to Athos, both equally praying their brother was about to dismiss their concerns as baseless but luck wasn't on their sides as Athos gave them a single, solemn nod.


	4. On The Trail

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm loving how much love there's been for this story already even after just a few chapters, definitely a good way to start the new year :D crossing my fingers that it stays that way as we continue into the story.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - That it is, don't worry things will slowly become clear :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thanks :) You too! Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yay, glad to hear it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Definitely with a good hearty helping of whumpage so no worries there :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha, I like what you did there :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - They are on their way to Aramis and the others, should reach them in a few chapters time :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Thanks, same to you :) Action and drama are on the way I promise, we've just got the slowish chapters to get through first :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Well they've put some of the dots together, the rest will have to wait until they meet up with the others. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Uia (Guest): Thanks for the review - Will do :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter2) Sorry but just couldn't help it :D Haha I like the way you think and technically I suppose it could be as the subject would be dead so they wouldn't be bothered by a headache then lol :) (chapter3) Haha I was wondering if the village name would come up in a review. I'm kinda regretting choosing it as it now means I have to go back and copy and paste it whenever I mention it because I keep forgetting both what it is and how to spell it lol XD It came up in a google search I did for French villages and it sounded pretty in the description so I went with it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **p.s Hope you all have an absolutely fabulous 2019!**

* * *

 **Cha** **pter** **Four:** **On T** **he T** **rail**

Not one to stand by when someone he cared about was in trouble, Porthos did not take the accusation against Aramis and those who were with him well, going as far as to throw a punch into a nearby tree, much to the surprise of D'Artagnan who jumped at the action.

"Injure your hand and you'll be of no use to him if he needs you," commented Athos nonchalantly as he grabbed their bag of medical supplies that was resting on the ground next to him, shifting his position slightly so Porthos could sit in front of him, something the larger man did reluctantly. "Does anything feel broken?"

With a grunt Porthos shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he merely sat there watching his brother clean his now bruised knuckles before wrapping them to prevent the scrapes he had earned from becoming infected.

By the time he was done the hour they had allotted themselves for a rest was almost over so, with their thoughts locked firmly on their absent friend and those he had travelled with the three musketeers began to pack up their camp, each of them at some point glancing up towards the sky, silently trying to work out how many more hours of daylight they had left before they would be forced to stop once more.

Thankfully they were lucky in this instance as it was summer, meaning the days were longer and nights shorter, this meant they were able to cover more ground than Athos had planned before the darkening sky and limited visibility made it impossible for them to continue any longer without putting themselves and their horses at risk.

Dinner that night was a fairly silent affair, the three men too exhausted and, if they were being honest with themselves, sore from the extreme amount of riding they had done that day so it wasn't a surprise to any of them that they were all ready to bed down for the night practically the second after they had finished their meal, though Athos had the sense to remember to assign watches, not wanting to be caught off guard by brigands during the night.

The next several days followed this pattern with the three men barely speaking, only stopping their ride when they were forced to and falling straight to sleep the moment they laid down in their bedrolls.

* * *

It was early afternoon on their third day when they finally reached the town of Lyon, something that was a very welcome sight for the three tired and sore musketeers. They were torn between continuing to their final destination or stopping in Lyon but the exhausted, heavy breathes coming from their horses made that decision for them, none of them willing to further risk their mounts in case they needed to make a quick escape with their absent friends.

This meant the trio made a stop at the first inn they found before spending a decent amount of time rewarding their tired mounts with a brush down before leaving them to rest and eat while they made their way into the inn itself.

Much to their delight, they were able to get not only a room and meals but also a warm bath, something their sore, tense muscles greatly appreciated, even if it felt slightly wrong to be enjoying it while their friends were potentially in danger.

"There are still a few hours of daylight left," said Athos once they were all fed and bathed, the trio sitting in their shared room making quick work of the late lunch brought to them a few minutes earlier., "We should see what we can find out."

"The way some people gossip I wouldn't be surprised if news of this supposed murder has made it to the people here," agreed Porthos

"Someone might have followed them from here," added D'Artagnan, straightening slightly when he saw his words had given him the complete attention of both his brothers. "The letter said a musketeer killed an innocent but I can't see 'Mis, Issac or Favier raising their blade without good reason so maybe trouble found them here and then followed them when they left, it could explain why the author thinks it was an innocent that was killed."

Pride flashed in Athos's eyes as he nodded at his protege and the trio spent the next few minutes finishing their lunch while discussing their plans to discretely search for information of their friends

Porthos had been given the job for seeking out any rumours of their missing friends eventually found himself in a packed tavern, the man making quick friends with several rowdy and talkative locals as they began a game of cards, the musketeer keeping his ears opened as he listened to the snippets of conversations he could make out from all areas of the room.

Athos had decided to check in with the town's guards, knowing that men as armed as their friends would have been would have garnered at least a bit of attention from those in charge of protecting the town and said guards would likely have noted when the musketeers left the town and how they seemed when they left.

D'Artagnan decided to try and locate which of the several inns in the city their friends had stayed in during their mission, rationalising that if they **had** been followed then they would probably have been watched from there given the crowd the stalker would have been able to blend in with. Also, he realized that Aramis's habitual flirting would likely have remained in the memory of at least one pretty barmaid.

None of the musketeers particularly liked the idea of splitting up but agreed it was the best way to get as much information as they could in their limited time frame and as such they didn't then see each other, after splitting up after their meal, until night had fallen and they returned to their room for the night, the three men then spending the next hour or so going over what information they had found and coming up with a plan for the next day, each man wanting to get an early start.


	5. Heading Out

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so this ended up turning into more of a flashback chapter then I had originally planned, hopefully, you all still like it though**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I had not intended for them to be followed but I kinda like the idea of it so who knows, maybe :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it, I figured Aramis would be memorable XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, I'm enjoying the brotherly instances we're getting at the moment but don't worry, whumpage is coming :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - Things will become clearer for our boys once they meet up with Aramis and the others again, something that'll be happening very soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Uia (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah and Porthos knows that too, he's just stressed. They'll be meeting up with Aramis and the others very soon, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Heading Out**

Athos was the first to wake the following morning, the swordsman's sleep having been restless as his worry for his missing friends kept him from getting a decent rest.

It was just after dawn when he decided there was no point simply lying in bed hoping to fall asleep for a few more, well needed hours. Instead, he eased himself out of the large bed the three of them had been sharing with trained ease, chuckling under his breath at the small whine that escaped D'Artagnan's lips once he had left the bed. The younger man had been curled up against his side during the night, likely subconsciously seeking the reassurance of his presence, however, this had the slight side-effect of leaving the Gascon cold when Athos removed himself from the bed. Fortunately for the Gascon, he did not have to remain cold for long as Porthos, who had been snoring on the younger man's other side merely reached out and pulled the Gascon to him, all while still snoring.

Shaking his head at his brother's antics Athos felt the worry that had gripped his heart since this all began to ease just a fraction, allowing him to feel like he could breathe for the first time in days. Despite knowing he needed to get his brothers up Athos couldn't help but hesitate, selfishly wanting to keep the peace the sight of the pair safely asleep brought him.

Deciding to give them a few more minutes before waking them Athos instead turned his attention to his weapons, his mind drifting to the discussion they had the previous night as he worked absently on sharpening his blade.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Porthos was the first of the trio to return to the inn, the larger musketeer grinning smugly as he felt his coin purse knock lightly against his hip, feeling significantly heavier than it had been mere hours earlier._

 _"Looks like you were successful," mused the amused voice of Athos who stepped beside his brother, eyeing the smug look on the larger man's face with an inquisitive look on his own._

 _Grinning at his brother Porthos nodded towards the stairs that led to their room for the night, not wanting to discuss anything relating to their possibly in danger friends out in the open out of fear that someone was listening._

 _Athos answered with a nod of his own and the two made their way upstairs, waiting until the door to their room closed behind them before they began to explain to the other what they had learned._

 _Porthos had been somewhat successful in the tavern as many people were still talking about the musketeer presence that had been in their town only days ago, the quiet town not usually seeing many travellers from the capital, especially not soldiers such as musketeers._

 _Athos's information confirmed their timeline as the city guards were more than willing to answer his questions once he revealed himself as a musketeer, the men confirming that the three previous musketeers who had entered the town had left it, in perfect health and in good moods the day before last._

 _Porthos had been about to comment on that when the door opened to reveal their youngest, the disgusted look on his face causing a wave of worry and concern to flood through both other musketeers, only for it to morph into amusement when the boy opened his mouth._

 _"Okay, I now know_ ** _way_** _more about 'Mis then I_ ** _ever_** _needed to know!"_

 _The two senior inseparables shared a laugh at their younger brother's expense before filling him in on what they had learned, not missing the way the Gascon's brows furrowed as they spoke._

 _"That matches the timeline the tavern maid gave me," he stated with a frown, "But that makes no sense. We've had the letter for several days and if you take into account the time it would take for it to have reached the Captain, to begin with, Aramis and the others should have left Lyon a week ago."_

 _Athos nodded, the same thought having come to both him and, he suspected, Porthos. "I am also curious as to what caused their delay in leaving Lyon but I think finding then takes precedence, especially if this is a trap as I fear. We will need to leave first thing in the morning."_

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Coming out of his memories Athos couldn't help but sigh as he placed his sword down on the table. He did not like not having all the facts, especially when it came to those he cared about and their current situation came with far too many unknowns for him. To him, the whole situation was beginning to feel like a trap, for which his brother and friends were the unknowing bait, something that sickened him to think about. His mind kept going over a list of all the enemies they or their regiment had made in recent months in the hopes of figuring out just who they might be dealing with. His first thoughts had been both Rochefort or his murderess of a wife Milady De Winter but Rochefort already seemed to be plotting against their regiment and given his last few wins the swordsman doubted the man would feel the need to do this, not while he was successfully destroying the regiment from the comfort of the palace.

Milady was another matter, he did not feel like this was her style but then his thoughts returned to Thomas and he realized he never really knew her to begin with and so couldn't in good faith put anything passed her

Realizing his thoughts were simply going around in circles Athos let out a long sigh before rising to his feet, intending on waking his sleeping brothers so they could get back on the road.

* * *

Elsewhere two figures exited a tavern, worry and barely concealed panic clear on both their faces.

"This is where we left him last night," spoke the first, unease settling in his gut as he looked around the empty streets as if expecting the object of their worry to magically appear. "I don't know where else he could be."

"I really don't like this," agreed the second as he stepped closer to his companion, "Come on, we need to find him."


	6. Accused

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about the delay with this. I was going to upload it yesterday but then I had a bit of a devilish idea to introduce a bit more angst and drama into the mix and once that happened I just couldn't upload what I had, I had to rewrite it to include this new idea :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad you liked that scene, the mental image off it was too cute for me to ignore :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Alison Kirkham: Thanks for the review - Glad I've got you all intrigued :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah the mental picture I had for that scene with them sleeping was just too adorable for me to ignore so I had to include it. Hmm I dunno, Milady might if she thought she could get away with it, you'll just have to wait to see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Afraid the answers you're after might be a bit slow coming as I'm going to keep you guessing for a while :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - That's exactly the sort of thing I want to hear so thank you for that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Ah you love it really :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I just had the image of D'Art having to deal with a conquest of Aramis's who was more than willing to share details lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Accused**

Finally spotting their destination in the distance the three inseparables straightened in their saddles, allowing their horses to begin to slow for the first time since setting off that morning.

"So," mused Porthos with clearly forced nonchalance as he looked over to his brothers, "Where are we heading to first?"

For a moment Athos was silent, he had settled on a plan before leaving Lyon but now they were closer to the village he found himself doubting it. There was a sense of unease within him that had been steadily growing over the last several hours and now that they were almost there it had reached all new proportions causing his protective instincts to go haywire and all but scream at him to turn around and to take his brothers far away from the village before them.

He hated himself for even thinking that however and he was sure that had he been walking the self-hate would have caused him to falter mid-step. Instead, he simply let out a small growl and tightened his grip on his horse's bridle as he tried to push away thoughts of abandoning his friends inside the village in order to appease the protective side of him that was, apparently, feeling abnormally paranoid. Neither of his brothers missed this, though the swordsman was too lost in his own dark thoughts to have noticed the flash of concern that appeared in the eyes of both men in response to it.

"Issac's sister," stated Athos after several moments and after visibly shaking himself free from the thoughts that had plagued him. "Treville granted Issac permission for the detour to visit her so if there is any truth to the letter and a musketeer's involvement then she would be one to know."

"Would we not be better finding who is responsible for the village's safety?" enquired Porthos, irritation filling him at the thought of there being any sort of delay in reaching their friends.

"We could split up?" offered D'Artagnan, though he could tell Athos was going to dismiss that idea before the words even left his mouth by the dark look in his eyes alone.

"No," stated Athos firmly, and though he gave no indication as to who's question he was actually answering, both Porthos and D'Artagnan were confident he was addressing them both. "If this is some sort of ploy to draw us out, using our comrades as bait, I won't give them further ammunition by having us split up." Turning to Porthos he added, "If we approach guards or militia without a real idea as to what has occurred we risk causing more harm."

Neither musketeer said anything in rebuttal to their brother's logic, each merely nodding their acceptance, the trio settling into an almost defensive position as they rode through the village gates, none of them missing the surprised looks on the watchmen's faces as they entered.

* * *

It was during their search for Issac's sister that they came upon the very man himself, the sight of which causing a wave of relief to flood through the three men, at least until they called out to him and saw the worried look in his eyes before surprise took its place.

"Athos?" responded Issac as he approached the three men, a look of nervousness, worry and relief flashing across his face as he greeted the other two inseparables who travelled with his lieutenant. "What are you doing here?"

"What has happened," demanded the swordsman as he dismounted his horse. Athos had not missed the look on his friend's face and knew that something significant must have happened to make such a look appear on the usually cheerful man's face. "Where are the others?"

Unfortunately, Issac had no time to respond to his friend's question as just when he opened his mouth a loud commotion from the other side of the village reached their ears.

Issac was the first to respond, his whole face draining of colour as the name Ines slipped from his lips mere seconds before he set off, racing down the street towards the sound of the commotion.

It didn't take much for the remaining musketeers to realize that Ines was Issac's sister and that the woman likely lived in the direction the commotion had come from.

Unwilling to allow their friend to face whatever had occurred on his own, and with their own growing worry for their two missing friends, Athos and the others were quick to mount their horses and follow after their friend.

* * *

 **"MURDERER!"** cried a voice and it sent ice through the inseparables veins as they urged their horses faster, reaching the scene just as, to their horror, a bloodstained Aramis was thrown to the floor.

"Aramis!" cried Porthos as he all but launched himself off of his horse in his worry for his brother, only to be prevented from reaching his clearly dazed brother by the angry crowd that had formed outside of a modest looking house.

 **"NO!"**

The pure pain and grief in that one word had the three inseparables, and many of the crowd, faltering as Issac, who none had seen enter the house, stumbled out looking pale and lifeless, that was until his eyes locked onto Aramis's dazed form and the guard that stood beside him.

With fury and pure unbridled anger burning in his eyes Issac stormed up to the pair, barely giving the guard a glance as his gaze remained locked on Aramis's barely conscious form. "Explain," he growled, his whole body visibly trembling as he tried to reign in his anger, every part of him desperately wanting to believe his friend, someone he had seen as a brother, had savagely murdered his little sister.

When Aramis appeared too out of it to answer the man beside him took over, explaining that he had been on the way to his own home when he heard sounds of a struggle coming from inside the house, knowing the woman who lived there he entered, wanting to ensure she was okay only to find the musketeer beside him standing above her, covered in blood while gripping a dagger.

This caused a outcry from the crowd as they called for his death, much to the horror of inseparable, who once again tried to reach their brother, only to be pushed back by the crowd who were too caught up in what was going on to even notice they were there, let alone that they were trying to get through.

When the voices quietened the man continued, explaining that in his anger he and the musketeer had fought, during which his gun had fired, causing the commotion which had brought the crowd now gathered around them.

 **"You bastard!"** roared Issac as he launched himself at Aramis, only to be stopped by Favier who darted out from the other side of the crowd to catch his brother before he could reach their friend. **"I TRUSTED YOU!"** screamed Issac, grief overpowering his anger as tears streamed down his face even as he fought against his brother's hold.

Favier whispered frantically in his brother's ear, holding the grieving man as tightly as he could even as Issac's knees crumpled, sending the pair to the ground as sobs and cries of his sister's name left his lips.

"Since when does being a musketeer mean you can murder an innocent in her bed!" cried someone in the crowd, the voice instantly getting Athos's attention as the words they spoke were alarmingly similar to letter Treville had received.

Turning to his brothers he could see they had also picked up on this, unfortunately however the voice had come from the other side of the crowd and as such, they had no idea who had spoken. "We need to get control of this," he murmured before the two men nodded in agreement and they began to force their way through the crowd.


	7. Grief

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I know I'm a little late bringing you all this chapter but I'm super happy with how it turned out so I'm hoping it'll make up for the delay :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

UIa (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - Glad you seem to be enjoying it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, in his heart he knows Aramis wouldn't kill her but he's kinda locked in his grief at the moment so it's making it hard for him to think, don't worry he'll come around. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - They're on it, don't worry :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah things aren't exactly looking good for our musky right now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - It's probably bad that I'm liking that you're all confused isn't it :D Things will eventually become clear I promise and don't worry Athos and the other muskys are on the hunt for the one responsible. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Grief**

Favier had noticed Athos and the others arrival out of the corner of his eye but he was far too wrapped up in comforting and calming his grieving brother to pay the new arrivals much attention, save a sigh of relief when they began to attempt to calm and disperse the furious crowd that, in his opinion, were mere minutes away from turning into a mob out for Aramis's head.

"Breathe Is," crooned the musketeer softly as he tightened his hold on his sobbing brother a fraction, the pure pain he saw in the man's eyes broke his heart and pushed him to ignore his own grief, having known Ines for almost as many years as he had known the man in his arms. "You need to breathe."

Favier's voice was firmer on the second order, just enough to snap Issac out of the daze he had lost himself in, both men relaxing a little as Issac forced his body to take a large, much needed, gasp of air.

"That's it," praised Favier with a strained smile, "Just like that… Focus on me and just breathe," he instructed as he made his own breathing steady and deep, all while doing what he could to ignore the commotion going on all around them as Athos and the others continued their attempts to disperse the angry crowd.

"S-S-She's dead Fav," gasped Issac, his whole body trembling as he tried valiantly to contain the sobs that wanted to burst out of him. "S-S-S-She's dead… T-T-There was so… so much blood and she… she…"

Pain lanced through Favier's heart at this. He had known Ines for years and with no blood siblings of his own, he had come to care dearly for the young woman, even to the point where he often addressed her as sister in any letters or correspondence the pair shared. Letting out a shaky breath the musketeer forced his own thoughts of the deceased woman from his mind, knowing his own grief paled in comparison to that of his brother who **was** actually related to her.

"I know," he sighed, once more tightening his hold of the grieving man, "And I know it hurts but she loved you Is and you need to remember that. Remember her as she was, remember that smile she gave you when we surprised her with this visit… That's how she would want you to think of her."

Issac was silent for several moments as he took in his brother's words, wanting desperately to do as he said but being unable to ignore the image of his baby sister lying dead on the ground, covered in blood that was now permanently branded on his brain.

This thought brought the musketeer's anger surging back to the surface and it was only thanks to Favier, who had been worriedly watching his brother's face and thus caught the change in his mental state, that the man was unable to get to the still dazed musketeer when he attempted to launch himself at him in a fit of rage.

"Let. Me. Go. Favier," snarled Issac, the sadness in his eyes being matched only to by the pure venom and anger in his voice. It caught the attention of the other musketeers who glanced at the pair worriedly but once more Favier paid them little attention as he focused his efforts on his brother.

"You know I can't do that Is," stated Favier calmly, grunting in pain moments later when Issac's knee came up to smash against his own, though he had been anticipating some sort of fight from the man so was prepared enough that the pain didn't cause him to loosen his hold on the struggling musketeer.

"I'm going to **kill** him!"

"And that's why I **can't** let you go."

Pure betrayal flashed across Issac's face then and it sickened Favier to see, though he did not show it, knowing it would only give him brother something to use against him.

"Why do you defend him!" screamed Issac as he continued to fight against his brother's hold, the two men completely oblivious to the fact that the source of their fight, Aramis, was now being dragged away by the leader of the village's militia while Porthos and D'Artagnan followed, leaving Athos alone standing to the side to watch the argument with pain and sympathy clear as day on his face.

"He **murdered** her!"

"NO HE DIDN'T!" snapped Favier, perhaps harsher than he had originally intended after another smack to the knee. His words caused Issac to freeze in confusion and Athos to take a step forward in curiosity and concern.

"H-How can you say that?" stammered Issac as he looked up at his brother, "He was found next to her, knife in hand."

"I know," agreed Favier, continuing before Issac could respond, "I also know the condition he was in when they dragged him out here." This earned him a confused look from his brother who honestly hadn't noticed, nor cared to notice the man's state in his anger and grief. Having expected this Favier merely smiled faintly, "He was barely conscious Is, couldn't even stand on his own. We both know Aramis, we've fought with him and against him in training, do you honestly expect me to believe that Ines, with the minimal defence training we gave her, was able to do that to him?"

"The guard…"

Favier shook his head, "Aramis is a trained musketeer who has been with the regiment for **years**. No offence to the village Is but do you really think any member of the militia would be able to best him?"

Unwilling to give up on his anger and not wanting to listen to the logic in his brother's voice Issac shook his head furiously, stopping only when Favier's hands gently gripped either side of his face.

"You **know** Aramis Is," spoke the musketeer softly, neither man having realized that they were now fully kneeling on the ground. "You **know** he would not do this… that he is not capable of doing this."

Issac said nothing in response, merely sagging forward so his face was nestled in the crook of his brother's neck, taking a moment to breathe in the comforting familiar scent before his grief returned with a vengeance causing him to burst into sobs that lasted until he passed out several minutes later.

Once he was sure his brother was well and truly asleep Favier eased himself up onto his feet, pausing only to gather his now sleeping brother up in his arms, grateful that the man was fairly light thus enabling him to carry him.

As he began to walk away, intending to take his brother to a nearby inn where he might get some much-needed rest, he paused after several steps, looking over his shoulder to address his lieutenant, his voice low enough that Athos was only just able to hear him.

"I don't know what's going on here but Aramis was set up. I know that and… and so does Is, his grief is just too much for him to handle right now. He needs to blame someone and it looks like someone has gone to great lengths to ensure that someone is Aramis."


	8. One Of Our Own

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm quite pleased with this chapter, it seemed to write itself, I was able to get it done in less than an hour (was very impressed :D)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - Favier knows Issac would regret it if he did anything so he had to step in, plus I really liked writing that whole scene :D We'll be figuring out what's happened to Aramis soon I promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know I felt so bad writing it, I just wanted to hug him but we'll leave that for Favier :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Issac will still be a bit resistant to the idea that Aramis is innocent but that's mainly his grief speaking, he'll come to his senses before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - They've got a bit of a hunt to figure out what's really going on and who's behind it but that'll all be revealed before too long I promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Uia (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Favier is definitely stepping up to be there for Issac, I loved writing the pair of them in that last chapter. Issac is going to be resisting believing Aramis is innocent but that's mainly due to his grief manifesting itself as anger. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: One Of Our Own**

Someone was calling his name, the concern and almost frantic tone of the voice **should** have had him responding instantly but for the life of him he just couldn't muster the energy to do little more than twitch his head towards the direction of the voice.

"Aramis."

There it was again, only it was a different voice this one, still familiar and still worried but this time the name was accompanied by warm hands on his cheeks, something that startled him slightly but that also had him relaxing slightly into moments later as the chill that seemed to have filled his body reacted to the new warmth.

The first voice was back then, angrier this time as it demanded answers from a third that refused to give more than short, snappish responses that only further irritated the voice.

Fortunately this actually turned out to be a good thing as his mind and body, despite still feeling disconnected from each other, reacted to the anger in the man's voice, stuttering out a weak, call of his name that instantly had the man's attention returning to him, forgetting all about the argument he had been having with the third man.

"It's all right 'Mis," soothed the voice, the familiarity of it causing him to relax even further into the hands on his face as he listened to the man return his attention to the third occupant in the room.

* * *

"This is a musketeer matter," stated Porthos firmly as he glared daggers at the militiaman who had accompanied them into the small barn they were now residing in. Crossing his arms over his chest the musketeer continued before the man could respond, "Aramis is a member of the King's musketeer's and as such only the King can judge him. No matter how much you and yours may want to he is to return to Paris for judgement."

Porthos hated himself for the words coming out of his mouth but they had already seen the village's reaction to their presence, likely having decided they were here to get Aramis out of the trouble he had found himself in, which of course they were but even in his frantic desire to save his brother Porthos knew they would have to be careful about how they handled matter least they inadvertently start a riot or bring a village full of angry protesters right to the King's door, which would only help Rochefort's mission to get the regiment disbanded. No, as much as he hated it they had no choice but to handle this by the books and hope there was time to uncover the truth and set their brother free before Rochefort or the King became aware of the situation as he had no doubt Rochefort would fight tooth and nail to see Aramis executed for this crime.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a scoff from the militiaman who responded to his glare with one of his own. "Like you intend to see justice done. He's one of your own whereas Ines was just some village girl."

"A village girl related to one of our own," snapped D'Artagnan from his spot beside Aramis, the Gascon's hands still cradling their barely conscious brother's face and had it been any other situation Porthos might have found the image sweet or teased the pair for it but now he did nothing but smile faintly at his youngest, having seen the comfort Aramis, as out of it as he was, seemed to be taking from the simple touch. "That alone makes her one of ours too."

Pride flashed in Porthos's eyes for a moment but he didn't let it linger, choosing instead to return his attention to the militiaman, once again hating himself for what he was about to say but knowing they needed to come to some kind of compromise or agreement so the man would leave them to tend to and question their brother alone.

"Then come with us or send one of your men as a representative."

Porthos's words garnered looks of surprise from both his brother and the militiaman who was now watching him with a wary look on his face.

"Issac will be returning to Paris with us and if you doubt his loyalty to his sister, even after that display in the square then I'm sure our lieutenant Athos would not oppose you joining us for the journey."

"No I would not," spoke a new voice, pulling the attention of the men, two of whom relax a fraction at the appearance of their brother.

"Issac?" asked D'Artagnan quietly, one of his hands having now moved to hold Aramis's bloodstained one while the other remained resting lightly on the marksman's cheek.

Smiling faintly at the pair Athos waited until he was further into the barn, standing protectively in front of Aramis before speaking, "Resting now hopefully," he spoke softly, sympathy colouring his voice as his mind replayed the grief-stricken sobs that had burst out of their friend. "Favier is with him."

The two musketeers nodded, their faces grim as they too thought back to their grieving friend. Only Aramis's voice broke the silence, the man weakly calling for Athos, his voice barely audible even in the silence of the barn.

Wanting nothing more than to see to his brother who clearly was not in a good way Athos turned his attention to the militiaman, his expression firm as he raised a single eyebrow.

"Are we agreed?" he asked firmly, the tone of his voice reminding the musketeers of how Treville spoke when he addressed the regiment. "You or one of yours may accompany us when we leave for Paris to give testimony to the deed done here. However, in the meantime, you and yours **will** leave Aramis in our care. As you so aptly stated he is one of our own and it will remain that way until he is found guilty in the eyes of the King and his commission is stripped. Until then he is our responsibility."

The militiaman looked ready to argue but he must have seen the look in Athos's eyes that was almost daring him too as his shoulders slumped fractionally before he nodded once.

"Aye, your terms are agreeable but I will insist he his not to leave here unless it is to begin the journey back to Paris." Athos nodded at this, having expected such. "He might be one of yours for now but he murdered one of ours and I will see him punished for that."

With that the man left the four musketeers alone in the barn, the sound of the door slamming closed echoing through the space as they all took a moment to recenter themselves.

"Well," sighed Porthos as he looked at his brothers, a forced look of nonchalance on his face. "That went well."


	9. New Problem

**Evening My Lovelies  
**

 **Hmm, I'm not too sure what I think about this chapter, hopefully, its decent enough to make up for the small delay in its posting.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah I hated having to make Porthos say that but it needed to be done. The people of the village aren't going to be trusting musketeers any time soon, that's for sure. Hmm, I hadn't intended on anyone making an attempt on Aramis's life but the more I think about it the more intriguing the idea becomes, it's been added to my idea wall :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

enjoyedit: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) I have a plan in mind for the whole clearing Aramis of the crime thing so don't worry about that. It'll be a while before we reach that point though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I really liked adding that little bit of fluff :D Haha when do I ever allow things to go the way our muskys hope :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oooooh I hadn't considered something like that but the idea is very intriguing, on the idea wall it goes :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Well now I feel like I pressured you into reading this, though I hope you did genuinely enjoy catching up. (chapter6) Haha yeah, Aramis is definitely a woo-er, not a murderer. (chapter7) But of course :) (chapter8) It might take a while but they will get justice for Ines don't worry about that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah, don't want to mess with a musketeer in protective brother mode, definitely won't end well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: New Problems**

Silence had reigned in the barn for several moments after Porthos's comment, each of the three musketeers needed a moment to get their heads around the situation they now found themselves in, coming out of their stupor only when Aramis, who had been barely clinging onto his consciousness finally passed out, his head hitting D'Artagnan's shoulder with enough force to make the Gascon wince before he realized something much more worrying, his eyes full of concern as he looked back up at his two brothers. "He's really burning up."

Those four words were enough to spur the other two men into action, years of working as a unit meaning they were able to jump to task without having to waste time delegating them first, Porthos immediately heading out to the nearby well to gather water while Athos rushed to Aramis's side, immediately working on not only getting the now unconscious man as comfortable as possible on the hard ground but also on getting his jacket and shirt off so they could better assess the situation.

It took D'Artagnan a moment longer, not having as much experience as the other two, to move but once he was moving he wasted no time in rushing out to where they had left their horses earlier, his eyes instantly locking on to the bag of medical supplies resting on the back of Athos's horse.

This meant that Athos was alone with his unconscious brother when he finally finished stripping the marksman down to just his trousers, fully intending to leave the man his privacy unless it truly couldn't be helped, and the swordsman couldn't be more relieved that he was alone at that moment as the sight that greeted him had him letting loose a stream of curses that would have made even the most foul-mouthed man pause.

It was immediately clear that his beloved brother had been the victim of a horrific assault given the extensive bruising that covered nearly every part of his torso. Athos had been relieved to find no outward wounds, other than the bruising but given its severity he found himself worrying over internal damage.

 **"I'm going to kill them,"** snarled a voice but Athos didn't even flinch, having expected both the voice and the venom with which it spoke.

"You can't kill them," stated Athos nonchalantly, his eyes never looking up from Aramis's unconscious form as he checked the state of his brother's ribs. "You don't know who **they** are."

Porthos huffed as he placed a bucket of water down beside his brother with a little more force than strictly necessary before easing himself down on the ground, neither men reacting when the barn door opened once again almost a minute later as a slightly out of breath D'Artagnan sped into the room.

D'Artagnan's eyes narrowed at the horrific mesh of colours his unconscious brother was now sporting but said nothing as he too settled down beside his family, his hands instantly delving into their medical bag, pulling out a variety of different supplies before passing them over to the relevant person.

Porthos, having never really taken to any of the lessons Aramis had tried to drill into his head over the years, lacked any sort of medical knowledge that could have been of help so instead, he focused on doing what he could to keep his brother cool and to bring his fever down.

Athos had enough knowledge to be able to do a cursory examination of their brother, none of them feeling like they could trust anyone in the village to tend to their brother given both his current condition and the village's current thoughts and feelings towards him. The swordsman had almost sighed out in relief when he realized Aramis's ribs weren't in as bad shape as he had feared. While the bruising was more than extensive the force of the blows had only succeeded in breaking one rib, not more like he had assumed. _One too many,_ growled Athos mentally as he watched Aramis whimper under his touch, he hated causing his brother pain but he had to be sure there was no further damage

D'Artagnan, on the other hand, had a fair amount of herb knowledge, the subject having been relentlessly forced on him when he had accidentally gathered the wrong herbs once, almost resulting in him poisoning Athos, who had been ill at the time. Aramis had not taken the mistake lightly and had forced the boy to learn how to identify various healing herbs while also knowing their properties.

Fortunately and to Aramis's surprise it was a subject the Gascon readily took to, the boy having developed a genuine interest which led the marksman to teach him how to create several of the more commonly used draughts and poultices their quartet seemed to use.

He used that knowledge now to sort through the small collection of herbs they had been able to collect on their way to the village and begin work on a poultice that would help speed up the healing process for Aramis's bruises.

It was while they were working that Athos first noticed that there were signs of some already healing bruises on their brother's skin, a sign that he had endured more than one beating before he was framed for murder.

"It would take more than one person to get the drop on 'Mis," stated Porthos once Athos voiced those findings.

"That's assuming he was lucid at the time."

D'Artagnan raised his head from his work at this, eyeing his brother and mentor curiously, "You think he was drugged?"

All three men had tensed at this suggestion, their instincts responding to the threat even though it was both hypothetical and already passed.

"It would explain why he's so out of it," mused Porthos, his voice as tight as his body, the larger man struggling to contain his anger and the need to hit someone as it became increasingly clear that their brother had truly suffered in their absence. "I've seen 'Mis endure worse than this without ending up like he is."

"We need answers," stated Athos firmly, his own anger at the situation simmering just below the surface. "Favier and Issac, though possibly unwilling to speak to us at the moment, will likely know more. It would have taken time to do all of this, no way they didn't notice he was missing."


	10. Explanations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **1000 Apologies for the lateness of this chapter, the beast that is writer's block had me tightly in its jaws these last few days but I eventually managed to persevere and end up with a chapter I really quite like so I'm really hoping it was worth the wait :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive my friend :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis will definitely be needing his brothers in the coming days so it's definitely a good thing they are there :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah it would have been nice to see, also wouldn't be completely out of character as I'm sure he's at least somewhat familiar with herbs and stuff given his farming background, I would imagine he would have learned not to touch some plants because they're harmful or because they could be used in herbal treatments so you kind of want them around. I'm very much looking forward to when our boys get their hands on those responsible :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Hmm not sure if by toads in this instance you mean Issac and Favier as I didn't mean for it to come across that maybe they had something to do with it, though looking back I can see how that last bit in the chapter might have made you think that, sorry for that! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - Answers as slowly coming for our boys they're be unravelling this one step at a time, because I'm evil like that mwhaha :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - They might not have as much information as our boys are hoping for but it will definitely be enough to give our boys a starting point. I'm not sure where that idea for D'Art came from but it made me smile when I had it so had to include it :D Glad you're still hooked! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Explanations**

Despite the inseparables obvious desire to gather any and all information relating to the assault of their brother, none of them were prepared to leave the unconscious man's side until they were absolutely sure that everything had been done to treat and tend to him, and even then they weren't trusting enough to leave him completely alone meaning that after some lengthy discussion Athos and Porthos were off to find Issac and Favier while D'Artagnan remained by Aramis's side, the younger man working diligently to create more poultices and draughts he was sure his brother would need over the coming days while simultaneously keeping his ears attuned for any sounds coming either from Aramis or from outside, none of the musketeers trusting that the villagers wouldn't try to do something in retaliation for the crime they thought Aramis had committed.

"It's going to be okay Aramis," murmured D'Artagnan quietly as he paused in his work to dab a cool cloth on his brother's burning forehead. "We'll figure this out."

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise?" asked Porthos with no small amount of concern in his voice as the pair made their way to where they knew their comrades were staying. "He's not going to be pleased to see us, me in particular."

"We don't have a choice," responded Athos with a sigh, "He's grieving and angry, blaming Aramis was a heat of the moment thing, once he's calmed down and is thinking clearly he'll realize Aramis couldn't have done this and then he'll want true justice done."

Nothing more was said as they finally reached their destination, both men studiously ignoring the looks they knew they were getting from various members of the village.

Thankfully they didn't have to endure them for long as the door to the small house was opened and they were ushered inside by a weary-looking Favier.

"How is he?" asked Porthos quietly as the trio entered the small living room, concern lining the larger musketeer's face as there was still no sign of their grieving friend.

Letting out a long sigh Favier sunk down into the small sofa, his hand coming up to run through his hair before he looked up at the two worried men. "He hasn't said a word since his outburst in the square. He woke up briefly on the way back here but fell asleep again once I got him in a bed. Ines… She was the only blood family Is had left, their parents died some years ago and he took it upon himself to look out for her, always sent her whatever money he could spare and never gave up trying to persuade her to move closer to Paris so he could reach her if she was ever in trouble." With another sigh leaving his lips the musketeers were able to see the grief the man in front of him was trying to contain and they were reminded that he knew her too, but before either man could say anything Favier continued. "He… He always swore to look after her and now… now he…"

"He's blaming himself," spoke Athos, his voice equal parts sure and full of a pain only someone who had dealt with something similar could display. Porthos heard this and instantly knew just where his brother's mind had gone and had to resist the urge to reach over to the man, knowing it would not be appreciated right now, not when the focus needed to be on those whose tragedies were still fresh.

Favier nodded once, his head turning towards the staircase, every part of him wanting nothing more than to be up by his brother's bedside, though he knew he was needed elsewhere right now.

Shaking himself out of his funk Favier cleared his throat before turning his attention to Athos, "How's Aramis? He looked really out of it when they dragged him out into the street, at least more out of it then I would have expected from someone accused of murder."

"He **didn't** murder anyone," growled Porthos out of reflex only to feel a bit sheepish at the look Athos sent him and how Favier reacted.

"I know," reassured Favier calmly, a tired sigh leaving his lips as he gestured to the stairs, "So does he, even if he won't admit it just yet."

"He was beaten," stated Athos, his voice almost clinical as he observed the man in front of his, watching his reaction. In his heart, he didn't think either musketeer had anything to do with what had befallen his brother but at the same time, he couldn't trust that, not until he saw the truth with his own eyes.

Like he had known and hoped Favier's reaction appeared genuine as his eyes widened in shock before anger flooded his features, though it was the guilt that quickly replaced them that had both inseparables on edge, worry quickly flooding them that they might have placed their trust in the wrong people.

"There was a brawl, shortly after we arrived here in the inn," stated Favier as he looked at the two musketeers, completely unaware of the worrying thoughts now surging through their minds. "Aramis never told us what it was about, no matter how many times we asked but he was definitely involved, I wouldn't be surprised if he got some bruises from that."

The latter part of his explanation sounded more like a question but it still answered at least part of the question of what had befallen their friend.

"It would account for some of the older ones," confirmed Athos, his eyes narrowing slightly at the guilt still present in Favier's eyes. "Most of them are fresh, no more than a few days old.

Favier mumbled something under his breath then that was too quiet for them to accurately make out but they were almost certain it was a curse.

"Favier?" pressed Porthos as he sat on the edge of his chair, desperate for any and all information that could relate to his brother's injuries.

"… A couple of days old?"

Athos nodded, "At most."

"I knew something was going on!" snapped Favier as he all but jumped to his feet and begun pacing, though the two inseparables were fairly confident the snapping was at himself and not at them.

"Explain," ordered Athos as his eyes narrowed once more.

"Aramis and I have been staying here," explained Favier after a moment, eventually pausing in his pacing to sink back into the chair. "Space is tight at Ines's and we wanted to give Is time to reconnect with his sister, its been ages since he's been able to come and see her."

The two inseparables nodded in understanding as they wait for the man to continue.

"Aramis didn't come back the other night," admitted Favier finally after a moment's hesitation, continuing his explanation quickly before either man could interrupt him. "I didn't think too much of it at first, We'd gone out to eat earlier that evening and he had been flirting pretty heavy with one of the barmaids, I figured he'd managed to get an invitation into her bed for the night."

Once more the pair nodded, faint smiles tugging at the lips as the recalled the numerous times both on and off duty that Aramis had managed to charm his way into woman's bed, leaving their group a member short for the rest of the night.

"I didn't think much off it until it got to after lunch the next day and we still hadn't seen him," explained Favier. "I went back to the tavern from the night before but the barmaid wasn't there so I figured they'd spent the day together. It wasn't until that night when he still wasn't back when I got really concerned. Issac and I went out looking for him, visited all of the taverns and inns but he wasn't anywhere. Eventually, it got too dark to continue the search so we were forced to call it a night… We were actually out looking for him when everything happened this morning."

* * *

Back in the barn, D'Artagnan was beginning to get concerned about Aramis's fever which was showing no signs of breaking. He had been trying everything he could think of to keep his brother cool and hydrated and all it seemed to have done was deplete the water Porthos had brought in earlier that night.

Torn he found himself glancing between the door to the barn and his brother, wondering if it was safe enough to leave him for the few minutes it would take to get some more water from the well but eventually the decision was made for him as Aramis, whose skin was now covered in a sheen of sweat, let out a low groan of pain, shifting uncomfortably in his sleep.

Unwilling to see his brother suffer D'Artagnan gave the man once last check over before rising to his feet and grabbing the bucket, resolving himself to rush with as much speed as he could there and back, praying he would get back before either of his brother's returned to find him gone.

Unfortunately, he was too wrapped up in thoughts of his brothers that he missed the figure slipping into the barn once he was outside with his back turned.


	11. Danger

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Got a bit of drama happening tonight, hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - We won't really be seeing who broke in until the next chapter but we will be seeing what they're up to so hopefully that's a fair trade :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. Unfortunately for our boys they want answers too and those answers aren't going to be easy or quick to get :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm yeah I suppose I didn't really think that part through I was just picturing them being out for a mission and him going off to flirt with the waitress at whatever inn they ended up staying at. We will be getting to what happened to Aramis when he was missing I promise, just might be a little while as that information will have to come from the man himself and he's not exactly in the best condition for that right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Athos really didn't want to think it but at the same time he couldn't just assume they were innocent, thankfully they are innocent so that matter is cleared up, plenty more things to sort out and unravel though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - Aramis will be don't worry about that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Danger**

With their talk with Favier finished neither Athos or Porthos wanted to stay, despite their friend's offer to do so. To the inseparables the pain Favier was trying so valiantly to push aside so he could focus on helping both them and Issac was clear to see and they had no intention of further increasing the man's struggle by hanging around, thus forcing him to continue to keep up the walls he had hastily constructed around his pain. Instead, they gave one last thanks to the grieving man and, with promises to return in the morning once they had a clearer idea on their departure timeline, they left the grieving pair, turning back to head towards the direction of the barn.

As they walked Athos could tell that something was bothering his companion, the larger man's eyes were unfocused as he was lost in thought but the worry he saw within those eyes had worry forming in his own, so turning his body just enough that he could better observe his brother without hindering his own ability to continue down the path they were currently on he called out to the man beside him, reaching out with his arm in the hopes of garnering Porthos's attention.

Furthering Athos's concern was the fact that it took another call of his name along with a gentle squeeze of the man's shoulder before Porthos seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts had kept him so enraptured. Years of friendship had however given Porthos the ability to know what Athos was asking of him without the words even leaving the swordsman's lips, the look in his eyes was enough for him to understand.

With a long drawn out, sigh Porthos turned his attention back to the path they were following, hesitating just a moment before admitting, "Something doesn't feel right." The words drew a small look of surprise on Athos's face which the larger musketeer missed, only looking back at his brother once the look had morphed into one much more serious.

To most Porthos's comment could have easily have been taken as paranoia due to recent events but Athos was not most people and he knew his brother better than to think he would admit such thoughts unless he had a reason to do so. The larger musketeer had spent a large portion of his life in the Court of Miracles, something that greatly helped hone him some sharp instincts and Athos was never one to ignore such statements, especially when they came from someone he trusted so well such as Porthos so instead of brushing them aside he fastened his stride until he was with reaching distance of his brother, stopping the man from continuing by gently reaching out and pulling on his arm. "Explain."

"I'm… not sure," admitted Porthos quietly as he stopped to look at his brother, offering him a small, hesitant shrug for he honestly did not know what was causing the unease growing in his gut, only knowing that he did not like it. "It's a mess but I feel like we're missing something."

Without thinking Athos let out a small snort before grumbling, "We're missing a lot," his words earning him a small chuckle from his brother before the seriousness of the situation returned to the conversation.

"True," nodded Porthos with a smirk that looked more like a grimace. "But this is something else…"

For several seconds the two men remained in the middle of the street, both trying to work out what had caused the unease Porthos was so clearly feeling but before either could comment on it further the faint sound of someone crying out in pain reached their ears, making both men freeze in alarm and panic as, even as far away as from the sound as they were, they were still able to recognize just who the voice came from.

No words were spoken as both men shared a terrified look before racing off down the quiet street, their hearts thundering in their chests as they approached the barn.

The sight that greeted them when they flung open the barn door as something they would not forget any time soon.

On the ground where they had left him several hours earlier was Aramis, but instead of the unconscious state he had been in when they left the man was twisted to the side, loud, painful coughs hacking their way free from his throat while he simultaneously tried to gasp for breath, his whole frame trembling as his hand rested just below his now red throat.

It was D'Artagnan however was what finally spurred the two men into action as they saw their baby brother on the ground struggling to subdue someone they didn't recognize. Normally the Gascon would have had no problem with this so the fact that he seemed to be struggling had the two men instantly worried, neither man wasting any more time as they rushed to their brother's side, Porthos going as far as to physically rip the stranger away from his baby brother, using enough force that it actually sent the man careering into a nearby wall where he hit it with enough force to leave him dazed.

Not wanting to leave the man unattended Porthos followed up his move by making use of the man's dazed state to restrain him, his narrowed eyes never leaving his charge even as his ears focused on the conversation going on behind him.

With Porthos taking care of the stranger Athos was free to tend to his protege and tending to he **did** need as Athos quickly found out moments later as he spotted a rather large red stain on the younger man's shoulder, the sight of which had Athos's anger rising to whole new levels.

"You're bleeding!" he stated once D'Artagnan, who quickly realized the new arrivals were his brothers and not friends of the man who had attacked him, made an attempt to move away from the swordsman and towards Aramis, who's coughing had now calmed dramatically and the man was now resting once more on his back, breathing heavily.

"I'm fine," dismissed the Gascon as he shook off his brother's hands, doing what he could to hide his wince of pain as he did so, however when he made another attempt to move away and towards Aramis it was Porthos this time who stopped him, however he had a different view of the situation than Athos and so had missed the obvious blood on the Gascon's shirt meaning that when he reached to pull the younger man back by his shoulders he accidentally applied pressure on the younger man's wound causing him to scream out in pain as his knee's crumpled, sending him crumpling to the ground as worried shouts of his name echoed through the air.


	12. Aftermath

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for the delay I completely lost track of time the other day while catching up on a tv show and ran out of time to get any writing done before I had to get to bed. Hopefully, this will make up for it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I figured our boys are a well-oiled machine allowing them to communicate with looks alone :D Haha loving your reaction to D'Arts wound, just what I was hoping for :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh, of course :) Porthos will be so gentle when they get to questioning their prisoner :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha you're very welcome. We'll be getting some more hurt pup as the story goes on so you'll have that to look forward to :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - All should become clear in due time, just hang on a bit longer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Haha nope, not wrong at all considering how happy I was to write some whumpage for our lovely pup (I do so love whumping him :D) We'll be having a proper interrogation in the next chapter so that might answer some questions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Aftermath**

With D'Artagnan's assailant restrained neither musketeer wasted the man a second thought as their focus locked onto their youngest brother, guilt flooding Porthos's face as he finally noticed the blood staining both D'Artagnan's clothing and his own fingers in a result of his actions that led to D'Artagnan's current condition.

"You didn't know," murmured Athos as he gently laid the unconscious Gascon on the ground, deft fingers making quick work of stripping the younger man of his shirt, both musketeers immediately feeling a flood of anger surge within them as they took in the deep stab wound to their brother's shoulder.

When Porthos remained silent the swordsman finally tore his gaze away from the bloodied wound, sympathy filling his eyes as he took in the horrified expression warring with the anger in Porthos's eyes.

"We need fresh water to clean the wound."

Shaking his head Porthos's hands clenched into fists, "I'm not leaving you alone, not after all this."

Sighing at his brother's stubbornness but knowing the man needed a moment to get and clear his head Athos nodded over to where D'Artagnan's assailant remained impressively restrained given the resources on hand.

"He's not getting out of that any time soon and I can't do anything until the wound has been cleaned… The longer we wait the higher the risk of infection and I would rather get the wound stitched while he is out."

This was motivation enough for the guilt-ridden musketeer who, after letting out an impressive sigh of his own, reluctantly nodded his head before rising to his feet, ensuring he sent the assailant a deathly glare on his way out to discourage any thoughts of trying anything while he was gone.

* * *

Thankfully Porthos was able to return swiftly and without incident and the pair set to work prepping D'Artagnan's wound for the stitches it would require, both men feeling their anger rising with each whimper of pain that escaped from their baby brother's lips as they worked to clear the wound of the numbers fibres that had been forced into the wound when the blade penetrated D'Artagnan's clothing.

Eventually, they were ready to begin stitching the wound but it was then, unfortunately, that D'Artagnan decided to wake up, his eyes shooting open and a cry of pain tore its way from his lips as Athos began to thread the needle through his skin.

"Easy D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Porthos as he rushed to pin his brother down, not wanting the boy to cause himself additional pain by fighting against Athos's ministrations. "You're safe but you **need** to stop moving… You'll ruin 'Thos's stitches if you keep this up."

It was unclear if it was the words he spoke or the familiarity of his voice that got through to the panicking Gascon but regardless it had the intended effect and D'Artagnan quickly forced himself to calm down enough for Athos, who had been watching his protege worriedly, to continue with his stitches.

"I'll be as quick as I can," promised the swordsman softly as he worked, thanking their lucky stars that the wound, whilst deep and undoubtedly painful, wasn't overly long and so it made the whole stitching process fairly quick now that D'Artagnan was no longer fighting them, though he could tell how much pain the younger man was in by how alarmingly tense his whole frame was and that observation alone was enough to spur him on to stitch faster, though he was still careful enough to minimise the chances of future scaring.

* * *

"...A-Aramis?" questioned D'Artagnan weakly once he had been stitched and bandaged up, the young Gascon was pale and trembling faintly in pain but it was clear to the other two musketeers that their brother would refuse to rest until he received information on their fourth, something that sent a wave a guilt through the two men as they had been so busy restraining the assailant and tending to D'Artagnan they hadn't given Aramis much consideration.

"Rest," instructed Athos as he gently pushed on the man's uninjured shoulder when it looked like D'Artagnan was about to attempt to get up and check on the marksman himself. "I will check on him. He's going to be furious enough that you were stabbed, let's not make things worse by having you pull those stitches."

Pouting D'Artagnan nodded glumly, knowing he would be no good to any of his brothers if he damaged his stitches and that was, especially after what had just happened, the absolute last thing he wanted.

"He must have slipped in when I left to get water," commented D'Artagnan quietly, his voice full of guilt as he looked at his unconscious brother, not really noticing the looks he was getting as he spoke. "I had run out and wanted to cool him down, Aramis fever was getting high…"

Athos paused then looking up from his position by Aramis's side, the dark anger he could hear underlying his protege warned them all that what he was about to say wasn't good, though Athos could guess what was about to be revealed.

"I wasn't gone long, I promise but… When I came back I found him on top of Aramis," explained the Gascon, venom practically dripping from his words as he hissed the word 'him'.

"His hands were around Aramis's throat and 'Mis was trying to fight back but he was too weak… I swung the bucket at him and managed to knock him off of Aramis but he tried to get close to him again and that's when we struggled… I had him on the ground when he pulled out the knife and…" D'Artagnan nodded to his bandaged shoulder. "You guys came not long after that… I'm not sure why he didn't just use the knife on Aramis, to begin with though," added the Gascon with a small amount of curiosity in his voice that was quickly hidden by the guilt that flooded his expression at voicing such a thought.

"A quick death would have been too kind for him," hissed their restrained captor, drawing the attention of the barn's occupants to the man for the first time since his capture. The venom with which he spoke put all three men on edge but it was the words he spoke and the callousness with which he looked at the unconscious musketeer that caused a resurgence of their earlier anger. "He killed my friend… I was going to ensure I felt the life leaving his body as he paid for what he did."


	13. Intimidation, Interrogation & Ideas

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Writer's block was a bit of a pain with this chapter but I kinda like how things turned out so hopefully, it'll make up for the slight delay :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah that wouldn't have ended well for our medic if that had happened, thankfully I decided not to be that mean (this once lol :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Things got a little dicey but thankfully our pup is too stubborn to be taken down completely by a man like that. Athos will be reframing from smacking anyone (not that he's not tempted :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm I hadn't thought of that, there probably is/was something they could have used but lets just go with that they didn't have anything on hand, plus I liked the dramatics of him waking up when he did :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah D'Art's definitely feeling the guilt (and I'm loving it!) Our boys are interrogating the man today so that should answer your question then :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Intimidation, Interrogation & Ideas**

Porthos was, predictably, the first of the musketeers to react to the man's words, the larger man's frame practically bristling in anger as he glared daggers at the restrained man. "Aramis didn't kill anyone!"

"Liar!" hissed the man as he fought against his restraints in an attempt to spit at the musketeer, an action which only served to cause himself pain as the rope used to tie him down rubbed against his skin, causing an involuntarily hiss of pain to escape the man's lips.

Taking advantage of the break in the man's verbal attack of their unconscious brother Athos moved away from D'Artagnan's side to stand in the middle of Porthos and their prisoner.

"Enough," he ordered firmly, sending Porthos a look instructing him to back down, the swordsman holding his brother's gaze until the larger man let out a grumbled curse before moving back to his youngest brother's side, forcing a small smile on his face as he took in the clearly worried look on the young man's pale face.

Confident Porthos would no longer interfere, at least until their prisoner said something else to set him off Athos turned his attention to the restrained man, a cold and emotionless look on his face as he stared the man down, holding the man's gaze for just long enough to start him unconsciously squirming before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Your name Monsieur?" asked Athos, his voice was cold as the expression on his face and it seemed to further the prisoner's uneasiness, much to the musketeer's internal amusement. When the man refused to answer, even going as far as to snort and look away Athos took another step forward, the look in his eyes becoming more menacing as he allowed his hand to drift to the pommel of his blade, an action that did not go unnoticed by his companion.

"I am usually a civil man Monsieur," started Athos as he took another step toward the man who was now unable to stop the glimmer of fear from appearing in his eyes. "However you have now attacked and injured two of **my** men, one of which was physically incapable of fighting back so I think you'll find my patience for civility to be running rather thin so I will ask again… What is your name Monsieur?"

It took only a moment of hesitation for the man to decide he was already in hot enough water with the armed, angry men before him and it wasn't worth it to keep his mouth shut.

"... Marc," answered the man, his voice quiet but still full of anger as he responded to the musketeer's question.

Nodding Athos removed his hand from the pommel of his blade, though he kept it close enough that the man before him did not relax fully.

"Marc, your belief in my brother's guilt is misplaced. Musketeer Aramis is a man of honour and would rather kill himself before intentionally harming an innocent, especially a woman."

Unable to stop himself Marc snorted bitterly, "Then you don't know your apparent brother as well as you think you do because that's **exactly** what he did. Murdered Ines in her own home!"

"Now who's the liar," snapped Porthos, though the larger man was silenced fairly quickly by a scolding look from Athos, though there was a look in his brother's eyes he was sure was being mirrored in his own so that was enough to take away the scoldings bite.

"You know this for sure?" inquired Athos, drawing Marc's attention back to him. "Were you there? Did you see him actually commit the act, or did you nearly kill two members of the **King's** musketeers because of a rumour?"

Marc's expression faltered slightly at the reminder of just who the men before him answered to but his anger refused to be abdicated. "He was found standing over her with a bloodied knife in his hand! No one else was in the house so you tell me who else I should blame?"

"This is getting us nowhere!" growled Porthos, his voice just loud enough to be heard by the rest of the barn's occupants, though none verbally responded to his remark. Instead, Athos focused his attention on interrogating the man before him, hoping to glean even just a fragment of information that could help them going forward. Unfortunately after a lengthy questioning it became clear their prisoner had no new information to give, causing the swordsman to sigh before checking over the man's restraints, pausing only to tell him that they would be keeping an eye on him tonight before handing him over to the authorities in the morning before he left the man alone, returning to his brothers' side.

"We can't stay here," he stated quietly, his expression turning sad and worried as he looked down at Aramis's unconscious form.

Porthos nodded, "If one person has the guts to try something it's only a matter of time before someone else steps up."

"I'll go to Favier at first light. With luck, we can be on the road by midday."

"What about Aramis?" asked D'Artagnan, his voice full of worry as he looked up at his mentor, the expression on his face coupled with the pallor of his skin making him look a lot younger than he actually was and it caused a surge of protectiveness to rush through the swordsman.

"I have no doubt we can find a wagon to transport him in, it won't be ideal but we don't have another choice."

D'Artagnan shook his head, "No, I mean about proving Aramis's innocence! We've had no time to investigate and we know the person who is trying to frame him was here in the village earlier. Rochefort **hates** Aramis if we go back to Paris with nothing but our word Rochefort will see him hung for this!"

Both musketeers frowned at this, the notion having skipped their minds in their worry over Aramis's safety.

"Let me stay," added D'Artagnan, speaking up before either of his brother's could comment further. "That militiaman from earlier isn't going to let Aramis go without you escorting him Athos. Issac and Favier are too busy grieving to be efficient help during watches or actual combat so you'll need Porthos… My arm won't be good for a while, I'm a liability you can't afford in combat but I can be of use **here** "

"Absolutely not," dismissed Athos, fear surging through him at the thought of leaving his injured brother alone in a village where all its inhabitants hated them.

"Athos!" protested the Gascon as he shifted himself slightly to better face his brother, a flicker of pain flashing across his face for a moment as his good arm came to cradle his injured one. "I'm the **only** one who can do this. Aramis needs the two of you, let me do this for him, after what happened I **need** to do this, please 'Thos."


	14. Catching up

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So this time I have an excuse for missing the update ... I brought Kingdom Hearts 3 and it's been taking over my life lol :D**

 **Also tonight's chapter is a bit of a filler so apologies for that.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Staying is a bit of a risk for our pup but I kinda need him too if they're to having any hope of saving Aramis, something Athos is currently struggling with right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - That they are and evil me is definitely loving it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest) - Haha probably because our pup is a magnet for trouble :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yep, D'Art's guilt is running high but there is some logical thought going on as well as they need that proof if they're to have any hope of freeing Aramis. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Catching Up**

"What's happened?" asked Favier moments after opening the door to reveal his lieutenant standing outside. Normally this wouldn't, even in their current circumstances, have been cause for concern but the look on his face definitely was and considering there were very few things that could have caused the look now gracing his friend's face Favier felt he was very right to be worried.

Apparently Athos hadn't realized just how much his expression was currently giving him away as a flash of surprise flickered across his face before he forced his expression back into the stoic look he usual wore, nodding his thanks to Favier as the man stepped aside to allow him space to enter the home.

"Issac?"

Leaning against a nearby door frame Favier let out a sigh before responding, "Still sleeping… Seeing Ines like that… Let's just say it didn't do his sleep any favours."

Athos nodded in grim acceptance, anger flaring inside him for what the man he considered a friend was now being forced to suffer through. "Nightmares?"

"Bad ones," nodded Favier as he pushed himself off of the door frame to instead move to sit opposite Athos, "Got bad enough I had to give him something to help him sleep before he screamed his throat raw…"

Athos cringed at this but said nothing, merely nodding in response.

"You going to tell me what this is all about? Not that I'm against seeing you but you're here earlier than I expected."

Now it was Athos's turn to sigh, hesitating only a moment before launching into an explanation of what the inseparables had dealt with the night before after leaving Favier's company.

"Damn," hissed Favier, his hands clenching into fists as he fought to contain his anger. "They're both okay?"

Nodding Athos offered the man a strained smile. "Aramis has some new bruises to add to his collection and D'Artagnan's arm will likely be out of commission for a while but they're alive."

Favier sagged in relief, "And the person responsible?"

"Claimed to be acting alone out of anger for what happened to Ines. He said his name was Marc and that they were friends…"

Favier knew what his lieutenant was asking even if he didn't voice it as an actual question and quickly nodded his head. "One of her neighbours if I remember rightly. Ines never mentioned having any issues with him and the couple of times I saw them interact they were civil and friendly towards each other."

The musketeer watched as his words caused a strange look to pass over the swordsman's face, Athos likely torn between feeling relieved that the man had not lied to them and frustrated that given he was working alone there would be no information or leads he could interrogate out of the man to help with their investigation.

"So what's the plan now?" spoke a voice, startling the pair who both swivelled in their seats to face the new arrival, both wearing matching looks of surprise as they realized they had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they had completely missed Issac coming downstairs, the clearly grief-ridden musketeer leaning on the door-frame with a broken look on his face he was desperately trying to hide as he looked at his lieutenant for answers, knowing full well what he wanted to do but feeling hesitant to voice it.

"Is," breathed Favier softly as he shifted in his seat just enough to signal to his friend to join him, his arm automatically going over his brother's shoulder the moment the grief-stricken man sat down beside him.

Not wanting to get into a conversation with Favier regarding the confusing mess that was his emotions the musketeer kept his focus on Athos, feeling relieved when he only had to wait a few moments before Athos answered.

"I want us to get on the road today," stated the swordsman, neither him nor Favier missing the way that Issac practically sagged in relief at the statement, but both men had expected a similar reaction given the fact that this village was were his sister died and as such remaining here would be painful for the grieving man. "If you are unwilling to travel with Aramis I understand but you should know that we believe he was set up to take the fall for your sister's death and as such D'Artagnan will be remaining here to search for proof in the hopes we can get Aramis acquitted before Rochefort gets too involved and demands his head."

Anger flared in Issac at Athos's words, though he did appreciate the honesty with which the lieutenant was treating him with, it was a trait he greatly respected in the man and it was that respect that had him swallowing his anger.

He hadn't forgotten his brother's logical words regarding Aramis the day before but he was still too angry to really consider them but that memory coupled with the respect he had for Athos is what helped him gather the courage to nod and respond to the swordsman's statement with one of his own.

"We'll travel with you," he spoke quietly, his words surprising both men, though it was Favier who showed it more. "I've already lost Ines, I wont risk Favier by travelling the roads alone but know that I still do not trust Aramis." When Athos nodded Issac felt brave enough to voice the rest of that thought. "I want to Athos," he added quietly, guilt filling him as he finally admitted to wanting to still trust the man suspected of killing his little sister. "Aramis has been my friend for years… There's part of me that doesn't want to believe he did this but…"

"I understand," spoke the swordsman, cutting the musketeer off when it became clear he was struggling to find the words, and understand he did, having had similar feeling regarding Anne after she had murdered his little brother, only this time the person suspected of the crime **was** actually innocent of it.

"Wait," spoke Favier a frown forming on his face. "D'Artagnan is staying here? Alone? Are you sure that is wise Athos?"

"Perhaps not," sighed Athos, doing what he could to ignore the worry churning in his gut. "But he is determined to stay and has made several convincing arguments for doing so."

Favier looked torn for a moment before adding, "I could remain with him if you like…"

Now Athos was unable to hide his surprise as he stared at his friend, a look that was mirrored on Issac's face as he too, stared at his friend.

"I… I would appreciate it," spoke Athos once he had brushed off his shock. "I dislike the idea of leaving him here alone but I will not ask that of you should you wish to remain with Issac." Favier went to respond when Athos cut him off, "We have a few hours before we can get on the road so think it over, you can give us your decision before we leave but know none will hold it against you should you choose to accompany us to Paris."


	15. Departure

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Favier does know, and so does Issac, things are just a bit messed up right now. Oh don't worry there will DEFINITELY be some drama coming our way now our boys are out on the road :D I have many plans, just trying to decide which one to use when :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha yep that sounds about right XD Considering its me writing I feel its pretty much guaranteed that something is going to happen to D'Art, the question is what :D *cackles* Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Favier makes his decision tonight so we'll get to see whether he is indeed staying. I'm kinda thinking something might happen on the way back to Paris that reminds Issac that he can trust Aramis, just haven't decided what yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Uia (Guest): Thanks for the review - Sorry about the delay, had a fierce migraine most of yesterday and really didn't feel up to writing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Departure**

Tension was running high among the musketeers later that afternoon as they gathered around the edge of the village, waiting on the member of the militia who was to accompany them back to Paris.

Things between D'Artagnan and Porthos were particularly tense as the two were currently not speaking to each other after a rather vocal argument over D'Artagnan's decision to stay behind. The Gascon was stubborn on a normal day but when he was filled with guilt like he was at the moment it was pretty much impossible for anyone to persuade him from his plans. Despite this Porthos had tried to do exactly that, not wanting his youngest brother alone and possibly around those who, as they currently stood, had managed to successfully frame one of their own for murder.

Athos had walked back in during the middle of the argument and had barely managed to get both men to calm down though his efforts did nothing to stop the looks the two kept sending to the other when they were sure they weren't looking.

Noticing another one of these looks being sent from D'Artagnan, Athos let out a quiet sigh, his fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he tried to remain patient with the pair, choosing instead to turn his focus onto the other two musketeers beside him, neither of whom were standing anywhere near the wagon containing a still unconscious Aramis, and that alone broke Athos's heart.

"Favier," spoke Athos, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the group while drawing the attention of the other men who all turned their heads in their direction. Ignoring the looks Athos focused on Favier, "Our last companion should be here soon, I need to know what you have decided."

"What do you mean 'Thos?" queried Porthos as he stepped forward so he was standing next to his brother, curiosity lining his face as his gaze darted between the two.

Favier blinked in surprise, honestly surprised the swordsman had not shared his offer to the remainder of the group, though if the tense atmosphere was anything to go by, there had been more important matters distracting the man from sharing.

"Athos is referring to an offer I made to remain in the village to assist with D'Artagnan's investigation."

Porthos's eyes widened in surprise but it was D'Artagnan who spoke up, all but rushing forward with a worried look on his face.

"No!" he exclaimed, earning him surprised looks from all of his friends. "Issac needs you," explained the Gascon quietly as he shook his head, missing the soft, fond looks his words earned him.

"...I thank you for your consideration D'Artagnan," smiled Issac weakly, the man was looking alarmingly pale and tired but considering all he had been through the musketeers knew better than to comment on it. "But the decision is Favier's. Should he wish to do this I won't stand in his way."

All eyes then turned to Favier who was still looking at the young Gascon with a faintly fond glimmer in his eyes. "I will stay," he voiced firmly, looking up at his lieutenant just in time to see the relieved and thankful look appear in the man's eyes, further reinforcing that his decision had been the right one.

"But," protested D'Artagnan weakly

"It's fine D'Artagnan," soothed Favier as he stepped up next to the younger man. "Issac is in good hands and the people of this village know you support Aramis's innocence. You may find getting information from them rather difficult."

"But they know you're Issac's friend," nodded Porthos, the larger man losing some of the tension he had been carrying around in his frame now he knew he wouldn't be leaving his trouble-magnet of a younger brother alone.

"And Ines's" agreed Favier, no-one missing the flash of pain in his eyes as he mentioned the deceased woman's name, nor the flinch her name garnered from Issac, who was still doing everything he could to avoid looking over towards the unconscious marksman.

"Do not split up if you can avoid it," instructed Athos as he looked over at the two men, his eyes lingering longer on D'Artagnan, who straightened in response, a slight pout forming on his lips.

"Why do I feel that was aimed at me?"

Barking out a laugh Porthos flung his arm around his youngest brother's shoulders, "Because whelp," he grinned, reaching up to ruffle the man's dark hair, much to D'Artagnan's protests. "You have an almost unnatural ability to attract trouble."

Opening his mouth D'Artagnan quickly found any planned retort to this being cut short as the sound of hoof beats reached their ears.

"I was under the impression only one was to accompany us," stated Athos neutrally as he fought the urge to frown at the two heavily armed men sitting on their mounts before him, the sight of them putting him on edge for reasons he couldn't quite describe.

"Plan's change," stated one of the militiamen, though neither man gave any further information, choosing instead to glare venomously at the wagon holding their prisoner, much to the annoyance of the musketeers who automatically shifted their stances so they were standing more directly in front of the wagon, though Issac looked equal parts annoyed and sickened that he had done the same thing, immediately returning to his previous stance once he had realized he had moved.

Choosing it wasn't worth fighting the men on the new addition Athos instead turned back to Favier and D'Artagnan, pulling the pair off to the side for a moment to speak to them in private while Porthos, who had expected as much, moved to block the militiamen from following, not that they made any move to do so, to the larger man's silent surprise.

After a few minutes the trio returned, Athos immediately moving to his horse while Issac and Porthos moved to their respective brothers to say goodbye.

"You're men are staying?" asked one of the militiamen and he did not sound pleased with the news, glaring over his shoulder at the two men who were now hugging their companions.

"D'Artagnan's arm was significantly hurt in last night's attack," explained Athos calmly, having expected such a reaction to the news of some of the musketeers remaining in the village. "Aramis is our usual healer but with him out of commission and the growing danger on the roads we decided it would be safer for D'Artagnan to travel when he has the use of both arms, should he need them. Favier has offered to remain behind to watch over him."

"He needs watching?" pressed the other militiaman as he narrowed his eyes at the oblivious Gascon.

Seeing this Athos allowed himself a faint smirk as he shook his head, "He has a habit of pushing himself too hard while injured, having Issac here will mean there's someone to stop him for further injuring himself."

With that Athos urged his horse to move, the action prompting the others to do the same, Issac and Porthos rushing to mount their own beasts before the two men sent their remaining brothers one last look over their shoulders, the two remaining musketeers waiting until the party had disappeared from view before they turned to each other, a determined look mirrored in both sets of eyes.

"Well," spoke Favier as his posture straightened, "We've got work to do."


	16. Hunting For Clues

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about the delay with this, writer's block has been a bit of a bitch :(**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - With Aramis out of commission and D'Art injured Porthos's protective instinct are at an all-time high right now but he can relax a little knowing Favier is going to be there to try and keep the pup out of trouble (and I say try because it's D'Art lol :D ) Faiver isn't so bad, it's kinda more Issac at the moment with Favier just trying to do what he can to support him, don't worry both with have their moment to make amends. Enjoy the new chapter! x

UIa (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aw thank you :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm probably because you're smart and I'm evil lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - And D'Art does know that even if he's being a bit stubborn (but that's why we love him lol) We'll get to see a bit of what they discussed tonight, hopefully, it'll make sense as I have plans for it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - It was SO tempting to leave D'Art on his own but don't worry, our pup is enough of a trouble-magnet that he's bound to find some even with Favier there to watch over him :D Haha yeah should be an interesting ride back for Athos and Porthos :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Hunting For Clues**

Hearing that, determination flooded the Gascon's system, making him subconsciously straighten his posture, a firmness entered his eyes as he stared at his friend, "Where do we start?"

"First things first," stated Favier as the man ran a hand through his tangled hair, "We **need** to figure out where Aramis went, or who he was with after we last parted ways several days ago. There aren't that many places in the village he could have visit and Issac and I cleared most of them… There are still a few people we didn't have a chance yet to talk to that might be worth us paying a visit to."

"Anyone in particular?" asked D'Artagnan, the younger man willing to allow Favier to take the lead on this, even though Aramis was **his** brother, given the man's knowledge of the village and its people. "We don't have a lot of time, where do we start?"

For a few short moments, Favier was silent as he mulled over a short list of names in his head, trying to work out who had the highest probability of giving them answers they could work with, a smile tugging at the musketeer's lips when he settled on one name in particular. "Sophia," he stated after a moment, chuckling at the expression his surety had caused to form on D'Artagnan's face.

"She's the village's biggest gossip," he explained quietly as they made their way through the village. "There's very little that happens here that she doesn't know about and anything involving outsiders would definitely grab her attention." Seeing the look on D'Artagnan's face he elaborated. "Our arrival in the village would have been of little interest to her, we were hardly being discrete and it was common knowledge that Ines was related to a musketeer."

"But?"

Favier grinned, "But what **would** have grabbed her attention would be one of those musketeers going off and spending the night with someone like a pretty barmaid. It's the kind of story she **always** seems to know all about."

"If she knows the village's secrets then why didn't you start with here when you initially went searching for Aramis?"

"I didn't want to risk anyone becoming aware I was on to them if it turned out I was wrong about the company Aramis had found the night he disappeared," answered Favier with a small sigh, the grieving man looking more than a little tired.

"Understandable," nodded the Gascon, seeing the logic in the man's words.

* * *

"... How's the shoulder?" asked Favier a few minutes later after a somewhat uncomfortable silence had descended over the pair as they made their way through the village.

Blinking out of the daze he had somehow found himself in D'Artagnan found his good arm automatically moving to cradle his injured one, the limb having been wrapped in a tight sling by Athos just hours ago. It was also then that he had last taken anything for the pain and it was beginning to show.

"I'm fine," reassured the Gascon, even as he had to fight back a hiss of pain as a slight stumble in his steps caused him to jostle his arm, sending a shot of pain right through him. He knew Favier would not mind taking a break for a few minutes for him to take something for the pain but D'Artagnan didn't want that to happen. Not only would that be another few minutes his brother was an assumed murderer but he wanted to be as clear headed as possible to find any and all proof of his brother's innocence.

Favier didn't look like he believed him, likely all too used to the Gascon's habit of ignoring his injuries but to the younger musketeer's surprise, he didn't push the matter, merely nodding in acceptance before diverting the conversation elsewhere.

"So, what do you think of the lead Athos gave us earlier?" he asked, sounding honestly curious as he looked over to his younger companion, his keen eye not missing the way the boy all but hugged his injured arm as he manoeuvred the uneven streets.

D'Artagnan blinked a the topic change but took it in stride, thinking back to the conversation they had had with his mentor only a short while ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Athos?" inquired D'Artagnan curiously as the swordsman pulled both him and Favier to one side, away from the ears of their new companions._

 _"Aramis's rosary."_

 _Both musketeers blinked at this, confusion overtaking curiosity now as they stared at their lieutenant, D'Artagnan being the first to break the brief silence._

 _"The one the Queen gifted him?" he asked curiously, "What about it?"_

 _"It's not on him," stated Athos pointedly, inwardly smiling with pride as he saw understanding light up in D'Artagnan's eyes._

 _"That's important I take it?" asked Favier, also not having missed the look of understanding that now filled his young friend's eyes._

 _D'Artagnan nodded eagerly, "He_ ** _never_** _takes it off," he stated quietly, anxiousness filling him as he took in their first possible lead. "I've seen him try to fight a man while restrained because they were trying to take it from him," he added, inwardly chuckling at the shocked look on Favier's face. "No way he lost it or took it off and forgot it somewhere."_

 _Athos nodded, "It's not much but a quality piece like that would definitely stick out in a village like this as I doubt anyone here could have the coin to afford something of its quality."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"I think it's definitely worth checking out if we can," stated the Gascon, "Aramis hasn't gone a day without wearing it since the Queen gifted it to him, I don't see why he would have broken that streak now."

Nodding in agreement Favier directed them down a side street. "There's a trader who comes to the village every few weeks, he's always willing to buy or trade from the locals if they have anything of interest…" as he spoke the pair came to a stop not far from a small house that was clearly their destination. "I'm not sure if he's still here but we should see about locating him once we're through with Sophia."


	17. Sophia

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Afraid its a right short one tonight that's kinda fillerish... I did debate just ignoring it all together but I kinda like how it turned out and it seemed right to end it where I did so hopefully it's decent enough for you to enjoy and we'll get a longer chapter next time :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yep that's D'Art for you, don't worry Favier will get more on D'Art's case about it fairly soon. I'm really liking the idea's I have in mind for the whole rosary thing so fingers crossed I can do it justice :D I haven't forgotten about our other boys either, we'll be checking in with them soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Uia (Guest): Thanks for the review - I do love my cliffhangers :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Our boys are hoping the same, we'll just have to wait and see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - I have a few ideas in mind for the whole rosary things so now I'm just hoping I can do them justice when we get to that point. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - :D Glad I have you all intrigued :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Haha yep our pup is a stubborn one :D Don't worry though, Favier will be getting on his case a bit more when it comes to his injury soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Sophia**

"Took you long enough to knock," smirked the woman standing before them, leaning ever so slightly against the frame of her front door as he did nothing to hide the amusement in her eyes as she observed the pair. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever get around to it."

Both musketeers blushed slightly at this, though Favier's was more pronounced given he had taken to leading their duo and so had been the one responsible for their hesitance which had led to the pair of them standing outside the woman's front door for several long minutes… minutes their newest associate had spent watching them if their comments were anything to go by.

"Apologies Madame -" started D'Artagnan when it became clear Favier wasn't going to talk. Given he had never met the woman before he had no idea if their hesitance and seeming unwillingness to speak to her had or would cause offence but it was one of the last things he was willing to risk given the clues the woman before him, could potentially give them to help clear his brother's name.

"Sophia, please musketeer," dismissed the woman before continuing her observation of the two, hesitating just a moment before moving to the side, "Guess you better come in."

* * *

"You know why we're here I take it," stated Favier once the three of them had settled themselves into Sophia's modest sitting room, the woman busying herself by preparing tea for them all.

Scoffing Sophia handed out the drinks, "I wasn't born yesterday Favier. You've avoided my humble abode for years, despite my numerous attempt to persuade you otherwise." D'Artagnan's eyebrows shot up at this, understanding filling him as to why Favier had been hesitant to knock in the first place, however, he did not get to comment on it as Sophia continued to speak, her tone hardening just a fraction. "Ines," she stated firmly, her eyes never leaving Favier's, the pair almost forgetting about their third companion until the next words leave Sophia's mouth, "You looking for something to condemn that man even more?"

"Aramis is innocent!" snapped D'Artagnan, unable to stop the instinctual reaction to the accusation against his family, going as far as to actually jump up, out of his chair while glaring daggers at the woman, who, to his surprise, doesn't immediately dismiss his words but instead looks intrigued.

"Oh?" she mused, her interest clearly peaked, though she does make some attempts to hide it. "What makes you say that?"

"Sophia," sighed Favier as he ran a hand through his hair, looking more tired than D'Artagnan had seen him in some time. "I know you enjoy your games but we **don't** have time. An innocent man is likely facing execution when he reaches Paris," D'Artagnan visibly flinches at this, the man's youth shining through as he almost begins to curl into himself. "My companion and I have very little time to prove what we already know, which is that Aramis did **not** kill Ines so just tell us what you know so we can do our job."

D'Artagnan watched the pair with an anxious expression on his face. Favier's had spoken calmly, never once raising his voice as he addressed the woman but even with that the Gascon couldn't help but fear the harshness of his friend's words would cause the woman to refuse to answer.

Looking well and truly scolded Sophia took a few moments to blink in surprise at the musketeer, not used to him **ever** speaking in that tone, even when he had been frustrated with her attempts to get his attention in the past. Once she had shaken herself free of her surprise her posture visibly straightened as she nodded once at the two men.

"You're right of course," she stated firmly, her eyes apologetic and never once leaving Favier's. "That friend of yours has been the subject of many conversations, right from when the three of you arrived…"


	18. On The Road

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry guys for the lack of update yesterday, I completely forgot it was an update night!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Don't worry, Sophia will be being helpful :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Whatfunny: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah he does, I didn't initially intend for that but it just kinda happened (I kinda like it :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

enjoyedit: Thanks for the review - We're going to have to wait and see what she has to share as we're checking in with our other boys tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I didn't initially intend to have them share a history but it just kinda came out when I was typing, though I do like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: On The Road**

They were making good time on the road, a feat their militia companions were all too pleased with, much to the growing unease of the musketeers, two of whom seemed unable to go several minutes without looking over to the wagon as if to reassure themselves that their brother was still safe and breathing.

Things had been tense at first, the militiamen's unwavering belief in Aramis's guilt only serving to further rile Porthos's already frayed temper, eventually leading to an all-out shouting match several hours after they had left the village which even pulled Issac out of his morose isolation, the musketeer in him instinctively coming to Porthos's defence when one of the militiamen spat out a rather colourful and insulting slur to the larger man, the insult being the breaking point for Athos who had been trying his best to ignore the warring parties as he kept his eyes on the road ahead.

After a rather vocal telling off from the swordsman a rather reluctant silence fell over the group, only being broken by the occasional whimper of pain from the still unconscious Aramis whenever the wagon was jostled by an unavoidable fault in the road.

For the two conscious inseparables, the sounds of pain coming from the man they so dearly treasured and respected were heartbreaking and they both had to stop themselves, on several occasions, from demanding they stop for a break if only to give their brother a moments respite from the pain of his injuries. Unfortunately, they knew their companions would not be so accepting of such a request and neither had the strength or the patience to deal with another screaming argument with the stubborn pair.

Issac, on the other hand, was becoming a bit of a concern for the duo as the man was clearly trying to hold onto the belief that Aramis was guilty and had murdered his sister… but there was a part of him that they were sure only they, who had known Issac for many years, saw which was worried for the injured man, still seeing him as a friend and brother-in-arms. The worry gave the inseparables hope that the man could be convinced to see reason but the anger they still saw in their friend's eyes had them questioning how the man would react should they find trouble on the road.

Unfortunately, it seemed luck was not on their side that day as not long after they had come to the silent decision to watch their friend a little closer around their brother a loud gunshot pierced the air, startling the two militiamen's horses, the beasts not trained to handle combat like the musketeers were.

The travelling party barely had any time to react as within moments of the gunshot, men were swarming out from the trees.

Instinctively both Athos and Porthos moved into protective stances in front of the wagon, shielding their injured brother from view as a large, hulking man in thick leather armour made his way to the front of their adversaries.

"Lookie 'ere men!" he called joyfully, a mocking glint in his dark eyes as he stared down the travelling party, his eyes lingering more on the bulging supply bags and the wagon they were trying to conceal more than anything else. "Musketeers," he all but purred, the gleam in his eye as he recognized the pauldron three of the men before him wore making them very uneasy.

"We have nothing you want," stated Athos firmly as his hand tightened its grip around the hilt of his sword, ready to draw the blade instantly should the need to do so arise. "Leave us now."

Barking out a laugh the thug shook his head, "I think not musketeer," he smirked, curiosity flashing in his eyes as he once more tried to see what was in the wagon the two armed men seemed determined to protect. "Musketeers wouldn't come all this way from Paris without a reason and I'm curious to know what… Why don't you step aside and let us 'ave a look at your cargo."

Both inseparables bristled at the idea of their brother being referred to as cargo but neither was willing to act further on their anger just yet given the number of armed bandits now in front of them, all of them with their weapons drawn.

"We're helping them take one of their own back to Paris for trial," spoke one of the militiamen, uncaring of the damage his words were causing. "There are no goods for you here."

"Nothing?" mocked the bandit leader as he took a single step forward, making the musketeers draw their own weapons in warning, none of them liking the hungry gleam in the man's eyes as they once more drifted to the wagon. "Musketeers, even a traitor like 'im will have information… Give him to us, we'll handle 'im for you, even make sure he suffers before he goes and it'll save you the ride to Paris."

As expected neither of their militia companions seemed overly bothered by this offer, both likely seeing it as a way to ensure Aramis paid for his supposed crimes whilst also allowing them to get out of their current situation without a fight.

"Touch him and you will lose that hand," growled Athos darkly as he glared daggers at the thug before him, even going as far as to point his weapon at the man, something that did nothing to ease the growing tensions between the two groups.

"How cute," chuckled the bandit before dropping the mask and drawing his own blade, levelling it at Athos. "You thought we were asking."


	19. Attacked

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **I'm really sorry about the delay for this. Writer's block has been hell these last few days, pretty sure I've completely rewritten this chapter at least 4 times over the last few days but I did, eventually, end up with something I like so hopefully that'll be enough to be forgiven for the lateness :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - I've kinda skipped a lot of the fight scene because I just couldn't get it to come across the way I liked, hopefully, you will still like the way I have decided to take this chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yep bandit was definitely asking for trouble. This definitely won't be the only bit of trouble our boys get into. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah, Athos was not happy :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah things are never easy when I'm involved :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love an many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Attacked**

He wasn't sure at first what had woken him up, all he knew was that he **hated** whatever, or whoever was responsible. In his previous unconscious state he had been largely ignorant of the pain shooting throughout his body but now that consciousness was slowly returning to him so was an awareness of his agony.

Groaning he struggled to open his eyes, the muffled noise he could barely make out had his instincts responding faster than the rest of him was ready for and while he wasn't entirely sure why he knew he needed to open his eyes, now.

Unfortunately, the pain of his injuries and the fever working its way through his body was making the simple act of opening his eyes a monumental task, so much so that he had almost given up… given into the cries of his body to accept defeat and return to the blissful abyss of unconsciousness once more.

That being said he was a musketeer and being stubborn was practically in the job description so despite his own weakening energy levels he continued to persevere, another groan of pain leaving his lips as the harsh sunlight assaulted his sensitive eyes the moment the lids were open even just a fraction.

He had very little time to adjust to the brightness however as it soon became abundantly clear as to what had woken him only minutes earlier as his mind, now slowly clearing from the fog of sleep, was able to register the all too familiar sounds of battle echoing all around him.

Panic rushed through him, pushing aside all thoughts of his own exhaustion and pain as he frantically tried to search for any signs of his brothers, having been sure he had seen them before, though considering how he currently felt there was a logical part of him that feared they might simply have been a figment of his imagination.

Unfortunately, the sudden movement had the pain of his many injuries flaring up as they protested his panic, though he paid them little attention when a familiar voice penetrated through the sound of battle.

"Porthos," he breathed, relief flooding through his exhausted body for a few blessed moments before the gravity of the situation seemed to hit him and his instincts demanded he get to his brother's side, just knowing that if Porthos was there that the others must be with him too and he needed to be there to watch their backs.

Gritting his teeth against the pain he began the arduous process of getting his body to move, having decided that he needed a better vantage point to assess the situation than what was currently given to him as he was laid flat on his back in a wagon.

It was only when he had started to recover from the simple movement of sitting up that he felt his hand knock against something else in the wagon with him. Curiosity flashed across his face for all of a moment before he realised what it was, and then a faint smile tugged at his lips as his trembling fingers tightened around the pistol lying next to him.

Now armed he turned his attention to the fight going on around him, surprise and worry flooding through him as he noted only three people he recognized.

To him it seemed like the fight was beginning to come to an end with his friends the victor, though that did not mean the danger had passed as his eyes locked onto a figure hiding in the shadows of the forest who was glaring at his friend who was oblivious to the threat, too lost in the battle he was currently fighting. When the shadowed adversary's arm rose to aim, rifle in hand Aramis wasted no time in reacting, his body moving on instinct and muscle memory more than anything else as he raised his own arm, tremors practically non-existent as he aimed and fired within seconds.

Even he was surprised when his shot hit its mark, the shadowed figure letting out a small gasp of pain before slumping to the ground, dead.

The eyes of the musketeers all immediately drifted to their injured companion, though it was the expression of the one whose life he had saved, Issac, that was most concerning to him but he had little time to ponder it when Porthos spoke up, the familiar voice pulling his weakening focus from the curiosity that was Issac's expression.

"Told ya he was good," taunted Porthos as he grinned cheekily over to the two men that appeared to be on their side that the medic didn't remember, though the sound of his brother's laughter did have a smile tugging at his own lips. "Injured, barely conscious and he's **still** a better shot that the two of you!"

"Porthos," scolded Athos, though Aramis knew his brother well enough to know there was no true heat behind his voice.

As his brothers made quick work of the last few stragglers Aramis felt his energy quickly waning, his aching form slumping against the side of the wagon as he desperately fought to stay awake.

"Injuries?" asked Athos moments after the group had finished with their attackers and had reconvened by his wagon. The swordsman himself was sporting quite a nasty looking gash on the side of his head, though it was possible that it looked worse than it was given how badly head wounds tend to bleed.

"I'll be feeling that blow to my ribs in the morning," stated Porthos grimly as his bloodstained hand moved to wrap itself around his torso as best he was able. "Aside from that, just a few knicks and bruises."

"One of them got a good hit in," answered Issac after a brief moment's hesitation as he lifted a hand from where it had been applying pressure to a wound on his side to show his comrades the blood now staining the limb. "Not life-threatening but is probably going to need stitches.

Athos nodded and immediately move to grab their medical supplies bag, pausing briefly to look over the two other men in their party. "And you two?"

There was an anger in his brother's voice that had Aramis forcing his eyes open once again though Athos quickly moved away back to their injured friends when the two men denied having any serious injuries.

"...D-D'Artagnan?" asked Aramis a few moments later as he, once more, forced his eyes to remain open, the absence of their youngest setting off alarm bells in the injured musketeer's mind, something that only intensified as his remaining brothers shared a silent look that lasted several long moments before turning their attention back to their brother.

"He's back at the village," answered Porthos, not one to keep things from his brother if he could help it. "He and Issac are looking for evidence of your innocence."

This statement confused the marksman, something Athos picked up on instant as he stopped examining Issac's wound to move until he was standing right next to the marksman, his expression hard as he looked down at his barely conscious brother.

"Aramis," he stated, his voice firm, silently demanding a serious answer. "What is the absolute last thing you remember?"


	20. Questions

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about not updating last night, got roped into a work thing and was too knackered to write once I got back.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know, Aramis is such a badass but even while being a badass he's still a protective mother-hen at heart :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep our boy's a bit of a badass :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - The militiamen are going to be quite resolute in their belief of Aramis's guilt but now he's awake Aramis can start working on getting Issac to believe him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah wasn't the nicest thing to wake up to but our boy is a badass so he handled it :D No specific reason Issac was targetted, just liked the idea of Aramis saving him even while Issac is still blaming him for Ines's death. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Questions**

The look of complete and utter confusion on his brother's face answered the question for Athos but the swordsman continued to wait in silence for his brother to verbally respond, hating the wariness and barely controlled panic he could see entering his eyes.

"...Athos, what's going on? What's happened?"

"Please 'Mis," spoke Porthos softly, the larger man, having also come to the same realization as Athos, stepped forward, his expression softening as he looked at his barely conscious best friend. "What do you remember."

It was clear that Aramis sensed something serious had happened but he complied with the request, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to battle through the pain in his head to find an answer to his brother's question.

"The pretty barmaid," smirked the marksman weakly, his gut churning as his mind screamed at him that this was not going to be the answer his brothers were looking for. "She gave me a drink on the house."

This piece of information had the two other inseparables sharing a look but it was Issac, who seemed to be doing everything in his power to not look Aramis in the eyes, who spoke up, Favier's earlier words of murder not being something Aramis was capable of ringing loudly in his ears.

"Do you remember her name?"

Aramis was silent for a moment before shaking his head slightly, a frown forming on his face. "She was a red-head… Like Constance but curlier."

This got Issac's attention, the man visibly perking up at the description, something neither inseparable missed.

"Issac?"

"It… It sounds like Clara but…"

Athos raised an eyebrow questioningly, "But?"

"She hates soldiers," explained Issac tiredly, guilt beginning to churn inside him as he began to doubt his earlier assumption of Aramis's guilt. "Her parents were killed by them when she was a child. She goes out of her way to even avoid serving the militia so it's odd she would so willingly serve Aramis who is clearly a musketeer."

"Not for much longer," whispered one of the militiamen, though he made no true effort to muffle his voice and as such everyone, including Aramis, heard him, his words sending ice through the marksman's veins.

"What does that mean?" he demanded, his voice coming across remarkably strong considering how faint he currently felt. When neither member of the militia appeared willing to answer, both recoiling from the fierce glare currently being sent their way from Porthos, Aramis turned his attention back to his brother, his tired eyes wide and pleading as he repeated his question. "Athos," he breathed, his whole body starting to tremble as it became abundantly clear something serious was going on. "What does that mean?"

Although it just about killed him to speak the words out loud Athos knew he had no right to keep such information for the man, especially as his brother would need time to prepare himself for what was about to happen.

"It means," he started softly, his eyes never leaving Aramis's as he continued to explain. "That we are currently on our way to Paris… to bring you in for trial."

Aramis's eyes shot wide open, his mouth opening and closing for several moments as he tried to process his shock. "Trial?" he breathed, the trembling of his body increasing as both Athos and Porthos, who had now been pulled away from glaring at the militiamen, nodded solemnly. "W-What did I do?"

"Nothing," stated both inseparables with complete confidence, both ignoring the scoffs their words earned them from the members of the militia.

Warmed by his brothers' support but needing to know what he was being accused of, Aramis shook his head, "Athos?"

"...Murder," admitted the swordsman after a moment, hating the desolate look now clear in his brother's eyes. "They think you murdered Issac's sister Ines."

This drew a gasp from the marksman who, while paying little to no attention to his numerous injuries, shifted positions suddenly in the wagon so he could better see his friend, noting for the first time the clear signs of grief lining the man's face.

"Issac," he breathed, his hand rising as if to reach out to the man, only for Aramis to think better of it and lower it a moment later. "Issac I swear I didn't. I would never!"

"Liar!" hissed one of the militiamen as he stormed up to the side of the wagon, ignoring the way the musketeers tensed in response to his approach. "We found you standing over her, covered in her blood. You **murdered** her and we **will** see you hanged for it."


	21. Tracking Leads

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Right... I have a question for you all... We are getting close to some whumpage and I wanted to know if there was anything, in particular, you wanted to see befall our boys? I have my own ideas but I'm always more than willing to take requests :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be finding out what Clara's part in all this is/was very soon I promise, just hold on a little longer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know :D Things definitely aren't going Aramis's way right now (or anytime soon :D) that's for sure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - It was definitely a bit of a shock for our lovely medic and it's not going to be the easiest thing to come to terms with but he has his friends/brother's around him and that'll help. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah not the most helpful thing, definitely makes Aramis's situation worse but his brothers are doing what they can to handle it. Aramis saving Issac's life is also helping, don't worry he'll be realizing the error of his ways soon enough. The militiamen are being jerks... I'm kinda thinking I'm going to have to give them names just so we can differentiate between them when one of our boys inevitably loses it and punches them in the face lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Tracking Leads**

"So," started D'Artagnan with a hint of a tease in his voice as he looked up at his friend, the look he received in return making his lips twitch upwards.

"No D'Artagnan," sighed Favier, though he had a feeling his younger companion wouldn't be deterred, a feeling quickly proving to be true when the Gascon smiled brightly at him, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Oh come on Favier," pouted the younger man dramatically as he lightly elbowed his friend. "You can't expect me **not** to ask after that!"

"There's nothing to ask about," huffed the musketeer, though he couldn't deny that the enjoyment the younger man was getting in his teasing was helping to distract him from his grief, bringing a glimmer of emotion that wasn't sadness into his heart, even if only for a fraction of a second. "We've got some time before we can seek out the woman Sophia mentioned…"

Turning serious once more as the reminder of what they were doing hit him D'Artagnan nodded, his posture straightening as he looked to his friend. "Did you want to find that trader you mentioned earlier?"

Favier nodded, "I think that would be best… then I want to have a look at that shoulder of yours."

Shifting uncomfortably at the look now being sent his way D'Artagnan shook his head, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"D'Artagnan," sighed Favier as he ran a hand through his hair. "I have seniority in this situation and I'm not above leaving you behind if I don't think you can be trusted to have my back should we find trouble."

"What!" exclaimed D'Artagnan, outraged at the insult to his honour but before the headstrong Gascon could continue further Favier interrupted.

"In normal circumstances, I would trust you in a heartbeat D'Artagnan," he said calmly, appearing completely indifferent to the younger man's anger. "But I have no way of knowing how hindered you might become in a fight should your shoulder flare up. Someone in this village went to extreme lengths to frame a musketeer and I'm not about to assume our questions will proceed without their notice. There is a very high chance we'll find ourselves in some sort of fight before this is all over and if I have to be worrying over your injury-"

"You won't!"

"The longer you allow it to pain you because of some misguided pride is time your body isn't functioning at its best. You're likely to get attention should a fight occur anyway given your obvious injury. If you're already in a great deal of pain when an attack is made not only would you be distracted but the pain caused by the attack could very well knock you unconscious."

Feeling very much like a scolded child D'Artagnan looked down at his feet for a moment before swallowing his pride, knowing in his heart that Favier hadn't scolded him to be vindictive, he had only done so out of worry.

Seeing the look on the Gascon's face as the boy lifted his head Favier felt his own expression soften as he stepped closer. "How bad?"

"... It's been getting worse the last hour or so."

Favier smiled faintly at the younger man, knowing from past experience how difficult it was to get the Gascon to admit to being in pain, even when said pain was completely obvious to everyone else around him.

"Can you hang on until we speak to the trader?" In his heart, Favier had already known what the Gascon's answer was going to be but he still felt the need to ask, accepting the boy's word when he stated it wasn't bad enough to warrant immediate attention.

* * *

Unfortunately for the pair, the trader turned out to be a dead end. Not only was the man relentless in trying to get them to buy something, but he had also not seen the crucifix D'Artagnan had described to him, leaving the pair feeling deflated when they left several minutes later.

"On the plus side, it means whoever has it likely hasn't sold it," offered Favier weakly as he tended to D'Artagnan wounded shoulder. The pair having returned to the house Favier and Issac had been staying in the night before, the senior musketeer having wasted no time in insisting on checking on the injury as soon as they got inside.

D'Artagnan grunted, both in pain and in acceptance of Favier's words. He was glad he wouldn't have to track down the rosary's buyer as he was determined to return it to Aramis but the Gascon hardly had the money to buy back something of that quality.

"Another good note is all this running around has only pulled your stitches, not torn them so you won't have to suffer my needlework."

D'Artagnan chuckled weakly at this, hissing slightly in pain as Favier worked on re-bandaging his shoulder.

Neither musketeer was willing to delay much longer after D'Artagnan's shoulder had been tended to and the younger man had been given a mild draught for the pain and as such the pair hung around the house only long enough to wolf down a basic meal before they left to follow the lead Sophia had given them earlier that day.

* * *

Fortunately, they found their target quite easily once they entered the tavern where she worked, the fiery redhead's curls standing out, even amongst the crowded bar.

"How do you want to handle this?" asked D'Artagnan quietly as he tried to ignore the not so discrete glares and whispers being sent their way. He was surprised when Favier turned and gave him a smirk.

"Like this," he stated confidently before striding right over to the bar the woman was cleaning, D'Artagnan following a step behind as Favier quickly settled himself into a seat in front of the now surprised woman.

"Hello, Clara."


	22. Anger & Forgiveness

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Okay, so I really liked the idea for this chapter but now it's actually written I'm a little concerned one of our boys might be a bit ooc. I've tried to explain it and it makes sense to me but it all makes sense to me given I'm the one writing it so apologies in advance if I'm wrong and it doesn't actually make sense.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Nope, D'Art's too stubborn to let it keep him down for long. Hmm, I'm very much liking you're ideas, we'll have to see what my evil side decides to go with :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Fran (Guest): Thanks for the review - I completely get what you're saying, which is why you might not be an overly big fan of this chapter but I need something to happen to D'Artagnan/Favier as it just doesn't seem right for them to have an easy/uneventful time of things... But don't worry the whumpage will definitely be Aramis centric (we're getting there I promise!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yep, very true :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Haha I know! I wasn't really expecting that for him but I am very much enjoying it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Anger & Forgiveness**

It became immediately clear that Clara knew exactly who they were the moment they sat down, her eyes widening with a glimmer of fear as she quickly scanned the room.

"You know why we're here," stated D'Artagnan firmly, not having missed the clear signs of recognition the woman was showing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Monsieur," hissed the woman somewhat nervously before moving to leave, only to stop after a few steps as Favier reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't play games with us Mademoiselle," instructed Favier coldly, his grip tightening a fraction as he tried to force himself not to think of all the trouble and pain the woman in his grip had likely caused.

Narrowing her eyes at the musketeer, hatred taking the place of fear in her eyes as she glared at the man, her voice just loud enough to be heard over the hustle and bustle of the tavern but not loud enough that other patrons could hear what was being said. "Let me go, musketeer," she hissed, yanking slightly on the arm still in Favier's grip, "Let me go or I'll scream."

At this declaration D'Artagnan glanced over to Favier, fully expecting to see some sort of reaction from the man… to his surprise however, Favier's face was completely void of emotion as his grip on Clara's arm remained.

"A woman is dead Clara," stated Favier firmly, his attitude worrying D'Artagnan, though the Gascon did what he could to keep said worry from showing on his face. "An innocent man now grieves his lost sister while another was beaten and now faces death for her murder."

The reminder of his brother's possible fate had D'Artagnan visibly flinching but the Gascon's concern for his friend's behaviour allowed him to quickly push his own pain and worry aside.

Narrowing her eyes at the musketeer, Clara hesitated for all of a moment before acting upon her previous threat, even going as far as to push Favier into another patron as she screamed, her sudden movement surprising the musketeer just enough that he loosened his grip on her arm, allowing her to stumble backwards out of his reach.

Her actions also had the unfortunate side-effect of riling up the drunk patron Favier knocked into, spurring the man to take a poorly aimed swing at the musketeer, who dodged out of the way of the blow easily enough, though it did end up connecting with a different patron.

This set of a chain reaction and within moments a full-on brawl had erupted inside the tavern.

* * *

While most of his attention was focused on dodging the occasional punch or thrown bottle D'Artagnan did try to keep an eye out for Favier, though it wasn't long before the two men became separated in the throngs of brawling drunks.

It was shortly after this that D'Artagnan caught sight of Favier rushing out of a side door, leaving the injured Gascon to fend for himself as he followed a flash of red curls.

Surprised by the sudden abandonment the younger musketeer was subsequently caught off guard and soon found himself stumbling backwards into a wooden support beam as his uninjured hand moved instinctively to his now bleeding face, the Gascon hissing quietly as he felt his nose throb with pain.

Knowing he was potentially risking serious harm is he remained in the tavern D'Artagnan began to make his way towards the nearest exit, stopping only when he was forced to in an effort to dodge or duck from an incoming blow.

It took him several minutes but he eventually found himself outside, panting faintly as his good hand moved to his injured shoulder, the wound now throbbing painfully from the constant jarring it had endured in his effort to escape the tavern.

D'Artagnan allowed himself several moments to regain his breath and for his pain to dull to a more manageable level, before he set off in search of Favier, his anger for the man's action only growing the longer it took to find him.

* * *

"FAVIER!" screamed D'Artagnan when he finally found the man in a nearby alley, the musketeer apparently in the middle of quite the interrogation if the look of fear on Clara's face was any indication.

The musketeer blinked in surprise at the sound of his name being called, his eyes widening as he took in the blood now staining his friend's face. "D'Artagnan!"

"Don't D'Artagnan me," hissed the Gascon as he battered the man's hands away when Favier reached for his face. "You **left** me there!"

"D'Artagnan -"

The Gascon gave the man no time to speak, cutting him off the moment his name fell from his lips.

"You gave me that whole lecture about not being able to trust **me** to have your back and then you go and do this!"

"D'Art-"

"No! I know you're grieving Favier, that Ines was your sister in all but blood too but that doesn't give you the right to leave like that."

"D'ARTAGNAN!" bellowed Favier, both the volume with which he spoke and the tone of his voice being enough to put a stop to the rant his younger companion was getting into. Watching the younger man's expression was almost enough to bring a smirk to Favier's lips but as it was he kept his expression contained, merely sending the Gascon a look he had seen Athos give the boy many times since his arrival in Paris all those months ago.

Once he was sure D'Artagnan wasn't about to start yelling at him again Favier raised his hand to show off a very familiar looking item.

D'Artagnan's reaction would have been comical had Favier not known what the object in his hand meant to the young man. Allowing his expression to soften considerably he reached out for the Gascon's uninjured hand, gently placing it in his grip, D'Artagnan's thumb immediately beginning to stroke the crucifix that had once adorned his brother's neck.

"I am truly sorry D'Artagnan," he spoke softly, his hand still holding D'Artagnan's. "You're right with what you said about Ines. She was my little sister in every way that matters. Clara has information we need to know to catch Ines's real killer, of this I was certain… The thought of that information slipping away and her killer going free clouded my judgement…"

Favier's guilt and sincerity were clear to see and as such D'Artagnan felt his earlier anger at the man begin to diminish as he instead turned his attention to the shaken woman standing behind him.

"Was?" questioned the Gascon as he tilted his head towards the woman before his gaze returned to his friend.

Smiling faintly at the forgiveness he could see in his young friend's tired eyes Favier nodded. "And I was right."

Those four words had D'Artagnan visibly perking up, hope banishing away any signs of exhaustion or pain.

Allowing his expression to slip into the mask he had been wearing earlier Favier turned back to Clara, the woman looking very much like she would like to be anywhere but with them, a fact she was forced to endure given both musketeers were effectively blocking the only way out of the alley they were standing in.

"Clara," spoke Favier coldly, his eyes narrowing as he fought the urge to fully glare at the woman. "Why don't you tell my friend exactly what you just told me."


	23. Tension & Suspicion

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **First off, MASSIVE apologies for the lateness of this chapter... Writer's block has been a right bitch with this chapter and I just couldn't get it to work. I think I've gone through about three different ideas about how I want this to go and several re-writes on top of that. As things stand I'm not sure I even like what we've ended up with... I like what it leads into (I'm quite looking forward to writing that) but this? this I'm not sure about...**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Trouble is definitely coming our boy's way :) I'm too evil to let them go for too long without encountering some :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

UIa (Guest): Thanks for the review - Sorry it took longer than usual! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Afraid you'll be waiting a bit longer on that front as we're back with Athos's group today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know right! It's a talent I'm sure :D Favier's definitely feeling guilty over leaving D'Art, something that might flare up again as the bruises our pup has no doubt got develop, but it was also definitely worth the risk, and D'Art will forgive him completely anyway :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - That she does :) Our boys will be glad Favier left to chase her down that's for sure. Aw glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Tension & Suspicion **

After the rather explosive outburst regarding Aramis's supposed actions from the two militiamen, an outburst Athos had barely been able to calm, things had been extremely tense for the travelling group.

Things had gotten so bad the tension was almost a physical thing and the looks the marksman was receiving from the two men had both inseparables feeling uneasy about his safety around them, neither feeling comfortable straying father than a few feet away from their injured brother at any time and both frequently finding their gazes drifting to the militiamen as if expecting them to act out on the clear hatred they held for the musketeer, though thankfully both men seemed smart enough to know such a thing wouldn't end well for them and so had limited their actions to snide looks and comments.

Both inseparables almost found themselves grateful for Aramis's condition then as the constant fever their brother had been battling since before they left the village, along with the pain of his injuries had left the marksman with barely any energy and strength, meaning he was unconscious most of the time during their travels and thus largely unaware of the tension surrounding the group, however that didn't mean they weren't worried.

In fact, the only upside to all the tension seemed to come from Issac. During the militiamen's explosive outburst Issac had instinctively stepped up to physically defend his injured comrade, much to the surprise of both himself and his travelling companions. The man himself wasn't entirely sure what he would have done if Athos hadn't managed to calm things down but the fact that his subconscious mind had deemed Aramis worth defending had given him a lot to think about.

The inseparables, on the other hand, had taken it to be a sign that the grieving man was finally coming to his senses where their brother was concerned, not that either man blamed their friend for his grief-driven anger, especially given how the whole situation was set up to look.

Unfortunately, the militia pair had not seen the man's defence as a good thing and had instead taken great offence, resulting in man barely whispered insults and glares as the group continued to travel to the capital.

However, as they got closer to their destination Athos couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling of dread. He wasn't sure if it was because of the fate that awaited his brother should they fail at proving the marksman's innocence or if it was something else and the lack of certainty had him on edge.

Porthos was not oblivious to this, even with nearly all of his attention focused on trying to lower Aramis's raging fever. Over the last several hours it had spiked yet again, prompting the larger man to ride inside the wagon with his brother as he desperately tried to keep the man cool by mopping his sweat-drenched brow with a cool cloth, and both inseparables were now silently worried their brother wouldn't even make it to Paris, both having seen people perish from fevers before.

"We should find somewhere to set up camp," commented Issac, breaking the tense silence that had encompassed the group. Pointing up to the sky he added, "I don't like the look of those clouds."

Athos followed the man's gaze, assessing the situation himself before nodding in agreement. The dark cloud lining the sky ominously seemed to reflect his dark mood and as much as part of him wanted to rush to Paris in hopes of getting Aramis the added support and protection of their regiment brothers he was not about to risk the man's already fragile health by riding through a storm.

"Favier and I passed through here several months ago on a mission. If I'm right there's a cave not too far from here," stated Issac with a pained expression on his face as he thought of his absent friend. Time apart had forced the man to emerge from his grief-induced haze and he found himself full of guilt for how he had forced the man who was both his brother in every way that mattered and his best friend to push aside his own pain and grief to take care of him. Ines hadn't been Favier's sister by blood but the man's relationship to Issac had ensured a closeness with the now deceased woman and as such Issac knew his brother was indeed greatly pained by her death.

"Shouldn't we continue on?" asked one of the militiamen, the tone of his voice catching Athos's attention given it was lacking a great deal of the animosity it had carried since they met. "We're not far from the capital."

Athos shook his head, pushing aside his likely paranoid thoughts regarding the man's attitude change. "We won't make it to Paris before nightfall and it is likely to storm tonight. I would rather we're out of it sooner rather than later."

To his surprise, and slight suspicion, the man merely nodded in agreement, albeit after a moment of hesitation.

Thankfully it didn't take Issac long to both locate and then lead them to the cave he had mentioned, the group getting settled just in time as not a few minutes after they had a gotten a small fire going the skies opened.

"Good call Issac," commented Porthos gratefully as he stared at the sheet of rain now falling from the sky, "Definitely wouldn't want to be out in that."

However, for Athos, the relief of being safely out of the rain was nothing compared to the suspicion now flooding through his veins as the two militiamen offered to handle the cooking of that night's meal. Neither man had made much of an effort to help before if it hadn't been for a sudden violent coughing fit from Aramis he likely would have questioned it. As it was his attention was instantly diverted to his brother, meaning he missed the look the two men shared before getting out the cooking supplies.


	24. Intentions Revealed

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you I needed that :) I'm loving how tense everyone's getting with the end of that chapter :) It was extremely tempting to have this chapter focus on D'Art/Favier and leave you all waiting a bit longer but I figured that'd be a bit too mean, especially after I've been slow with the updating (again!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Athos's spidey-sense is tingling so he's going to be on high alert. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos is definitely on the same wavelength as you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Uia (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aww thank you for that, I really needed to hear that :D x Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Well you know how much I love my cliffys :D Issac's definitely beginning to realize he might have jumped to the wrong conclusion in his grief. I'm looking forward to him and Aramis actually having a conversation about it all but we've got a bit of drama to get through first :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Intentions Revealed**

With unease filling his gut Athos just knew that something wasn't right and he was more than willing to bet it centred around their two travelling companions who were currently working to cook that evening's meal, something that was so out of character given the previous few days that the offer to do so was enough on its own to garner suspicion from the swordsman.

It was because of this that he honestly tried to keep a sharp, yet subtle, eye on the two men, not wanting to tip either of the pair off but also not wanting to be caught off guard with whatever it was they were planning. However, all his plans flew out of the window the moment a worried shout of his name from Porthos shattered the silence surrounding the group.

Porthos had been tending to Aramis, a task he had taken on with a passion especially when the marksman's health continued to deteriorate and as such he had noticed the instant something with his brother worsened.

His shout had Athos instantly scrambling to the pair's side, the swordsman immediately catching on to what had caused such alarm in his brother as the larger man was struggling to keep Aramis from further harming himself as the unconscious medic began to seize, his weakened body thrashing violently about with much more energy and force than either inseparable expected possible given the man's current state.

"Fever?" asked Athos, a grim look settling on his face as Porthos nodded.

"Spiked again," responded the larger man through gritted teeth as he fought valiantly to prevent his brother from smashing his head into the ground by holding it still but it was hard going. Aramis, on a good day, was strong, almost deceptively so given his lean stature and it seemed that the seizure was pulling on that strength even in the marksman's weakened condition.

Not willing to simply sit and do nothing Athos jumped in, paying little attention to the existing bruises and wounds Aramis bore as he fought to pin down the man's flailing limbs, hoping that it would at least contain the damage the seizure might end up doing to their brother.

As Aramis continued to seize both men couldn't help but share a grim look, both men coming to the same realization that neither had the experience or the knowledge to handle this beyond what they were currently doing.

After what felt like an age Aramis eventually stopped seizing, allowing the now thoroughly tense musketeers to relax a fraction as their brother's body went lax, the man himself appearing to slip into an uneasy sleep.

Neither inseparable said anything for several moments, both too busy watching their sleeping brother for any sign of trouble to really notice anything else, both only snapping out of their daze when the smell of food filled their small cave.

"Least their good for something," grumbled Porthos under his breath as he moved to stand, intent on getting some of the food, not having eaten much of anything that day having been completely focused on Aramis's health and condition.

He was just about to get to his feet when Athos's hand snapped out and grabbed him firmly by the elbow. "Don't eat it and don't let them give anything to Aramis either," hissed the swordsman quietly, his voice barely audible even in the pair's close proximity.

Porthos's eyes immediately narrowed, not one to distrust or dismiss his brother's instincts… especially when it came to the safety of those in their quartet. He took a moment to look into his brother's eyes, seeing the genuine worry there before nodding once, moving to his feet a moment later to ensure the militiamen didn't become suspicious of their actions.

Issac was already asleep, the grieving man having reluctantly accepted a small sleeping draught at Athos's insistence shortly after they arrived at the cave, the musketeer's grief over his sister's death, coupled with the guilt he was beginning to feel as his doubts over Aramis's guilt grew made it near on impossible for the man to get any sort of restful sleep and he had almost fallen off of his horse due to exhaustion several times already.

After confirming that the man was truly asleep and getting some desperately needed rest, both Athos and Porthos accepted bowls of stew from their travelling companions, knowing that if they didn't it would arouse suspicions and both wanted to know what the pair was up to.

For several minutes the inseparable pair made an act of playing with their food, with none of it ever actually passing their lips and when neither of their companions showed any sort of reaction to their actions they began to consider that maybe Athos's suspicions had been more paranoia than anything else, especially considering neither man had made even a comment about giving some of the food to the still sleeping Aramis.

It wasn't until both men took a large swig of drink from their separate wine-skins that they realized their mistake, both feeling the effect of whatever was placed in their drink almost instantly as their vision began to blur.

"Apologies musketeer," stated one of the militiamen as he put down his bowl of stew, smirking at the now alarmed yet equally out of it Athos, his companion already on his feet and moving out of Athos's view. "It's nothing personal but your friend can't reach Paris."

The last thing either man heard before everything went black was their brother's sharp cry of pain.


	25. Anger & Betrayal

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oh, the temptation to leave you all on last chapter's cliffhanger and switch back to D'Art and Favier :D ... I didn't but it was VERY tempting :D**

 **On a plus note there was no writer's block with this chapter XD the slight caffeine high I was on from an energy drink might have been responsible for that but after struggling with SO much writer's block I'm going to take what I can get :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

UIa (Guest): Thanks for the review - haha sorry but I can't help it, I love me a cliffhanger :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Is it wrong that your review made my evil side smile :) Aramis is indeed about to have to endure some whumpage, though we'll be seeing most of it in the next chapter. On the plus side think of the angsty conversations our boys will have to have after all this and the delicious fluff it could lead to :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm afraid the worry will likely continue whether I update or not but I'll try to answer your question fairly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was going to have it be the food but I wanted them both out and Athos was already suspicious and given I couldn't see him not warning Porthos about his suspicions I figured I needed something else. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Mwhahaha I know! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Anger & Betrayal**

He had been in the early stages of waking when it all began, barely returned to consciousness when a sudden kick to his already abused ribs both shocked him awake and pulled a scream of pain from his chapped lips.

"Open those eyes musketeer," snarled a somewhat familiar voice, the command followed swiftly by another kick, this one knocking the air right out of the marksman's lungs, causing the man's eyes to snap wide open in panic as he gasped for breath.

"That's better," crooned the voice, its owner kneeling before him just enough that the still gasping Aramis was able to make out his features in the diminishing light, the musketeer's heart speeding up as he recognized him as one of the militiamen accompanying him and his brothers on the trip back to Paris.

 _His brothers!_ Exclaimed Aramis's mind, panic further filling him as he desperately tried to find some sign of his brothers, knowing they wouldn't be remaining silent, let alone even letting this happen if they were aware of it.

So lost in his frantic attempts to see passed his abuser Aramis missed the man's somewhat threatening next words, something the man didn't seem to appreciate given the hand that found its way into his hair soon after. The harsh pull that soon followed succeeded in pulling Aramis's attention back to the man in front of him and the musketeer did his best to glare daggers at the man, even as tears of pain prickled at the corners of his eyes.

"Those friends of yours," hissed the man, his voice like ice as he leaned in so close Aramis could feel several drops of spit land on his face, "They're not going to be able to help you… Not again, we took care of that."

Panic once again filled Aramis's entire being but despite the pain and sickness radiating throughout his body the not so subtle threat against his brothers gave the marksman more than enough motivation and just enough strength to force the man's hand out of his hair, an impressive glare filling his pale and drained features.

"What… Have you done to them?" demanded the marksman, his voice coming out much weaker than he would have liked. He could already feel his earlier burst of energy leaving him as his limbs began to faintly tremble from all the pain he was currently trying his best not to feel.

"You have no right to demand anything from us musketeer," stated the cold voice of a new man and Aramis was immediately reminded that there had been two members of the village's militia on the road with them.

Fortunately, the new arrival seemed willing to ignore him, for now at least, as the man turned his attention to his companion.

"It's done but we shouldn't press our luck… I don't know how potent Issac's dose was. The man is hardly a threat in his current condition but I don't want to risk it."

The first militiaman nodded in agreement, the man glancing over towards a still glaring Aramis before turning his attention back to his companion. "How long?"

"An hour," stated the second before he nodded behind him. "The storm is beginning to die down but with luck, it will hold long enough to help obscure our tracks should they try and follow us."

The pair made no attempt to hide their conversation from Aramis's ears, a feat that had a sense of unease churning in the musketeer's stomach, _Though that might just be nausea,_ mused the medic internally with a faint, grim smile. The fact that both men stated they had a time limit both worried and relieved the musketeer, who tried his best to ignore the worry and focus on the relief that flooded his system as he realized that it must mean that whatever had been done to his brothers had not been permanent.

"I'll get him up," stated one of the men, the iciness of his voice immediately pulling Aramis from any pleasant thoughts he might have been experiencing as he willed his eyes to open once more, though panic rushed through him as he realized he had no idea when he had closed them. The panic continued to grow as the man continued to approach him, the marksman not even hearing the man's order to his companion to "get the bag," as he quickly became lost in a sea of pain as he was roughly manhandled into a seating position with his back resting against the hard wood of the wagon.

"Its a shame we only have an hour together," whispered the man in his ear as he secured Aramis's hands to the side of the wagon above his head with his belt. Aramis barely had a moment to contemplate the odd and ominous phrase before the man continued, a smirk tugging at his lips as he tightened the belt even tighter to pull a gasp of pain from his captive. "We had such fun during our last session together." Aramis's eyes widened in both shock and confusion as he stared right at the man's eyes, his heartbeat increasing recognition slowly began to fill his eyes.

"You," he breathed and he swore his injuries flared with pain at the mere act of remembering the man smirking before him.

If anything Aramis's recognition seemed to only make the man smirk more as he nodded once, "Me," he grinned. "My previous companion isn't with me this time and we don't have the days we had before but I'm sure we can still have fun."

With that Aramis's mind was immediately bombarded with memories, his battered body shaking violently as the phantom pain from those memories coupled with the actual pain currently radiating throughout his body.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _Aramis woke with a gasp as ice cold water was thrown over him, causing his eyes to immediately shoot open and his teeth to start chattering._

 _"Nice of you to finally join us, musketeer," stated a voice and Aramis could practically hear the smirk its owner was undoubtedly wearing._

 _He was proved right mere moments later when his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of his current location and he was able to spot the smirking man standing several feet away from him with a very familiar looking woman standing next to him._

 _"Beautiful and dangerous it would seem," commented Aramis casually to the woman as he discretely tried to discern just where he was. "I must say mademoiselle I've never had a woman so… dissatisfied with my company that she drugged me and handed me over to a bunch of brigands to, I assume, be tortured for information."_

 _Clara's eyes widened at the mention of her part in the current situation and what might be awaiting the man, her eyes darting to the man beside her, unknowingly letting Aramis know just who was calling the shots in this arrangement._

 _The man managed to placate Clara fairly quickly and after sending the restrained musketeer one last glare she left the room, the sound of the heavy door closing once more echoed around the large room._

 _"So," commented Aramis with nonchalance and confidence he would soon come to regret, "Shall we get this over with?"_

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Aramis was pulled violently from his memories courtesy of yet another blow to his already badly damaged ribs.

Gasping in pain the marksman struggled to muster the strength to glare at his abuser, slightly alarmed that the second man had returned without him even noticing.

"So," spoke the man from his memories, an all too familiar smirk spread across his face. "Shall we get this over with?"


	26. Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmm, so it turns out all I apparently need to get out of a spot of writer's block is an energy drink and a whole whumpagy chapter XD Feeling quite bad about Aramis now though... Oh well *cackles evilly***

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh they're definitely going to be doing some damage :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive my friend, though again I'm not sure it'll do much for your worry :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - True, though they might be useful after this... saying that though I can't promise he'll be conscious :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Well hopefully you enjoyed your two chapter catch up :D Athos was a bit too focused on the food to consider the wine, something both he and Porthos are going to be kicking themselves for once they wake up and see what's been happening while they've been napping. I'll be going back to D'Art and Favier soon so we'll see what they got out of Clara then. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Pain**

Agony. That was the only word that seemed to do any sort of justice to what Aramis was currently feeling, pure unadulterated agony. He wasn't even sure he was even able to voice any sounds of pain any more, his throat so raw from screaming, plus his heart seemed to be beating so loud in its desperate attempt to keep him alive it was all he could hear.

The two men hadn't been messing around, as soon as those six simple words left the militiaman's lips Aramis's torture had begun.

They had started simple to begin with, the man that Aramis recognized stepping back to allow his companion closer. There was a glimmer of grief in the second man's eyes but it was largely overshadowed by the anger and rage practically radiating out of the man who wasted no time in beginning his assault.

The first blow had once again knocked the air right out of Aramis's abused lungs but, unlike last time his abuser did not give him any time to recover before following it up with another punch.

With his movements heavily restricted due to the restraints keeping him in place the panic filling Aramis's mind felt even more crippling. His lungs were burning out of desperation for air but every time he seemed to get even a gasp of it, it seemed like the militiaman noticed as his next blow would be just enough to knock it right back out of him.

The consistent lack of air caused dark spots to begin to fill the marksman's vision and he found himself almost praying it would engulf him entirely if only to be away from the pain and panic flooding his system… Only almost because the marksman was nothing if not stubbornly loyal and until he was sure his brothers were safe from receiving the same, or god forbid worse, fate as him he was determined not to die or pass out.

For what felt like an age, but in reality was likely only a few minutes, Aramis did what he could to hold onto that determination, instinctively curling his injured body into itself as much as he could in a desperate attempt to protect himself from further harm, an action that soon proved to be pointless as his assailant decided he had had enough of merely punching him and decided instead to launch a kick to the Aramis's side, both men feeling it when the battered rib he hit finally gave in and snapped.

Aramis hadn't even had enough air in his lungs to cry out in pain when he felt it, a silent scream tearing its way from his lips instead as tears he had managed to contain until that point trickled down his bloodstained cheeks.

"Better?" asked the first militiaman as he smirked at his now panting companion. There was a dark glint in the first man's eyes that would have had Aramis genuinely fearing what the man might have in store for him if he wasn't so focused on not throwing up, a battle he quickly lost that left him both visibly shaking and panting when he was done.

Barely sparing the man he had just assaulted a glance the second militiaman mumbled to his companion about needing air before stomping away towards the entrance of the cave, Aramis's blood dripping from the knuckles of his clenched fists as he walked.

Aramis was almost convinced **both** men had walked away from him for a moment as silence enveloped the area, only for that tiny sliver of hope to be snatched away from him as an appreciative whistle cut through the silence, the sound grating on the marksman's aching head just enough to force him to open his eyes, well as much as he could given the blows his face had just endured.

"He really got you good huh?" smirked the militiaman as his eyes roved over Aramis's crumpled, bleeding form, glee in his voice.

"W-Why?" coughed Aramis, spitting out a mouthful of blood as he attempted to muster what strength he could to address his captor. "Why… are you… doing this?"

The man raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he took in the question, though he didn't have to ask for clarification as Aramis, after letting out a few hacking coughs and spitting out another mouthful of blood spoke once more.

"Y-Your friend…" he rasped, throat raw and hoarse. "H-He thinks… I killed… Ines."

The militiaman nodded, a glimmer of understanding beginning to fill his eyes, "He does," he confirmed confidently, content to wait patiently for Aramis to gather the strength to continue to speak.

"Y-You know… I didn't."

Once more the man nodded, a smug smirk once more growing on his face. "I do."

Despite wanting to appear strong, even after everything he had endured Aramis found his next words sounding like a plea more than anything else. "T-Then… Why?"

To his disappointment the man merely shrugged, remaining silent as he instead turned his focus to the small fire still smouldering not far from them, meaning Aramis missed the dark glint that flashed in his eyes.

Still ignoring the musketeer's attempts at getting an answer the man reached out and grabbed one of Aramis's legs, pulling it towards him with such force the medic let out a weak cry of alarm and pain, something his captor continued to ignore as the man all but ripped the boot and sock right off of the marksman's foot.

Understanding his brief respite from the torture the two men clearly had planned for him was now over Aramis did his best to ignore the rising panic flooding his body, especially when the militiaman returned to his side, this time brandishing a piece of wood that had clearly, if the glow still emanating from it was any indication, come from the fire.

"Do try not to pass out," was all his captor said before pressing the burning wood against the side of Aramis's heel, holding it there for several seconds, apparently enjoying the tortured scream that ripped its way from Aramis's already shredded throat, before he began dragging it across the length of the marksman's foot with an agonizing slowness, allowing the heat to burn the skin it touched.

Eventually, though the torturous heat was taken away leaving the musketeer slumped, pale and sweating as his entire frame violently shook, something that only served to further increase his pain as it jostled all his new and existing injuries.

"You held on better than I expected there," comment the militiaman, but his words were muffled to Aramis, the medic was barely clinging on to his last shred of consciousness and as such everything sounded like he was hearing it underwater, not that he could have responded to the comment anyway as his throat felt so raw it practically burned with almost the same intensity as the heat that had just burned his skin.

In fact, Aramis was so out of it he was unable to take in or register pretty much anything until he felt a rough hand tightly grip his still booted foot.

Acting on a mixture of fear and pure survival instinct Aramis lashed out with every pitiful shred of strength he had left, kicking wildly with his booted foot in a desperate, frantic attempt to get the hand away from him, knowing, even in his barely conscious state, that he couldn't endure another round of what he had just endured.

"It's pointless to fight musketeer," sneered the militiaman, though there was a touch of amusement underlining his voice as if he was enjoying Aramis's attempts to stop him.

If he had been more aware Aramis would honestly have been shocked he hadn't started hyperventilating when, like before, boot and sock were ripped from his foot. As it was he was acting purely on instinct as he continued his weak attempts to fight off his captor, not even noticing when a loud thud from the entrance of the cave caught his captor's attention, making the man pause in his task.

Unfortunately for the injured musketeer, his captor's curiosity wasn't enough to make him abandon his task and with the amount of pain radiating throughout his entire body, the man felt no relief in the brief respite he received when his captor moved to the fire to collect a fresh piece of wood.

"P-P-P-Please," begged Aramis weakly when he felt the hand return to his ankle. Fear was filling his entire being and he was too far gone in his pain to care, even a fraction, about his pride as he tearfully begged his attacker to leave him alone. A plea his captor had been about to gleefully deny when the all too familiar sound of a pistol being prepped to fire cut through the air.


	27. Choosing Sides

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so I REALLY love how this chapter turned out so I currently have both fingers and toes crossed that you all like it too :D**

 **Also... I've FINALLY given militiaman a name! Initially, I hadn't intended for either of them to have an overly large role, hence the lack of a name before now but considering they, or at least the one torturing Aramis, have been showing up more and more I've bitten the bullet and given him a name :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I know! Part of me felt really bad for doing that to him but then my evil side took over and even more whumpage idea came to mind (though we have a bit before anything like that happens) :D We'll be figuring out who the gunman is today and he hasn't fired... yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

UIa (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Possibly, you'll have to read and find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Militiaman has a reason for doing what he did, though it might be a little while before we get to find out what it is. I like your thoughts on who our mystery gunman could be, you'll have to wait and see if you're right :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - The holder of the pistol will be revealed tonight so I won't keep you all guessing too long. Our lovely Aramis has quite a recovery battle waiting for him once this is all over :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Choosing Sides**

 **Several Minutes Earlier…**

Coming out of his drug induced sleep was a confusing experience for the musketeer, the man never really having been one to take sleeping draughts and thus unprepared for the sluggishness and confusion he felt in his very bones and mind that accompanied waking up.

Alongside that, his instincts were on high alert and despite not knowing the reason for it from the outset, his mind taking a few extra moments to catch up with the rest of him, he just knew something was seriously wrong.

It was then that he heard it, a scream so hoarse and agony it filled him which a huge amount of self-disgust and alarm that he had simply slept through whatever was going on.

Despite every single instinct inside of him demanding that he leap to the assistance and rescue of the individual who was clearly being tortured not far from him the logical part of the musketeer's mind knew he could not act without a plan and definitely not without some idea as to what was going on.

It was at this moment, the man now completely awake both mind and body, that the smell of burning flesh filled his nose, the musketeer's skin paling instantly at the implication of the scent.

His movements were almost agonizingly slow as he did everything he could to hide his wakened status from the torturer, knowing that he would need all the advantages he could get when he confronted the person responsible, especially when there was every chance the person could simply kill their victim if given the chance.

When he saw just who the victim was however his protective instincts went into overdrive and it was only the reminder from the logical part of his mind that there were **two** militiamen that accompanied them, not just the one he could see, that restrained his sudden urge to physically tackle the man off of his friend.

Guilt flooded his system as he listened to the hoarse screams that tore their way from Aramis's throat as he quietly made his way to his feet, intending on taking out the torturer's companion first, not wanting to risk him interrupting any rescue attempt he made, even more so when he noticed the other sleeping musketeers around him. Two against one weren't impossible odds, especially when the one was a highly trained musketeer but he had no intention of further risking Aramis's life if he could help it.

Thankfully it didn't take long for him to locate the torturer's companion, given he wasn't in the limited space of the cave it left only one option.

The musketeer's luck continued when he realized the man was completely oblivious to his approach as he sat, drinking heavily on a nearby rock, apparently unconcerned about the storm still drenching the area.

It took everything in him not to simply run the oblivious man through, Aramis's screams still echoing in his ears even as the occasional bout of thunder outside all but drowned them out, but he knew if they were to prove Aramis innocent they couldn't afford to sacrifice any lead, so he pushed the urge back and instead channel the anger he felt into slamming the pommel of his blade into the side of the man's head, practically relishing in the painful sounding thud that followed as the man fell, unconscious, off of the rock and to the ground.

He had just returned to the cave, the musketeer completely uncaring about his drenched form when he heard his friend's faint plea for mercy from his assailant and it all but made the man see red.

Aramis was one of the strongest people he knew, he had survived the massacre at Savoy along with numerous other dangerous and life threatening missions during his time as a musketeer so for that strong, proud man to have been reduced to begging, it sickened him and he barely registered his movements as he stormed, now uncaring of the noise he might make, towards the pair, pulling and prepping his pistol as he moved.

* * *

 **Current Moment In Time…**

The militiaman had frozen at the sound of the pistol being primed, however, his grip on Aramis's ankle remained even as he slowly turned to face its owner, a somewhat surprised look passing across his face for a moment before a smug look took its place.

"Well this is a surprise," he commented, leaning back slightly, his whole frame tense even as he tried to look relaxed. "I'm surprised to see you awake Issac… Did you want your own moment with him, he did murder your sister after all."

The smug look on the man's face, coupled with the clearly expectant tone in his voice further sickened the grieving musketeer who's eyes narrowed at the man as he tightened his grip on his pistol.

"Let him go, Victor," he growled, taking a small step forward to show he meant business. "I don't know what you think you're playing at here but it ends, now."

Anger flickered across Victor's face for a fraction of a second before his earlier smirk returned.

"Your 'friends' are asleep Issac," he commented casually, though the clear disgust with which he said the word friends sent chills down Issac's spine. "No one will know if you indulged in a small helping of revenge. It's the least you deserve after all he did."

Issac was silent for a moment, taking in the sheer audacity of the man's words, however, Victor took it as the musketeer contemplating his offer and his smug smirk only grew.

"He deserves to pay for what he did to Ines," stated the militiaman, filling his voice with as much fake emotion as he could as he tried to play on the man's grief. "You know as well as I do his friends will do everything in their power to see he escapes without paying for his crime so why risk the uncertainty of a trial when we can deliver justice now."

"This isn't justice," hissed Issac as he once more tightened his grip on his pistol. Anger was flooding his system as he realized just how much the man was willing to manipulate his grief to achieve his own ends. "This is **murder** "

Victor's head tilted to the side, "And how is that any different to what he did to Ines? A life for a life Issac… Seems fair to me."

It took everything in him for Issac not to pull the trigger right then, especially when he heard Aramis, who apparently was too far gone to really realize what was going on and so was repeating his barely audible plea for mercy on a loop.

Risking a glance to his injured friend it was then that Issac came to a decision, his face hardening as he quickly turned his attention back to the militiaman before him.

"I will get justice when the **true** culprit of Ines's death is found," snarled the musketeer as he took another step forward, not missing the look that passed over Victor's face at his words. "I won't ask again Victor. Let him go and move away or I will pull this trigger."

"You're choosing **their** side then?" spat Victor as he tightened his hold on Aramis's ankle, making the barely conscious musketeer whimper in pain and fear.

"I'm putting my faith in my family," hissed Issac venomously before he made good on his threat, firing his pistol, pulling his shot right at the last moment so instead of hitting Victor head on, the bullet instead lodge itself in the man's shoulder, causing him to release Aramis's leg as he fell back with his own crime of pain.

Not wanting to waste a second Issac abandoned his now empty pistol and instead drew his sword as he approached the downed man, only to let out his own cry of surprise when, in a completely unexpected move, Victor kicked his feet out from under him, sending the musketeer to the ground with a grunt of pain.

The two struggled for several minutes, Issac cursing the fact he hadn't been taking care of himself lately as the lack of food definitely hindered what strength he had available to him.

Another factor against him was that Victor was not above fighting dirty and actually resorted to driving his elbow into a rather sensitive part of Issac's anatomy to get him to release his grip on his sword, following it up by smacking the musketeer in the side of the head with the pommel of the blade before scampering to his feet with it still in hand as he fled out into the storm.


	28. Race Against Time I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Waking up to the scene he did definitely helped settle things in Issac's mind that's for sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Nope that's probably not the last we've seen of Victor... I'm thinking maybe our other musky's might run into him at some point :) I really like my OC's so I'm all for bringing them into the story whenever I can so I'm glad you're liking them too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was torn between Issac and Porthos but figured this would be a good shock for the man and could serve to help cement things in his minds and snap him out of his thoughts that Aramis might be guilty. Oh yeah the other guy isn't going to be getting away very easily :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah I really liked writing Issac in that chapter. He's a good man at heart and that pushed through the grief to shine when Aramis was being attacked. Seeing what he did has definitely helped to snap him out of his previous thoughts about Aramis so that's good :) Oh I'm REALLY looking forward to writing their guilt in the coming chapters :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

UIa (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aw thank you I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Race Against Time I**

Torn, Issac found himself desperately wanting to chase after Victor once he had recovered from the blow the man had dealt him but all it took was hearing another whimper of pain from the barely conscious Aramis for that thought to rush from his mind as panic for his brother-in-arms took its place.

"Damn, Aramis," winced the musketeer in sympathy as he was finally able to see the extensive damage the marksman had been forced to endure.

Blood coated a great deal of Aramis's swollen face with several of the still bleeding cuts replacing what might have been washed away by the man's tears, something else that broke Issac's heart.

"Stay with me Aramis," instructed Issac, panic filling his voice as he noticed the man losing the fight with consciousness.

"...No," whimpered the delirious marksman as he tried to shy away from Issac's touch, his mind having reverted to survival mode as it tried to protect itself.

Knowing better than to take offence to this sort of reaction Issac ignored the plea, softening both his voice and expression as he tried to comfort his friend. "It's okay Aramis. I've got you, no one's going to hurt you, I promise. You're going to be okay, just stay awake okay?"

For a moment Issac was almost certain there had been a flash of recognition in Aramis's glazed over eyes but that vanished almost instantly when the musketeer finally lost the battle to remain conscious and passed out, surprising Issac when he all but slumped forward in his restraints.

Swearing under his breath Issac knew he needed to work fast, but also that he couldn't do this alone. Once more he was thankful for the storm still thundering outside as he rushed to grab one of their unused cooking pots, taking it quickly to the entrance of the cave to fill in up with cold water before rushing back inside, this time to the side of Athos and Porthos.

Knowing he had to work fast Issac paid little attention of being gentle with his approach and instead dumped the freezing cold water on the drugged pair, scrambling back several steps when it had the intended effect of waking the men right up, the pair actually shooting up in alarm as their bodies reacted instinctively to the sudden icy onslaught.

"Issac?" sputtered Porthos in confusion as he worked to wipe the water off of his face, his mind not quite having remembered why he had been asleep in the first place.

"No time," interrupted the musketeer, cutting off any further comment either inseparable might have been about to make. "He's in bad shape and I can't help him alone."

That was enough to jump-start both men's memories and as they turned to where Issac was already moving to both men immediately felt pale as they took in the horrific condition their brother and best friend was in.

With panic and worry filling their very beings both men scrambled to their feet, their bodies still a little sluggish from the drug, not that they particularly noticed, before rushing to their brother's side.

"He was awake," stated Issac and he began to fill them in on what he knew, "He passed out just before I woke you up but he was clearly out of it."

Athos nodded, though both men were unable to tear their eyes away from their bloodied and beaten brother. For a moment no one did anything as they just tried to comprehend what they were seeing but then Aramis let out a small whimper of pain and that alone was enough to push the trio into acting.

"Issac," instructed Athos, immediately grabbing the man's attention. "See if you can get us some more water. We're going to need as much as you can get, so fill up whatever you can."

Without comment or complaint, Issac nodded once before disappearing to do as he was asked.

"I'm going to see what supplies we have left to work with," stated Athos before he nodded over to the crude restraints holding an unconscious Aramis in place. "Get him free and then out of those clothes, we need to see what we're dealing with."

For the next few minutes, none of the musketeers talked to each other as they all focused on their own tasks, pausing only when they noticed a furious Issac dragging in an unconscious man they recognized as one of the two militiamen who were to blame for their brother's current state.

"Victor escaped before you woke up but figured this one might have his uses," offered Issac by way of explanation before he quickly tied the man up so he could continue with his task.

Once the men had prepared as best they could they wasted no time in beginning the task of clearing Aramis's skin of the blood that stained it, their collective anger and guilt growing with each new bruise or wound discovered.

"He's in really bad shape 'Thos," breathed Porthos once his best friend's body was finally clear of dried blood. The damage Aramis had sustained was extensive and the musketeer was honestly surprised the man had managed to stay as conscious as long as he had.

"I don't think we have the supplies to treat all of this," added Issac grimly as he looked over the small pile of medical supplies they had left. It wasn't much and definitely not enough to treat just the number of wounds Aramis had endured, let alone their severity.

Athos nodded, fear threatening to overtake him as he looked over his brother's form, the man was clearly struggling to breathe and the swordsman was sure that Aramis's pain levels weren't being helped much by the vicious tremors assaulting his frame.

"We **need** to get him back to Paris," stated the musketeer after a moment's indecision. Part of him wanted his brother nowhere near the city out of fear for what might happen to him there, especially given the King's recent attitude towards musketeers, but a larger part of him knew his brother had no chance unless they returned and so the group was left with no choice. "We'll get him as stable as we can then make for the city. Once we're close enough one of us can ride ahead to warn Gerald and Gaspard, with luck they'll then be ready for him when the rest of the group arrives.


	29. Race Against Time II

**Evening My Lovelies  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - All our muskys are horrified but it has hit Issac harder given he listened and actually witnessed a small part of it. Haha I was tempted to have Porthos punch him but figured they had enough going on without adding that into the mix... maybe next time :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ah but second militiaman (who will eventually get a name) genuniely thinks Aramis is responsible so him telling the truth might not work in our boy's favour. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It definitely isn't going to be easy, nor is it going to be kind to Aramis but our boys have no choice but to get him back to Paris. We're seeing a bit of D'Art and Favier tonight and we'll be checking in a bit more frequently with them soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

UIa (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know :( I'm so mean :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yep things aren't looking great for our lovely medic but his brothers are doing what they can. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Race Against Time II**

Time was of the essence, this was something the three musketeers were certain of as the worked tirelessly to stabilize and treat the still unconscious Aramis. Supplies were slim but they knew how to make do with what was available to them and so did not complain, even as they were forced to tear up blankets or shirts to make enough bandages to wrap the worst of their brother-in-arms many wounds.

Each wound they treated only heightened their own guilt and anger at the situation but all it would take was a small whimper of pain from their unconscious friend and those feelings would be pushed aside in favour of focusing, entirely, on him, something that became even more important when they noticed, to their horror, that Aramis appeared to be having trouble breathing

After a particularly nasty and painful sounding wheeze forced its way out of Aramis, Porthos found himself unable to stay silent any more, "They did a right number on his ribs," growled the man, sounding almost feral in his anger. Anger that instinctively prompted the other men to turn their attention back to the state of Aramis's torso, each of them visibly wincing at the fact that there were only a few, small, patches of their friend's skin that appeared to have escaped the torture the rest of him had endured, the pale, flesh coloured, skin looking immensely out of place amongst the dark blue, almost black bruising that covered the rest of Aramis's chest.

"We'll bind them before getting him back on the wagon but he'll need you to keep hold of him on the way back," stated Athos, the swordsman already having moved his attention back to Aramis's foot, the sight of which had him torn between wanting to throw up or to launch into a fierce rage for what his brother had been forced to endure.

Porthos blinked in surprise, though there was a glimmer of relief in his eyes too, "You want me in the wagon with him?" He had hoped to be sent there but had figured Athos would want his help in ensuring their prisoner remained restrained.

Without looking up from his work Athos nodded, whispering an apology to Aramis when he whimpered in pain under his ministrations. "You're strong enough to keep him from being jostled too much even if we ride at a faster pace and he'll need you there to ground him should he wake up. Issac and I can watch him," explained the swordsman as he nodded over his shoulder to where the second militiaman laid unconscious and restrained.

At the mention of his name Issac looked up from his own work and nodded sharply in agreement, the fierce look in his eyes surprising the two other musketeers but neither of them had witnessed the torture Aramis had endured like he had and even the brief moment of it that he had seen had ignited his protective instincts and he knew he would die before he allowed their prisoner or anyone else get to Aramis again.

With a silent agreement being reached among the trio the men returned to work, making quick work of the last of their supplies and before too long they had to admit they had done all they could for the unconscious man and that it was now time for them to get him into the wagon and back to Paris despite the potential fate that could await him there.

It was just as they were leaving the cave that Athos's mind flickered back to D'Artagnan and Favier and while he hated that the two men were off on their own he found himself hoping and praying they were having better luck then they were.

* * *

Elsewhere Favier and D'Artagnan were indeed having slightly better luck than their counterparts.

Capturing Clara had been a great start as she had, after some persuasion and resistance, revealed her part in the whole scheme. Explaining that Victor had approached her with a plan to get a bit of revenge on one of the King's soldiers, the man playing on her deep hatred of both the regiment and soldiers, in general, to get her to agree to help him, her part apparently only being to flirt with the man enough that his guard was lowered, allowing her to dose his drink with a powerful sedative, essentially leading the musketeer right into Victor's trap.

This hadn't gone over well with either musketeer but both men managed to control their anger enough to allow them to listen to the rest of the explanation, pleased that the woman, once finally talking, didn't seem to want to stop.

According to the woman the plan had been to simply beat Aramis up a bit, humiliating him in the process, something she, even then, saw no problems with much to the musketeer's ire.

It wasn't until a few days later when Ines was found dead and Aramis, despite clearly being barely conscious, was being accused of her murder that Clara realized there was more to the plan than she had known, a lot more.

She admitted to wanting to confront Victor about everything but had feared he would ensure she would meet a similar fate if she spoke up so instead had all but gone into hiding until she was sure Victor was no longer a threat as he had left with the other musketeers to head to Paris

This piece of news sent shock waves through the two musketeers, both men's instincts screaming at them to race out after their brothers to protect them from Aramis's torturer and in the end it took Favier, who had come to his senses first, to restrain D'Artagnan from leaving, though it was clear, by the look on the Gascon's face, that he was one, small, impulsive thought away from trying again.

It had taken even more prompting and pushing on their part to get Clara to open up as to who the man Victor was working with was and D'Artagnan, who hadn't been paying attention when the two militiamen who were to accompany his brothers introduced themselves, had quickly turned to Favier, a desperate plea in his eyes for the man to tell him this second man wasn't the other man travelling with his family… and to both men's great relief he wasn't.

This created a golden opportunity for the duo who quickly realized that finding this second man could be exactly what they needed to prove, without a doubt, that Aramis had not been responsible for Ines's death and so here they were, riding out to a small hamlet about an hour away from the village where their target apparently lived, both men praying their luck would continue to hold just a little longer.

* * *

For Athos's group, they too found themselves praying for luck, though it seemed their prayers had fallen on deaf ears when the sound of approaching hoof beats caught the musketeer's attention.


	30. Control

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so I definitely have to apologize for this... I had no intention for this chapter to take so long to come out but writer's block hit me hard. I just couldn't, no matter what I tried, get anything written, it's been SO frustrating! I know I've made you all wait for this but it's a bit on the short side tonight as I was just so happy to get to a point where I could call the chapter finished that I just didn't have it in me to try and lengthen it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah, Aramis's condition is going to be hard to accept/take in. Our boys are going to be struggling with guilt for some time. Unfortunately, I've been mean and you'll have to wait on the Athos front to see what's going on there but I'll be addressing that in the next chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oooh I haven't heard from you in a while :D How are you doing? Don't worry about not reviewing, I'm just really glad you've been reading and enjoying the story so far :D We're getting closer and closer to Paris so we'll be seeing Aramis's fate fairly soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art is after someone who helped Victor initially beat up Aramis before Ines's death...As for Athos's group, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what's going on with them :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - She definitely wasn't will but our boys have a lead and that's all that matters :D Things aren't going to be easy, for any of our boys so expect drama fairly soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Control**

Favier could barely contain a sigh as, once more, his attempts to speak to D'Artagnan went unnoticed.

The pair had made quick work of finishing up in the village after receiving their current lead from Clara but ever since they had left Favier had noticed that his companion's mood had and was continuing to deteriorate, to the point where the Gascon was now almost worryingly quiet as he held Aramis's recovered rosary so tightly in his hand that Favier was sure the ornate cross must be digging into the younger man's flesh.

In all the time he had known the Gascon, Favier had only seen him in a mood like his current one on very rare occasions, the younger man seemingly naturally optimistic and cheerful. It was because of this that the musketeer found himself feeling out of his depth in terms of knowing how to help the younger man.

As they continued to make their way to the next village Favier was internally scrambling to remember what it had taken to pull D'Artagnan out of his melancholy moods in the past, praying there would be something in those memories that could help him now.

It hit him then that it had always been the other inseparables that had pulled D'Artagnan out of his moods, whether it be Athos who would push the boy harder in their training sessions to get him to let go of his frustrations, or Aramis, who seemed to enjoy dragging a very reluctant D'Artagnan either to a nearby church to seek solace there, or to one of the city's many brothels to find solace in the warm arms of one of the girls there, or Porthos, who would insist on getting the younger man so drunk he was unable to stand, lowering his walls enough to blurt out what was bothering him before escorting the younger man back to his room and tucking him into bed.

Understanding flooded Favier then as he realized what was causing his young friend's mood. Another look at his companion had a small, fond smile tugging at the musketeer's lips as he decided to treat the Gascon like he would Issac. So without another thought, he urged his horse closer to D'Artagnan's mount, the Gascon not even registering the movement, before knocking his shoulder lightly against D'Artagnan's own, surprising the younger man with his presence.

Now pulled from his darkening thoughts Favier could see that D'Artagnan was expecting him to say something, to comment or reprimand him for his lack of focus… but he couldn't bring himself to do that, not when he could read the worry and longing burning brightly in the Gascon's eyes. Instead, he said nothing, offering no judgement, only a silent show of support and a reminder that he was not alone.

Realising this D'Artagnan offered his friend a small, but appreciative smile before forcing himself to focus back to the matter at hand.

"We must be close," he commented almost absently as he moved to place Aramis's rosary around his neck, taking comfort from having a piece of his brothers with him when they could not be with him physically, like Favier had predicted there were small cuts to the young man's hands from where he had gripped the cross too tightly, though it hardly seemed to register with the Gascon who was scanning the horizon for any sign of their destination.

Relived he was talking once more Favier nodded, "Just passed the river ahead. The storm's likely disturbed the water so we'll have to be careful crossing."

True to expectations the storm had caused the river to become dangerous with the water levels alarmingly high and a turbulent current threatening to pull anyone unlucky enough to fall in, down within minutes, if not seconds.

Thankfully their luck seemed to be holding as, after a few minutes of searching, they noticed that the bridge, while apparently damaged by the storm, was still standing enough that they were able to cross, albeit slowly.

"Remember D'Artagnan," stated Favier quietly as the pair finally approached the small village. The seriousness in his voice garnered the younger man's attention who raised an eyebrow in question to his friend's words.

"Remember we need him alive," clarified the musketeer, continuing to speak before D'Artagnan could offer protest. "You of all people know what is riding on this. He is our **best** chance to save Aramis's life so you'll need to keep a lock on your emotions, no matter what he may say or taunt us with… Head over heart right?"

Hearing his mentor's phrase served to silence any protests D'Artagnan might have been planning. The reminder acting as motivation enough for the Gascon to do exactly that, as an expressionless mask fell over his face.

"Let's do this."


	31. Unexpected Arrivals

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I had fun writing this chapter, even if I did have a last minute character change that had me rewriting a portion of it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Guest: Thanks for the review - Favier is doing what he can but I don't think D'Art will be able to breathe easy until he's back with the rest of our boys and they're all safe and sound. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked getting a bit of Favier's input on things. Drama is about to come our way so we might go a few chapters with no D'Art & Favier, not too sure yet. I loved the mental imagery of putting on the rosary so I just couldn't resist adding it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - I loved the mental imagery of the rosary so I'm really happy you enjoyed reading it too, it's kinda D'Art's way of keeping focused. At the moment his mind is completely full of worry for his absent brothers but the rosary helps centre him, even if he's appearing a bit out of it at times. Writer's block seems to be a recurring theme for me but I'll battle through :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Nothing wrong with a bit of a binge :D Hope you enjoyed it :D Athos's team have some odds stacked against them but they're determined and united so that's going in their favour. Glad you liked seeing our pup and Favier, I've planned a bit of drama so we might not see them for a few chapters while I focus on that. Favier's definitely looking out for our pup, Athos is going to have to thank him properly later :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Unexpected Arrivals**

After dealing with the aftermath of the extensive torture Aramis had endured, the tension level of Athos's travelling party was at an all-time high. Each man was well aware of how important speed now was to their journey but none were quite willing to sacrifice alertness to achieve it, none putting it passed their former, now escaped, travelling companion to try again, to attack them.

Fortunately this heightened state of awareness, even at the speed they were trying to move at, had the benefit of alerting them to the sound of approaching hoof beats sometime later into their journey, the speed at which the approaching horses seemed to be travelling doing little to ease the growing tensions of the group.

From his spot inside the wagon, Porthos couldn't help but look worriedly at his brother, the swordsman's name slipping almost silently from his lips as he tightened his hold on a trembling Aramis. The medic yet to regain, or to show any signs of, regaining consciousness. The larger musketeer's protective instincts were going haywire but he was still collected enough to know to differ to Athos's judgement on how to handle the situation.

Knowing that he likely had mere minutes to act and that he couldn't risk leaving Aramis out in the open, Athos steeled his expression, looking hard at Porthos and Issac before nodding to some nearby trees. "Get the wagon hidden, quickly."

"'Thos?" questioned Porthos, a torn expression on his face as he debated removing himself from Aramis's side to stand by Athos's, only for the swordsman to shake his head in denial when he read the indecision on his brother's face.

"Stay with Aramis," ordered the swordsman before returning his gaze to the horizon. "With luck, it's just travellers but Aramis will need protection if they're not."

Understanding quickly flooded Porthos's features and it sent his already heightened protective instincts into overdrive as he nodded sharply at Athos, his own expression hardening as he allowed the wagon to be hidden in amongst the trees, his hand automatically reaching for his dagger, knowing that if anyone got past his brother to reach them then they would be fighting in too close quarters for his sword to be of any help to him.

With the wagon and its occupants successfully hidden Issac returned to Athos's side just in time to see two cloaked riders appear in the near distance, likely the source of the hoof beats they had been hearing.

* * *

"Identify yourselves," demanded Athos once the pair, who had ridden straight towards them, were close enough to be heard, both his and Issac's weapons already drawn and hanging, ready, by their sides.

"At ease Athos," replied an all too familiar voice that had both musketeers relaxing in an instant. "It's just us."

"Blaise," sighed the swordsman in obvious relief as he moved to shake the man's hand as the musketeer dismounted, pausing only long enough to remove his hood before reaching for his friend's hand.

"We were hoping we could catch you before you reached Paris," spoked the second man as he too dismounted and lowered his hood, revealing the smiling, if somewhat tired face of Alain, though Athos had assumed he was Blaise's companion as soon as Blaise had revealed himself, though the young musketeer's words instantly had him on high alert.

"We **need** to reach the city," stated Athos firmly, not missing the look the two new arrivals shared at his words, " Aramis is in dire need of medical attention."

Releasing a long sigh Blaise shook his head, "You can not return to Paris Athos and you certainly can **not** take Aramis."

"He'll die if we don't!" hissed Porthos, Issac having disappeared to get the wagon and its occupants once it was revealed there was no threat.

Both Blaise and Alain blanched as they took in Aramis's condition, the pair sharing a look that almost pushed Athos's annoyance over the edge before Blaise spoke up, cutting off whatever retort the swordsman had been about to make.

"We have our orders. The Captain suspected you might be in need of aid, he told us where to take you."

It was abundantly clear that each member of Athos's group wanted to question the two men but fear for Aramis's life kept their mouths shut as each man wasted no time in mounting their own horses, Athos pausing only to instruct Blaise and Alain to lead them to their destination with as much haste as they could.

* * *

As it turned out, the destination Treville had instructed them to go was a small hamlet, fortunately not too far from where Blaise and Alain had found them, but it was in a completely different direction from the city they had been heading to only hours before.

Blaise and Alain had clearly been given direct instruction as neither man faltered in leading the group to a small house on the outskirts of the settlement, the travelling group waiting with bated breath as Alain handed over a small letter to the owner of the house, who had emerged from his home after hearing their approach.

"Bring your friend in here," instructed the older man after he had finished reading the letter that, Athos realized, bared his Captain's seal. "I'll need fresh water too, there's a well in the middle of the village."

"I've got it," murmured Issac who then rode off, leaving the other musketeers to carefully transfer a still unconscious Aramis into the house.

"Stay with him," instructed Athos quietly to Porthos before he grabbed Blaise by the arm, dragging him off to the side of the house, intent on getting some answers.


	32. Questions and Answers

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Apologies for the long delay, writer's block has been an utter bitch lately, made even more frustrating because I KNOW what I want to write, I can picture the scene in my head but I just can't/couldn't seem to write it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville has a serious reason for sending them to find Athos as we'll be seeing some of today (that and I've missed them and wanted to bring them back lol) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah, Athos would definitely fight to the death to protect Aramis in his current condition, thankfully he didn't have too (yet at least, who knows how evil I'll be in later chapters :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - No problem :) Thank you for taking the time to review :D Glad you seem to be enjoying things so far, we've got some drama coming our boy's way very soon so prepare yourself for that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive (just sorry it took a while) Enjoy the new chapter! x

UIa (Guest): Thanks for the review - Nope, no trap (just yet anyway :D Who knows in later chapters) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yep I figured our boys needed to catch a break, after all, I've put the poor guys through lately :) There is a reason they can't go back which we'll be learning today so hopefully that'll clear some things up. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Questions and Answers**

Unable to stop himself Blaise let out a long sigh, his hand coming up to brush against his face as he spoke his friend's name. It wasn't like he hadn't expected such a response to his words, he had known the inseparable leader long enough to have been certain how the man would react the moment Treville had given both Alain and himself their orders.

Irritation flashed across Athos's face as his eyes narrowed into a glare, "Don't Blaise," he all but growled as he raised a hand to silence any further words from his friend. The combination of guilt, shame and worry he was feeling making his control of his temper all but non-existent as he fought the urge to slam the man into the wall and demand answers from him. "What is going on?"

Whether he saw the fragile hold Athos had on his temper or whether he genuinely was happy to talk Athos wasn't sure but shortly after the question had left his mouth Blaise's entire frame straightened as he nodded his head.

"We should take this inside."

Those five simple words almost made him scream in frustration but the swordsman settled with a sharp shake of his head as he dismissed his friend's words, "I'm **not** leaving here without answers!"

"And you'll have them," promised Blaise calmly, apparently unperturbed by Athos's anger as he mimicked the musketeer's earlier action of raising a hand to stop the other man from speaking. "I only mean Porthos and Issac deserve to hear this too. It does affect them too, after all, it's only fair that they know."

The last part of Blaise's speech did little to ease the extreme worry building inside Athos but the swordsman, seeing the truth in the man's eyes, pushed his own concern down as he nodded in acceptance before he and Blaise returned to the house, both almost being overpowered by the smell of medicinal herbs that flooded the house.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two men to find their companions as they followed the sound of their voices, locating them in a small side room where Aramis was already resting, largely unclothed on a table in the middle of the room, the remaining musketeers rushing to execute the orders being given to them by the home-owner.

Athos allowed his gaze to drift to his unconscious form for all of a few seconds before it locked onto the healer tending to him. "How can we help?" he all but demanded, his words failing to surprise Blaise who, while having considered the possibility that he would continue to demand answers the moment they were all reunited, also knew, without a shadow of a doubt that Athos's need for answers would pale in comparison for his need to see Aramis treated.

What did surprise Blaise though was the marksman's atrocious condition, Treville's secretive orders making all the more sense as he took in the musketeer's horrific condition, however, he had no intention of letting his shock overpower him hen his friend and brother-in-arms so clearly needed him.

"More water," snapped the healer tending to the unconscious musketeer, his eyes never leaving his charge, "Hot this time, use the fire in the front room."

Without a word of complaint, Athos nodded sharply before leaving to do just that, sending up silent prayers as he moved that his brother would survive as the alternative would open a hole inside him he was sure he'd never be able to get out of.

He trusted his Captain and knew the man would never send them to someone he didn't trust but still, it was hard for Athos to place the safety of his brother in the hands of someone he didn't personally know, but he was willing to push his unease aside if it meant Aramis got the help he so desperately needed.

* * *

Over the next several hours the group of musketeers along with the healer worked tirelessly to clean, treat and bandaged Aramis's many wounds, the only sounds filling the air coming from either the healer as he snapped out orders or from Aramis who would, much to the utter heartbreak of the inseparables, whimper out in pain occasionally as they worked.

By the time the last wound was treated they were all ready to collapse, relief causing their tense muscles to relax as their host instructed them to leave their friend to rest for a while and that he would see about sorting out some food for the starving group.

No longer surrounded by a stranger Athos wasted no time in turning his attention to Blaise and Alain, sending the pair a silent order to start talking, his need for answers rising to the surface once more now that Aramis had been tended to as much as possible.

"Right," nodded Blaise, remembering his earlier promise to Athos to provide answers now they were all reunited. "I don't know if I can tell you much," he admitted sadly, continuing quickly when he saw the inseparables were about to interrupt. "I only know what the Captain has told me and he hasn't been overly forthcoming lately."

This made those in Athos's group blink in surprise, the men knowing that while there were always things their Captain couldn't tell them, that the man was hardly secretive when it pertained to one of their own if he could help it.

"Whatever you know would be appreciated," accepted Athos somewhat bitterly, though he did try to temper that bitterness, knowing that it wasn't the fault of the man before him.

"There's been a second letter," stated Alain, his words sending ice through the musketeer's veins as they stared, horrified at the younger man.

"That's what he told us to tell you," continued Alain, his own unease at the situation growing as he saw the look on his friend's faces.

"A **second** letter?" breathed Athos as he fought the urge to rush to Aramis's side, remembering all too well the scene the first letter had caused them to walk in on.

"What did it say?" demanded Porthos as he struggled with a similar urge as Athos's, the protective instincts of the two inseparables raging to new heights at the mention of a second letter.

With a remorseful look on his face, Blaise shook his head slowly. "Treville wouldn't say but whatever it said the King and Rochefort know too."

"Damn," cursed Porthos while Athos muttered a much more colourful curse under his breath before gesturing for his friend to continue.

"Apparently they're furious that Treville didn't bring the first letter to their attention as soon as he received it and as punishment the King has issued an arrest warrant for Aramis… you step one foot inside Paris and the guards will drag him and likely you off in chains."

"This is Rochefort's doing," growled Porthos, his obvious fury filling his voice as the man practically vibrated with rage "It has to be, he's had it out for our regiment since he returned to the city, Aramis being involved would only be a bonus for him."

Alain nodded, "That's what Treville thought too. The King forbade him from sending any of the regiment out to look for you, having decided that we would only assist in hiding you and Aramis from facing justice."

With confusion filling his features Issac tilted his head to one side, "How are you here then?"

"Treville refused to let you walk into a trap," explained Blaise softly as he shared a glance with Alain. "He asked for volunteers and we were chosen. He warned us of the consequences of agreeing to his plan, especially should the King find out but we weren't deterred. He gave us our orders and we disguised ourselves before sneaking out of the city to find you."


	33. Disturbing Orders

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm afraid it's a bit of a shorter one tonight but worry not... we've got a delicious bit of drama happening very soon :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be learning the second letter's contents fairly soon I promise, as well as what the King and Rochefort know. Hmm, I feel like this chapter might give you some more questions so please don't hate me lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - That it certainly does... It does for this chapter too, we're getting to see the protective side of our other muskys too which I'm kinda enjoying :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

enjoyedit: Thanks for the review - Haha nope, definitely not easy for them (I'm evil like that :D) Things are well for them... for the moment at least :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yep the news Alain and Blaise bring isn't the best (especially considering what I have planned :D) but our boys have a knack for getting out of trouble almost as easily as they get into it so we'll just have to wait and see if that remains true. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I was going to have Treville be the one to go out and find them but figured the King would be keeping him on a tight leash ... plus I've missed my OC's so had to bring them back lol :D Favier and D'Art will be finding some answers I can promise that, though it might be a few chapters before we check back in with them as drama is about to happen! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Disturbing Orders**

"Captain," spoke Corbett hesitantly as he watched from the entryway to Treville's office as the man paced the length of the room, an almost frantic look of worry on his face as he moved.

Not that Corbett couldn't understand the Captain's worry, it was something that was keenly felt amongst the entire regiment, ever since he had announced the King's decision to them.

To abandon one of their own, especially one so respected as Aramis did not sit right with **any** of the men in the regiment and Corbett was sure one of the reasons for his Captain's clear exhaustion was all the lectures he had been forced to give since making the announcement as many of their brothers were determined to leave and help clear the marksman's name.

"Captain," he tried again, this time taking several steps into the room, hoping to catch the man's attention this time, even if he hated being the messenger he had been all but reduced to.

"Not now Corbett," dismissed Treville without stopping his pacing. Every now and then his gaze would drift to his desk where Corbett knew laid the very letters that had caused all of this turmoil.

"Sir," persisted the musketeer, wincing ever so slightly when said persistence appeared to set his already irate Captain off as the man stopped his pacing to send him a frankly terrifying glare.

"You were **dismissed** Corbett," growled Treville as he continued to glare at the man. Part of him hated himself for how he was acting but the rest of him was simply too tired to care, after all, he had much more important things to worry about then upsetting one of his men.

"I know sir," acknowledged the musketeer as he straightened, looking his angry Captain right in the eye as he continued, "but this **is** important."

Something in Corbett's tone must have supported his claim as Treville straightened and dropped his glare as a look of concern filled his tired features. "What is it?"

"Several members of the palace guard are here," stated Corbett with a grimace before adding, "and a couple of Rochefort's red guards."

Cursing under his breath Treville ran a hand over his face, barely containing a yawn as his body decided on a rather inopportune moment to remind him of his exhaustion.

"Rochefort wouldn't send his men here without reason… What do they want?"

"You," stated Corbett hesitantly, the look on his face expressing just how much he didn't like what was going on. "Apparently they have orders to take you to the King to answer claims of the regiment's treachery."

Cursing once more, only far more colourfully this time Treville nodded, reaching over his desk to collect his jacket and hat.

"Blaise and Alain must have been spotted," added Corbett grimly as he watched his Captain prepare to leave.

"We don't know that. It is possible Rochefort simply believes I have ordered something… We admit to nothing without clear proof" reassured Treville, a determined look in his eyes as he shook his head, not wanting to believe his plan had already been found out. "Make sure none of the men react to this, it will give Rochefort the opening he is searching for to destroy our regiment."

"But sir…"

Shaking his head Treville cut him off before he could continue. "I made the decision to send them out after Athos and I will be the one to take the punishment for that, not them."

"Captain!"

"We have little time Corbett," interrupted Treville once more as he placed both hands on the now panicking musketeer's shoulders. "Keep the men in the garrison as much as possible," he ordered quietly as the pair began to leave his office, "No one goes out alone until this mess is cleared up, we are already down a significant number of our regiment I won't risk anyone else."

"Yes sir," nodded Corbett somewhat nervously, hating how final his Captain was sounding.

Turning a corner the pair could see the group from the palace waiting, somewhat anxiously, by the garrison gates, detained from entering further courtesy of several protective members of the musketeers who were not taking their presence kindly.

"Take care of them," smiled Treville as he shook Corbett's hand, shifting his body just enough that it hid the musketeers slightly surprised expression as he felt something being slipped into his hand.

Nodding once more at his soldier Treville turned on his heel to address the now frustrated group at the gates.

"Come, gentlemen," he said pleasantly, a fake smile plastered on his face as he made his way towards them, barely acknowledging his men around him. "It is not good form to keep His Majesty waiting."


	34. Interrogation

**Evening My Lovlies**

 **Apologies this took a little longer than expected to come out. I was super excited to write this chapter when the idea for it hit me, but the downside of that was that I didn't want to upload it until I felt I had gotten the scene just like it was playing out in my head... It's taken a few rewrites but I do think I managed to get there so I'm hoping it makes up for the slight delay in its posting.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

uia (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive, apologies for the slightly longer wait for it though :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm, if you're already thinking those sorts of thoughts I can't wait to hear your opinion of him after today's chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Rochey will do anything to ruin the musketeers and will do it with a smile on his face :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Things aren't going to be getting better for a while, unfortunately (I'm an evil, evil writer :D) Rochey's in his element right about now so he's been quite fun to write. We'll be going back to what Treville slipped Corbett at some point don't worry, I'll clear that matter up eventually :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Interrogation**

As the now all too familiar sound echoed around the room Treville could do nothing but stubbornly bite back yet another curse that wanted, so badly, to fall from his lips as he screwed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, all while trying desperately to think of anything but the situation he now found himself in

He was forced to open them again a few moments later when the presence he had felt move in front of him sharply reached out to grab his chin in a borderline painful hold.

"Really Treville," smirked Rochefort, looking very much like the cat that caught the canary as he forced the musketeer Captain's head up so they were now looking at each other, the red guard's smirk only growing when he saw the pain in the man's eyes, pain Treville was otherwise doing a remarkable job of keeping hidden.

Tightening his hold on the Captain's chin Rochefort allowed himself a small moment to relish in the man's frustrated expression, knowing it was killing the musketeer to not be able to brush his hand away. "Things could be going infinitely more pleasant for you Treville if you would simply answer my questions.

Despite the numerous comebacks that were on the tip of Treville's tongue the Captain knew that every word Rochefort said was spoken in hopes of garnering some sort of reaction from the musketeer, a reaction Treville was determined to deny Rochefort the satisfaction of, thus the man stubbornly remained silent.

That was what he kept telling himself anyway, the reasoning he tried so desperately to make the truth when the actual truth was another matter all together, however before his mind could continue down that dark path the sound of a whip, once more, cracked through the air, shattering the silence and igniting an inferno of pain as it collided, hard, against the abused flesh of Treville's back, tearing into the skin it landed on, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

Rochefort, who had remained in his position in front of Treville when the whip had, once more, been brought down on Treville's back smirked at the flash of pain he saw in the musketeer Captain's eyes, relishing in the small, barely audible sound of pain that escaped the stubborn man's lips.

The red guard Captain allowed his minion to continue his torture of Treville for several more minutes before he released his grip on Treville's chin and raised a hand to put a halt to the wielder of the whip and he soon found his smirk growing even more as he watched Treville's knees tremble so badly they almost buckled under him, the musketeer barely managing to muster enough strength to keep standing as a torrent of pain, originating from his back, shot through his body.

"Tell me Treville," spoke Rochefort casually as he walked around the restrained man to admire the damage now marring the man's flesh. "What is it about Aramis that has you so stubbornly loyal, even to the point you would go against your King?"

Anger flashed in Treville's eyes at the insinuation as the man fought to appear stronger than he felt. "I have **not** betrayed my King," he spat venomously, though the effect was somewhat dampened by his slight stumble, his legs once again struggling to hold his weight.

Rochefort's eyes narrowed, even as a glimmer of satisfaction flashed inside them at finally getting a response from his prisoner. "What do you call what you've done then?"

"I've done nothing."

"Precisely!" exclaimed Rochefort as he stepped closer to Treville, "One of **your** men is suspected of murder and you do nothing to bring him to justice!"

Treville wanted to scoff as Rochefort went off on a tirade, the Captain not believing for a minute that Rochefort's anger was related to anything close to wanting justice for the murdered soul. If he was to guess he would say it was due to frustration to being denied an inseparable, particularly Aramis, to punish, the slimy red guard had hardly made his dislike of both the regiment and the medic secret after all.

The only good thing that seemed to come from being forced to listen to Rochefort's rant was learning that the man had no knowledge of Blaise and Alain's departure from the city and that one piece of information gave the injured Captain a great sense of relief and hope.

"The King will want to know you remain stubbornly loyal, even to those who have disgraced the uniform you so fervently defend," stated Rochefort coldly several minutes after he had finished his rant and Treville had once again fallen silent, though this was largely due to the desire to focus on remaining standing than anything else. "He still believes you will redeem yourself and give up Aramis and the other's location." Treville's tremors increased at this, though it was hard to know whether this was due to the man's anger over what was being said or in reaction to the pain shooting through his body.

With that last comment and one final snide look, Rochefort exited the cell, leaving an exhausted Treville alone to collapse to the ground once he was sure he was well and truly alone.

Gritting his teeth against the pain from both his back and now his arms, which had been pulled sharply once he had fallen to the ground Treville let out several harsh breaths as he struggled to accept that this was the situation he now found himself in.

He had expected the King to be angry, Rochefort hadn't been lying when he said Treville hadn't done anything to help with Aramis's capture, but that being said, Treville had been sure that, despite the growing tensions between His Majesty and the musketeers, that the King would still see reason. A hope that was quickly dashed when, after quite a heated argument the King had ordered Treville's own capture, handing him over to the smirking Rochefort with instructions to 'get the information out of him.'

It was an order Rochefort had taken great pleasure in following and Treville had no doubts that the man would be more creative with his interrogation techniques when he returned from updating the King, which was why he couldn't stop the small flinch that happened when he heard the door to his cell open.


	35. Visitor

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I quite like how this chapter ended up turning out... though it's definitely a good thing I decided to give it a quick read through before uploading it as I ended up referring to Treville as buttered instead of battered at one point lol :D**

 **Those of you may be worrying about our boys... don't worry we'll be back with them in the next chapter, just didn't want to leave the Treville situation where we did.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Rochey would definitely enjoy torturing Treville, though I suppose I'll just have to make sure Treville gets a chance to pay him back for doing so at some point :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm, maybe, maybe not we'll have to wait and see on that front. Oh don't worry about that, I'll make sure Treville gets some revenge on Rochey in a later chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I thought it might surprise some people. We'll be checking back in with our musky's in the next chapter so I'll try to include a bit on D'Art there as well :D Really glad you're enjoying the story so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm I haven't firmly decided whether he knows quite how far Rochey has taken his orders yet, I'm waiting for when Treville gets released/rescued then I see where inspiration on that front takes me. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Visitor**

"Captain!" exclaimed a voice that, despite the alarm underlining it, caused the battered musketeer Captain to relax fractionally before his now sluggish mind caught up to just who was now rushing to crouch in front of him.

"That slimy rat will pay for this," growled the voice as tender, yet somewhat hesitant hands began to ghost over Treville's form as the voice's owner took in the man's many wounds.

"W-What are you doing here?" demanded Treville weakly as he tried to look imposing, though he doubted it was all that effective given his current condition. "Corbett… You had your orders."

Reacting to the rough sound of his Captain's voice, and a desire to avoid what he was sure to come, Corbett, in lieu of answering right away, reached for his canteen, lifting it to his Captain's lips, worry clear as day in his eyes as he watched the man take several large drags of the cool liquid, his eyes shining with gratitude.

"Corbett," Treville tried again, his voice firmer now his achingly dry throat had been sated. "Your orders were -"

"Overruled by His Majesty," interrupted Corbett with a grim look before he remembered just where they were and how he had left the cell door open upon seeing Treville's terrible condition.

Treville felt fear flood his veins at Corbett's words, not for himself, he had long resigned himself for whatever fate awaited him for his decisions but for his men who he would give anything, even his life, to protect.

"Why?" he demanded, his restraints rattling as he twisted his body slightly to follow Corbett who had moved to, quietly close the cell door, not wanting to bring any attention to their presence, knowing it would only end badly for the both of them if he was discovered here.

"Officially, guard duty for Her Majesty and the other ladies of court… Garden party."

Treville frowned, having no recollection of such an event scheduled, but given how the musketeer regiment was slowly being pushed out of palace matters he supposed it was possible but it still struck him as odd.

"Unofficially?" he asked, having spotted the frustrated look in his soldier's eyes, already knowing he wasn't going to like what the man was about to say.

"He's testing to see who is still in Paris," answered Corbett grimly, confirming Treville's earlier thoughts that he wasn't going to like what was going on. "Rochefort has a copy of our numbers, he's already questioned several of the men as to why we are two men short.

Once more Treville felt like ice was flooding through his veins, "What did you tell him?"

To his surprise, this question actually brought a smirk, albeit a small one, to Corbett's face. "That they had both caught the sickness that's going around." Treville grimaced at this, remembering the growing number of cases being brought to his attention of the violent but thankfully short-lived illness plaguing the city.

Seeing his Captain's grimace Corbett felt his smirk grow, "Several of the men decided to join in the explanation, describing, in detail, the symptoms Blaise and Alain were suffering from… Last I saw Rochefort was looking somewhat green himself before he left to speak with the King."

Unable to help himself Treville let out a small chuckle at the mental picture, groaning slightly as the action made several of his wounds flare up, causing Corbett to frown at him.

"How could the King allow this?" he demanded quietly, anger at his Captain's condition practically oozing from his body. "You're his **friend!** "

Treville wanted to defend Louis, the loyalty he felt for the crown almost pushing him to despite the bitterness he could feel welling up inside him at the pain he had suffered on the King's orders. Part of him desperately hoped that Louis hadn't intended Rochefort to interpret his words as he had but even he could admit it wasn't hard to jump to the conclusion Rochefort had as he was sure he would have taken it the same way had the roles been reversed.

Instead of focusing on the growing bitterness inside of him, Treville instead decided to focus on the situation in front of him, the pain in his body once more making itself known as his sluggish mind tried to work out how long Corbett had been in his cell with him for.

"You need to leave."

"You can't ask me to leave you here Captain," protested Corbett, even though he knew what the answer would be, "You can't."

Shaking his head Treville felt himself smiling faintly at the protective tone he could hear in his soldier's voice. "I can and I am. Rochefort will be back soon and he **can't** find you here. Your absence has possibly already been noticed so you will need an excuse at the ready."

Despite his frustration at having to leave Treville behind Corbett couldn't help the faint smirk tugging at his lips as he pulled a small, ornate fan from his jacket. "How do you think I knew where to find you? Her Majesty asked me to get this for her…"

Treville blinked in surprise before a fond, thankful look settled on his face, recognizing the fan as one the Queen had been carrying around a lot lately, meaning it likely wasn't in her rooms and instead that she had given it to his musketeer before telling him to find him, giving the man a valid excuse to be absent for some time, given that her rooms were on the opposite side of the palace.

"Stay strong Captain," ordered Corbett quietly as he stood with a conflict expression on his face and a slight pleading tone to his voice. "We will get you out of here."


	36. The Good And Bad News

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, this took some doing but we're getting to see pretty much everyone tonight so hopefully, that'll make up for the slight delay.**

 **I'm going, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure where the idea for the end portion of this chapter came from, it definitely wasn't what I had initially had in mind when I started writing but hey, I'm game to go with it :D**

 **Also... 200 reviews! :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh Corbett's going to be out for blood, but he knows he has to be smart about things right now so he's going to have to settle for merely planning what he'll do to Rochey instead of actually doing it... for now at least :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry I don't plan on having him in his current position for much longer :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh I think she'll certainly be tempted to after tonight's chapter. I have a plan in mind to get Treville out so don't worry about that, I won't leave him in Rochey's clutches for much longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I thought you might like that, seemed like a small way to get back at him after all he's done but trust me, the regiment is going to be out for blood when they learn what's actually been going on. I'm loving Anne right now too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Yay you're back, hope you have a good binge :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - You're the 200th reviewer whoop whoop! *throws confetti* Haha yeah there's been some drama in the last few chapters though I am glad to have you back, hope you had a nice catch-up :) Treville's got quite a few people on his side so no need to worry about him too much as he'll be free of Rochey's grasp fairly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: The Good And Bad News**

It took everything Corbett had to force the furious, disgusted expression from his face as he neared the palace gardens, pausing briefly several feet before the doors to take a deep, steadying breath before emerging out into the sunlight, relief flooding his system when he didn't immediately spot Rochefort, though that relief quickly vanished when an all too familiar voice spoke up behind him.

"I see Treville's men are as good at following orders as he is."

That one simple sentence had Corbett clenching his fists tightly enough to turn the skin white as he fought the urge to knock the man behind him out. Instead, the musketeer forced his anger down, reminding himself that giving into it now would do nothing but harm his Captain, and likely his regiment, more.

"I wasn't aware your orders superseded Her Majesty's," commented Corbett with exaggerated innocence, smirking internally at the flash of irritation that crossed Rochefort's face at his words. "Now if you don't mind I have to get this to the Queen."

Thankfully Rochefort said nothing as the musketeer walked away, choosing instead to scowl at the man's back before storming off, back inside the palace, something that likely would have caused Corbett to panic if his attention wasn't focused on the Queen, who, for once, was resting alone in the shade.

"Apologies for the delay My Lady," bowed the musketeer as approached, paying particular attention to his words so as to not reveal what his true mission had been.

"No need," smiled Anne gently but even Corbett, who didn't interact with the young royal all that often, could tell it was forced. "Did you find it?"

"Indeed," nodded Corbett as he handed over the ornate fan, neither person reacting to the small slip of paper that could be seen poking out of one of the folds.

Anne's hands tightened around the fan as she discretely slipped it into her sleeve, her smile becoming more genuine as her son's wet nurse returned with the small bundle cooing gently in her arms.

"My thanks musketeer," she said dismissively, though there was a look in her eyes that promised to act on the information he had passed to her, "You should return to your men, they were likely worried by your absence."

* * *

Elsewhere, as night fell Athos was pulled from his thoughts as Porthos settled himself beside him, having returned from checking on the still sleeping Aramis, their host having all but forbidden the group from staying in the room with the younger man, stating he needed peace and quiet to recover, something he would not get if he could constantly feel their eyes on him.

"How is he?" asked Athos quietly as he passed Porthos the bottle of wine he had been drinking directly from, hoping to bury his guilt and shame in drink.

"Fever's going down," sighed Porthos, relief clear in his voice as he down a hearty amount of the wine, relishing in the knowledge that now, with proper treatment and supplies, his brother and best friend was recovering, if albeit slowly.

Mimicking Porthos's relieved sigh Athos felt some of his body's tension leave him at the news. Their host, who they had learned had once actually been a musketeer and had served alongside Treville before the man became Captain in a way similar to Aramis's own role, making him an out in the field medic, had not sugar coated anything when it had come to Aramis's chances, stating in no uncertain terms that unless the marksman showed signs of improvement in the next few days then he was unlikely to recover at all so to hear his brother was still fighting, even in his horrific condition brought a spark of hope back to the stoic musketeer.

* * *

"Corbett!" hissed Henri as he spotted the familiar face of his friend walking towards him. "Where have you been?"

Shaking his head Corbett said nothing as he, along with the rest of his regiment, lined up as the King walked past, a bright smile on the royal's face as he spotted his wife playing with their son.

"Not here," whispered Corbett cautiously once he was sure Louis was far enough away that his words were inaudible. "Spread the word to the men, we need talk when we're back at the garrison."

Henri looked very much like he wanted to press the matter further but he knew his friend enough to know that whatever was troubling him was indeed very serious and so he pushed aside his curiosity, nodding, discretely, once before leaning slightly to the man on his other side, whispering the order to him, dread growing in the stomachs of the entire regiment.

* * *

"This is the place right?" questioned D'Artagnan quietly as both he and Favier dismounted their mounts, uneasily glancing at the small house before them.

"Providing our information is accurate," nodded Favier, the older musketeer feeling the same unease as his companion, though he was trying his best to keep it from showing. "You ready?"

D'Artagnan said nothing in response, choosing to answer instead by striding, purposefully towards the door, ignoring the grumbled protests about his recklessness from his companion.

He was fully prepared to have to break down the door in order to storm the place and catch their target by surprise but it was he who was surprised when, with the gentlest of touches, the door swung open with a slight creak.

Sharing a look both musketeers knew that whatever awaited them inside was not going to be good so before entering they both silently drew their swords, gripping the pommels tightly as they began their search of the house.

"NO!" cried D'Artagnan in an almost frantic alarm as he rushed to the side of the very man they had ridden to find, his knee's giving out as it finally hit him that the one solid lead they had to save his brother from the hangman's noose was now hanging from his a noose all of his own.

Drawn by D'Artagnan's cry Favier raced into the room, his eyes widening as he took in the horrific sight in front of them for although the man they had come to find was indeed hanging from a ceiling beam there was also a very large amount of blood coating the man's mouth and chin that would have confused him had the musketeer not also spotted the small plate on a nearby table, upon which rested, much to Favier's disgust, a human tongue.

D'Artagnan had clearly missed this after finding their lead dead but Favier didn't have as much riding on this as the Gascon did so he allowed the practically distraught boy a moment to process his now shattered hope before walking over to the table, having spotted a piece of parchment resting ever so slightly under the bloodied tongue.

Infinitely glad that he was wearing gloves Favier grimaced as he reached to gently pull the bloodstained paper free, his actions pulling D'Artagnan's attention away from the long-deceased man, curiosity and a tiny, fragile, fragment of hope flashing across his face, though it faded to worry when they realised the letter was addressed, specifically for musketeers.

Sharing a look both men took a deep breath before Favier gently eased the letter open, the paper sticking to itself slightly courtesy of the blood staining it, though neither man was willing to pay that much mind as they instead focused on reading the letter's contents, both relieved the blood hadn't made the document unreadable.

 _Dear Musketeers,_

 _Loose lips can get a man killed, even your friend Aramis knows this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A concerned friend._

D'Artagnan felt his blood boil as he read that familiar signature but then his mind caught up to what the letter said and he felt hope spark up within him once more as he turned to Favier, a bright smile growing on his lips. "Loose lips!"

It took Favier a moment to catch on but when he did a smile much like D'Artagnan's grew on his face as he finished the younger man's revelation. "He confided in someone."


	37. Headway

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Apologies for the delay, I hit another bout of writer's block (getting really sick of that now) and then was too busy revelling in the awesomeness that is the new Avengers film to write last night :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha it definitely took a lot for Corbett not to punch Rochey so I'm quite proud of him for that lol :) Hopefully, things should become clearer in the coming few chapters so just hold on :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville will be saved very soon I promise, he has a lot of people in his corner so I won't leave him suffering Rochey's company for much longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, I quite liked that line myself :) They definitely have a challenge in front of them but thankfully neither of our boys are about to back down any time soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - We've got another similar sort of chapter tonight so hopefully it's not too confusing to switch between characters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Headway**

Burning with new found determination and hope, D'Artagnan barely spared a second to consider what he was doing before striding towards the door, his mind playing images of the last time he had seen Aramis on a loop only further increasing his motivation to finally have a lead that would help save one of his dearest friends.

Seeing what his companion was doing Favier was quick to discard the bloodstained letter in his hand in favour of reaching out to grab the Gascon by the elbow as he moved past him, calling out his name in reproach while ignoring the look he received from the boy for his actions. "We need a plan," scolded the musketeer gently, knowing all too well the thoughts likely surging through the younger man's head, "You can't just go charging out there."

Nearly everything inside of him wanted to ignore Favier's words but as much as he desperately wanted to protest, to storm out and chase down what could be their last lead, there was a small part of him that just couldn't deny the logic in his friend's words and so, with a great amount of reluctance D'Artagnan allowed his tense frame to relax, a signal to Favier that he was now calm and wouldn't try to leave like that again.

Smiling reassuringly at the Gascon, Favier directed them to a far less gruesome room in the small house before the pair got too involved in planning their next move. It took several more minutes before they had a rough plan in place, hindered largely by the fact that a search of the dead man's belongings had yielded next to no results as to who the man might have confided in, leaving the musketeers with no other option but to make their way to the local tavern in hopes of finding a talkative drunk or gossipy barmaid that might be able to tell them what they needed to know.

* * *

Bastien, the man who, upon request from Treville, had opened his home to Athos and the other musketeers he travelled with was barely able to contain a smirk as he worked to exam the still sleeping Aramis, having picked up on the grumbled protests from his other guests from outside of the room, none of them apparently particularly comfortable with being denied access to their friend.

"Don't give up the fight musketeer," he spoke quietly to the sleeping marksman as he finished redressing the last of the man's wounds. "I dread to think what your death would do to them."

"Well?" demanded Porthos almost instantly the second Bastien exited Aramis's room, the door closing silently behind him.

"He's doing better than I expected," acknowledged the healer with, what he hoped was a reassuring look on his face, allowing a small smile to tug at his lips at the look of joy and pure relief on the musketeers' faces.

"When will he wake up?" asked Porthos, the larger man shuffling on the spot as he struggled against his instincts which were screaming at him to be by Aramis's side, even if it meant barging the man before him out of the way.

"That I don't have an answer to I'm afraid," sighed their host as the man gestured for them to follow him. "Your friend's body has endured an extensive amount of trauma," the musketeers looked shamefaced at this but as much as his curiosity had him wanting to know more their host remained on topic. "The fact that he's responding as well as he is to treatment is a very promising sign but I'm not exaggerating when I say that rest is crucial now for his body to recover. It could be hours or days until he awakens and while I know this gives you no comfort you **must** let his body do what it needs to heal."

"Of course," nodded Athos quickly when it looked like Porthos was about to protest, ignoring the scowl his agreement earned him from his friend, the swordsman directed the conversation back to Aramis's condition, his guilt and shame at not waking up sooner growing with every injury their host gave an update on, leaving the musketeer in dire need of a strong drink once the conversation was over and Bastien had left the men to their own devices.

"We should be with him," grumbled Porthos as he looked longingly at the door that kept them separated from their healing brother.

Athos said nothing, knowing that he shared his brother's desire. It was rare that the quartet separated, especially if one was injured but given the severity of Aramis's injuries Athos was willing to enforce whatever rules their host deemed necessary if it meant Aramis had someplace safe to rest along with the supplies needed to treat his wounds, something he knew Porthos did agree with, no matter how much he grumbled and protested.

* * *

"Surely this has gone on long enough my King," pleaded Anne as she approached her husband, reaching out to take one of his hands in both of hers, praying that she would be able to change his mind regarding Treville's fate.

The musketeer Captain had always been kind and fair to her, caring for her in an almost paternal way from the very first time they met and it was killing the young Queen to know he was suffering and not be able to simply demand his release.

"The interrogation will continue until Treville sees reason and gives up the traitor's location," dismissed the King, his voice almost sounding bored but Anne, having spent a great deal of time with the young King, could hear the hurt he was trying to hide underneath it all and that was enough to give her hope.

"Treville is loyal to his men yes," acknowledge Anne with a nod and a small smile, "But even he wouldn't protect them if they turned criminal, you **know** this."

"Enough Anne," snapped Louis before reiterating his earlier comment about the interrogation.

Anger building at his refusal to see the truth Anne drew her hands from his, taking several steps back as she tried to push down the urge to slap her husband, knowing full well how that wouldn't end well for either her or Treville if she was to do so.

"Interrogation?" she scoffed, choosing to glare daggers at the man instead of resorting to physical violence. "Is that what we're calling torture now!?"

This caused Louis to blink, confusion flickering across his face, "Torture?"

* * *

Rochefort had been right in the middle of another session with Treville, the red guard Captain thoroughly enjoying the small sounds of pain he was now able to draw from the exhausted musketeer, Treville no longer possessing the strength or the will to remain silent, when a knock on the door put an end to his plans, granting Treville a brief reprieve from the pain shooting through his body.

Anger had surged across Rochefort's features for the interruption, even more so when he was handed a small note by one of his top lieutenants. A quick skim read of the note had all that anger vanishing as a smug smirk grew in its place. The sight sent chills down Treville's spin but he had no time to question it as, after sending him one final, all too pleased, look, Rochefort had exited the room, leaving Treville alone in the dark.


	38. Change In Circumstances

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry, this wasn't up yesterday, I had plans for it to be but ended up in quite a bit of pain that made it hard to focus on writing... but I'm doing better today yay for that. Drama's coming, hope you're ready :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Aramis's death would break the inseparables beyond repair I think so it's probably a good thing I don't think I have it in me to kill him :D We'll be seeing why Rochey left tonight, hope you like what I have planned :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm he'll possibly have someone with him, we'll have to wait and see. No, I wouldn't trust Rochey either :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Anne's a smart woman, she'll get Louis to listen to her :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha that's definitely true, thankfully Favier is able to get through to him considering D'Art knows what is at stake. I was SO tempted to have her actually slap him but considering the time period this is set in I figured that probably wouldn't have ended well for her, even though she's his wife. We'll get to see what's got Rochey running off tonight, hope you like what I have planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I think I'll let our pup have some success there as he kinda needs a win but we've got a chapter or two (probably) until we're back with him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Change In Circumstances**

With his mind whirling as to what the look on Rochefort's face could have meant Treville was too distracted to hear the footsteps approaching until the harsh sound of the door being forced open caused an instinctual flinch from the tortured musketeer.

"At ease Captain Treville," spoke a voice the musketeer vaguely recognised, finally putting a name to it when a face appeared in his line of sight.

"Martin," he sighed in relief as he stared at his friend. Both men had served the crown for most of their adult life with only their paths differing, Treville choosing the musketeers and Martin choosing the palace guards. The pair had developed quite a friendship over their years of knowing each other so the sight of the guard before him now told Treville he was free from Rochefort's grasp, at least for the moment.

"Can you stand my friend?" asked Martin kindly as he nodded to the guard that had accompanied him to release Treville's restraints, though his question was soon answered for him when Treville crumpled forward into his arms.

"Should we take him to the infirmary?" questioned the young guard who had just released the musketeer. The pair had their orders but from his current position, the younger man could clearly see the damage and pain the Captain had been forced to endure.

Martin look torn, the part of him that was Treville's friend wanted nothing more than to rush the barely conscious man to the nearest physician but there was also a part of him that was screaming at him to do his duty and follow the King's orders.

"'m fine," mumbled Treville as he forced himself up, the pain that simple movement caused him showing clear as day on his face as he wobbled dangerously.

"Stubborn old goat," chided Martin fondly before he gently eased one of Treville's arms around his shoulders. "Lean on me, old friend," he whispered as the pair exited the cell.

It took much longer than usual to reach the throne room and when they managed it Treville was alarmingly pale and swaying dangerously even with Marin carrying most of the man's weight, however, this didn't stop Treville's stubborn streak from emerging once more when he realized where they were.

"Martin," he mumbled quietly, though loud enough for his friend to hear it seemed as the guard stopped to look down at his friend.

"I can stand," added Treville as he stared hard at the ornate doors before them.

"This is not the time to be stubborn Treville."

"I **need** to stand Martin," implored Treville, his eyes begging his friend to understand that, after all he had suffered, he couldn't go in there looking weak, not right now, not while his men were depending on him to keep them safe.

Understanding flooded Martin and the man nodded gently, easing Treville's arm from around his shoulder and allowing him to stand unaided, though he did not move far from his injured friend, determined to catch him should his stubbornness fail him.

* * *

As the doors opened and Treville made the first few stumbling steps into the throne room he almost wished he had a way to capture the look on the King's face as the monarch took in the bloodstained, barely-upright musketeer.

"T-Treville?"

Fighting off nausea that was now making itself known along with the screaming pain shooting through this body trying to cripple him, Treville forced his aching body to straighten as he placed an expressionless mask upon his face.

"As I told Rochefort, Your Majesty, I have no idea as to where Aramis and the others travelling with him are."

"Captain," breathed Anne as she stared, wide-eyed at the horrific condition of one of her dearest friends. While Corbett had been able to warn her of the torture Treville had been and was being forced to endure it had done little to prepare her for the actual sight of it and she wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or scream.

Looking at the young Queen a flash of fondness entered Treville's eyes, softening his stoic expression. "I'm alight Your Majesty."

"The Captain is being stubborn My Queen," interrupted Martin as he stepped forward, pausing fractionally to bow to the two monarchs, all while ignoring the look of betrayal on Treville's face. "He had been whipped, quite severely and likely needs to see a physician as soon as possible."

Anger flashed in Louis' eyes as he rose from his throne, "This is **not** what I ordered. Guard!" he snapped addressing Martin he took a single step forward, bowing once more. "See Captain Treville to the infirmary and then bring me, Rochefort."

"Rochefort is not here My Lord," commented the younger guard, who immediately flushed red when he realised he had spoken out loud and now had the complete attention of the entire room, including both monarchs.

Treville felt himself tense up at this, a bad, sinking feeling settling in his gut as he turned to the younger man, trying not to think how he reminded him of D'Artagnan who was out there, in danger alongside Aramis and the others. "Explain."

"A letter arrived for Rochefort some time ago, I saw him rushing out of the palace after reading it. He seemed to be riding towards the city gates."

If possible Treville paled further at this information, his protective instincts going into overdrive as he thought to what the red guard might have uncovered. Those very instincts proved to be his downfall moments later when, after turning sharply in an effort to leave the room, another wave of pain shot through his body, worse than before, sending him to the ground as his vision went dark.

* * *

Elsewhere the musketeers travelling with Athos had enjoyed several relaxing days at Bastien's, each relishing the promising updates the healer would give them every time he had finished examining Aramis who, to their delight, had begun to show signs of waking up.

It was, nearing the end of one of those days when things turned bad as, out of nowhere the door to Bastien's home was smashed open, red guards pouring in and disarming the musketeers before Athos and his men could react.

"Well look what we have here," smirked a voice that caused each of the musketeers to tense up from their restrained spots on the ground as the all too familiar form of Rochefort entered the home.

"Aramis is here somewhere," commented Rochefort as he looked around the room, relishing in the looks on the musketeers' faces. "Find him."


	39. Arrest

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I am SOOOOOO very, very sorry it's taken me about a week to update this. Writer's block and exhaustion haven't left me in the best frame of mind to do writing lately but hopefully, that's over now :) I'm not too sure if this chapter makes up for making you all wait but I'm sorry regardless!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Rochey's lucky like that but don't worry, I'm planning on making him pay for what he's done to Treville at some point :) Louis's guilt is going to actually work in Treville's favour in a later chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh Louis is not going to be happy with Rochey when he gets back. I can't decide if the rat is going to talk himself out of trouble with the King or if I should have Louis actually loyal to Treville for once... What do you think? Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - That about sums things up lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yeah I don't think Rochey even knows what that means lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - That's the sign things were about to go pear-shaped lol :D I'm far too evil to let things stay good for too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Arrest**

Two simple words, that was all it took for the room to explode into chaos and to spur the already furious musketeers into action. Porthos and Athos lead the charge, both seamlessly jumping to their feet and launching attacks on their red guard captors with a ferociousness that they would both likely look back and agree was foolish, but they found the threat to their injured brother had shattered any capacity for rational thought.

This seemed to be exactly what Rochefort and his men had been expecting and just what they were waiting for as the red guards used both their armed status and their sheer numbers to their advantage, slowly turning the fight in their favour, one man even managing a quick, but heavy hit to the back of Alain's head with the butt of his pistol, knocking the younger musketeer to the ground unconscious, an act that served to further spur on Blaise, whose eyes darkened with anger a second before he abandoned the man he had been struggling with to all but leap on the man who had subdued his little brother.

Both Athos and Porthos studiously ignored their surroundings as they focused on their unspoken mission, Porthos barrelling through the red guards blocking the way to Aramis's room while Athos protected his back, fighting tooth and nail to prevent Rochefort or any of the men in front of them from reaching his brother.

Unfortunately for the musketeers, despite their skill they soon found themselves on the defensive against the red guard's sheer numbers, their situation only deteriorating when Rochefort decided they had wasted enough time and drew his pistol, wasting no time in taking aim and firing, the shot and the cry of pain that followed it put an immediate stop to the musketeers resistance, each of them torn between looking at their now injured brethren or the man who injured him.

"ATHOS!" roared Porthos as he elbowed the red guard holding him, hard enough to break the man's nose before rushing the last few steps to his brother's side, arriving just in time to catch him before the shock and pain of his new injury sent him careening to the ground.

The larger man was vaguely aware of Rochefort issuing orders for the musketeers to be restrained but he paid it little attention, choosing instead to focus on his now bleeding brother, his eyes narrowing in anger at the blood now coating his brother's pant leg, Rochefort's bullet having lodged itself in the swordsman's thigh.

"I-I'm fine," growled Athos through gritted teeth as he tried to push Porthos away, his mind, though dulled by the pain and blood loss, was acutely aware that there was now nothing in between Rochefort and Aramis. "A-Aramis."

His order went ignored as Porthos ripped the bandanna off of his head to press into his brother's wound, the action drawing a sharp cry of pain from the barely conscious swordsman that Porthos forced himself not to react to as he used one hand to hold the now bloodied fabric in place while the other made surprisingly quick work of removing his belt, which he then wrapped tightly around Athos's leg, all too aware that his brother was losing an alarming amount of blood.

Unfortunately, it was just when he was finishing that another, all too familiar cry of pain echoed throughout the house.

"MIS!" exclaimed Porthos, his anger rising again as he jumped to his feet, ignoring all logic that told him how foolish he was now acting. With little thought to what he was doing, only knowing he **had** to get to Aramis's side, the large musketeer lashed out against any red guard near him who tried to stop his progress, only stopping when he was physically overpowered by their numbers and forced down to his knees, unable to do anything but watch helplessly as his still deeply injured brother was dragged, barely conscious, from the room he had spent the last few days recuperating in.

"Let. Him. Go!" spat Porthos as he fought against the hands holding him down, freezing only when a blade was pressed against Aramis's throat.

"Enough of that musketeer," smirked Rochefort as he approached Aramis, his smirk growing as he observed the man's condition. "Aramis here is wanted by the crown so I highly doubt the King will be concerned with what condition he is brought in front of him in." The not so subtle threat was not missed by the musketeers and it sent their fear for their injured friend to all new levels. Not willing to risk further harm befalling the man they, begrudgingly, ceased their struggles, unable to do anything but watch helplessly as Rochefort ordered the marksman be taken to their wagon.

"What of the other musketeers' sir?" asked one of the red guards as he stepped aside to let the man with Aramis leave.

With his smirk still sitting proudly on his face, Rochefort turned to observe the restrained men before him, relishing in the power he now held over them.

"We take them with us," stated the Captain. "In protecting Aramis they have gone against the King's orders, His Majesty will want to see them… Almost a shame really, given the **pains** Treville endured in his attempts to protect them. Though I suppose at least His Majesty will finally see that the man can't be trusted."

With Alain still unconscious and Athos not far behind it was only three of the musketeers assembled that picked up on what Rochefort wasn't saying and it was only the knowledge that one of their own was already in the man's hands that prevented them from acting in revenge for whatever the man had done to their Captain.

"Tie their hands and load them up," instructed Rochefort dismissively as he turned to leave, the smug grin on his face serving only to further infuriate his captives.


	40. Captured

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **1000 apologies for the weeklong wait for this update. I hit a MASSIVE bout of writer's block with this chapter that I just couldn't shake. I'm still not 100% sure I like this chapter but to be honest I'm just too glad at finally having an entire chapter written that I not too fussed.**

 **... Though that might also be because I wrote this while listening to the Hamilton soundtrack which I went to see the other day and I'm still revelling in just how absolutely amazing it was lol :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well that's the kind of response I was hoping for so I'm quite happy now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm definitely not opposed to that happing if that's what people want :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah definitely an insult to pigs XD ... maybe a toad? Oh, Rochey's not going to be making any sort of concession for his prisoners' injuries and won't be wasting time on their journey back. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I wasn't going to hurt Athos originally but when that idea hit me I just couldn't resist it. :D I can't quite decide if I want Rochey to talk Louis out of most of his anger or not so we'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens on that front. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I know I'm such an evil writer :D I just couldn't help it! I have a plan for our pup so he'll be showing up soon(ish)... promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Captured**

Growing up as a member of the Court of Miracles had taught Porthos much about helplessness and while he understood there were times when the feeling was inevitable, it was not something the larger man enjoyed feeling and was something he had, for the most part, managed to avoid feeling since being accepted into the musketeer regiment but now, now he was being forced to watch as his injured brothers and friends were all but thrown into a small wagon and that all too familiar feeling of helplessness was bubbling up inside of him and he didn't have the strength to stop it from growing.

In fact it took nearly all he had to keep his face expressionless as he watched his brothers, knowing full well that Rochefort and his men would take great pleasure in any reaction they could draw from him and after all they had done to him he refused to give them anything else to smirk about by showing just how much the treatment of his comrades was destroying him.

Fortunately, he didn't have to watch for long as it quickly became his turn. Nearly every instinct inside of him was screaming at him to fight back but logic quickly won out. He might be a skilled fighter, able to beat several red guards alone without problems but he was not so far gone in his emotions that he could not realize how attempting to fight back against the number before him now would likely result in his death, something he was sure Rochefort was hoping for.

Instead, Porthos decided to simply comply with the order, moving as gracefully as he could given his hands were restrained to get into the wagon, the disappointed look he spotted on Rochefort's face making the decision worth it.

Once inside his struggle then turned to his protective instincts which were demanding that he leap to his brothers' sides, knowing that their already serious injuries were likely worse now given the not so gentle manhandling they had been forced to endure. However, this also turned out to be a situation where he knew he needed to hold himself back, choosing instead to wait until their guards had allowed their attention to drift away before moving.

"Alain?" he asked quietly as he shifted closer to Athos's side, knowing he was likely in the worst shape right now given Aramis had been receiving treatment before all this happened.

"Took a hard blow to the head," commented Blaise just as quietly, though fury was clearly underlining his words. "Looks like he should be waking up soon though," he added before glancing down at the unconscious young man resting in his lap, a fond look taking over the anger in his eyes as the younger man shifted slightly, letting out a small groan of pain.

"Issac?"

"Nothing serious," reassured the other musketeer, though a glance at how he was holding himself told Porthos the man was likely sporting, at the very least, a few bruised ribs. "I've got Aramis, focus on Athos."

Smiling gratefully at the man Porthos did just that, cursing quietly when he saw the blood pooling around his makeshift tourniquet.

* * *

Back in Paris, it was taking everything Treville had to continue fighting for the safety of his men. The musketeer Captain having decided to work Rochefort's disappearance to his favour as he shrugged off suggestions of seeing a physician to instead focus on appealing to the King on his men's behalves.

The Queen, however, seemed to have other ideas as she had sent out a messenger shortly after Treville's first refusal of medical treatment. It wasn't until little more than an hour later, when the door to the throne room loudly swung open, that he learned just who the Queen had sent the message to.

"Captain!" exclaimed Corbett in alarm as he forgot all propriety and rushed to his Captain's side.

"Perhaps musketeer," commented the Queen lightly, her voice reminding the new arrival that he was indeed in the presence of both his ruling monarchs, making his flush with embarrassment as he recalled how he had completely ignored them in his rush to Treville's side.

Thankfully Anne seemed nonplussed by this and simply smiled at the musketeer. "Perhaps you can persuade the Captain to see the physician."

Corbett's eyes widened at the Queen's words and he quickly turned back to face his Captain, eyes silently demanding answers that Treville was too exhausted to give as the injured man was focusing too much on remaining standing, something that became abundantly clear when he swayed dangerously.

"Captain…"

"No Corbett," stated Treville, although his attempts at sounding firm were ineffective as he swayed once more. Ignoring his comrade's cry of alarm Treville lifted his head to look at the King, the pair sharing a long look before the guilt of his friend's pain became too much for even Louis to ignore.

"The men with Aramis are protecting him out of loyalty," stated the King with a reluctant sigh, "I can respect that."

Treville felt hope bubble up inside him though he tried valiantly to hide it, wanting to wait until the King had finished before jumping to conclusions.

"Given what you have been endured lately I will not punish them for keeping Aramis from justice."

"But Aramis is innocent!" protested Corbett, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to until the King silenced him with a single look.

Treville, on the other hand, was struggling not to collapse, internally he was more than relieved most of his men would not suffer for this set up, but that did not mean he didn't fear what would befall Aramis when he returned to the city.

Unfortunately, that return would happen a lot sooner then Treville had been prepared for as the following afternoon saw Corbett charging into his recovery room, a look of pure panic on his face as he informed him that not only had Rochefort returned but that he hadn't returned alone.


	41. The Countdown Begins

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I had hoped to get this up yesterday but the latter half of this chapter just didn't want to be written... As it turned out this ended up being a very good thing as it prompted me to rework the beginning half, which in turn created the chapter you're about to read which I am very pleased with :D We're getting close to the scene in the first chapter now, hope you're all excited :D**

 **... Oh and head's up, I probably won't be updating again until Friday as I'm going out to a concert Thurs night and so can't guarantee I'll be back in time to get any writing done.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Rochey's definitely enjoying the sight of hurt muskys... I'm definitely looking forward to him getting what's coming to him eventually in this story :) Queeny's been quite sweet with Treville, I've enjoyed writing it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Rochey and the King are going to be having a moment in the next chapter with regards to Rochey's treatment of Treville, didn't feel right to bring it into this one so it'll have to wait until the next one. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, sorry about the long wait for it, really didn't mean for it to be such a long one. Things definitely aren't looking good for our poor Aramis that's for sure. D'Artagnan will be appearing again soon I promise, I haven't forgotten about him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Queeny knows how to get her way :D I've really enjoyed writing her protective moments over Treville, it's a cute little dynamic :D The King dealing with Rochefort for the rat's treatment of Treville will have to wait until the next chapter, it just didn't feel like it quite fit with this chapter but I definitely want to write it so it'll happen next time :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah, writer's block has been a right pain but I'm determined to push through :) Our boys definitely wanted to do something to Rochey but they know when to wait and bide their time. The rat will get what's coming to him at some point I promise :D The Queen's protectiveness over Treville isn't something I initially planned but I am thoroughly enjoying writing :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: The Countdown Begins**

"When?" snapped Treville as he stared hard at Corbett, the news he had just delivered sending a rush of icy panic through his veins. "Why wasn't I informed sooner," he demanded mere moments later when Corbett didn't immediately answer. With a frustrated groan the Captain began to struggle to get out of the bed he had been confined to since leaving the throne room the day before. Unfortunately, his injured body didn't agree with the sudden movement, an inferno of pain igniting through his many injuries, leaving him stuck halfway out of bed, trembling and gasping for breath.

"Think you just answered your own question," snipped Corbett in retaliation, his foul mood bleeding through into his voice, though the sight of his Captain in such pain softened his stance and he moved to gently tend to the injured man. "According to rumours he's been in the city for about an hour," admitted Corbett quietly a few moments later, continuing before Treville could cut him off. "We only learned of their return when Madam Bonacieux came demanding answers after seeing Athos and the others in chains."

"Rochefort," snarled Treville under his breath, all the hatred he held for the man coming across in that one simple word. Without saying anything else Treville reached out an arm to his companion, silently swallowing his pride and asking for help moving, knowing full well that, with Rochefort involved, getting to the throne room and to his men was now a matter of urgency.

Even with Corbett's help getting out of the bed and back onto his feet still took Treville several agonizing minutes and left his frame trembling from the pain he was trying so hard to ignore as the pair began the arduous journey through the palace's corridors to the throne room. The journey took longer than either man would have liked due to Treville's injuries and that, coupled with the pain of said injuries served to further increase Treville's rage at the whole situation along with his hatred of Rochefort, so much so that by the time they finally reached the throne room doors the Captain was so fuming he ignored all sense of propriety and threw open the doors without waiting to be announced, storming into the room with as much strength and stature as his injuries would allow, his eyes narrowing immediately on the smug grins of the red guards surrounding the familiar forms of several of his men.

"Ah, Captain Treville," grinned Rochefort smugly, though Treville could see the man was somewhat surprised by his presence, a fact that brought a small amount of satisfaction to the musketeer Captain. "You're just in time to learn the fates of your traitorous men… And your own fate I would imagine."

Porthos, who, like the rest of his brothers-in-arms, had not missed his Captain's entrance allowed himself a moment to relax, relief flooding through him as he stared at his longtime friend and leader, knowing, with complete, unwavering confidence, that the man would not allow them to be punished for their actions, at least not to the severe extent Rochefort was pushing for, not without an intense fight.

It wasn't long after this thought though that he took in just how Treville was moving. Noting just how stiffly the Captain held himself as he slowly made his way further into the room and how Corbett, whose face was a picture of barely concealed worry, followed attentively by the man's side. With each new finding, the unease in his gut began to grow, a horrifying realization settling in his mind that was quickly confirmed when the Queen, who had been largely silent since their arrival some time ago, spoke up, concern dripping heavily from her voice.

"Captain!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening as she too noticed the way her dear friend was moving. "The physician's orders were specific, you shouldn't be moving around, you're supposed to be on bed rest!"

This outburst was enough to garner the complete attention of every musketeer, bar Corbett who already knew of the Captain's condition. To say the men were angry to learn that their Captain was injured was a gross understatement and many quickly began to voice said anger, quite loudly, stopping only when forced to by their red guard captors.

Ignoring the cries from his men and forcing himself not to react to the red guard's response to them Treville decided instead to smile tiredly at the young Queen, though even she could see it was heavily strained from the pain he was currently trying to manage. "He recommended bed rest My Lady but my wounds have been treated and my place is with my men."

"Well you're not wrong there," snapped Rochefort, before his trademark smirk slithered back onto his face. "You **and** your men knowingly worked to harbour and hide a fugitive from justice," he stated, ignoring the outburst from Porthos who couldn't help but protest Aramis's guilt. "You should share the same fate as your men who cannot go unpunished for their treasonous actions!"

All eyes then turned to the King who, to Treville's horror, appeared to be contemplating Rochefort's words as he hesitated to respond. That hesitance was enough to send a surge of panic through the Captain's body and the man wasted no time considering his next words and actions as he stepped closer to the young King, passion and panic filling his voice as he fought the urge to glare at the monarch before him.

"Your Majesty," he exclaimed, taking another step forward, "You gave me your word only yesterday that my men would be safe from persecution."

This outburst had all eyes turning to Treville, who could see the fury his words caused Rochefort, though he paid that achievement little mind as he kept his gaze locked onto the King, praying that this was one of the times that the monarch would go against his fickle nature and actually keep his word to him.

"True," acknowledged Louis after another moment's hesitation. Looking towards the group of restrained musketeers Louis waved his hand, "Release them."

"Your Majesty!" protested Rochefort, storming forward as his men reluctantly released the musketeers.

With his hands now free Porthos wasted no time in discretely grabbing Athos who, despite his obvious injury, had been forced to stand just like the rest of them by their red guard captors, something Porthos was almost certain Rochefort had instructed his men to ensure happened, the red guard leader likely hoping the pain would be too much for the swordsman and the man would either pass out or his leg would give up, embarrassing him in front of both royals, though thankfully the man hadn't counted on Athos's pride and stubborn nature.

Knowing his friend would push his body to the extremes if it meant that he could avoid showing weakness in their current situation Porthos subtly adjusted his stance so he could better support his barely conscious friend without it being obvious that he was doing so. "Lean on me," he whispered, concern for the swordsman clear in both his voice and on his face as he glanced down at his friend.

Relief filled the larger musketeer a moment later when he felt a slight increase in pressure on his side indicating that his brother, while saying nothing in response, was indeed still conscious and coherent enough to listen to him, something that brought the larger man a great amount of comfort despite the arguments going on around them.

"You cannot hang a man without a trial!" exclaimed Treville, outrage filling his voice as he glared daggers at Rochefort, the pure venom dripping from his voice pulling the two inseparables attention back to the heated debate going on between the pair.

"The man has been accused of a most vicious murder Treville," scoffed Rochefort as he dismissed the Captain's outburst, only to be cut off moments later.

"Accused being the operative word! Aramis has served the crown loyally for **years** the very least he deserves is a chance to prove his innocence. He does not deserve to die because of your hatred of him."

"Nor does he deserve to live because of your love of him," snapped Rochefort, his irritation for the man before him growing with every second. "You and your men," spat the red guard leader venomously as he glared daggers over his shoulder at the musketeers, "You consistently defend this man with no proof of his innocence and you expect us, expect the **King** to simply accept you at your word?"

"The musketeer will have his trial," announced the King coldly cutting off the retort burning on the tip of Treville's tongue, pulling both men's attention away from each other and back to the monarch who was watching with impassioned eyes.

"What's the point?" scoffed Rochefort as he now focused his attention on the King, "They have no proof of Aramis's supposed innocence, a trial is a waste of time."

"There's proof," stated a faint voice, the surety lining it cutting through the noise in the room and bringing the room's complete attention to its source.

"Athos?" questioned Treville worriedly, for the first time taking in his lieutenant's appalling condition.

"Speak up musketeer," instructed the King as he glanced down at the barely conscious swordsman.

"Aramis's innocence," clarified the exhausted musketeer as he locked eyes with the now curious monarch, ignoring the gaze he could feel from his brother next to him burning a hole in the side of his head. "There's proof."

"A likely story," scoffed Rochefort, though the musketeers could see Athos's confident declaration had rattled the red guard. "Where is this proof you speak of?"

Athos glanced briefly at Treville before returning his gaze to the King to answer Rochefort's question, "D'Artagnan," he stated firmly, ignoring the way Porthos's subtle hold on him tightened at the mention of their absent brother's name. "He and Favier went to retrieve it. It is why you didn't find him with us."

"And you just expect us to believe that?"

"You did not find it strange you and your men did not find D'Artagnan with Athos and the others?" commented Treville, playing along with what Athos was planning, praying the swordsman did actually have a plan.

"Well," stated the King, his voice once more pulling the room's complete attention to him. "You had best hope your comrade gets here soon. Aramis's trial will commence in three days regardless of whether D'Artagnan has returned."


	42. Day One

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry again for the wait, I completely forgot I hadn't written/published this!**

 **Notes on Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Treville is definitely pissed and is likely to be even more so when he learns that Athos is just basically bluffing at this point, bluffing and hoping that D'Artagnan and Favier will come through in time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It was kinda tempting to have Rochefort push for (and get) an immediate trial/sentencing but need time to bring D'Art and Favier back so I reigned that idea in :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Our men are definitely stubborn, relentless and determined not to let Rochey win. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's working on it. He might not know he has a deadline but they're working on it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Our pup and Favier are working as hard/fast as they can but whether it will amount to anything or if it will come together in time is another matter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

erinsgirl: Thanks for the review - Aw thank you, I'm really glad to hear you're enjoying the story so far. Sorry, the last few updates have been a bit slow, I'll try to do better :) I'm thoroughly enjoying writing Queenie and Porthos's protective sides and I am definitely looking forward to deciding whether D'Art will find the proof Aramis needs in time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah our lovely Captain is just as stubborn and determined as his men, nothing was ever going to stop him from going to their aid. I loved writing that end bit with Athos so now we just have to wait and see if his faith in our lovely pup was well-founded :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Day One…**

Thankfully for the musketeers the King's anger quickly diverted from them after the deadline for their brother's trial was announced. With a simple wave of his hand, the King dismissed the bedraggled group as his attention turned to Rochefort, something that brought a small but definitely smug smirk to Treville's face as they left the room.

"Captain," spoke Corbett somewhat hesitantly as he took a single step towards his clearly exhausted Captain. "We should get back to the room, the palace physician **was** specific and firm with his orders for you to rest."

"As I told the Queen, I am fine," dismissed Treville, though there was a fondness in his eyes that spoke to his appreciation for the man's concern. "Athos is the one in most need of a physician's skills now but the walls here have ears."

"To the garrison then," stated Porthos, relief filling his voice as they drew closer to the time where his brother could receive proper medical attention.

The group had remained largely silent as they manoeuvred through the Parisian streets, not wanting to be overheard by any lingering red guards or Rochefort supporters. Instead, they merely focused on getting back to the safety of the garrison, a small smile finding its way onto each of their faces when the all too familiar watch towers came into view.

"Captain!" shouted a voice, followed quickly by a second and a third as the courtyard quickly came alive with their return.

"There are rumours flying all over the city-"

"Are they true?"

"Where are D'Artagnan and Favier?"

"Does the King truly intend to punish Aramis?"

Questions were flying from nearly every direction as the entire regiment seemed to crowd the tired group, each desperate for information after being confined to the garrison for so long.

With exhaustion warring with irritation for dominance, it didn't take long for Treville to reach his limit, silencing his men with a single shout of the word 'enough'.

He was aware that, barring the group who had travelled from the palace with him, his men all knew both how severe his injuries were and how he had come to receive them in the first place but that knowledge did not stop him from trying to hide just how much they where paining him and so, while taking a moment to recentre himself, Treville forced his exhausted body to straighten before looking firmly at the men surrounding him.

"Answers will have to wait," he stated, his tone leaving no room for arguments. "There are those who have need of the infirmary.

This simple statement was enough to remind the men that their comrades had not returned unscathed and without another word or protest the group quickly parted, leaving a clear path for the returning group to travel to reach the infirmary where Tristan was already outside waiting.

"Gerald and Gaspard have been preparing since we heard of your return, how bad are the injuries?" asked the physician's assistant as he scanned the group for obvious signs of injuries, his gaze not taking long to zero in on the very pale complexion of Athos who appeared barely conscious as he leaned heavily against Porthos's larger frame, no longer having the strength to care about hiding his weakness.

"Athos is the worst," stated Treville as he moved to the side to allow the injured man to be brought forward.

"Bring him in, I'll get the physicians."

* * *

"Rochefort," said Louis, his voice strained with barely controlled anger as he glared down at the red guard before him, "Care to explain your actions."

Tilting his head slightly to one side Rochefort looked up at his King in confusion, "Your Majesty?"

"Treville, Rochefort… What possessed you to have him whipped?"

Understanding dawned on the red guard's face but despite the anger, he could see burning in the King's eyes he remained calm and even a little smug as he tried to focus on the conversation and not on remembering the feeling of getting his revenge, as small as it was, on the musketeer.

"You were clear you wanted answers as quickly as possible, by any means necessary."

"Since when do we condone the torture of our allies?" demanded Anne, the angry expression on her face briefly cutting off any response Rochefort had as the man became lost in how beautiful the woman appeared when angry.

"Treville knowingly hid a traitor to the crown," reminded the red guard once he had shaken himself free from the daze the young woman had unknowingly put him in. "That hardly makes the man an ally."

"Treville will **always** be an ally," defended the Queen before both were silenced by the King raising his hand.

"Captain Treville has long served the crown and its interests," reminded Louis, though his own anger was simmering down in light of Rochefort's lack of explosive response.

"Treville is loyal to his men first and the crown second," scoffed the red guard, watching with interest at the reaction his words drew from the monarch. "He **knowingly** went against your orders to protect one of his men, even going as far as to smuggle two of his men out of the city to ensure Aramis did not return. How is that serving the crown and its interest."

"Musketeer Aramis is a good man," stated the Queen as she glared at her old friend, "He has saved my life multiple times and deserves the benefit of the doubt. A trial is needed to find him guilty Monsieur, not you."

"Such fire from my Queen," smirked Louis as he lifted Anne's hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand before turning his attention back to Rochefort, who was failing at keeping how he felt about her defence of Aramis from showing on his face.

"Treville's intentions might have been honourable in that he was trying to protect his soldier but he **did** break the law and I was told to get the information by any means necessary."

"You went too far Rochefort," scolded the King, remembering back to the horrific condition Treville had been in not so long ago when he was brought before them.

"With all due respect Your Majesty," stated Rochefort, barely containing the growl of anger that threatened to slip from his lips. " **You** gave me the order to do **whatever** was necessary. If you wanted limits you should have stated so from the outset."


	43. Day Two…

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Took a couple of rewriting attempts but I'm finally happy with how this turned out :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah Treville's patience was already gone then they asked all those questions, it was only a matter of time before he snapped :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - They're getting there, it's going to take a bit but they'll get there :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - He might, then again he does have the King wrapped around his little finger so who knows :) I'm planning some evil ways for Rochey to get his comeuppance so don't worry about that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Anne is definitely on both Treville's and Aramis's side through all of this, though that might only serve to further anger Rochey. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Day Two…**

Fury and outrage were coursing through his veins as he stormed through the garrison gates, his mind so focused on his destination he barely noticed the concerned looks he was receiving. When he arrived Porthos threw open the door to Treville's office with such force it shook and knocked over several items on the shelf next to it, though he paid it little mind as he locked eyes with his Captain. "You need to do something!"

"By all means, Porthos," grumbled Treville with no small amount of sarcasm lacing his voice, "Come on in." He had intended to say more but was cut off by a wince of pain as his numerous back injuries flared up when he tried to gesture to his office door. The man was quick to hide the signs of pain however as he didn't want word to get back to the garrison's physicians as he knew if it did he would never hear the end of it. Both men had been adamant that he shouldn't be up working in his office so soon after having been injured but Treville own stubbornness coupled with the reminder that they had a very limited time frame in which to save Aramis's life worked to placate the two, although he doubted they would stay silent if word of his pain reached them and they couldn't handle any sort of delay right now.

Trying again Porthos took several steps forward, ending just before the man's desk, desperation filling both his voice and expression as he looked, pleadingly at his Captain, "You **need** to do something!"

Sighing Treville reached across his desk to pour out two glasses of brandy, nodding once at the second glass before picking up and downing the first. "Porthos there is nothing I can do. It took what pull I had left with the King to get you and the others off… I'm not giving up but I don't know what I can do what will persuade the King to change his mind, not when he has Rochefort whispering in his ear."

That had been a true kick to the man's teeth once word had reached the regiment by a friendly palace servant that aside from some loud words nothing had been done to truly punish Rochefort for what he had done to Treville. While it shouldn't have come as such a surprise it had hurt Treville more than he expected to hear the young King he had mentored and watched grow up had all but condoned his torture.

With his anger slowly calming Porthos was finally able to notice the clear signs of exhaustion lining his friend's face and that alone was enough to make him feel horrid as guilt and shame flooded his system. He had, in his darkest moments, blamed Treville for not protecting or fighting harder for Aramis's life even though he knew the man well enough to know fighting had been all Treville had likely been doing since the threat to Aramis's life came to light. It was clear the Captain hadn't slept much since the first letter arrived and had probably slept less since the second became common knowledge… not that he had managed much of it himself but he had still forced himself to get a few brief hours, knowing full well the lecture he would signing himself up for from Aramis when they proved his innocence if he didn't.

"They won't let me see him."

Seeing Treville's eyebrows rise in silent question Porthos slumped down in the chair opposite his friend, downing the glass of alcohol before him. "I went to the prison they're keeping him in."

Understanding flooded Treville's expression then and his entire countenance softened. "Porthos…"

"Rochefort has his red guards there," continued the larger musketeer, too lost in thought to notice the worried look that crossed Treville's face at the news. "They **laughed** at me when I requested to see him."

"I'm assuming that's what led to that," commented Treville dryly as he gestured to the black eye the musketeer was now sporting.

"They may have said some other things as well," answered Porthos with a shrug before he poured both himself and Treville another hearty helping of brandy.

"Getting arrested yourself isn't going to be of any help to Aramis," reminded Treville soothingly, though he couldn't hide the small glimmer of pride in his eyes at Porthos's protective nature.

With a sigh Porthos sunk lower into his chair, slowly sipping his drink. "Anything from Favier and D'Artagnan?" he asked hesitantly, desperate for some news from his absent brother, both in response to Aramis's coming trial and to simply know the boy was okay.

"Nothing," admitted Treville solemnly, "I've sent word to the village but there's no guarantee they are even still there."

Porthos grumbled lightly under his breath, hating that he had no idea where his hot-headed younger brother was, nor what sort of trouble he could be finding. Deciding to try and take his mind off of the scenarios now playing through his head he instead asked after Athos, having left the swordsman in the physician's hands to go and visit Aramis.

This enquiry brought a smirk to Treville's face, "Complaining relentlessly at not being allowed out of the infirmary so I think that's a good sign."

Chuckling Porthos nodded, "I'll go see him, he'll be going mad not knowing what's going on."

"I'll do what I can about setting up a visit to Aramis," promised Treville as he rose to see the man out, pausing a few feet from the door when a thought hit him. "Porthos," he called gently, causing the man to pause with one hand on the door, "You and Athos seem pretty certain D'Artagnan will pull through in time…"

Smiling faintly Porthos nodded once, "He's not let us down yet."


	44. Day Five

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So we've got a bit of a time skip today, figured it was better to do that rather than a bunch of filler chapters. Also... I know you're all probably curious as to D'Art and how he's doing and while he doesn't appear (yet again) tonight I will be bringing him back into the story very soon I promise!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah angry Porthos is a scary thing, thankfully Treville knows how to handle him :) We'll have to wait a little longer to see what's going on with D'Art but we will be seeing him soon I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oooh I like how you think! The idea has been added to the rest of my story notes :D D'Art might not know how urgently he needs to return home but I promise he is working as fast as he can and will be returning very soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art is working on something big but he will be returning very soon I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville will definitely try though I can't promise how successful he'll be (I'm evil like that lol :D) D'Art's working as fast as he and Favier can, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Day Five…**

"Anything?" asked Athos for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Ever since being released from the infirmary a day and a half ago the swordsman had joined Porthos in his watch of the garrison gates, the pair only separating to sleep or when Porthos left to once again try to visit Aramis. Athos, who had been banned from putting too much pressure on his injured leg, had been forced to remain behind, leaving his brother to visit the prison on his own.

"Still denying access," growled the larger musketeer as he slumped down in the seat opposite his brother, helping himself to a long drag from the wine bottle resting on the table in between them.

"I thought Treville had received permission for a visit?"

Porthos shrugged, taking another long drink from the bottle before answering. "He did, bastards aren't honouring it, always coming up with different excuses."

"Have you told the Captain?" asked Athos calmly, though anger burned brightly in the injured man's eyes. Neither man was handling the separation from their brothers well but the complete lack of answers when it came to Aramis and his condition was making matters so much worse. The sight of the medic after his torture session hadn't left either musketeer's mind and now that same man was surrounded by enemies, injured and alone.

"Doubt there's anything he can do," sighed Porthos as he ran a hand over his face in an effort to remove some of the tiredness he felt. "With the trial approaching, he's running himself ragged trying to find a lead on Favier and the whelp."

"D'Artagnan will make it in time."

Porthos smiled at the surety he heard in his brother's voice. Most would likely call them both fools for the complete and unshakable faith they had in their youngest, especially given the rapidly approaching deadline but they had not spent nearly every day with the young man for the last year or so. As a result, both Athos and Porthos knew just how determined their youngest could be as well as how stubborn he could get when it really mattered. Neither would say that the lack of any news from the Gascon was sitting well with them but they had their faith and they were determined to cling to it for as long as they could.

* * *

"Your Majesty," called a voice, pulling the young King away from where he had previously been playing with his son. Looking over his shoulder at the caller, Louis had been about to scold the man when he saw the look on his face.

"Yes," he sighed with no small amount of frustration in his voice as he passed the babe in his arms back to his wife, who smiled brightly at the young babe. "What is it?"

"A man has arrived claiming to have information on the musketeer Aramis and the crime he is being accused of."

This caused Anne's attention to drift from her child to the palace servant, "Is he claiming the man's innocence or…"

Knowing the young Queen shared Treville's belief of the musketeer's innocence the servant shook his head slowly at the monarch, an apologetic look lining his face, "He claims to have proof of the musketeer's guilt my Queen."

"Proof?" queried Louis with no small amount of intrigue. "I shall see him in the throne room, send for Rochefort to join us there."

"And Treville?" called Anne as she watched her husband prepare to leave with a worried expression on her face.

"Captain Treville…" guilt flooded the King's system as he thought of his friend and the pain he had endured not even a week ago. He was not so stupid as to think the man wouldn't be hurt by his decision not to punish Rochefort so in his mind it made sense to keep the two apart for as long as possible. "He is still healing, should I learn anything of value I will send word to him, you have my word, my Queen."

* * *

"Your Majesty," bowed the new arrival, though the action was made slightly awkward given the sling and heavily padded bandages that covered one of the man's arms. "I thank you for seeing me so suddenly… My name is Victor."

* * *

"Something's up," commented Athos, intrigue and hope filling his voice as he sat straighter in his seat, eyes locked on the garrison gates as his ears picked up the sound of approaching hoof-beats.

Given this was the first sound out of the pair in well over two hours it was no surprise when it caused Porthos to immediately mimic his brother in sitting up straight as both men focused their attention on the gates, both praying the next person to cross them would be the brother they were so desperate to see.

Prayers that went unanswered when a man wearing the familiar garb of a palace messenger passed through the gates.

"I need to see Captain Treville, it is a matter of the utmost urgency," spoke the man clearly, though they could hear the panic underlying his voice.

Knowing it could only be because of Aramis's trial both inseparables immediately volunteered to guide the man to Treville's office, the man standing to attention when he realised who was in his office and what their presence could mean.

"Apologies for the sudden visit Treville but information has come to light which you **need** to be aware of as it relates to your musketeer Aramis."

Seeing the messenger glance over his shoulder at the two inseparables Treville was quick to wave off his unease, "It's okay, anything you have to say they can hear too."

Nodding the messenger took a moment to take a steadying breath before revealing the information he had come to deliver.

"Earlier today a man, who has since asked to remain anonymous, arrived with information pertinent to the musketeer's trial."

This made each musketeer in the room freeze, none liking where this seemed to be going even if they were stubbornly trying to convince themselves otherwise.

"I do not know exactly what was discussed but apparently the man had proof of Aramis's guilt."

"Aramis is **innocent!** " exclaimed Porthos, only calming when Athos placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

Dread and unease had now thoroughly settled in Treville's gut and, without caring about the pain it would cause from his injuries, the man slumped down in his chair. "What was the King's decision," he asked quietly, knowing that the King, once persuaded by Rochefort, would not ignore this supposed proof and likely had come to a new decision regarding Aramis's fate.

"His Majesty," started the messenger, the man looking thoroughly uncomfortable with the position he was now put in. "He decided the proof was enough to find Aramis guilty. Now, instead of a trial in two days, there will be an execution."


	45. Day Five Part Two

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I have to say, I'm quite proud with how this chapter turned out, hopefully, you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah the waiting's killing our two muskys but there's not much else they can do right now. Panic is probably the most accurate thing to be feeling right now, especially considering I can be an evil writer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm the plot will be revealed fairly soon but whether it will be because of Victor remains to be seen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah it's definitely going to be a close one :) I can't wait to write it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Pretty accurate reaction lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have doubt set in for our two muskys but it just didn't seem right so their faith remained unshaken :) Things are going to be tight timing-wise but think of the drama lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Day Five Part Two…**

Silence followed the announcement of Aramis's fate and for several long moments the palace messenger wasn't sure what to expect as he watched the musketeers faces with no small amount of wariness as he waited for the news to properly sink in, wondering who out of the three men would be the first to react.

As it turned out Treville's history with the two inseparables allowed him to instinctively know how they would react as he was quick to raise a hand to silence both men who opened their mouths to protest the news.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention," spoke the Captain with an impressive amount of calmness in his voice given the subject matter. Sensing that he was being dismissed the messenger bowed his head to the man before leaving the three men alone

"Treville," started Athos, panic filling his voice even as he was once more cut off by a raise of Treville's hand.

"I **will** speak to his majesty about this new development," promised Treville as he looked his men in the eye, allowing both to see the anger brewing behind the mask of calmness the man was portraying to the rest of the world. "More voices, especially ones as involved as yours will not help matters so as much as I hate to do so I must **insist** you both remain here."

"Captain…"

Shaking his head Treville walked over to place a hand on both men's shoulders. "No Athos, this is something I need to do, Rochefort will be expecting you both to be there and will play on your relationship with Aramis to further his own cause. I refuse to give the man any more ammunition to bury my soldier. You're both staying here."

Sensing their Captain would not be convinced otherwise and having reluctantly heard the logic in his words both musketeers grudgingly accepted the man's order, promising instead to look after the garrison while Treville headed to the palace, each man knowing that when both Rochefort and the King were involved, talks could continue for some time.

* * *

"The King will see you now," spoke a servant, pulling Treville from his worrying thoughts. Smiling in thanks to the man, Treville rose from his seat and began to follow the servant to the office where the King was waiting along with Rochefort, much to Treville annoyance, even though he had expected the man to be there.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to turn up," mocked Rochefort with no small amount of smugness in his voice as he looked down at the musketeer Captain, who to his credit ignored the jibe, choosing instead to bow low to the King before approaching, seemingly ignoring the red guard leader's presence entirely.

"My King, is it true? Do you truly intend to end Aramis's life on the word of some stranger?"

"I know it must come as a blow Treville," commented Louis with a surprising amount of compassion in his voice, "But the man's account matches with what details we've been able to put together of the whole ordeal. I'm afraid the law is clear in this matter."

"But you haven't even heard Aramis's side of the story!" protested the Captain passionately, his heart pounding in his chest as he fought for the life of one of his men. "There is a reason the man's statement matches what we have put together."

Rochefort snorted, "And what's that?" mocked the man snidely, "Because he is involved in whatever conspiracy you've concocted to explain your belief in Aramis's innocence?"

"Yes," stated Treville firmly before turning his attention back to the King, "Please your Majesty, is it not odd that this man appears right before the trial with this apparently damming information. The timing is suspicious at least, as is his desire to remain anonymous."

"That's hardly suspicious," interrupted Rochefort, once more earning himself a glare from the musketeer Captain that he took with no small amount of pride. "He fears retaliation from your regiment. You already have one murderer in your ranks, who's to say you won't have more if his identity is revealed."

"Rochefort is right Treville," agreed Louis, unknowingly breaking the heart and shattering the hope of one of his dearest friends. "Your musketeers are known to be reckless on occasion and given everything the man has told us, Aramis's sentence must hold. I give him a few days to make peace with his coming fate as a courtesy to you but come the end of the week Aramis **will** die."

* * *

"This is it," spoke the tired voice of Favier as he and an equally weary D'Artagnan approached a large manor house.

"Finally," smiled D'Artagnan as his hand instinctively reached to cover the small bag slung over his shoulder. "This is the last one right?"

Favier nodded, "According to the information we received, Lord Ansel's son is the last name on the list."

Without another word the two men dismounted and knocked on the front door, nerves and eagerness filling them as they explained to the servant that who they were and that they were there to see the lord and his son.

"It is no ordinary day when two musketeers grace my home," commented a voice, pulling the two weary men from the hushed conversation they had been sharing whilst waiting on their host.

"It is not ordinary circumstances that pulled us here," acknowledged Favier with a small bow, respecting the man's title and position. "We thank you for seeing us on such short notice My Lord."

"I admit it was largely due to curiosity on my part," smiled the older man as he guided the two men to an elegant sitting room, gesturing for them both to sit. "My son had just returned from a ride when you arrived, he should be along momentarily."

Favier nodded, "If it's no trouble My Lord we would like to wait to explain the situation to both of you when he arrives."

"There's no need to wait," spoke a voice as a man, not much older than D'Artagnan entered the room, looking equal parts nervous and curious as he took in the two weary musketeers in his home. "Father?"

"My son, Byron," introduced Lord Ansel as his son took a seat next to his father, nodding in greeting to the two musketeers, who in turn introduced themselves.

"We are here to request your son's help, My Lord," explained Favier, mentally cursing the fact that he had offered to do the talking given the noble would likely respond better to the clearly senior member of their duo taking the lead in the conversation.

"My help? What help could I possibly offer musketeers?"

"You visited the tavern in the next town over several days ago did you not?"

Byron's eyes narrowed, "I did, though I fail to see why you would need to know that, nor how you came by such information."

"We've come because an innocent man is going to die and your visit to the tavern could be the key to saving his life," spoke D'Artagnan, earning a slight scolding look from Favier, though he cared little for it, his whole body was desperate to return to Paris, a sinking feeling had been building in his gut for the last few days and he didn't like what it could mean.

Byron and his father looked surprised by the news but before either could comment or question further Favier once more took the reigns of the conversation, explaining what they had learned so far on their travels before asking, with bated breath, if the young noble had heard what they suspected he had.

"I remember him," acknowledged Byron, "He didn't look the type to visit that sort of establishment but he had the coin to pay so the barkeep didn't kick him out. He sat alone as far as I remember but started to get really vocal the more he drank."

Hope blossomed in both musketeers eyes as the listened to noble.

"Do you remember what he was ranting about?"

Shivering in disgust Byron nodded, "He was drunk but that didn't stop him sparing any details. I put it down to drunken rambling but it would explain the guilt he seemed trying to drown."

"We've received written testimony to this from several of the other nobles who were there that night but yours could really help to convince the King of the truth. Would you consider doing so My Lord, we would be in your debt if you did."

"The man he was talking about," started Byron, his voice hesitant, "he's truly innocent?"

This time Favier didn't scowl when D'Artagnan responded, the young Gascon nodding firmly at the noble, "He's a good man, loyal to a fault with the kindest heart I've ever seen. He did **not** do what they are trying to frame him for but he **is** going to die for it if we don't act."

Byron hesitated for a moment more before seemingly coming to a decision, determination filling his eyes. "Then I'll do you one better musketeer," he answered, rising from his seat, "Allow me some time to pack a bag and I'll accompany you back to the capital and give my testimony to the King in person."

With that the young noble left the room, leaving two stunned but eternally grateful musketeers in his wake.

* * *

"Everything okay D'Artagnan?" asked Favier worriedly sometime later as both men waited, already on their horses, for their new companion to finish saying his goodbyes to his father.

The Gascon had been looking towards Paris before visibly shivering despite the warmth in the air, something that hadn't missed the attention of his companion.

"I don't know," admitted the Gascon with no small amount of confusion and unease as he turned his attention back towards Paris, "I've just got a really bad feeling all of a sudden."


	46. Day Seven

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Things are getting heavy now! I'm seriously loving how this chapter turned out, so much so I'm not even going to apologize for the delay on uploading it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Treville's definitely feeling the guilt on not being able to do more for our lovely medic. D'Art's going to be cutting it close so we'll have to wait and see how that turns out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Things are going to definitely be close where D'Art's concerned. With regards to Rochey... I've got several ideas in the works for his fate so stay tuned on that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you're looking forward to it :) We'll be finding that out very very soon, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - D'Art's going to cutting it close so we'll have to wait and see how it all turns out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be finding out if D'Art's done enough very soon, just hold on a little bit more! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Hope you had a nice little binge :D Rochey definitely is the one with the King's ear right now which is not helping the muskys, thought Treville and the others will continue to fight for as long as they can. We're very very close to getting back to the scene in the first chapter and I am SO excited about that! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Six: Day Seven…**

Alone in his cell, Aramis was sure he was enduring another twisted round of torture as his aching, injured body demanded he move, uncomfortable with being in one position for too long but at the same time being too tired and in far to much pain to actually coax his body into moving. As a result, he had settled on gritting his teeth through the frequent spasms of pain while shifting slightly every now and then to garner a tiny fragment of relief.

It was after one of these shifts when he heard the door to his cell open, assuming it was another visit from one of his guards the musketeer paid it no attention, focusing instead on concealing all signs of pain from his new onlooker.

To his surprise however his name was not called in the harsh, condescending tone he had become used to but instead in the soft, soothing tone that he had become extremely familiar with after Savoy.

Praying he wasn't imagining things the exhausted medic forced his head to rise from where it had been resting on his chest, a strained smile pulling at his lips when his appearance drew a hiss and a curse from his visitor.

It took a moment for him to feel able to speak and when he did even he couldn't help but wince at the rough, hoarse sound of his voice, though even that didn't stop him from trying to reassure the man before him. "I'm okay Captain," he offered with as much reassurance as he could muster. He wasn't a stupid man by any means and the look on his Captain's face was speaking volumes about the true reason for the sudden visit and for that alone Aramis couldn't bring himself to add more guilt onto the man's already overwhelmed shoulders by admitting just how much pain he was actually in.

Growling under his breath Treville marched over to his soldier, kneeling in front of him before reaching out to grasp the man's chin in a firm but distinctly gentle grip that allowed him to tilt the marksman's face to either side. "Don't lie to me Aramis," he snapped, though he deeply regretted doing so when he felt the musketeer flinch under his grip. "That black eye is fresh."

Unable to help himself Aramis smirked weakly at his Captain, gesturing to the rest of his clearly injured body. "I've had worse," something he deeply regretted saying the instant the words left his lips as he saw the immediate pain they cause one of his dearest and long-time friends.

"You have no idea what I would give that that wasn't the case," mumbled Treville softly, his voice full of guilt as his eyes took in the numerous bandages covering the marksman's skin.

"Better me then the others," admitted Aramis casually, knowing in his heart that he would willingly volunteer to endure all the pain a hundred times over if it prevented any of those he cared about having to endure it just once. "The physician you sent us to knows his stuff," he added, wanting to remove the pain and guilt he still saw in Treville's eyes. "Besides… The guards may hate me here but not enough to deny me medical care." Unable to stop himself a dark look crossed over Aramis's face as he added bitterly, "Guess they don't want me dying of an infection when I'm bound for the noose I suppose."

"Aramis…"

" **Don't** " snapped the musketeer with a fire that surprised even him. "It's what you've come to tell me is it not? That the King and Rochefort are determined to see me hang."

Treville grimaced, though he couldn't deny the truth in the man's words, nor could he chastise the man for his anger and bitterness, two emotions he was battling with himself. "If Rochefort didn't have the King's ear…"

It was then that Aramis's many injuries made their discomfort with the current position Aramis was in known, causing the marksman's frame to subtly spasm as pain shot through it, something the medic tried to hide by scoffing and shifting his body ever so slightly "If Rochefort didn't then I suspect none of this would have ever happened."

Treville had heard similar remarks from many in his regiment but he wanted to get Aramis's perspective. "You suspect the mastermind behind all of this to be Rochefort?"

"Don't you? I mean who benefits most by having the musketeer regiment fall from grace… even more so when said regiment loses one of its more… notable members."

" …The theory has crossed my mind," admitted Treville after a moment's hesitation, seeing no reason to hide things from the man, not now at least.

"But?"

"But there's no proof. Rochefort's handwriting doesn't match the letters, he hasn't even left the city in months, barring riding out after you and the others."

Aramis nodded weakly, exhaustion once more pulling at the corners of his mind. He understood his Captain's stress but even with that, he couldn't stop the bitterness that filled his voice as he next spoke.

"I'll admit I half expected Porthos to have tried breaking me out of here by now," it was said for a forced lightness that Treville picked up on immediately causing the Captain to frown before gently pulling Aramis's attention back to him.

"I do believe he might have tried had it not been for Athos's and my own injuries. I know Athos has been using them to keep Porthos from acting rashly, given his own insight on how the guards have likely been treating you.

The grim reminder of Athos's own imprisonment and how close they came to losing their friend made Aramis grimace but it was what he needed for his bitterness to fade into gratefulness at his brother's attempts to stop a similar thing from befalling Porthos as he was certain that Rochefort was just waiting for one of them to make such a move so he could add a second noose next to Aramis's. Then Aramis's mind finally caught on to something else Treville had said and he felt his blood run cold.

"Injuries?"

Treville blinked, confusion filling his eyes for a moment before he remembered Porthos stating that Aramis had been unconscious for the entire journey back to Paris once they had been captured and so was unaware of what had befallen his friend's in the meantime.

"Athos sustained a shot to the leg," he informed clinically, knowing a lack of emotions right now would help Aramis process everything. "Rochefort's doing I'm informed, much like my own," he stated, turning slightly so Aramis could see the telltale signs of bandages poking out of the top of his clothing. "Both have been treated and are being monitored carefully by both Gaspard and Gerald."

Aramis looked horrified at the information but exhaustion caught him before he could respond causing him to yawn instead of retort, something that pulled a small chuckle from his Captain.

"The King strictly forbade any visitors in the first few days of your capture and after permission was given we have been denied at every attempt by the guards and, I suspect, Rochefort. I managed to get them to allow this visit for myself but the guards were adamant on denying Porthos and Athos. To say they're furious would be an understatement so I've ordered them back to the garrison to keep an eye out for D'Artagnan's return before they do something to end up here with you."

Worry filled Aramis's exhausted face then, "There's still no sign of D'Artagnan?"

Treville shook his head solemnly before offering the man what he hoped was reassuring, "No but both are unshakable in their belief that he will arrive in some dramatic fashion in time to prevent…"

Aramis nodded in understanding, grateful in a small way that Treville didn't verbalize what was about to happen, "If there's something our pup likes to do it's to make dramatic entrances."

Treville snorted, remembering the headstrong Gascon's first visit to the garrison all those months ago.

"... How long does he have?" asked Aramis quietly a few minutes later, not wanting to voice the silent 'I' in that sentence as his gaze remained locked on anything but his Captain's guilt filled eyes.

"... A few hours. The Queen has arranged for a priest to visit… before…"

If Aramis was surprised by this he hid it well, offering his Captain a strained but clearly tired smile, "Please thank her for me," he spoke quietly, silently thanking the love of his life for ensuring he was allowed the chance to receive last rites and to confess his sins so he could leave this world with a clear and forgiven conscience.

A heavy knock on the door pulled the pair from their conversation before a guard entered to tell Treville his visit time was over.

"Aramis…"

Seeing the tortured look on Treville's face Aramis forced himself to push down the near overwhelming sense of fear and pain he was battling, choosing instead to reach over with his still trembling hands, the only visible indicator to his turbulent emotions, to grasp Treville's, giving the man's hand a firm squeeze before releasing them and nodding to the door. "It's okay," he promised, doing his best to instil those two simple words with as much love and forgiveness as he could as he watched his friend reluctantly rise to his feet.

"Captain…" he called just as Treville was about to leave the room. When Treville looked back he couldn't help the burst of pride that shot through him as he saw the determination in his soldier's eyes.

"A… last request, if it's not too much trouble."

Looking back at the guard waiting for him Treville was extremely grateful that it was one of the few who was friendly with his regiment, the guard actually having a cousin who served among them, as the man offered him a sympathetic smile before nodding, silently agreeing to allow the pair a couple of extra minutes so Treville could hear Aramis's last request.

"Anything," promised Treville resolutely.

"Take care of them… Don't let Athos slip back into a bottle or Porthos to bar brawls. If D'Artagnan doesn't make it in time or can't help please make sure he doesn't blame himself and that the others don't blame him either. The boy has more promise than any of us have seen in a while, don't let him throw that all away out of misplaced guilt."

Treville felt his heart break as he listened to the earnest request, without wasting a beat he all but ran over to the marksman who was trying desperately not to cry and drew the man into a tight embrace, whispering promises in his ear, vowing to do whatever it took to protect Athos and the others should they run out of time.

Eventually, the guard could delay matters no longer and Treville was forced to pull away, his hands cradling either side of Aramis's bruised face as his thumbs stroked the man's cheeks. "Don't give up hope," he ordered firmly before stumbling back to his feet.

It took almost everything Treville had not to look back as he left the cell and even more when he heard the faint sound of crying the moment the door locked behind him.


	47. Day Seven Part Two

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I was SO nervous and excited to write this chapter! We are now right back to where we were in the first chapter!**

 **I ended up using a fair bit of what I wrote for the first chapter here as I wanted to ensure it linked back properly, though at the same time I have tried to tweak, vary it a little so while the information as a whole is the same of those sections it wasn't just a copy and paste job so hopefully its not boring!**

 **Seriously can't wait to see what you all think about this!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I did kinda hate doing that to Aramis but the evil part of me took over and so he had to suffer :D Things are definitely getting down to the wire now! Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Aw I'm glad you thought so, I was definitely going for a heavy dose of emotional turmoil :D D'Art's doing his best I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - ... Is it bad that I'm smiling at the fact I broke your heart? My evil side is very pleased with that bit of information lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

lizard1969: Thanks for the review - Yes! That was the response I was hoping for... The evil writer inside me is very pleased :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know, I'm evil like that :D I was debating having Aramis's last visitor be either Porthos or Athos but given Treville's the Captain I figured it made sense for him to be able to get in when the guards had continuously stopped both of our other muskys. D'Art's on his way... Promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Well it's the outcome I was hoping for so I'm happy lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: Day Seven Part Two…**

With the deadline rapidly approaching Aramis felt himself slowly lose the battle with the fear he had desperately been trying to contain. He, to his surprise, had managed to keep himself composed when the priest Queen Anne had sent for visited, basking in the man's gentle, grandfatherly nature as the pair quietly spoke, however it was once the visit was over and he was alone yet again that his impending fate truly began to sink in and he felt his body begin to tremble, a response that had the unintended consequence of sending shock-waves of pain through the marksman's heavily injured body.

The fear reached near paralytic levels mere minutes later when his sharp ears picked up the tell-tale sound of approaching footsteps, the heavy footfalls of an approaching guard signalling his time was up.

Unwilling to allow Rochefort, or any agents working for the slime of a man to see him afraid or weak Aramis mustered what little pride, stubbornness and strength he had left to force his constant tremors to still as he weakly stumbled to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall for support until the door to his cell began to open, at which point he ignored the protests of his many, many injuries and stood to attention, unwilling to be anything but a musketeer in his final moments.

"Looks like your precious Captain didn't get the miracle he was hoping for musketeer," sneered the guard standing in the doorway, the familiar face making Aramis internally grimace, the man having been the one largely responsible for the injuries he had received since arriving in the prison.

"There's still time," bit back the marksman with as much nonchalance as he could muster, knowing his lack of visible fear would serve to irritate the man, one of the last small victories he could claim.

Snorting the guard moved to restrain the musketeer, knowingly tightening the manacles a little tighter than necessary if the smug look on his face was anything to go by. "Optimistic fool," he sneered as he pushed Aramis forward, the sudden action causing the medic to stumble slightly before regaining his footing.

The walk to the courtyard felt like the longest walk of Aramis's life, made worse when his escort felt the need to occasionally shove him forward, making him stumble, much to the guard's amusement.

Standing just out of view of the gathered crowd, Aramis listened to the King explain his 'crime' to those gathered, though if he was being honest he was barely taking in what was being said as he instead focused on the wooden platform several feet in front of him.

He had never given much thought to those he had arrested and brought to this very situation before, but now he was experiencing it for himself he found himself sickened, his gut twisting painfully as he stared ahead.

Fortunately, or unfortunately given what was happening, he had very little time to truly take everything in as the moment the King finished his speech and stepped aside saw Aramis receiving a sharp nudge, right to one of his numerous dark bruises, forward, the sudden action causing the injured man to once again stumble, only this time he was forced to put nearly all of his weight on his injured foot to stop himself from falling over completely and the pain that shot up the injured limb caused him to audibly gasp, the first sound he had made since leaving his cell, as his vision momentarily darkened and his body swayed dangerously.

"Get moving," hissed the guard with a hint of smugness in his voice as he, once more, nudged the musketeer forward. Having expected it this time, however, Aramis was able to keep his footing, hesitating only a fraction of a second before obliging the man and stepping forward, out into the light.

Approaching the wooden platform Aramis could feel the tremors he had been trying desperately to contain start up again and while he wanted to believe that they were due to pain or exhaustion he could, at least in the privacy of his own mind, admit that fear was once again rearing its ugly head and so he couldn't say what the true cause of the tremors was.

However, he felt his stubbornness rise within him once more at the sound of the jeers that followed him as he slowly walked forward, the cruel words solidifying his resolve to show no fear. Instead, he forced his body to move with more grace and strength then he honestly felt he had given his current state, his face the picture of confidence as he walked with his head held high.

As he moved he tried to keep his gaze from drifting over to the crowd, not wanting to know what seeing his dearest brothers faces would do to his resolve. This became increasingly difficult as the noise of the crowd rose and as more protests reached the musketeer's ears, though it was a particularly colourful curse from a somewhat familiar voice that cut through the swell of noise and finally managed to get Aramis to look up, the man's eyes widening in surprise at the sight that greeted him even as it warmed his fear-gripped heart.

Treville, like the rest of the musketeer regiment, had not taken the news of Aramis's fate well and as a result had done nothing to dissuade or ban his men from protesting what was about to happen and the men Aramis had called brothers and friends for years had not let that opportunity slip past them as they forced the red guard members of the crowd to act as a human barricade as they protested, fighting valiantly against the red guards to reach him.

Despite knowing their efforts wouldn't lead to anything other than trouble for them Aramis couldn't stop or hide the small, though somewhat strained smile that tugged at his lips, a smile that faded almost as quickly as it came when, after scanning the crowd, he failed to spot the three people his heart was desperate to see one more time.

Part of him was almost glad he couldn't see them though, knowing it would cause both him and them a great deal of pain, plus he knew the three of them would not be able to see him like he was without wanting to try and help and that would likely end with the best outcome being that they would be physically hurt, the worst being they joined in his fate, both being the very last things he **ever** wanted for them.

A larger part of him, however, **did** want them to be with him, wanted them there **desperately**. After years of knowing each other, it had become a rare thing that they ever faced anything, especially something of this magnitude, alone and as such Aramis wasn't sure how to feel now that he was being forced to do exactly that.

The logical part of his mind reasoned that Treville had likely organized something to keep them away from the courtyard to prevent them from both seeing what was about to happen and to stop them from doing something reckless given the emotional turmoil and agony it would cause the three of them to see him as he now was, but now he had mere minutes left Aramis found himself wishing he could look at the faces of those he cared about most in the world when it happened. He knew he wouldn't be able to see the woman he loved or his son given both were a secret, so he had been praying for the last faces he saw to belong to his family.

With his thoughts so consumed with his beloved brothers, Aramis almost missed the sound of someone approaching from behind, only realizing when the shouts of his name and protests of his innocence turned frantic and full of alarm.

Unfortunately, he had little time to figure out why before he felt a noose of coarse rope being forced over his head, causing a fresh surge of fear to flood his body.

Out of instinct, his eyes screwed shut, not letting in even a smidgen of light as prayers and pleas fell silently from his lips. Desperate not to focus on the coarse rope around his neck the marksman pushed his mind to replay all the best memories of times spent with those he loved, wanting his last thoughts to be of good times.

For a moment it seemed like the lever would never be pulled and the wait was shattering what little control Aramis had managed to retain, leaving the man a moment away from screaming at the executioner to just pull the lever and get it over with. It was then that an all too familiar shout of his name cut through the screams of protests causing his eyes to instinctive snap open just in time to see the pale, anguished face of his beloved friend for a fraction of a second before the lever was pulled and the ground vanished from under him.

Letting out a heartbreaking cry of pure agony neither Athos or Porthos could believe what they had just seen. The pair had indeed been kept away from the courtyard out of fear of what they would do, Treville actually having gone as far as to lock and barricade them in a windowless room before he left for the prison. It had taken the pair some time to get free and they had been forced to race across the city, filled with the desperate hope of getting to their brother in time. As it turned out they had arrived mere moments before his sentence was carried out and both men were rooted to the spot in shock, watching helplessly as their brother, not quite dead yet, struggled to find leverage in a frantic attempt to get air into his lungs.

Before either musketeer could shake themselves free of their shock to react the overwhelming noise in the courtyard was instantly silenced when a single shot rang out, the bullet slicing through the rope holding Aramis up, sending the now unconscious medic crumpling to the ground in an unmoving heap.


	48. Breathe

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I loved the responses to the last chapter so I can't wait to see what you all say for this one :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding out who shot Aramis down tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing who made the shot tonight so I won't keep you waiting on that front :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I know! I did enjoy leaving it to right at the last minute :) Hmmm I like the question about Aramis sending people to the gallows now that he's experienced it... I don't think he would have the authority to not do it but he might be allowed to be excused from the escorting. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I did debate some other rescue ideas but this seemed the most dramatic :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

erinsgirl: Thanks for the review - I know I'm an evil, evil writer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Breathe**

With most, if not all of the courtyard's occupants frozen in a stunned silence after his shot the shooter, who had his identity hidden by a dark hood, wasted no time in urging the horse he was riding forward with a sharp kick to the beast's flank, uncaring of the men, both red guards and musketeers alike, that were forced to scramble out of the way as he all but charged down towards the unconscious musketeer.

When he was close enough to the marksman the rider then exhibited an impressive display of skill by leaping off of the still moving horse, immediately moving to cover the remaining feet to get to Aramis's side before dropping to his knees and placing his head on the marksman's unmoving chest as he desperately searched for any sign that he had not been too late.

After everything that had happened it took the sight of an unknown man hovering over their vulnerable brother to get the two inseparables in the crowd out of their stupor, the pair's protective instincts rising to the surface as they raced down the path created by the rider's horse to reach their brother's side, both fully prepared to pull the hooded man away from Aramis if he posed any sort of threat, even despite what the man had already done to save their brother's life.

What surprised them however was the voice panic mumbling the word no as they approached, the familiarity of the voice was a comfort to the pair even with the panic in its tone and it allowed the men to relax fractionally before addressing the cause of the hooded man's panic.

Either uncaring or oblivious to the men now beside him the hooded man kept his desperate gaze fixed firmly on the unmoving Aramis, his pleading voice barely heard over the growing noise of the crowd around them as he begged the man to wake up.

"Don't do this Aramis," he begged, going as far as to physically slap the musketeer in an effort to get some sort of response, his body beginning to tremble when the action failed to garner even the smallest flicker of life or response from the man before him.

Sensing things were significantly more dire than he had wanted to believe Porthos sunk to his knees beside the hooded man, his eyes, like his companion, completely focused on his brother's unmoving chest even as his vision began to blur from the tears filling his eyes. "Is… Is he?"

Unsure on how to answer the hooded figure remained silent as he glared daggers at the coarse rope still around Aramis's throat. Deep bruising was already beginning to show and the sight of it was enough to spur the man on to remove the rope with a gentleness that would have surprised the two inseparables had they not already realized who their companion was. Uncaring as to where it ended up the hooded man then threw the rope behind him before turning back to Aramis's limp form.

Frustration and sheer panic was all he could put his next action down to as he mumbled something under his breath that went unheard by the two musketeers before he slammed his fist down on the marksman's chest, the three men then jumping back in surprise when Aramis's eyes shot open in panic as he started to gasp for breath in a frantic panic.

Athos had previously been standing as a last line of defence for the occupied trio, not that they really needed it given the rest of the musketeer regiment had taken the shot as a sign of someone wanting to help Aramis and had reacted as such, taking advantage of the red guards slow recovery from the shock to reverse their positions, they now acting as the human barricade as they stopped all from approaching the huddled group. However now with Aramis awake, the swordsman's elder brother instincts kicked in and he found himself kneeling opposite Porthos, uncaring of the pain he could feel from his still-healing would as the position pulled on his stitches.

"Easy Aramis," he soothed gently as he took the frantic man's face in his hands, forcing the marksman to look right at him. "You're okay… You're safe now… Just breathe brother, we've got you."

Staring straight into his brother's eyes Aramis let his words sink into his panicked mind as he focused solely on taking in some much needed oxygen, slowly feeling the fire in his chest ease as his breaths turned less frantic and more deep and calm, though there was little do to stop the tremors shaking his body as he laid tightly grasped in Porthos's embrace, the larger musketeer having drawn the man right into his arms in relief the moment the marksman's eyes had opened. He hadn't been overly gentle in it either but neither man particularly cared about that as they took immeasurable comfort from the embrace.

"You're late," stated Athos a few moments later as he looked over Aramis's head, his hands refusing to remove their hold on the trembling musketeer even as he addressed their hooded companion.

Unable to help himself as his body filled with a giddy sense of relief the hooded man smirked, shrugging casually as he nodded to the fragment of rope that remained hanging above them, "Looks like I made it just in time," he responded smugly before the truth of how close things had come hit him and his bravado faded, one hand moving to grasp Aramis's thigh while the other moved, unconsciously, to his own shoulder. "I would have been here sooner if the bastards responsible for all this weren't so good at hiding their tracks."

Recognition flooded Aramis's mind as he forced the lingering panic from his mind and focused on the voice that was speaking. With a gasp of surprise, his face snapped to the hooded man.

"D-D-D'Artagnan?" he breathed his voice raw and hoarse, honestly surprised to see his youngest brother, though warmth, love and affection flooded his exhausted system as the young Gascon removed his hood, all the while smiling gently at the marksman.

The boy, to the inseparables great surprise, looked utterly exhausted like he could easily pass out at any moment and sleep for a week, but before anyone could say anything further a sharp voice cut across all the noise.

"You had better have a damn good reason for interrupting musketeer."

All eyes then turned to D'Artagnan, who paused only long enough to lightly squeeze Aramis's still trembling hand, offering the man another gentle smile before stumbling to his feet, a slight wince crossing his face that went unnoticed by his brothers as he turned to face the source of the voice, the young musketeer doing an impressive job on keeping his face impassive as he stared down Rochefort's venom-filled glare.

He had been about to reply when he noticed who was standing slightly behind the fuming red guard. Instead of paying Rochefort any sort of attention the Gascon took several steps forward before bowing low. "My deepest apologies Your Majesty but time was short and I had an innocent man to save."

"Aramis has been found **guilty!** " exclaimed Rochefort furiously, his anger only growing when the young musketeer once more refused to respond directly to him, the Gascon directing all of his words to the young monarch standing behind him.

"I know not what convinced you of Aramis's guilt but I can assure you, you've been grievously misinformed."

Hope built in the hearts of all the musketeers gathered as they watched the conversation unfold, none present wanting to let their attention slip in case they missed something as they watched their youngest calmly present his case, all of them knowing that the reason the Gascon had not returned to the city with the others had been because he was out finding proof of Aramis's innocence.

Irritated Rochefort scoffed, "And what? We're just supposed to take your word for it? Where is your proof musketeer?"

For the first time it was then that D'Artagnan decided to address the red guard directly, a smug grin tugging at his lips as he lifted the bag at his hip whilst also nodding behind him to where there were two other men on horseback, both of whom had gone completely unnoticed by the entire crowd until then. "It's right here Rochefort."


	49. Compromise

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Two apologies to make tonight...**

 **1st. Sorry about the slight delay in getting this chapter up, I've been battling some really bad back pain these last few weeks and it reached all new levels over the weekend, to the point where I couldn't stay in one position for very long before being in agony, which made writing pretty hard to do. I managed to get this written in short bursts so I'm hoping it doesn't come across all disjointed.**

 **2nd. I know a bunch (if not all) of you were expecting to find out what proof our lovely pup managed to find tonight but this chapter, mainly due to the reasons stated above, turned out more of a filler than anything else so you'll be waiting a tiny bit longer for the proof.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know, I couldn't resist the drama of letting things get that close to the wire though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - The proof won't be revealed tonight, sorry about that! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it :) D'Art's being really grown up right now as he recognizes the weight that's now on his shoulders and I'm loving writing it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

erinsgirl: Thanks for the review - Haha I'll take it :D I will be clearing up why he was framed soon I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I loved writing D'Art standing up to Rochey :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I know but I just couldn't resist the drama :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - No worry about not reviewing, I'm just really happy and grateful to hear your thoughts whenever you have time to leave one :) I like to think our other, unnamed muskys have protective instincts of their own which come out when in situations like this :D D'Art's scene with the King and Rochey was a lot of fun to write, plus I got to have a chuckle at imagining Rochey's face as D'Art continued to ignore him XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: Compromise**

Watching the disbelief and unease cross Rochefort's face despite the man's obvious attempts to appear unaffected was just the confidence boost D'Artagnan needed to turn back to face the King, knowing his regiment had lost a significant amount of the King's trust over the last few months.

Taking a deep breath the younger musketeer gestured to the crowded prison courtyard as he addressed the curious monarch. "This perhaps isn't the place to have our discussion, Your Majesty," he stated calmly, his face betraying none of the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins and making his heart beat rapidly in his chest. "It might be better to move back to the palace whilst Aramis goes to the garrison for treatment."

King Louis looked almost ready to agree when Rochefort stepped forward, the anger on his face making every nearby musketeer tense as they waited with bated breath to see what the infuriated man would do.

Thankfully Rochefort seemed to remember where he was and calmed himself down just enough to where the musketeers didn't feel like their youngest was moments away from being attacked, the red guard instead choosing to glare daggers at the younger man as he spat back a retort, "His innocence hasn't been proven yet, musketeer. Your regiment has already tried to keep him from facing justice once, who's to say you won't try again?"

"Rochefort speaks the truth musketeer," agreed Louis solemnly as he stepped up to stand beside his red guard minister. "I appreciate the faith you have in this proof you claim you've found but I cannot release Aramis back into musketeer custody… he stays here."

Months of knowing his musketeer brothers had given D'Artagnan plenty of experience on reading how they were reacting to a situation and as such he could see, with just a quick glance, that Porthos was barely containing the outburst threatening to burst from his lips, even with Athos gripping his arm.

The look in his brother's eyes was what spurred the next words that flew from D'Artagnan, the younger man barely thinking about the consequences of what he was saying, just knowing he had to offer a solution quickly before the already tense situation disintegrated further.

"What if a red guard was sent to watch him?" exclaimed the Gascon quickly, hope growing inside him as he watched the King actually considering his offer. Bolstered by this and driven by the need to get his barely alive brother far away from the prison D'Artagnan continued, "Rochefort can send whoever he likes to stand watch over Aramis while I present my proof."

Waiting for the King to make his decision was agonizing for the musketeers who were desperately praying for the monarch to rule in their favour and allow them to get their brother-in-arms back to the safety of the garrison.

The men were also silently marvelling at the confidence and maturity their youngest brother was displaying as he addressed the King, especially considering the boy looked exhausted and kept reaching for his shoulder, only to stop himself before his hand reached his destination.

Sighs of relief spread amongst the gathered group of musketeers as the King nodded at their Gascon, smiling faintly as he addressed the younger man.

"That seems like a fair enough compromise," agreed the King, ignoring the protest Rochefort looked ready to make he added, "Rochefort chose the man you wish to accompany the musketeers back to their garrison and then join me at the carriage." Turning to D'Artagnan he softened his expression fractionally at the sight of the pure relief on display on the man's face. "I'll give you a few minutes to speak with your friends."

Riding high on the adrenaline rush that came from besting Rochefort, no matter how small that win had been, D'Artagnan smiled brightly at the monarch before bowing low, waiting until the royal had passed him before rushing back to his brothers' side, nodding in greeting to Treville who had since joined the small group.

Pride was shining brightly in the Captain's eyes but it didn't stop the man from demanding answers the moment the boy arrived, his nerves and all sense of patience long since gone after witnessing one of his best men hanging from a noose.

"How solid is your proof?"

"Irrefutable," reassured the Gascon before turning his attention to Aramis, the medic looked like he wasn't sure if pain or nausea took precedence in his barely conscious body but the man still made a valiant effort to smile back at his young friend, gratitude burning brightly in his slightly glazed eyes. "You'll be safe Aramis, they won't be able to touch you. I promise."

As if seeking this reassurance Aramis's passed out mere moments later, lying limply in Porthos's arms, the action causing a bit of a stir before they all calmed down and D'Artagnan once more started speaking.

"You should stay with him," he spoke softly addressing his two brothers who looked torn between agreeing with their youngest and protesting leaving him alone to deal with Rochefort and the King. "I'll have Favier and I assume the Captain with me," Treville nodded at this, not about to send his youngest soldier in alone if he could help it. "Aramis will need you," continued the Gascon, his words surprising the musketeers even as they wanted nothing more than to dispute.

"I'll go with the whelp," stated Porthos quietly a moment later, his words surprising the four conscious men around him who had assumed he would be the one to fight to **stay** with Aramis. Smiling at the looks he was receiving the larger man continued to explain. "'Mis will never forgive us if we don't go with you but 'Thos here has already been on his leg longer than he should've." Athos didn't look like he agreed with that but each of the musketeers could see he was feeling the pain of his injury. "He can go back with 'Mis," continued Porthos, smiling brightly at his stoic brother. "He can watch that red guard while Gaspard and the others tend to 'Mis and I'll watch **your** back."


	50. Proof I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **This chapter was a beast to write... writer's block hit me seriously hard here but I managed to struggle through and get it done, just sorry it took so long to get it up.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you, I've been keeping up with all sorts of stretches and stuff that's supposed to help and it has helped ease the pain a bit so that's a plus :D Oh yeah Athos is going into proper guard dog mode when it comes to watching out for Aramis now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I know! I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting in terms of answers and we're still not getting all of them today but things will be answered soon I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Aw thank you, I'm doing a lot better now, still, not 100% but definitely a lot better :) Rochey is definitely up to something :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have Porthos stay with Aramis but I figured at least one of them was going to want to go with D'Art and Athos is still hurt himself so it kinda fell to Porthos. Thank you as well, I'm doing better, not 100% but a whole lot better so I'm not going to complain :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aw thank you, I'm feeling a lot better now, still have some pain but its a lot better so I'm not going to complain :D Ooooh that doesn't sound pleasant :( I'm loving D'Art at the moment he's definitely coming into his confidence right now, it's a lot of fun to write :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

erinsgirl: Thanks for the review - Thank you, I'm doing better now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I'm loving writing assertive D'Art right now. Usually, he'd defer to one of the other muskys given he's the youngest but now it's his time to shine :D D'Art does need a bit of TLC himself but he won't let himself have it until Aramis is okay :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty: Proof I**

After watching his little brother's hand move to lightly rub his shoulder for the third time since leaving the prison courtyard Porthos could no longer keep his worry to himself and so nudged his horse to move close to the Gascon.

"You sure you're okay whelp?" he asked worriedly, making sure to keep his voice quiet so none of those riding with them would hear, knowing his brother would not want the attention moving away from proving Aramis's innocence right now.

D'Artagnan visibly startled at his brother's enquiry, evidently having been oblivious to both the man's watch of him and his approach. Seeing the worry in his dear friend's eyes the younger man nodded once, lowering his hand back to grip his horse's reigns.

"All the riding's making it ache," offered the younger man, turning his head back to face the front and so missing the flash of recognition and guilt that passed across Porthos's face as the larger musketeer remembered the injury their youngest had sustained just before their quartet parted ways all those many days ago. He had been so lost with everything that had been going on that he had completely forgotten, in his relief and joy of seeing the younger man again, that he had even been injured in the first place.

* * *

"It's not healing as quickly as it should," spoke a voice pulling Porthos from his guilt-driven thoughts. This time it was him who startled as he turned to face Favier who, upon noticing the musketeer's worried expression, had waited until D'Artagnan was called up to speak with Treville to approach the larger man. "I've made him rest when we could and I've been watching for signs of infection but all the riding and searching we've been doing has been playing havoc with his stitches. I've had to replace them twice since we last saw each other."

This explanation did little to assuage the guilt filling Porthos's stomach but the man pushed it to one side when he saw the look Rochefort was now sending his brother's way. With his nerves already shot to hell after everything with Aramis it took only seeing Rochefort lean over to whisper to one of his men to get the musketeer moving, urging his horse forward so he was now essentially acting as a human shield for his youngest brother, standing in between him and Rochefort, sending the red guard captain a scathing glare of his own as he did so.

* * *

Fortunately, they managed to reach the palace without trouble erupting and the group was quickly guided into Louis study where the King helped himself to a large glass of wine before turning to address the musketeers in the room.

"I'm assuming I speak for everyone here when I say I want this matter resolved as quickly as possible," spoke the King with an air of impatience in his voice that didn't bode well for getting him on their side. "D'Artagnan present your proof so we can end this whole affair once and for all."

Fully aware all eyes were now on him D'Artagnan did an impressive job of remaining calm as he approached the King, nodding in question to the desk the man was leaning against, waiting until he received a nod in return before reaching into the bag at his hip and pulling out a large bundle of, what appeared to be, letters, the sight of which made those around him curious and confused.

"What is this?" mocked Rochefort, though he couldn't hide the glimmer of unease in his eyes as the King picked the top letter from the bundle and began to read.

Knowing the letters might not be enough without context D'Artagnan took a deep breath to steady himself, knowing full well just how important it was that he convinced the King of what they had found, before launching into his explanation.

Explaining all they had found and how they had found it took a substantial amount of time for the young Gascon, and occasionally Favier, to do but both men spoke clearly and with confidence as they told the tale that eventually led to them interrupting an execution.

* * *

Starting at the beginning they talked about finding the woman who had, out of a hatred for musketeers, essentially handed over a drugged Aramis to the pair who quickly became his torturers.

Porthos had growled in anger at this though he wasn't sure if he was more angry at those responsible or at Aramis who had a habit of letting a pretty face obscure his judgement… Then he remembered the condition his brother was in and swallowed back a wave of nausea as a flood of guilt hit him head-on.

D'Artagnan had then reached over to the bundle of letters and pulled out the bottom one, checking it over quickly before handing it to the King, whose curiosity had clearly gotten him hooked on the tale the two musketeers were telling.

"We had her write that before we left the village," explained Favier as he nodded to the document the King was now avidly reading. "We knew we couldn't bring her with us so we made sure to get her confession for her part in all this down," he added, more so to Treville than anyone else, the musketeer Captain nodding in approval that quickly turned to a scowl when Rochefort let out a mocking scoff.

"And we're just supposed to take the word of some non-existent barmaid as proof of Aramis's innocence. For all, we know you could have forced or paid some poor soul to write this."

Chuckling darkly D'Artagnan shook his head before looking back at the King, once again angering Rochefort by not directly answering him. "We knew her word alone wouldn't be enough," explained the Gascon as he nodded to the pile of letters still on the King's desk. "And we weren't about to give up after she admitted that one of the two men responsible had left with Aramis and the others."

"Shame Issac didn't kill him when he had the chance," snarled Porthos venomously as he thought back to the day he had awoken to the knowledge that his dearest friend and brother had been viciously tortured by one of the men they had willingly allowed to travel with them.

This comment drew the attention of not only D'Artagnan and Favier but also the man who had accompanied them, none of the trio knowing what the musketeer was talking about but after a quick look from Treville, they quickly directed the conversation back to their hunt for the second of Aramis's initial torturers.

They had described the sight of what had awaited them in the man's home with as little detail as possible, knowing it could very well upset or disgust the King which was the last thing they wanted to happen when they needed the man on their side.

It was then that D'Artagnan pulled out another letter from the pile to pass to the King, the familiar handwriting catching the attention of Treville who stepped forward, catching himself from ripping the letter from Louis' hand.

 _Dear Musketeers,_

 _Loose lips can get a man killed, even your friend Aramis knows this._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A concerned friend._

"This confirms Aramis was targeted for a reason," stated Treville as he glared at the single sentence that confirmed his worst fears, that Aramis hadn't been chosen out of convenience but out of revenge.

"The handwriting does appear to match that of the other letters," agreed the King quietly as he turned his head towards D'Artagnan, silently asking for an explanation for what he held in his hand.

Nodding D'Artagnan allowed himself the briefest of moments to collect himself, knowing this next part was what truly mattered.

"It took some doing but we were able to retrace the man's steps and ended up in an upmarket tavern in the nearby town. He wasn't the establishment's typical customer which worked in our favour as it meant he stood out, but it was what he had spent the night bragging about, in increasing levels of detail, that really stuck in the minds of the tavern's patrons."

"Don't keep us waiting in suspense D'Artagnan," mocked Rochefort from his spot at the King's side. He could tell the King was beginning to rethink his stance on the musketeer's guilt and that revelation was clearly affecting his mood.

"I believe I can take over here," spoke the Gascon's third companion, speaking up for the first time since their dramatic arrival. Stepping up he placed a hand on D'Artagnan's shoulder, offering the young man a reassuring smile before adding, "It is why I am here is it not?"

"You are Ansel's boy are you not?" inquired the King, glad his curiosity about the man's presence could finally be sated, "You have your father's looks."

Smiling at the young King the lord's son bowed deeply, "Indeed Your Majesty, my father sends his greetings."

"Your father is a good man," mused the King as he took in the man before him, "I don't doubt he raised you right… You're here to speak on the musketeer's behalf?"

To say Porthos and Treville were surprised their youngest had apparently managed to not only find a noble to back up their claims but also a noble the King seemed to actually respect was an understatement but neither man said anything, not wanting to risk diverting attention away from the conversation when it seemed like they were finally getting to the truth.

"I am," nodded Byron before nodding to D'Artagnan and Favier, "When they came to the estate and explained the situation I couldn't sit by and say nothing." Louis nodded at this, understanding the young man had inherited that trait from his father.

"The man they're talking about… He came into a local haunt of mine like they said he definitely stood out as someone who wasn't supposed to be there but he had the coin to back up his request for service so the owner didn't turn him away."

"How does this relate to Aramis's supposed innocence?" scoffed Rochefort, his comment earning him looks of annoyance from the musketeers in the room.

Ignoring the man's comment Byron simply continued to explain. "He was drinking pretty heavily but clearly wasn't used to the strength of the drinks they served there as it didn't take him long to get drunk. What alarmed a lot of us there though was what he decided to describe to the room once he had consumed several drinks."

"Which was?" pressed Treville, desperate for the proof of Aramis's innocence to come to light.

"How he had a friend had been paid a hefty sum to kidnap, torture and frame a member of the King's musketeers."


	51. Proof II

**Evening My Lovelies  
**

 **I am SO sorry this took me so long to get out. I've been so uninspired with what I wanted to write for this chapter that it was really had to muster up the motivation to actually do any writing... But we got there eventually so hopefully, I won't be making you all wait for that long again with the next chapter.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah D'Art's doing rather well with his dealing with the King and stuff right now... I'm so proud of our little pup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - D'Art's in desperate need of a break and a long nap right now but don't worry, Porthos is watching out for him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha I know :D I don't think today's going to be clearing everything up either but I will answer all questions soon I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis's future as a musketeer is definitely something he's going to have to think long and hard about should the King change his mind on his fate. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Rochey's still got some tricks up his sleeve, he's not letting the muskys go just quite yet :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Considering what was at stake D'Art wasn't going to be taking any chances. Byron's actual presence there is definitely going to help the musketeer's case so fingers crossed it will be enough. Haha yeah, Porthos is definitely going to be going into protective big brother mode when it comes to the pup now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-One: Proof II**

"You expect us to believe he just admitted this in the middle of a tavern?" scoffed Rochefort as he stared disbelievingly at the young man and it was only the quiet reminder in his mind of the man's noble birth that stopped him from physically rolling his eyes.

"Well he was significantly into his cups by that point but yes," nodded Byron, sending the two musketeers in the room who hadn't already heard what he was about to say a sympathetic look before turning back to the king. "He was quite… descriptive in what he and his friend had done to the musketeer and as you can see there," he said nodding towards the pile of letters on the monarch's desk, "I was not the only person who heard him."

"The tavern's patrons were more than willing to give testimony to what they heard once they where informed of the situation," explained D'Artagnan, the younger man looking even more tired if that was at all possible and Porthos was honestly becoming worried his little brother was going to pass out from exhaustion right there in front of Rochefort and the King.

"Why were Aramis and Ines targeted?" asked Treville after the silence in the room had become too much for him to continue to ignore the burning question he **needed** answers to. "Aramis had no prior connection to Ines if I'm not mistaken so why choose him? Issac or yourself would make more believable targets if they were set on using her."

Treville had said that last part to Favier and hated himself for doing so when he saw the raw pain and grief that flickered across the musketeer's face before the man was able to compose himself.

To his credit it didn't take Favier long, only a matter of moments, to regain control of his emotions and once he had he shook his head in answer to Treville's question. "We have no definite reasoning for Ines's selection, though I do have my own suspicions… As for Aramis, after they settled on Ines, he **was** the logical choice. Issac's love of his sister was well known in the village, no one would have **ever** believed him to be responsible."

"And yourself?" asked Porthos, more curious than anything, he was almost certain he was on the same wavelength as Favier when it came down to the selection of Ines but he could admit he didn't see how Aramis made a more logical choice than Favier with regards to her murder.

A sad smile tugged at Favier's lips as his eyes clouded briefly with memory. "It was well known I saw her as a little sister, much like I see Issac as a brother. Our relationship is almost as close as hers and Issac's so I can't see the villagers believing me responsible without some pretty damning proof."

"Like Aramis's you mean?" inquired Louis, his curiosity burning brightly once more.

Favier thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Aramis was found covered in blood holding a dagger, even I can admit that looks bad but I think, even with that, there would at least be a few who wouldn't believe me responsible right away."

"Whereas Aramis is an unknown," agreed Treville, understanding filling his voice.

"Issac and I try to keep talk of what we do for a living to a minimum whenever we visit so I doubt many if any of the villagers had ever even heard Aramis's name before he turned up with us… Unfortunately, that made him a more desirable target."

"What of Ines?" asked the King, "You stated you had your own suspicions…"

"I believe they meant to sow discord amongst our regiment," stated Favier seriously, subtly watching Rochefort to see how the man would react. "As I said, it was well known that I see Issac as a brother in every way barring blood and I believe it was because of this that Ines was chosen."

"Why hurt one musketeer when you could splinter the entire regiment," added Porthos, the grim look on Favier's face becoming mirrored on his own as the pair realized they shared a similar understanding of the situation. "Aramis is well liked within the regiment," continued the larger musketeer, knowing, even without looking, that his earlier statement had confused the young King. "there are many within our ranks who would side with him without question if the situation called for it, much like you saw earlier today." It was impossible for Porthos to keep the pain from both his face and voice as he allowed the reminder of what almost befell his brother to be brought back to the forefront of his mind, he was certain he would be having nightmares of seeing his brother swinging from a noose for many nights to come.

"Issac and myself are similarly well-liked however," spoke Favier, having decided to take over for his friend when he heard the pain in the man's voice. "With us lashing out and blaming Aramis those in the regiment would be torn on who to support, leaving the regiment vulnerable."

"You think someone is planning a move against the regiment as a whole?" blinked Treville, the man silent cursing himself for having been so focused on the immediate problems before him that he had not even thought to consider such a fact.

"The man in the tavern did mention that by the time everything was over he would be filthy rich," offered Byron helpfully. "He didn't outright say he had a larger role to play but he definitely hinted at it."

This cast doubt on Treville's belief that Rochefort had been the one behind everything as he doubted the man had the funds available to him to make a man 'filthy rich' while still keeping up his own appearance as a member of the upper class.

For the next hour or so the King had the musketeers retell their story from the beginning, interrupting numerous times to question what was being said before instructing the men to all return to their garrisons.

"Your Majesty?" spoke Treville, his worry clear in his voice as he broke the surprised silence that had fallen over the group. The King had yet to speak up to change Aramis's fate and the longer the wait became the more anxious the quartet of musketeers became.

"I wish to review these testimonies in private," stated the King as he gestured to the pile of documents on his desk. "Lord Byron can remain here to answer any questions I may have but I won't make a decision until I know what these all say."

Treville felt himself relax a fraction at the notion that the King wasn't necessarily clinging to the belief of Aramis's guilt. He may not have pardoned the marksman just yet but the possibility of him doing so was still on the table and that was enough to give them hope.

An agreement was then made that the King would send a messenger with his decision once it had been made and the men, both musketeer and red guard were once more instructed to leave.

Only for the collective group to turn back around when D'Artagnan, who had hesitated in leaving spoke up, a curious look appearing on his exhausted face.

"Has Aramis seen any of the letters that started all of this?" he asked curiously as his head tilted to one side, "If he's being targeted directly he may recognise the handwriting."


	52. Returning Home

**Evening My Lovelies  
**

 **Bit of a short one tonight I'm afraid, but I quite like how it turned out. It's definitely more of a filler than I had initially planned but hopefully, that won't annoy you all too much :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Don't worry D'Art is in good hands :) As for what Aramis knows, we'll be finding that out soon, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - The King will eventually make a decision on Aramis's fate, a decision we will be seeing in the next update. Enjoy the new chapter!

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - The King is definitely curious as to who the author of the original couple of letters is so he's going to be all for finding out who's responsible. As for the author acting out in response... we'll have to wait and see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Vivien99: Thanks for the reviews - I'm really glad you seemed to enjoy binging on this, your comments were sweet and definitely put a smile on my face so thank you for that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Louis kinda endearing himself to me right now as he is seriously considering the evidence put before him, not just stubbornly sticking to his guns... Though knowing Louis that endearment won't last long lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you. I seem to be getting out of the slump I found myself in with that last chapter, this one was much easier to write so I'm hoping that's a good sign. Louis rare serious side is definitely out to play at the moment and I'm loving him for it, though knowing my evil side it probably won't last long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Two: Returning Home.**

Silence followed D'Artagnan's question as all eyes turned to Treville, who looked pained as he shook his head. "He has not seen them. It didn't feel right to bring such an obvious reminder of his fate when I visited him yesterday."

"Why didn't you take it to him before then?" asked the King curiously, missing the way Rochefort tensed at his enquiry. "I gave permission for him to have visitors days ago."

Unable to help himself Treville felt a sliver of smugness enter him as he glanced over at Rochefort. "That may be true Your Majesty," he answered carefully, knowing that if he allowed his anger or bitterness to bleed into his voice then Rochefort would likely use that against him. "However my men and I were frequently turned away by both the guards and the red guards stationed there.

"Do you have the authority to override the King's orders now Rochefort?" snapped Louis as he glared at the man, who to his credit kept his face impassive.

"If my men declined the visit it must have been for a good reason," stated the red guard Captain with an air of smugness to him that others found surprising given the circumstances. "I assure you, Your Majesty, I will look into these claims, though I am surprised Captain Treville simply did not come to me with this, I would have addressed the issue sooner had I known."

"Liar," hissed Treville, unable to contain the full force of his anger as he fought the urge to punch the smug look right off of Rochefort's face. "I went to you numerous times."

"You have proof of these supposed visits?" smirked Rochefort, the man thoroughly enjoying riling the musketeer Captain up.

"Enough," growled Porthos as he moved to stand in between the two men, though he kept his eyes locked with his Captain's. "What's done is done, let's just get back to the garrison and talk to 'Mis now."

Unlike most of the room's occupants, Treville picked up on the pleading tone in Porthos's voice and knew it was killing the man to be so far from Aramis after watching him almost die. Plus he was sure the larger musketeer hadn't missed the condition of their youngest and likely wanted to get him back to the garrison so he could finally rest.

With a sigh Treville nodded once, conceding to his man's request before turning to face the King, "You'll send word once you've come to a decision?"

"You have my word Treville."

* * *

The ride back to the garrison was a silent one but none of the musketeers missed the way Porthos was watching over D'Artagnan, nor did they miss the flashes of a grimace or winces of pain that crossed across the young Gascon's face with increasing regularity.

"Porthos," called Treville, pulling the larger man from the Gascon's side, his spot instantly being filled by Favier who was much more obvious with his fretting over the younger man.

Slowing the pace slightly so as to not be overheard by the rest of the men Treville whispered quietly, "I know you want to see Aramis when we return but you're likely the only one among us who could get D'Artagnan to rest in his rooms."

"He won't like that," grimaced Porthos, the larger musketeer fully able to imagine the protest his baby brother would give, even in his current state.

"He doesn't have to like it but he **does** have to do it," stated Treville firmly. "Once enough time has passed I'll send Gaspard or Gerald up to check him over but Favier seems convinced the boy's injury isn't life-threatening."

"Just painful," agreed Porthos as he glanced over at his brother, smothering a smile as he saw the boy's attempts to hide yet another yawn.

"Hmm," hummed Treville as he too observed the young Gascon, a small yet proud smile tugging at his lips as he added, "He acquitted himself very well today, you three have taught him well."

Unable to help himself Porthos snorted, "That's all 'Thos," he grinned remembering the days in the first few months of D'Artagnan's arrival when the boy's hero worship was the strongest. "'Mis has been trying to teach him Spanish and I've been working on his lock picking. We tried to help with the noble lessons but 'Thos kicked us out for distracting the whelp."

Now it was Treville's turn to snort in amusement, imagining the scenario and the look on his lieutenant's face when it happened. His obvious sound of amusement caught the attention of the rest of their travelling party who twisted on their horses to look over at them but any questions or retorts were silenced as the familiar gates of their garrison came into view.


	53. Judgement Day

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry, this wasn't up before now, I meant to get it up yesterday but completely forgot, sorry!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Rochey will get what's coming to him soon, I promise! We've got a bit of a fluffy moment between Porthos and D'Art today, hope you like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh trust me Treville was tempted :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I loved writing that moment too. Don't worry, Rochey will get what's coming to him soon, promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I know :D I'm evil mwhahaha Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, I really enjoyed writing that scene. I'll admit the scene with D'Art tonight was different from what I had originally planned but I have to say I really like how it turned out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: Judgement Day**

For all he wanted to jump from his horse and race to the infirmary, to Aramis's side, Porthos knew he couldn't. Treville's order aside, a simple glance over at D'Artagnan who was so out of it now his adrenaline was quickly fading that the Gascon looked unsure how to even get off of his own horse.

Unable to stop himself the larger man let out a small chuckle as he moved to aid his youngest brother, already beginning to fall asleep in the saddle now they had stopped moving, off of his horse.

"Come on whelp," grinned Porthos as he lifted the boy off of the horse, taking a mental note on how much lighter the boy felt since they had last seen each other.

"'Mis," mumbled D'Artagnan sleepily, his body quickly shutting down as the last of his adrenaline drained from his exhausted body.

Humming in response Porthos said nothing as he directed his oblivious brother, who was leaning heavily against his side, towards the dorms, nodding once to Treville as they passed, the Captain mouthing 'good luck' to them as they passed.

Getting D'Artagnan to his room wasn't overly difficult given the boy's exhausted state and Porthos's own experience on helping a much more belligerent Athos back to his room when he had gotten too drunk to walk back unaided, but Porthos knew better than to get complacent, D'Artagnan could be surprisingly observant when he wanted to be and he wouldn't put it passed the boy for his brotherly instincts to kick in and fight what he was now trying to do.

"Let's sit down pup," suggested the larger musketeer as he gently pulled a sleepy D'Artagnan to the bed. He hoped the boy would be so exhausted that his body's need for sleep would take over the moment he was lying down.

Stubborn to the core, even in his exhausted state D'Artagnan shook his head, almost tripping over his own feet as he continued to follow his brother's gentle guidance even despite his protests.

"'Mis," he slurred, the name still sounding surprisingly like a demand even with the sleepy mumble slurring the letters.

"Later D'Artagnan," tried Porthos, hoping he could placate his brother enough to get him to lie down. He could feel his own tiredness beginning to rear its head now they were all back at the garrison and all he wanted to do was to sit down and take a moment to mentally process everything that had happened but he knew better than to try and do that before D'Artagnan was asleep. "Get some rest first."

When D'Artagnan protested again Porthos felt his stress levels rise and it took a moment before he felt comfortable addressing his now pouting baby brother without snapping at him.

"Gerald sent word ahead to the Captain," he stated slowly, silently praying the Gascon was too exhausted to hear the lie in his voice. He hated lying to his brother but if it got the boy to actually sleep then he would take the guilt. "Aramis isn't up for visitors right now." D'Artagnan's pout grew more pronounced at this but he said nothing as Porthos continued. "Doc says he wants 'Mis to have a quiet night so is banning visitors outside of 'imself and his staff until the morning anyway so you might as well get some rest… You know 'Mis is going to grill you on your condition when he sees you so you might as well give him one less thing to lecture you on."

It took everything Porthos had not to laugh at the look on his little brother's face when the threat of an Aramis lecture had him agreeing with his brother's gentle order. Instead, the larger man helped the Gascon to sit on the bed, kneeling before him to untie and remove his boots before removing his belt and trousers, knowing the boy would be more comfortable without them and after everything D'Artagnan had done he wanted to give the young man the best rest he could manage.

After ensuring the Gascon drank a hearty amount of water Porthos helped ease his brother into lying on the bed, a soft and incredibly fond smile tugging at the larger man's lips as he saw his expectations had been correct and that his brother was indeed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Sleep well whelp," he said softly as he gently brushed the boy's hair from his face. He longed to go to Aramis's side but he couldn't bring him to leave D'Artagnan alone, not after being separated for so long. Instead, he settled himself on the bed beside his brother, gently pulling the sleeping Gascon towards him until he was tucked safely under his arm, his head resting on his chest.

* * *

Elsewhere in the garrison, Treville was standing next to a tense Athos as the pair watched as Gerald and the other physician's flickered around the room as they worked to treat Aramis's numerous wounds. The air in the room had been tense when he arrived and the Captain was now turning to his lieutenant for answers.

"He's got a fever," stated the swordsman, his eyes constantly flicking between his unconscious brother and the red guard sent to watch him. He wouldn't put it passed the man to try something when no one was looking so he was determined not to give him that opportunity. "Amazingly despite being in a cell for a week his wounds aren't showing signs of infection so they're a bit lost on what's causing it and its been slowly climbing."

"A result of the trauma he has endured?" asked Treville worriedly, now understanding the tension in the room. Aramis was well-liked and fevers could become dangerous very quickly.

With his eyes still locked on the red guard, Athos shrugged, "It's their best guess right now, they've given him something to help break it but it doesn't seem to be doing anything right now… Doesn't help that Rochefort man's looks pleased with the whole situation."

The last part of that statement was whispered so quietly that Treville himself almost struggled to hear it, despite being right next to the man. Years of service with the swordsman had taught Treville to trust the man's instincts so he discretely looked over at the red guard, noting the very look Athos had been talking about and it caused a stir of unease to settle in his stomach.

"You okay to keep watch?" he asked equally as quiet, knowing that despite wanting to remain right where he was that his duties would require him to return to his office before too long.

"Of course," nodded Athos, a look in his eyes that told Treville that answer should have been obvious. "Porthos and D'Artagnan?"

"D'Artagnan's rooms," explained Treville with a faint smile on his face, "D'Artagnan was falling asleep in the saddle, I had Porthos take him to get some rest."

Concern and amusement flickered across Athos's face as he thought of his brothers but eventually, he relaxed, content in the knowledge that Porthos would not leave their youngest alone.

"And the King?" he asked hesitantly, desperately wanting good news but unwilling to allow hope to fill him too much despite D'Artagnan's earlier reassurances about the solidity of the proof he had found.

"Going over the last of the proof D'Artagnan and Favier brought back with the assistance of Lord Byron. I saw glimmers of doubt in his decision when D'Artagnan was explaining everything to him so with luck he will see reason. I have his word he will send news of his decision as soon as it has been made.

* * *

Unfortunately, it took several agonizingly long hours before the men on guard duty noticed the approaching palace guard. Hackles rose on all of the awake musketeers as they watched the armed guard be led through the courtyard and up to Treville's office, the man's face too emotionless for the musketeers to tell what news he had come to bring.

The sight of the armed guard did little to quell the unease swirling in Treville's gut but the Captain managed to keep his own face impassive as he took the letter from the man's outstretched hand.

Uncaring of the eyes of the guard that were now watching him, Treville all but tore into the document, silently thanking that he was already sitting down as he read it's contents, a beaming grin tugging on his lips as his eyes remained on one word in particular.

Innocent.


	54. Delivering The News I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry about the delay, got hit by a bit of writer's block... It was very frustrating as I knew what I wanted to write, just couldn't seem to actually write it... Didn't help that when I was able to actually get something written I ended up losing it and had to start all over again... needless to say this chapter has been a bit stressful to write, which is why I've decided to split it into two chapters and why tonight's is kinda fillery.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Porthos is probably going to keep that fib going, no need to endure the pup's anger if he doesn't need to lol :D Haha yeah Rochey was not overly pleased :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, sorry it took a while :D, oh don't worry on that front, I'm still deciding how I want it to happen but Rochey will get what's coming to him, just hang on a bit longer. Glad you liked the fluff, we've got some more tonight! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Vivien99: Thanks for the review - Hmmm no promises on that front, I am an evil writer to my muskys after all :D Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp: Thanks for the review - Haha Yes! I was kinda hoping for something like that. The evil part of me simply couldn't resist and considering the alternative would be to find him guilty I gave in and had you readers suffer instead lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Took him a while but yeah the King FINALLY saw the truth :D A furious Rochey is never a good thing so we've got that to look forward to :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie: Thanks for the review - I know! I loved writing all that fluff, we haven't had any in a while so it was desperately needed :D Getting a bit more today as well because I'm a sucker for it all :D Rochey's definitely mad and that never bodes well *cackles ominously* Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah, it took him a bit but he got there eventually and found our lovely marksman innocent. Haha yeah, Porthos is probably going to have to keep the fib going to avoid D'Art's anger... With luck I'll be nice to him and have Gaspard and Gerald catch on and play along with the lie but who knows :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Four: Delivering The News I**

"Is the King expecting a response," enquired Treville, the musketeer Captain both unable and unwilling to force the grin from his face as he looked up at the guard standing expectantly across the other side of his desk.

"No sir," stated the guard as he shook his head with a small smile of his own tugging at his features. "Rochefort didn't take the news of the King's decision quietly and so his Majesty was worried how the red guard guarding Monsieur Aramis might react to the news. I am here to escort him from your garrison should he put up a fuss."

Treville felt like laughing at that. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the gesture but he was also more than a little certain that if the red guard kicked up a fuss that he would have a line of musketeers, starting with the inseparables, ready and willing to physically throw the man out of the gates.

"Let's go deliver the news then," he stated instead, having decided to keep his previous thoughts to himself as he rose from behind his desk, the joy he felt at the King's decision making him almost oblivious to the pain of his own injuries that made themselves known once more as he moved, the Captain having become too engrossed in his work earlier to remember to take the next dose of pain draught he had been given.

* * *

Once the pair was out of his office a thought struck Treville and he quickly turned on his heels, walking away from the infirmary, earning him a confused look from his companion.

"D'Artagnan and Favier are to thank for this decision, they should be first to hear of the results of their endeavours."

Nodding in understanding the guard remained silent as they walked towards the dorms, the pair coming upon Favier and Issac first.

"Captain?" queried Favier, the slight hoarseness to the man's voice caught Treville off guard but then he noticed the red rim around both musketeer's eyes and realized, with a sharp pang of sympathy, that the two were likely taking a moment to grieve their loss together.

"Has the King made his decision?" asked Issac as he came to stand next to his brother in all but blood. He had been racked with guilt since realizing the error in his own judgement of Aramis and it had only been the small flicker of hope that they could prove Aramis's innocence that had kept him from completely drowning in grief and guilt. He **needed** the King's decision to be the one every musketeer was hoping and praying for, he didn't know what he would do if it wasn't.

Understanding and sympathy shone in Treville's eyes as he nodded, handing over the King's message to Issac, who shifted slightly so Favier could read over his shoulder.

"Given the effort and lengths D'Artagnan and yourself went to, I felt it imperative that you were the first to learn of the King's decision."

Unable to help themselves both musketeers let out cheers of joy as they read the letter, their eyes shining with happiness, relief and a few tears and they embraced, grinning brightly before handing the letter back to Treville.

"D'Artagnan will be so relieved," beamed Favier once the two had calmed down enough to speak. "He was so worried he barely slept the entire time, I thought I was going to have to knock him out at several points."

Treville chuckled, "I am on my way to tell him now, Porthos has him resting in his rooms, though how he managed it without the lad putting up a fight I don't know."

Favier shook his head, "Kid would have fallen asleep standing up if he stood still for more than a few seconds, bet his body gave in the moment Porthos had him sitting on a bed."

Chuckling Treville said his goodbyes and continued to head to D'Artagnan's room, pausing outside to listen for any sign of the occupants being awake before knocking significantly softer than he had on Favier's room.

When his knock received no answer Treville felt a concerned frown tugging at his lips. Testing out the doorknob he found it to be unlocked and so slowly opened the door, his frown morphing into a soft smile as he took in the sight of his two soldiers sleeping soundly on the bed, nestled tightly against each other.

Even from his spot by the door Treville could see the dark circles under D'Artagnan's closed eyes and so instead moved to the side of the bed Porthos was sleeping on, reaching out to gently shake the man awake, knowing from experience that the man's subconscious would be aware of the Gascon sleeping in his arms and so wouldn't force him to jolt awake.

Feeling the pressure on his shoulder Porthos's eyes flickered open, his expression scrunching into one of confusion as his sleep-addled mind took a moment to full wake up and register who was in the room with him.

"C'ptain?" he slurred as he slowly eased himself up into a seated position with only a minimal amount of jostling to D'Artagnan, who true to expectations was so exhausted that he slept through the movement, only moving himself to snuggle into a more comfortable position against his brother's side once the man was settled.

It was then that Porthos spotted the armed palace guard standing in the entranceway and he felt his hold on his slumbering brother tight.

Spotting this the guard shook his head, his expression surprisingly soft, "I mean none of you any harm musketeer," he offered by way of reassurance before nodding to Treville who had perched himself on the edge of the bed, holding out the letter for Porthos to read.

"From the King," he stated softly, his gaze drifting over to D'Artagnan as he felt Porthos ripping the letter out of his hold in a rush to read what the King had decided. Treville knew he owed Favier and D'Artagnan much, Aramis was a skilled asset to their regiment and it would have severely weakened them to have lost him to death like that.

"This legit?" asked Porthos, his hand trembling as his eyes remained locked on the letter he was holding. "He won't change his mind if Rochefort says something?"

Treville shook his head, his heart aching at the hope and fear he could hear in Porthos's voice. "The King is resolute in his decision this time," he stated reassuringly before adding quietly, "They made the right choice appealing to the nobles, if anyone outside the Queen could out-persuade Rochefort it would be them."

Tears of relief began to fall from Porthos's eyes as it finally hit him that his brother was free.

"Does he know?"

Treville shook his head, instinctively reaching out to give the man's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm on my way there now, seemed fitting those who saved him found out first."

Smiling a watery smile Porthos nodded, "'Mis'll appreciate that," he said gratefully before tightening his grip on his sleeping brother once more as he struggled to stop his tears.

Squeezing Porthos's hand once more Treville smiled softly at the pair before rising from the bed. "I'll be with Aramis and Athos… Join us when he wakes, he's earned the rest."


	55. Delivering The News II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so this chapter took a slightly different turn to what I had initially planned but I kinda like it so let's see where it goes :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the fluff, I adore writing moments like that but I'm also evil so they can't last :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Porthos is such a good big brother :D Oh the palace guard is definitely happy he's not bringing bad news Treville's door. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I want to say the fluff will stay but I'm an evil, evil writer :D *cackles ominously* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's definitely going to be relieved. We won't be seeing him tonight but we'll check back in with him and Porthos soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - I love Issac and Favier's relationship so I couldn't not include them grieving together :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Five: Delivering The News II**

With the door closing behind him as he left the two musketeers to their rest Treville found himself still unable to wipe the smile from his features as he began to lead the way to the garrison infirmary, his focus now on delivering the good news to Aramis.

Treville's good mood did not go unnoticed by the musketeers hanging around in the courtyard and as such the Captain found their progress accompanied by the sounds of hushed whispers and rumours as his men began to speculate what could have happened to put him in such a good mood considering what had happened earlier that day.

Some of the men had clearly spent the time since Aramis's almost execution drinking as Treville's keen ears picked up several outlandish rumours that had him shaking his head and chuckling under his breath as he listened.

"You don't want to stop and tell them the truth?" enquired the guard, the amused glimmer in his eyes telling Treville what he thought of the rumours circulating the garrison.

"They'll figure it out eventually," chuckled Treville with a small shrug before his expression turned serious, "Aramis has waited long enough for the truth to come out, I won't have him waiting any longer."

Walking through the infirmary doors Treville was greeted by a sickening sense of dread, his earlier good mood vanishing in an instant.

Knowing better than to second guess such instincts the musketeer Captain quickly went on guard, something that didn't escape the notice of his companion, who followed suit, gathering that Treville knew something he didn't.

The pair made quick work on moving through the corridors to reach Aramis's room, only to freeze several feet away when the all too familiar sound of a struggle reached their ears.

"ARAMIS!" exclaimed Treville, panic filling his voice as he broke into a run, practically breaking the door down as he charged into the room, his eyes quickly scanning to assess the situation.

Aramis was still lying unconscious in his bed but to Treville's horror, the man was straining and thrashing in pain as the physicians struggled to both help and hold him down to prevent him from hurting himself further.

"What. Did. You. Do?" snarled a familiar voice and Treville spun on his heels to see Athos, clearly the source of the earlier thump they had heard given how he had the red guard sent to watch Aramis pinned against a wall by his throat.

"Athos!" cried Treville in alarm as he moved to his lieutenant's side, not quite understanding the complete situation but more than willing to provide his injured friend backup should he need it, especially given how he could see a red patch growing larger on the man's trouser leg, indicating his sudden movement had likely torn several of his stitches.

Too focused to really notice his Captain's arrival Athos glared daggers at the lightly smirking red guard in his grip, pushing him back into the wall with enough force to make the man hiss in pain.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Athos growled again, applying a fraction more force on his hold, making his captive's eyes widen fractionally in alarm.

 **"ATHOS!"** barked Treville, his voice finally getting the swordsman's attention.

"He caused this," snarled Athos in answer to Treville's silent question, never taking his eyes off of the guard in his grip. "All the smug look and smirks, like he knew something we didn't," explained the swordsman through gritted teeth, his hold once more tightening as Aramis let out a cry of pain. "Then **that** happens! He **must** be involved!"

"You… Have… No… Proof," mocked the red guard, still somewhat smug even as he struggled to get a full lungful of air with each breath, his statement neither confirming nor denying the musketeer's accusation.

"And you had better hope I never find any," threatened Treville before turning to the alarmed guard beside him. "Get him out of here. I refuse to have him around my men any longer."

The guard nodded sharply in understanding, moving to grip the red guard, only for the man to protest.

"I'm to remain here until the King makes his decision," snapped the red guard as he fought back against the hold keeping him restrained.

"Which he has done," bit back Treville with equal amounts of venom in his voice. "Aramis has been found **innocent.** Now get the hell out of my garrison."

Despite Athos's desire for answers, the swordsman followed Treville's order to release him to the palace guard he had just noticed had accompanied his Captain in. The swordsman taking a deep, shaking breath before turning, his primal protective instincts driving him to step towards his whimpering brother, only to stumble when his injury made itself known once more.

Moving quickly Treville caught the musketeer before he could hit the floor, guiding him gently to the nearby bed he had been resting in the last time Treville had seen him, the pair's attention instantly becoming focused on their unconscious friend as they both fought the urge to demand answers from those desperately trying to treat him, knowing they would be pulling the physician's attention away where it really needed to be, something neither of them was willing to let happen. No matter how much their hearts broke with each cry of pain that fell from Aramis's lips.


	56. Good, Bad and Worst

**Afternoon My Lovelies**

 **I'm Back! So very, very sorry I'm a terrible author leaving you all for so long, I just was so unmotivated to actually write, struggled to actually get myself to even open up the document to start writing... But I, eventually, pushed through and FINALLY have a chapter for you all. Hopefully, it'll make up for the wait :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know, I'm so evil to our boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, I did really like the evil end to that chapter :D Things aren't getting any better today but the will soon, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hm I like how you think, read on to see if you're correct :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh Treville's going to be wishing he did that too :D Sorry it took a while but here's some more :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Vivien99: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) We'll be finding what happened to our lovely medic very very soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

erinsgirl: Thanks for the review - Hahaha it's a gift :D It wasn't going to be quite that bad but my evil side came out and I couldn't contain it :D Yeah, as far as Athos is concerned his injury doesn't exist when his friend/brother is in trouble. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah, poor Aramis is really getting the brunt of things in this story and unfortunately he's not going to be with it for a while so the joyous news of his innocence being proven will have to wait to be shared with him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Six: Good, Bad and Worst**

Unaware of what was going on in the infirmary Porthos stretched out on D'Artagnan's bed, being careful not to move too much in case he woke the still sleeping Gascon. It was killing him not to be by Aramis's side but he could relax in the knowledge that Athos was watching over him and besides, after everything D'Artagnan had done and achieved the poor boy deserved all the rest he could get.

As if knowing his brother was thinking about him D'Artagnan slowly began to stir, groaning slightly as his aching body returned to the land of the living.

"Nice nap?" teased Porthos with a cheeky grin, barking out a laugh as he watched his little brother's cheeks immediately darken once the boy's mind was awake enough to realize the position he was in.

"What's going on?" mumbled the Gascon as he pushed down his embarrassment to ease himself up into a seated position, wincing as his shoulder throbbed in pain.

"How bad?" frowned Porthos, his earlier mirth fading as he nodded to the younger man's injured shoulder, hating that he had been forced to push himself so hard it was still causing him such pain.

"'m fine."

Porthos raised an eyebrow, his expression clearly telling his brother how much he **didn't** believe him. "Sure… Guess we'll just have 'Mis look at it once he's stopped thanking you."

It took a moment for D'Artagnan's mind to understand what Porthos was saying and the larger musketeer could see the moment he made the connection as his head shot up and there was so much hope burning in his eyes it actually made his heart hurt.

"T-Thank me?"

Unable and unwilling to draw things out any longer Porthos nodded, "Captain was here earlier… The King finished going through your evidence and found Aramis innocent." Tears started to form in the Gascon's eyes as he stared, disbelievingly, at his brother, who in response, reached out to gently squeeze one of his hands. "You did it D'Art."

It took Porthos all of a few seconds to pull the younger man into a tight embrace when the tears finally began to fall from his brother's eyes, feeling the tell-tale prickle of tears forming in the corners of his own eyes as both men took a moment to revel in the relief that one piece of news brought them.

"Why didn't you wake me?" demanded the Gascon a few minutes later once the pair had composed themselves, both men preparing to head to their brother's side.

"You were dead to the world kid," smirked Porthos as he reached out to ruffle his little brother's hair. "You'd already pushed yourself to the point of almost passing out to prove Aramis's innocence, figured the least I could do would be to let you sleep… Plus its one less thing for 'Mis to lecture you about once he sees you," he added nodding once again to the young musketeer's injured shoulder, chuckling when D'Artagnan's cheeks darkened once more, the Gascon fully aware he was likely due a chiding from his brother when he learned how much he had pushed his injury.

Unwilling to wait any longer the pair began to head towards the infirmary, a bounce in both their steps as they took a less direct route to their destination, not wanting to be delayed by their fellow musketeers.

The pair remained oblivious to the fact that something was wrong until they turned down a corridor and saw an extremely tense Athos and Treville pacing outside of Aramis's room.

"What's happened?" demanded Porthos as he and D'Artagnan wasted no time in striding up to their brother and Captain.

Pulled from their own individual panic at the sound of Porthos's voice the two men turned to face the new arrivals, Athos's stance visibly relaxing a fraction at the sight of a healthy, if worried, D'Artagnan standing next to his brother.

"Aramis's health has taken a turn," stated Treville solemnly, knowing far better than to even attempt to sugarcoat the situation for the men in front of him. "Gaspard and the others are doing what they can but…"

"We're stuck waiting for news," grumbled Athos as he shifted positions, his recent bout of pacing having caused his leg injury to flare up, the constant movement pulling painfully on his stitches.

"What do we know?" asked D'Artagnan, the man looking far younger than his already young age as he stared at his mentor, silently begging the man for answers.

Athos shook his head, "Nothing solid yet, we're giving them space to work."

As if Athos's words had summoned them the door to Aramis's room opened shortly after the swordsman had finished speaking, a tired and stressed looking Tristan walking out just enough to close the door firmly behind himself.

"Tristan," stated Treville, his voice firm as he and the musketeers around him waited, with rapidly dwindling patience, for answers.

"We're doing what we can," stated the physician's assistant as he straightened his posture. Gaspard had offered to deliver the news to the Captain and the remaining inseparables but knowing Aramis had a greater need for the man Tristan had insisted on taking his place.

"Tristan," spoke Athos when it became clear the man wasn't expanding on his brief explanation. The pleading tone in his voice breaking the assistant's heart.

"His fever is continuing to spike," explained Tristan as he moved to lean against a wall. "Its alarmingly high right now and we **need** to bring it down."

"What about earlier?" asked Treville, mentally flinching as he remembered the sight and sound of Aramis thrashing in pain shortly before they had been kicked out.

Porthos and D'Artagnan looked confused at Treville's words but remained silent as they waited for answers.

"From what we can tell, it was caused by severe cramps," explained Tristan as gently as he could. "They would be painful on their own but when his body is already as injured as it is, it intensifies the pain."

"This is caused by the fever?" asked Porthos, his hands clenching tightly into fists as he tried to contain the onslaught of emotions he was battling with.

An odd expression crossed Tristan's face as he shifted uncomfortably, "It's… possible."

Athos's eyes narrowed, "But not likely."

With a sigh Tristan shook his head, "It **is** possible but not the most likely cause."

A sickening feeling of dread settled in Treville's stomach as his mind came to a conclusion he wasn't sure he could vocalise. "What… What is?"

With a solemn expression, Tristan looked dead into Treville's eyes as he spoke the word none of the men wanted to say.

"Poison."


	57. Poison

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I came SO close to having this up for you last night but just when I was about to upload I decided that I didn't like the ending so I had to rewrite it hence the upload happening today.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I really enjoyed writing the fluffy moments too but yeah, my evil side couldn't be contained for long :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jm (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah :) It felt good to actually get something written, hopefully things go a bit easier writing-wise now as I have an idea what I want to do with the rest of this story (I have a whole load of notes on post-it notes on the wall behind my laptop lol) Oh don't worry, both Porthos and Athos will be handling the red guard. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - He should have been but I'm an evil, evil writer :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah, our boys are out for blood now I don't think the baddies understand what they've just unleashed :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Don't worry I have plans for our dear Rochey :D Oh Athos's guilt was already running pretty high anyway so yeah, it's at all new levels now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Aw thank you :) I felt really bad leaving it so long between updates. I've got lots of ideas for the rest of this story so fingers crossed we shouldn't have it happen again... Plus I've got a couple of decent length train journeys coming up in the next few days so that's always a good time to get writing done :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven: Poison**

The anger in the corridor was palpable after that single word left Tristan's lips but before the inseparables could truly let their rage known Treville cut them off, the Captain's eyes locked firmly on the young physician's assistant standing before them.

"Do you know what was used?" he asked firmly, internally doing what he could to calm his racing heart. Poison didn't necessarily mean a death sentence, it was entirely possible the poison was given with the sole intention of causing Aramis agonizing pain, which while both heartbreaking and rage-inducing, it was a million times better than the alternative.

With a grim look on his face, Tristan shook his head, "Aramis's current symptoms are common with a variety of poisons… Add to that what he has suffered through recently and it makes it hard to judge how much is caused by the poison and how much is a reaction to recent events. As it stands, at the moment all we can do is handle the symptoms as they appear."

Treville nodded, having expected as much given that the only thing that seemed to have gone in their favour lately having been D'Artagnan's timely return to the city.

"What about how it was given to him?"

Once again Tristan shook his head, "Aramis's bruises would hide any needle marks. It's possible he ingested it but it's too soon to tell."

"The red guard," snarled Athos moments later once Tristan had returned to Aramis's side, leaving the inseparables and the Captain alone once more in the corridor. With ice-cold fury burning in his eyes the swordsman turned to his Captain. "The smug looks and his lack of surprise when Aramis's health began to turn…"

Nodding Treville thought back to what the man's expression had been just before he had been kicked out of the garrison. Straightening his spine Treville looked to his lieutenant. "You remember what he looked like?" at Athos's nod Treville paused for a moment to consider his options before continuing. "Find him," he ordered firmly, his own eyes filling with rage. "The King needs to be informed so I will be at the palace, with luck I can catch Rochefort off guard and get him to reveal what he knows for I doubt any of his men acted without his approval."

"I can go with you," stated D'Artagnan, his words garnering surprised looks from his brothers and Captain before he explained further. "Constance is familiar with a number of the servants, she might be able to point us to who was in charge of delivering Aramis's meal in his cell, or at the very least, point us to someone who would know who handled it."

Smiling faintly with pride at his protege's thought process Athos nodded sharply before turning back to Treville. "Porthos and I can handle the red guard. Should we bring him here or to the palace."

"Rochefort possibly sanctioned the poisoning of one of my men," stated Treville with a faint growl, "I'm not making it easy for him to get his man out of this. Bring him back here, learn what you can from him."

Porthos and Athos shared a dark, conspirational smile, both pausing for a moment to bid their youngest goodbye before leaving.

Once alone Treville then turned his attention to D'Artagnan, "It's possible the servants will be more willing to talk to you without someone in my position there but don't hesitate to send for me if you find something or if something feels off."

"I'll be fine Captain," offered D'Artagnan, out of habit if nothing else, the Gascon regretting his words when he saw the emotions that flashed across his Captain's face.

"Be that as it may," rebutted Treville, "I'm already one musketeer down. I **refuse** to have another in danger."

* * *

Back in the infirmary room the two physicians and their assistant breathed a small sigh of relief when Aramis finally succumbed to the strong sleeping draught they had forced down his throat, each of the men hoping it would give them time to assess and treat the marksman's symptoms without the man doing himself further harm by reopening the wounds they had already seen to.

* * *

"Where do you want to start?" asked Porthos as he and Athos made their way through the Parisian streets. The anger emanating from his brother would have warned any normal person away but Porthos had known the man for long enough to know how to handle the man's rage. "Garrison or tavern?"

"If you had just managed to poison an enemy right under their noses where would you be," snapped Athos, though he did try to temper some of his rage, knowing his brother was undeserving of it.

"Well I'm not cowardly enough to use poison in the first place," shrugged the larger musketeer, smirking teasingly at his brother's exasperated look before adding, "Knowing the kind of men Rochefort employs? … Probably celebrating in a tavern."

Nodding in agreement Athos turned down a corner, Porthos now recognising their destination as being a tavern well known for being popular amongst the red guards.

* * *

Elsewhere Treville and D'Artagnan had arrived at the palace, the pair immediately splitting up as the Gascon began to head towards the gardens, knowing the Queen frequented them during that time of day and that Constance likely wouldn't be far from the young monarch, whereas Treville sought out getting a meeting with the King, all while keeping his ears open for any whispers regarding Rochefort and/or his red guards.

"Musketeer D'Artagnan," blinked Anne in surprise as she cordially greeted the young musketeer, not missing the worry flashing in his eyes, unease twisting her stomach.

"Majesty," bowed D'Artagnan before nodding to Constant, the only one of the Queen's ladies currently accompanying the monarch. "My Lady."

"I would have thought you would be celebrating with the rest of your regiment," stated the Queen, curiosity lining her tone. "The messenger **did** deliver the King's decision I hope?"

"He did," reassured the Gascon as he smiled gently at the young Queen, having always liked the kind woman. "And I can speak for the entire regiment when I say we are beyond grateful for the King for making such a decision."

"Then why are you here and not with your regiment?"

This caused D'Artagnan to hesitant, suddenly unsure if Treville would be okay with him revealing Aramis's poisoning to the Queen but before he could decide anything he saw the look on Anne's face and knew there would be no getting out of telling her.

"Aramis's condition has worsened, considerably," he admitted quietly, the pain and worry he felt for his brother causing his voice to break before he could stop it, both women's faces contorting into ones of worry and sympathy at his words.

"The physician's fear he has been poisoned," explained D'Artagnan with a hint of anger underlining his words which he struggled to get under control as he thought of his already injured brother now struggling to fight the poison coursing through his weakened body. "I was hope Madame Bonacieux might be able to point me towards any servants who might also handle meal preparation or delivery for the Bastille."

"Of course," nodded Anne with a glimmer of worry filling her eyes. The young Queen was doing what she could to hide her worry for the ailing musketeer and for once she was glad that his brother was so lost in both his own worry and his mission that he didn't notice the worry she was showing. "Constance?"


	58. Poison II

**Afternoon My Lovelies**

 **Sorry I missed getting this up last night, hit a bit of writer's block with the latter half of the chapter but I managed to power through it today and get this done for you :D It's a bit fillerish I'm afraid but drama/action will be coming with the next chapter I promise!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Anne's going to be out for blood, in her own way of course. Hmmm yeah, I didn't really think about that... I was just thinking all the thrashing about would only hurt Aramis more... Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha, oh yeah, I'm DEFINITELY looking forward to writing that part :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah I'm looking forward to writing that scene. We'll be waiting until the next update for that though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Protective, papa-bear Treville is awesome, I love him! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Athos and Porthos won't be encountering Rochey but the look on their targets face will probably be the same. Oh, I hadn't realized that the ending came across slightly ominous... Don't worry Constance is fine! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight: Poison II**

Knowing time was likely of the essence Constance was quick to nod her head, "There are a couple of kitchen hands who occasionally take on extra shifts at the Bastille for extra coin. I don't know if they were working when Aramis was there though."

Normally the despondent look on his love's face would twist D'Artagnan's insides and push him to bring the bright smile back to the redhead's face but at that moment his whole being was too busy trying to manage the worry he was feeling for Aramis to even consider processing another emotion.

"Its a start," smiled D'Artagnan but it was clearly strained and forced. "Can you make an introduction?" he asked, his voice turning pleading when Constance didn't agree the second his request left his lips. "Constance, please…"

With her heart breaking at the pain she could both see in D'Artagnan's face and hear in his voice Constance turned to the Queen, knowing that it wouldn't matter how much she wanted to help if the Queen refused to let her leave.

"Of course," nodded Anne when she realized what was being silently asked of her. "Go."

"Thank you," breathed D'Artagnan as he bowed deeply to the young monarch, almost pulling Constance away in his haste to get information, pausing only when he heard his name being called from the very monarch he had just left. Turning on his heel the young Gascon cocked his head at the Queen, curiosity filling his eyes as he waited, somewhat impatiently, to see what she wanted.

"Keep me informed?"

This simple request caused D'Artagnan to blink in confusion before remembering his brother **had** saved the Queen's life on several occasions. He supposed it made sense the compassionate woman would want to know when his life was saved this time around. With a smile slightly less strained and forced D'Artagnan nodded once before turning back on his heel to head towards the kitchens, practically dragging Constance with him for the first couple of steps before she adjusted her pace to match his.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city Athos and Porthos had arrived at the tavern known to be a popular red guard hang out, completely unsurprised to see a substantial amount of red guards already filling up the place.

"It's astonishing their regiment ever gets anything done," remarked Athos snidely as he and his brother watched from a nearby alley as yet another red guard entered the already bustling tavern.

"Must be why we get all the good assignments," grinned Porthos cheekily, his mirth fading after a few moments as the seriousness of their situation hit them again.

"How do you want to handle this?" he asked seriously, his eyes never leaving the door of the tavern, his mind keeping a mental note of the numbers of red guards they had estimated being inside. "I'm down for a fight but even we'll struggle with their current numbers," he admitted grimly after a moment's hesitation.

"Then we get him alone," shrugged Athos as if the answer was obvious.

When it became clear that was all the swordsman was going to say Porthos let out a sigh of frustration. "And how do you propose we do that?"

For any normal person, the look on Athos's face would have sent chills down their spines. For Porthos, though all it did was send a surge of excitement through his veins as he followed his brother into the tavern.

* * *

To Treville's great relief the King agreed to see him quickly, although that relief faded slightly when he walked into the room to see a smirking Rochefort standing by the King's side.

It took everything Treville had not to launch himself at the red guard captain, especially when he saw the smug look in the smirking man's eyes. Instead, he gripped his hands into fists and turned his attention to the King, bowing low before approaching.

"Your Majesty," he greeted with a strained smile, "Thank you for seeing me so suddenly."

Louis waved off his gratitude, curiosity shimmering in his eyes. "I'll admit I am surprised to see you back here so soon Treville. I would have thought you would be celebrating with your men."

"It is because of them that I am here," stated the musketeer Captain as he fought the desire to punch Rochefort as the man's look turned even smugger. "It has come to our attention that at some point since his return to the city Aramis has been poisoned."

The King's eyes widened in surprise at the admission but, anticipating the questions the monarch was going to ask Treville continued to speak.

"We don't yet know what was used but our physicians are doing what they can for the symptoms as they appear and my men are out hunting for the source of the poison as we speak." To Treville's great pleasure the news that Aramis was still alive and that he had men out searching for the poison source seemed to rattle Rochefort a little, confirming, at least in the musketeer's mind, that the man was responsible for what was happening.

For the next few minutes, Treville continued to explain to the young monarch what they knew so far, all while keeping his suspicions about the author of Aramis's poisoning to himself.

By the time he had answered all of the King's questions the musketeer Captain was ready and eager to check back in with his men, desperately hoping at least one of them had some good news to share, though he took comfort in the fact that no messenger had been sent to him to deliver bad news so that very likely meant that Aramis was still fighting the poison coursing through his veins.

"Its a shame about your musketeer," jeered Rochefort as the pair exited the room, leaving the King to his business. "I do hope he recovers."

The mocking tone of Rochefort's voice what all it took to break the tenuous restraint Treville had, the man seeing red before all but launching himself at the smug red guard captain, slamming him, hard, into a nearby wall.


	59. Poison III

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Afraid its a bit of a short one tonight. I spent a decent chunk of yesterday evening at A &E (I've hurt my foot :( ) so didn't get any writing done then and too tired (and still in a bit of pain) to do any more tonight...But on the plus side, it did seem a decent place to end so hopefully you'll enjoy it regardless. **

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos's glare is scary but Porthos knows it not aimed at him so it's okay... plus Porthos is out for a bit of vengeance so he's okay with it :) We've got a Treville focused chapter tonight so we'll get to see how our lovely Captain handles Rochey :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry he intends to do just that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I don't want to give too much away but I think you're going to enjoy this chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'll be honest I'm not too sure how this whole poison thing is going to play out. I had a firm idea in mind when I started to write it but recently I've been thinking of a few different ways I could take it so who knows how this will go :D But with regards to dear old Rochey... Don't worry I have ideas/plans aplenty for that snake *cackles ominously* Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I'm really looking forward to writing Athos's plan, I have it worked out in my head just figuring out how best to write it, I imagine we'll be seeing it in the next update as we're focusing on our lovely Treville tonight :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Aw thank you, its always a huge boost to my day to hear people are enjoying my stories. I'll be honest I hadn't considered doing a modern AU but its something I'd definitely consider attempting if people are interested in it... maybe as a one-shot at first and then branch out/off into a longer story if people are into it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine: Poison III**

The sound of Rochefort colliding against the stone wall caught some attention from the nearby palace guards but all it took was one fierce glare from Treville to have them backing off, leaving the notably argumentative couple to sort out their own disagreement, although their hands did hover over their weapons as they watched on, prepared to intervene, even against Treville's wishes, if things escalated too far.

"Struck a nerve did I?" mocked Rochefort, showing a remarkable amount of bravado as he faced down a furious Treville. While part of him hated that the man had caught him off guard, the rest of him couldn't help but fully relish in the clear worry and agony the man was going through.

Unable to help himself Rochefort smug smirk returned as he added, "Looks like someone wanted to finish what the noose started… might have been kinda just to have let him hang."

That, unsurprisingly was not a very smart thing to say as the already enraged Treville lost what hold he still had on his temper as he pulled his arm back, knocking Rochefort to the floor as he launched the closed fist right at the red guard's cheek, relishing in the grunt of pain that escaped the man's lips as he slammed into the floor.

Too furious to back off now Treville all but launched himself at the red guard, not giving the man any time to recover from his initial punch before he started raining blow after blow down on any part of the man he could reach, not reacting in the slightest when Rochefort managed to get in a few hits of his own.

* * *

"What the **hell** is going on here!?" bellowed a voice as an older palace guard stormed towards the brawling pair.

"Back off Rainier," snarled Rochefort as he used the brief distraction to wipe away some of the blood flowing from his nose, something he was sure Treville had managed to break. "This is between me and the musketeer."

"Not when the pair of you are brawling like a couple of children in the middle of my palace," snapped the senior guard, his eyes narrowing when neither man appeared willing to oblige. "Would you like the King to know of this?" he mockingly asked, internally smirking when both men returned to the senses enough to at least tense at the threat. "I am **more** than willing to go to his Majesty and he can deal with the pair of you if that is truly what you wish… Or… The both of you can act your ages and with the dignity, **both** of your positions demand and **walk away.** "

For several long moments Rainier was almost certain he was actually going to have to go and get the King as neither Captain looked ready to back down but then, thankfully, Treville offered the guard a stiff nod before reluctantly rising to his feet and taking a couple of steps back away from Rochefort, who followed suit, stumbling to his feet with a lot less grace, a wince of pain crossing his face as he moved, his arm instinctively moving to wrap around his now injured ribs.

Nodding at the pair Rainier stepped forward, "I don't know and nor do I care what the pair of you were arguing about but considering what your regiment and you yourself have been through recently Treville I am prepared to leave this incident unreported… **but** I will not be so forgiving next time so don't let me find the two of you brawling on the grounds again."

Neither Captain said anything as they glared daggers at each other. When it became clear that Rainier had no intention of leaving before they did Treville once more took the initiative, straightening his clothes before striding passed the pair, pausing briefly by Rochefort to whisper darkly, "When I find proof of what you did… and believe me, I will, it will be **you** who will be hanging from the noose."


	60. Poison IV

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I am SOOOOO sorry for being such a terrible writer and not updating sooner! I tried to make this chapter longer than usual as an apology and hopefully, it'll be enough for you all to forgive me!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Aw thank you, thankfully my injury wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I was worried I had broken it or something because it was in a whole world of pain but thankfully that wasn't the case so just ended up with an impressive array of bruises that still haven't faded over a week since the injury, but I can walk on it now so that's a plus :). Haha yeah, I don't think a lot of people are happy I broke up the brawl, don't worry that's not the only thing coming Rochey's way :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah that seems to be the general consensus :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aw thank you, I'm doing a lot better now, not completely better but almost :) Don't worry Rochey will get what's coming to him I promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Hmm I'm not sure if he would have gone that far, if only because he wants to prove Rochey's guilt to the king first, but I have no doubt he would have gotten close. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Ooh very nice, did you manage to get away from all the rain we've had lately? Thankfully for our boys proof will be found soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty: Poison IV**

The inseparables were known to take risks in their missions that many other soldiers would not consider doing but even Porthos, one of the more reckless members of the quartet, had to admit that striding confidently into known enemy territory with only Athos by his side, meaning they would be incredibly outnumbered and out-gunned, was definitely one of the more reckless moves they had made in a while, especially considering, out of the pair of them only Athos knew the complete plan.

That being said, he also knew neither of them was suicidal and due to Treville's relentless training schedule, their skill level should be enough to ensure that they could escape with their lives if the worst happened and something in Athos's plans went wrong.

This thought prompted the larger musketeer to look over at his brother and he found himself relaxing at the look of complete focus on his brother's face. There had been a small part of the larger man that had feared his brother might have let his worry and anger over what had befallen their brother cloud his judgement but if anything it seemed like the swordsman was channelling all that emotion into a crystal clear focus that was bound to serve them well in the endeavour they were about to embark on.

Athos was well known in the regiment to be a master tactician but now that his protective instincts were driving him forward Porthos was sure it would be incredibly likely that the man's plan would be more… creative than usual and given what had prompted such a situation to occur the larger musketeer couldn't help but feel a giddy feeling of dark excitement build within him as he loyally followed his brother's lead.

Knowing that, despite being their go-to hangout the red guards didn't actually own the tavern they were now approaching the two musketeers sauntered into the establishment with a confidence that almost bordered on smug, Athos entering first with Porthos a step or so behind to allow the swordsman the space needed to scan the tavern for their target, a smirk tugging at the larger man's lips when he saw his brother tense, a silent sign he had found their mark.

Judging by the whispers and looks they were getting the pair knew their entrance had not gone unnoticed but, to their increasing delight, the red guard's demand for them to be evicted went ignored when Athos passed a small coin purse over to the slimy-looking barkeep.

* * *

As they approached the table their target had commandeered Porthos couldn't stop himself from silent assessing the man who had likely poisoned his brother. The red guard was clearly extremely drunk if the number of bottles on the table along with the expression on the man's face was any indication.

To most the amount of empty bottles, coupled with the fact the man was drinking alone would mean that the man was trying to drown his sorrows but to Porthos, who had spent his entire life learning how to read people, he saw a man celebrating a victory and it made him even happier to follow Athos's lead as they settled into seats on either side of the intoxicated man.

"Evening," greeted Athos cordially as he placed a hand down on the man's shoulder, startling the drunk red guard who's expression morphed into one of confusion.

"W'at?" slurred the man as he tried to get Athos to appear in focus, the large quantities of drink he had consumed making his thoughts jumbled and his words near inaudible. "M'skt'r?"

"You're going to want to come with us," stated Athos, his voice still cordial and polite, much to the red guard's continued confusion, though it appeared the hatred between the two regiments was enough to help combat some of the effects of the man's drink.

"Don't… f'llow your ord'rs m's'kt'r," growled the man as he began to rise from his chair, his glassy eyes meeting those of others of his regiment who had been, not so subtly, watching their encounter.

"You don't want to do that," smirked Athos, his tone casual despite how viciously he tightened his grip on the man's shoulder, glancing over at Porthos, who instinctively followed his brother's line of thinking by pulling out a small but incredibly sharp dagger from his belt, pressing it hard enough into the man's side to draw a tiny drop of blood.

"Your crazy," slurred the red guard, though he did follow the order and slump back into his seat, the adrenaline now beginning to pump through his veins was helping to combat some of the alcohol in his system. "You're outnumb'red."

"Then you had better not make a scene when you leave with us," shrugged Athos nonchalantly, glancing over to his brother, seeing the amusement in his eyes as the red guard struggled to work out just what was going on in his still drunken state.

"We can take you," dismissed the red guard before wincing as Porthos 'accidentally' pressed the dagger into his skin.

"Before or after we kill you?" inquired Porthos casually, though he did nothing to hide the eagerness in his voice, wanting the red guard to know exactly how much he did indeed want to see him dead.

When the red guard audibly gulped, though he impressively showed no other sign of fear from Porthos's words, Athos continued to talk. "You've got two options," he spoke clearly, his voice firm, all earlier signs of nonchalance vanishing as he allowed some of his hatred for the man to show on his face. "One, you get your friends here to come to your rescue like some damsel in distress. They'll likely kill us but I can guarantee that my friend here **will** gut you for everyone to see before they can even rise from their seats." This time the red guard was unable to hide or disguise his shiver of fear. "Or two," continued Athos a dark smirk growing on his lips as he felt the man's cowardly tremble under his hand. "You follow us outside, **without** drawing the attention of your friends. You will then answer the questions we have for you and then, depending on how we like those answers, you might end up walking away with your life."

"So," grinned Porthos darkly as he lightly dragged his dagger up several inches of skin, not pressing hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to send another shiver of fear through the red guard. "What'll it be?"

* * *

It didn't take long for the man's self-preservation to win out and force him to agree to Athos's terms while praying the musketeers' legendary focus on their honour would prevent him from outright killing him if he was complying with the man's orders.

"Smart man," smirked Porthos before pulling the dagger away just enough to allow the man to rise, slightly unsteadily from his seat, though he did not put it away, the threat hanging silently in the air.

True to his word the red guard followed the two inseparables out of the tavern without causing a fuss, though, to the musketeer's great amusement, the man's compliance earned him several slurs and curses from his regiment who saw his actions as treasonous.

"Now what?" demanded the man once they were safely away from the tavern but he didn't get to say anything else as Athos was quick to nod to Porthos who slammed the pommel of his dagger against the red guard's head, knocking him out instantly.

While it was clear Porthos wanted to question his brother and to ask after his plan the larger man kept his silence, knowing his brother was determined to get the answers they desperately needed and that was all he truly cared about right now so he merely grimaced at the smell wafting off of the red guard as he hauled the unconscious man onto his shoulders before nodding to his brother to get moving.

* * *

The sudden rush of ice-cold water was enough of a shock to the senses that it woke the unconscious red guard up with a start, the man gasping against both the cold and the water entering his airways.

"How kind of you to join us," spoke a voice icier than the water now soaking into his skin. "I do hope, for your sake that you're sober enough to answer our questions."

Furious at his situation the red guard, who had since noticed he was restrained to a hard wooden chair, spat at the musketeer's feet.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," smirked Porthos, the ice in his voice fading as amusement took its place. Part of him felt he should have been sickened by what he and Athos were about to do but then he remembered Aramis, who, despite his best attempts to fight the poison ravaging through his body, was slowly losing to the pain and he felt any doubts about their plan vanish as anger and rage took its place.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" snapped the red guard, only slightly slurring his words as the adrenaline coupled with his unintentional nap and icy wake up lessened the effect of his earlier drinking.

"You will if you want the antidote," shrugged Porthos nonchalantly, feeling a bit of satisfaction as the guard flinched at his words.

"Antidote? To what?"

Before he could get an answer the red guard suddenly found his head being forced back and his mouth forced open as Athos, who had sneaked up behind him, poured a small vial of liquid down his throat, holding his hand over the red guard's mouth until he was certain the vial had been swallowed.

"W-What was that?" demanded the red guard, though the fear now colouring his voice made his demand much less effective.

"Our brother was poisoned," stated Athos, his voice dark and cold as he glared daggers at the chained man. "Now we **know** you are either responsible for it or know who is so it seemed only fair you suffered the same fate, only," Athos moved to kneel in front of the now panicking red guard, "This one isn't as slow-acting as whatever you gave my brother so if you want to live I suggest you get to talking."


	61. Any Means Necessary

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Bit of a longer one tonight :) Wasn't expecting it to go to the length it did but just couldn't stop writing once I started which definitely makes a change from the norm lately :D**

 **Oh and on a totally bragging & happy note, out of curiosity I decided to check how some of my older stories were doing in terms of reviews on the musketeer fandom as I remembered them being some of the most reviewed at the time I wrote them but it's been quite a while since I checked... But to my absolute delight I still hold all three top spots for the most reviewed stories on the musketeer fandom and its all because of lovely readers and reviewers like you all so I just wanted to take a moment to thank you for all that as finding that out totally made my day and inspired me to get writing :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh yeah our boys are out for blood :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - You'll have to read to find out but all I will say is our muskys won't be letting him get off lightly for what he did :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm I like the way you think :) You'll have to read on to see if you're on the right lines or not. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - You're welcome, I'll try to be more consistent with my updating but writer's block has been a recurring devil for me lately. Oh, don't worry the red guard will definitely suffer some pain :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmm maybe, maybe not, we'll find out tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-One: Any Means Necessary**

"How is he doing?" asked Gaspard as the physician entered Aramis's room in the infirmary, having taken a break for a few hours to get some much-needed sleep while Gerald took on watching over the ever-weakening marksman.

"His fever appears to be breaking," stated Gerald with a tired look on his face as he gently removed the damp cloth from his patient's forehead, soaking it in a nearby bucket to refresh the coolness before ringing it out and placing it back onto Aramis's head. "He seems more aware of his pain though," he added with an exhausted sigh, "I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not."

Gaspard nodded, sharing his friend's frustration with the whole scenario as neither man could identify the poison used on the young man as many of his symptoms were common to several known poisons and they had already risked a bad reaction by giving the man a sleeping draught so they didn't want to further risk the man's health by giving an antidote they weren't sure of but both men also knew that before too long they were going to have to take that risk if Aramis didn't show signs of clear improvement soon.

"Get some rest, my friend," order Gaspard gently after seeing his friend yawn. "I'll send for you if we need you."

As exhausted as he was Gerald offered no protest as he slowly rose from his seat, pausing only to lean back down to whisper something in Aramis's ear and to gently squeeze the marksman's hand.

Before the physician could leave however the infirmary room door burst open with three familiar faces all but stumbling into the room.

"We know what he was given!" exclaimed Tristan, the first to recover under the unimpressed glares of the two senior physician's. In the young assistant's hand was a small bottle he didn't hesitate the hand over, the two older men's annoyance at the interruption vanishing as they took in the bottle.

"You're sure?" asked Gaspard cautiously, all while trying to tamper down the growing excitement and hope he could feel trying to bubble up inside of him. Aramis was a common sight for the two physician's and their assistant, the medic often taking time to help out or at the very least check in during the rare moments of downtime the inseparables were given.

"Positive," nodded Athos, his expression serious as he fought not to rush to Aramis's side, an instinct that was harder to ignore when Aramis began to whimper quietly in pain.

"It'll pass," soothed Gerald gently as he moved to the marksman's side, although it was unclear who he was trying to comfort, Aramis or his brothers.

Porthos had none of his brother's restraint and had moved to Aramis's side at the first sound of pain, gently cradling one of his brother's trembling hands in both of his own, a flash of anger crossing his face before he turned to the two physician's. "Is it curable?"

Gaspard hesitated for a moment before nodding, "It is…"

"But?" pressed Athos as his brows furrowing in confusion.

"One of the herbs we would need," explained the physician as he moved to their stores, checking over what they hadn't already used treating the musketeer's symptoms as he answered the swordsman. "It's not overly common so we don't carry it. There's a herbalist in the city who, to my knowledge, carries it but he's known to overcharge his customers and he holds little love for anything but profit so I can almost guarantee it won't come cheap. We would need Treville to authorize the purchase from the regiment's account but he is at the palace with the King."

"Is it safe to wait until the Captain returns?" asked Porthos worriedly as he moved one of his hands to Aramis's sweat-drenched hair, desperately hoping to offer his beloved brother some much-needed comfort.

"He's held out this long which is a very good sign but this poison is known to be fatal if not treated."

"I'll cover the cost," stated Athos firmly as he pulled a small but clearly full coin pouch from his belt, "Is this enough?"

Gaspard could see the pain and worry in the swordsman's eyes and felt his own heart ache in sympathy for the brothers. "It should be more than enough. Give me a few minutes and I'll have a list of what we need."

To the inseparable's surprise, Tristan was quick to offer to go to the herbalist, the young man insisting the musketeers remain with their brother while the physician's got to work preparing what they could of the antidote.

"So," spoke Gerald after several minutes of silence following Tristan's departure. "Do we even want to know how you came to be so sure this was what Aramis was poisoned with?"

This drew a chuckle from Porthos who didn't hesitate in recanting his brother's genius plan to the two physician's who listened avidly while they worked.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"I suggest you get to talking."_

 _Athos's threat didn't go without a reaction from their captive but the man was stubborn, fighting against the obvious fear he was feeling to try to appear brave in front of his captors as he refused, once more, to speak._

 _"Very well" shrugged Athos with complete nonchalance as he looked to Porthos before gesturing to the door. "We'll be back when the pain starts," and with that, the pair of musketeers left the clearly terrified red guard alone in the room._

 _"How did it go?" asked a new voice, pulling the two men out of their silent conversation as they looked up to greet the new arrival._

 _"He's being stubborn for now, how long before it takes effect?"_

 _The new arrival settled himself in a chair beside the two inseparables and shrugged, "Not long, it'll react to the alcohol in his system so the more he drank to quicker it'll show."_

 _Unable to help himself Porthos snorted, "Shouldn't take long then."_

 _Smirking at his brother's comment Athos allowed himself a moment before turning to their third companion. "You have our thanks for helping with this Tristan," he spoke quietly, not wanting to miss any sounds coming from the room next door. "Though I do hope it was not at great risk yourself."_

 _Tristan shrugged once more, "They might not be happy I essentially stole the ingredients but considering who and what it's for I think I'll be forgiven."_

 _"And he'll really believe he's been poisoned?" asked Porthos curiously. He had been wary of the plan when Athos had initially suggested poisoning the man, surprised his brother would go to such lengths, even if he could understand the reasoning behind doing so. Quickly Athos had realized how his words had been poorly spoken and clarified that they wouldn't actually be poisoning the man, only making him think they had, something Porthos was much more comfortable with._

 _Nodding Tristan explained, "It's medicine really but it has a few nasty side-effects when combined with alcohol. He'll have some serious stomach cramps and maybe some vomiting but nothing more serious than that."_

 _"Considering how terrified he was by 'Thos's threat alone I think that will be more than enough to get our man to talk," chuckled Porthos, the trio slipping into more pleasant conversations for several minutes before the sound of groaning caught their attention._

 _"Looks like its starting," commented Porthos with a dark smirk pulling at his lips._

 _The inseparables let the man endure the painful cramps for several more minutes, wanting to ensure the red guard felt, at least a tiny portion of the pain he had forced Aramis to endure before they entered back into the room._

 _They were greeted with the sight of the red guard curled into himself as much as his restraints would allow, his complexion losing colour as the cramps continued to assault his body._

 _"W-What h-h-have you d-done to me?" groaned the red guard as he tried, and failed, to appear intimidating as the musketeers entered, the inseparables having insisted Tristan remain hidden from view, not wanting to risk any harm or future retaliation coming to their friend._

 _Ignoring the man's question Athos merely moved to stand in front of him, smirking as the guard let out another groan of pain as yet another pain hit him. "Do you feel like talking yet? You'll start vomiting soon and I don't think you'll be talking much after that."_

 _If possible the man's face lost even more colour at Athos's words but any proud, stubborn remark fell silent on his tongue as another pain rushed through his body, making him whimper in pain._

 _"M-M-Make it stop," he begged, the added humiliation of having done so only serving to worsen the man's mood._

 _Smirking Athos reached into his jacket and pulled out a vial Tristan had given him mere moments before they had re-entered the room earlier. "Answers first then you get the antidote," stated Athos firmly, a smug smile tugging at his lips when the red guard, after another wave of pain, nodded feebly, agreeing to Athos's term."_

 ** _END FLASH BACK_**

* * *

"He sang like a bird after that," grinned Porthos as he finished recanting the tale to the two physicians, sending a proud look over to Athos for his plan, though the swordsman was largely oblivious to it as he focused on his sleeping brother, though he did tune back into the conversation when he heard Tristan's name mentioned.

"Please don't punish him for his actions," pleaded the musketeer as he addressed the physician's, "He only wished to help and I am more than willing to replenish any supplies he took."

"While I do not approve of your methods Athos," stated Gerald clearly, slight disapproval lining his voice, "Nor do I approve of you pulling Tristan into your schemes I recognize the severity of the situation you found yourself in so as long as the store are indeed replenished I will not punish Tristan for his actions. However, I can not be so merciful next time so **do not** drag those under my authority into your schemes again."

Understanding the man was only trying to protect his own protege Athos nodded sharply, "You have my word," he stated firmly, the rest of his promise going unsaid when the door to the infirmary once more burst open as a very out of breath Tristan appeared in the doorway.


	62. Gathering Evidence

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm SOOOOOO sorry it's taken me forever to upload! I was super exhausted from helping out with the summer schools my work organizes every year last week (was pretty much dead on my feet every day after work, what fun) and then I've been battling a stubborn cold this week that's left me feeling pretty blah and not in any mood to write... Thankfully I'm over the worst of it now and was determined to get some up for you all.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - They might not have liked it but they do understand and won't be holding it against any of them given the circumstance. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ah no worries, I've been frustrated at myself lately for how long updates are taking me so I completely understand people are also waiting for me to get stuff up so I don't mind the comments :) Our lovely physicians are working as fast as they can, only time will tell now on that front. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha that you are, when I saw your comment on that I was impressed :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh trust me it was VERY tempting to have them do that but then it would work against them in a chapter I've got planned that's coming up soon... Oh the temptation to give our boys more trouble :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha well I'm sure he wouldn't be opposed to doing so :) Thankfully the physician won't be holding their actions against them :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Hope you had a fun holiday :) I like the idea that our boys are so in tune with each other that they don't really need to discuss plans, that they can just follow the other's lead, knowing instinctively what they're supposed to do. We're getting a small bit of D'Art tonight but more of him will be coming don't worry I haven't forgotten about our lovely pup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Three: Gathering Evidence**

It didn't take long for the men to spring into action after the surprise of seeing Tristan standing there wore off.

Gaspard was the first of the physician's to react, quickly gesturing for his assistant to bring the supplies that he was gently, but securely, cradling in his arms, over to where he and Gerald had begun to prepare the antidote, quietly praising the younger man on both the success and speed of his errand.

"That's everything you need right?" asked Porthos worriedly, his voice lightly tinged with desperation as he tried to focus on the pulse he could feel under his fingertips that confirmed his brother continued to fight instead of the very real possibility that he might lose one of the men he so dearly loved.

It took a moment for the two physician's, Gaspard having now been joined by Gerald, to scan the assortment of herbs now lining the work surface, the pair sharing a look that neither musketeer missed, before nodding once in response to the musketeer's question.

As much as he desperately wanted to cling to the hope he could feel trying to bubble up inside of himself Athos couldn't let go of the look he had seen the two men just share.

"What is it?" he asked, doing all he could not to snap at the two men in charge of curing his brother, although in his current state he was unable to contain all of his frustration from showing through his voice.

With this, both physicians shared another look before Gerald sighed as he turned to face the expectant musketeers. "I think it might be wise if you prepare yourselves," he stated solemnly, hating himself the moment the words left his lips, especially when he saw how both men instinctively moved closer to their ailing third.

Unable to stop it, Porthos felt his panic begin to overwhelm him as he stared helplessly at the physician before him. "What do you mean?" he demanded, his voice filling with more desperation and panic the longer he spoke. "You **just** said you had everything! Why would we need to prepare ourselves!"

Despite wanting to react in a similar way Athos knew his brothers, both awake and unconscious, needed him to be strong and firm so he forced the panic down as he moved to stand next to Porthos, placing a reassuring hand on the now rambling man's shoulder, his heart breaking a little as he felt his brother tremble under his hand.

"We do," acknowledged Gerald with a sympathetic expression. "That's not the problem."

"Then what is?" pushed Athos, his own frustration at the whole situation growing the longer he went without an answer.

"He is," stated Gerald with a nod toward the unconscious marksman, his expression turning less sympathetic and grimmer as he took in the numerous bandages now covering the musketeer's skin. "Aramis's condition was already serious **before** the poison was admitted into his system. It may be not have had an instant reaction but, trust me, the poison is a strong one. With his body already so weak Aramis's fight to survive has been made infinitely harder and so you need to accept that, even with the antidote, there is a chance the poison may be the winner of this fight."

To his surprise, instead of fear or panic, his words actually drew a chuckle from the two men, admittedly it was pained but it still wasn't what he had expected and it must have shown as much on his face as Athos was quick to explain.

"Aramis isn't one to give up a fight, he's a survivor. He survived Savoy, he'll survive this. Don't be giving up on him just yet."

"I have no intention on giving up on my patient," retorted Gerald, his tone indicating he was somewhat offended by the assumption, "I merely wanted to ensure you were thinking realistically about his chances. We will do **everything** we can for him but this antidote isn't a guarantee and you needed to know that."

* * *

Elsewhere D'Artagnan and Constance were doing all they could not to physically run through the halls of the palace as they sought out Treville.

Unfortunately, that restraint went flying away when D'Artagnan spotted his Captain talking quietly with a palace guard. With the information they had learned practically burning a hole in his mind, the Gascon dropped the hold he had of Constance's hand before racing towards his Captain.

The sound of rushing footsteps caught the talking pair's attention and if he wasn't so desperate to learn what had prompted his youngest soldier to charge down the palace corridor Treville would have chastised the younger man for his actions.

"Captain we need to-" started D'Artagnan as soon as he was close enough to the man to speak without shouting, however, he quickly lost his train of thought as he spotted the bruises now beginning to form on his Captain's face. "What happened to you!?"

"Not important right now," dismissed Treville with a wave of his hand. "What did you find?"

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to respond when he finally noticed the palace guard standing beside Treville, watching with no small amount of curiosity.

Seeing this Treville nodded once before gesturing to a nearby door, "Let's speak privately."

If the situation hadn't been so serious both Treville and the guard would have chuckled at the eagerness flowing out of D'Artagnan as the young man practically darted into the room.

"I'll stand watch," offered the guard kindly, "Make sure no one tries to interrupt."

"You have my thanks," smiled Treville as he followed his musketeer into the room, pausing only to shake the guard's hand before closing the door and turning to the Gascon.

"So. What have you learned?"


	63. Cornering The Rat I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry, this didn't go up yesterday, had some internet issues that prevented me from getting it uploaded.**

 **Oh and I'm pretty sure I labelled the last chapter as chapter sixty-three in the title when it should have actually been sixty-two... apparently, I can't count anymore lol :D Just ignore that if you noticed it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh yeah Porthos would do just that :D Thankfully I don't think he'll need to either. Haha yeah, the mental image of D'Art running to Treville was just too cute to ignore :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Considering what I put our boys through I think the physician's worry is warranted :D though I suppose that argument could also be used as evidence of their resilience :D Haha yeah I wasn't going to write the scene like that but then that idea hit me and the mental imagery was just too good to ignore :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yep, thankfully his brain kicked back in just in time, although it wouldn't have been too bad if it didn't as the guard's on the musketeer's side :) Oooh yeah I forgot Aramis doesn't know that yet, I'm quite looking forward to writing him finding out now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - So true... well that and our boys are as stubborn as mules so there's no way any of them are going to let anything beat them for long :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Three: Cornering The Rat I**

Listening to D'Artagnan explain what he and Madame Bonacieux had learned Treville knew he needed to control the emotions now bubbling up inside of him but he found himself unable to stop the smirk that was slowly growing on his face.

A large part of him knew he should feel disgusted with what they had learned and not glee but the ramifications of such information was too appealing a possibility to resist.

The only thing they needed now was whatever information the remaining inseparables managed to get from the man Rochefort had sent to their garrison to watch over Aramis and Treville was willing to bet that the two stories would corroborate each other, providing the final nail in the proverbial coffin.

When he saw the hope growing in his Captain's eyes D'Artagnan knew he would have to mention the one thing that could potentially demolish that hope. Taking a deep breath the young Gascon cleared his throat to get his Captain's attention, "There… is one small problem though," he admitted quietly, hating that he hadn't been able to solve the issue himself.

That one simple sentence had Treville's stomach twisting up into knots as he waited for the young musketeer to elaborate on his statement, his mind conjuring up a mass of ever worsening problems the man could have come up against.

"He says he won't speak up until the King grants him immunity. He decided to go against orders this time because 'Mis helped him out once before but he's gone through with it on previous occasions."

Treville cursed, that could put a serious damper on their source's validity. "He admitted this to you?"

Shaking his head D'Artagnan sighed, "He didn't confirm it but he said nothing in denial when Constance questioned him on it, add that to the demand for immunity and …"

Now it was Treville's turn to sigh as he ran a hand over his face, feeling exhaustion settle into his bones.

"I can try to appeal to the King but I think we're going to need confirmation from the others before I can even try it."

"Any word from them?"

Treville shook his head, his heart breaking slightly as he saw how the worry in D'Artagnan's expression made the already young musketeer appear years younger and nothing like the confident, if somewhat cocky, young man he normally was. Overwhelmed with the need to comfort the Gascon Treville stepped closer to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "If the news was bad Athos would have arrived by now, neither he nor Porthos would allow for you to learn of it through any means that wasn't their own lips. The fact they have yet to turn up means they are making headway on their own task, focus on that."

It was only once the words had left his lips that Treville realized that mentioning Aramis's possible death to someone worried about that exact thing possibly wasn't the smartest choice of words. However, it seemed like, in this instance at least, that they were the perfect words as he watched the worry and fear in D'Artagnan's eyes recede slightly as the boy nodding in agreement.

"What do we do now?"

* * *

Before Treville could answer there was a knock on the door that surprised both men, after a moment's hesitation the door opened and the palace guard from before poked his head into the room, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry Treville," he stated before nodding behind him, "Your man Athos is here, **insisting** on talking to you."

As happy as he was to hear from Athos Treville couldn't help but curse the man's terrible timing as he had essentially just said that Athos would only turn up in person if he was bringing bad news.

Turning his head sharply he could see the fear beginning to crawl back into D'Artagnan's eyes and this time he did let out a quiet curse before turning back to the guard, "Send him in please."

Athos barely had time to fully enter the room before he was being bombarded with questions from the two men, something that would have made him smirk in amusement if it hadn't been for the worry and fear he could both see and hear as they spoke over each other.

"We know what Aramis was poisoned with," stated the swordsman, his voice cutting on the barrage of questions from the two men as they anxiously listened as the musketeer lieutenant explained both what they had learned and how they had gotten the man to talk.

"Brilliant," grinned D'Artagnan brightly, his eyes shining with awe as Athos walked them through the trick he and the others had played on the red guard.

"But risky," chastised Treville, only semi-scolding the musketeer as the rest of him was clearly proud of his soldier's thinking.

Uncaring of his Captain's slightly displeasure Athos merely shrugged, "It worked and this way Rochefort can't accuse us of torturing the information out of his guy… Apart from the bump on the head he received when we knocked him out, he's unmarked."

"Genius," muttered D'Artagnan, his face flushing pink when he realized, after it drew faint chuckles from his companions, that he had said that out loud.

Shaking his head at his protege Athos allowed himself a moment before turning back to the matter on hand, his expression turning much more serious as he spoke, "Gaspard and the others managed to make an antidote for Aramis and he had received the first dose shortly before I left, Porthos stayed to watch over him as they are concerned that, given Aramis was already weak when he was poisoned, it might be too much for his body to handle."

None of the room's occupants spoke for several moments after that, each lost in their own minds as they tried to process what they had learned.

"W-What do we do now?" asked D'Artagnan after a few minutes, being the first to break the silence that had fallen over them.

Athos knew what he **wanted** to do but he didn't know what information D'Artagnan and the Captain might have found so, much to his annoyance, he remained silent as he turned his gaze to Treville.

"I need to take this to the King, with luck everything we've found should be enough to get Rochefort removed from his position, if not arrested."

Athos blinked at this, turning to a grinning D'Artagnan as Treville passed by him to leave the room. "You were successful then?"

"Oh," grinned D'Artagnan, the younger man looking very pleased with himself, "You have **no** idea."


	64. Cornering The Rat II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I was doing SO well writing this the other day I thought I was actually going to get it up on time and then... the inevitable happened and I hit a major bit of writer's block (I blame Treville it was his section it happened on) Thankfully though the delay seems to have worked in my favour and it now means I have a nice longish chapter for you all :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - We're finding out a bit about what they found tonight but I will clear it up a bit more in coming chapters, promise. You wanted some worried Porthos? Ask and ye shall receive my friend :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah Rochey has NO idea what's about to happen to him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yeah things are going their way right now... the nice part of me is now concerned, this is usually when my evil side comes out to play... Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aww thank you, I'm glad you liked it, sorry the updates have been a bit sporadic. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, Papa Treville is just great :D We'll be seeing if the antidote works in a coming chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - D'Art's kinda kicking ass in this story I've been loving writing him (though I am missing whumping him) Treville is off to the King in this chapter and he's determined to be heard. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reviewing**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Four: Cornering The Rat II**

After giving Aramis his first dose of the antidote that would hopefully save his life the two physician's decided to give the two musketeers a moment alone, both knowing Porthos would not hesitate to call for them the moment anything changed with his unconscious brother.

They were loathed to interrupt the musketeer's silent vigil but neither felt comfortable leaving without at least alerting the man of their plans. As it turned out they needn't have bothered as Porthos appeared oblivious to them as he simply kept his gaze focused on Aramis's face, desperate not to miss any signs of change that might occur, the only visible sign of his worry was the faint tremble in his hands, which remained gripped around Aramis's own.

Porthos snapped out of his haze several moments later when the sound of the door closing caught his attention but it wasn't until the musketeer had scanned the room to confirm he was indeed alone that he allowed himself a moment to give in to the fear and worry that had been brewing in his gut.

So lost in the emotional pain now flooding his body Porthos paid little attention to the tears now falling from his eyes as his body shook with chocked sobs he just couldn't contain.

"Y-You gotta fight 'Mis," pleaded the larger musketeer quietly, his voice dripping with pain and vulnerability. He repeated the plea several times before bringing the hand he was still holding in his own up to his lips, placing a gentle, feather-like kiss on the bandaged fingers before tilting his head to lightly press his forehead into his brother's fingers, the plea once more falling quietly from his lips.

* * *

After hearing what D'Artagnan had found Athos couldn't stop the pride filling him as he looked at his young protege. "You've done well," he praised, smirking internally at the way the Gascon visibly brightened at the simple comment, though the lack of teasing only served to remind him of their two absent brothers and it took everything he had to tear his thoughts away from them and back to the matter at hand, knowing Treville could call on them any minute to give their own statement of the evidence they found to the King in person and it wouldn't do to appear uneasy or preoccupied when that moment happened.

"Do you think it'll be enough?" asked D'Artagnan, the look in his eyes telling Athos the younger man had been all too aware of the turmoil he was battling through and had offered up the question as a way to pull the swordsman's thoughts onto less painful subjects.

"If Treville can get the King alone and his Majesty is in an accepting mood then we have a chance, the testimonies we have collected are certainly damming."

"But?"

Athos let out a sigh, settling himself down in a nearby chair. "Rochefort has both the ear and trust of the King, it will make him less likely to believe Rochefort's guilt and will likely lessen the severity of any punishment he deals out if he does believe us."

"You don't think he will sentence him to death?" asked the Gascon, knowing that most people would have been given such a sentence for the crimes Treville was in the middle of accusing Rochefort of.

As much as he hated to do so, Athos shook his head, "Its unlikely, given Rochefort's position and the friendship he, at least once had with the Queen I think he'll be looking at banishment."

* * *

Thoughts were swirling around Treville's mind as he made his way towards the King's private study, knowing the man was likely to be found there at this time of day. He was so lost in his own head that he didn't register where he was walking until he walked right into someone, his eyes widening shock as he took in the Queen standing before him.

"My Lady," he stammered quickly, bowing low to the royal, "My deepest apologies My Queen, my mind was elsewhere."

Smiling softly at the clearly embarrassed man before her Anne reached out to place a gentle hand on his arm, "No harm done Treville… I understand now is a stressful time for you and all of your men. Has there been any word on Aramis's condition?"

Treville blinked, confusion filling his features for a moment before he remembered D'Artagnan explaining how Madame Bonacieux had been with Her Majesty when he found her so he had been forced to explain the whole situation.

"Our physicians have found an antidote, it's in Aramis's hands now."

Anne visibly relaxed and the mention of an antidote. "Musketeer Aramis in an impressive fighter, I'm sure he'll be fine," she offered reassuringly, hesitating a moment before adding, "Is there anything I can do to help Captain, you know you only need ask."

This time it was Treville who smiled softly, feeling some of the stress lifting from his shoulders at the simple offer. "I am actually looking for the King," he stated after glancing around to ensure they were not about to be overheard. It was uncommon to see the Queen wandering without a guard or at least one of her ladies with her but they were in the private wing of the palace where only certain people had permission to enter, meaning it was significantly safer for the young royal to walk unattended. "If at all possible I would need to see him **without** Rochefort around."

"An uncommon sight these days," commented the Queen before she took in just what Treville **wasn't** saying and her eyes widened in horror. "You don't mean he…"

"It is looking that way, Your Majesty," he admitted quietly, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence to ensure no one heard the accusation. "The evidence my men found is pretty damming."

A hard look overtook the Queen's face then as she motioned to Treville to follow her, "He was spending some time with the Dauphin, he should be alone," she explained as she led them to her son's bedroom, a smile tugging at her lips as she heard her baby's giggle coming from inside.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Queen to explain the severity of the situation to her husband who agreed to see Treville in his private office, the look on his face as he entered told Treville that Louis did not believe the accusations he was making but he took comfort in the fact that the man was at least willing to hear him out.

"My wife says you are making some serious accusations against my first minister Treville," stated the King firmly, his voice hard as he stared down the Captain. "I understand the two of you have never seen eye to eye but this is bold, even for you, I do hope you have evidence to back up such claims."

"Regrettably I do," nodded Treville, fully understanding the King's hesitance in believing him, even if it did hurt a little. Without wasting any more time he launched into an explanation of the evidence Athos and Porthos had found following their interrogation of Rochefort's red guard.

"And your physician's will confirm the poison used?" asked the King when he was done and once more Treville nodded.

"As can the apothecary they were forced to visit to get the herbs needed for the antidote. The herbs are rare and from what I understand, have limited uses aside from curing the poison used on Aramis."

"Is the red guard in any shape to give his statement? I can't imagine your men were too gentle with their interrogation."

At this Treville was unable to hide his smirk. "Athos has assured me that aside from the injury he received when they knocked him out the guard has no other significant injuries, maybe a few abrasions from struggling against his restraints but my men never laid a hand on him aside from that."

This made the King's eyes widen in surprise. "I would need to hear from him."

Treville nodded, "He is being held at the garrison I can send my men to retrieve him when this meeting is finished.

"You have more?"

Nodding once more Treville tried to ignore the unease in his gut, the evidence D'Artagnan found was damming but he needed the King's help to get it put to use.

"On a hunch that the food delivered to Aramis might have been the source of the poison D'Artagnan sought out the kitchen hands who also work at the prison." Treville saw the King's attention grow and the mention of D'Artagnan and felt his own hope grow at the sight of it. It seemed the young Gascon's previous meeting with the King where he and Favier had produced the evidence that proved Aramis's innocence wasn't lost on the young monarch and so he could only hope that respect would work in their favour now.

"There he met a kitchen hand who confessed he had proof that Rochefort not only ordered the poisoning of Aramis but has also ordered the poisonings of several other men who were being held at the prison since his return to Paris."

For a moment the King was lost for words, shocked at what was being presented to him but once he composed himself he voiced the main thought he now had.

"Why has he not come forward with the proof before now and why have you not brought him with you if he has such proof?"

Hesitating a moment to take a steadying breath, knowing that this was the crucial moment Treville began to speak. "From what D'Artagnan was able to infer the man's proof also implicated him as an accomplice to Rochefort's crimes, he is refusing to speak without assurances that he will be immune from punishment."

"And you think I should do this? Offer immunity to one murderer to catch another?"

"From what I understand it might be the only way we learn the truth about Rochefort, if it's true then his victims, not just Aramis, deserve justice."

"How are they to get that if we let one of their murderers walk free?"

Unable to help himself Treville couldn't help but feel a burst of pride for the young King as his whole issue with the arrangement seemed less to do with the accusation made against Rochefort but more with the lack of true justice being offered to the victims.

"There are ways to ensure the man is punished without actually arresting him for his involvement My Lord," stated the musketeer Captain, "Being fired from the palace would make it hard for him to find another job elsewhere, especially one that pays half as well as he currently has. You could also banish him from the city, you would only be promising immunity from being arrested, not from being punished."

Louis mulled over the suggestion, he detested the idea that Rochefort could have been responsible but he had already seen evidence of the man's rage with what he had done to Treville's back. He wasn't as oblivious to the tension between the two regiments as he was sure both Captain's thought him to be and if there was any chance the man **had** been responsible for these poisonings then he would need to know the truth.

Sighing the King ran a hand over his face, "Send for you men to bring their evidence here. I will hear their testimony before allowing Rochefort to respond to these accusations."

It took everything Treville had not to let his anger and frustration show as Aramis had not been allowed to offer his own defence against a murder accusation, his guilt determined by the words of others while he was unconscious. Instead, Treville offered the King a stiff nod and a bow before leaving to return to his men.


	65. Deception Revealed I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Damn did this chapter fight me *sigh* I really had no intention for it to take this long but I just lacked all sense of motivation to do any writing. It was a bit weird for me, I know I've had long gaps between updates before but with this chapter, it just felt different. Thankfully I have FINALLY managed to struggle through and finish the chapter :D I'm pretty sure I actually cheered when I realized I was at a point where I could class it as done lol**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Queenie's great :) Our boys are going to be quite persuasive so that'll help in their efforts to persuade the King. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Our lovely Captain is quite the genius and we'll see how that plays out in the next update. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad to hear it, I LOVED writing that scene with Porthos and Aramis, we'll be checking in on them very soon, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - You're very welcome :D I LOVED writing it so I'm really happy to hear people liked it :D I have plans for Rochey, but let me know if there's something, in particular, you'd like to see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I realized that when I wrote that chapter Queenie seems to have a lot of free reign when it comes to walking around unaccompanied. We'll be checking back up with Aramis and Porthos properly in the next chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Aw thank you, glad you liked it. I'm missing the whumpage too but I don't think we'll be seeing any more of that in this story... don't hold me to that though as I do love it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Five: Deception Revealed I**

With every minute that passed without news the nerves of the two inseparables became increasingly frayed and as such it didn't take long for the conversation to turn away from the lighter topics they had been trying to keep it to and turn to the pair concocting several possible back up plans they could use should the King follow past precedence and take Rochefort's side over theirs, the plans turning increasingly dark the more they were suggested.

The pair were so wrapped up in their planning they initially didn't hear the door to their room open, only to realize they were no longer alone when the sound of a throat being cleared caught their attention and pulling their focus away from each other and to the emotionless face of their Captain.

Jumping to his feet Athos wasted no time in approaching his friend, his eyes scanning the man's face, desperate for any sign of how the man's meeting with the King went. "Sir?" he pressed, his heart hammering madly as he internally begged for good news.

D'Artagnan followed his mentor mere moments later, his nervous energy practically radiating out of him as he too stared down the musketeer Captain. "Was it enough?" he

"He's willing to hear them out. Go, get your sources and bring them, quickly, to the King's study." Both musketeers nodded, each quickly gathering the gear they had removed earlier before heading towards the door. "And gentlemen," spoke Treville causing the pair to freeze by the door. "Discretely please."

* * *

With his source residing currently in the palace, D'Artagnan was the first of the pair to return to his Captain's side, entering the study with confidence that hid the nervous wreck he was feeling like on the inside.

Following a few steps behind the young Gascon was an older man who distinctly lacked his younger counterpart's confidence, the man practically vibrating with nerves as the pair bowed low to the King, and Queen who had joined her husband to hear the musketeers plea.

"The last time you brought me evidence of wrongdoing it exonerated your musketeer companion," stated the King, his voice giving nothing away as he evaluated the men before him, uncharacteristically serious, although given the seriousness of the situation it was something all parties were pleased to see. "You'll forgive me for hoping you fail to prove me wrong a second time," he added with a twinge of sadness in his voice that had his wife reaching over to rest her hand gently on top of his.

"Of course Your Majesty," acknowledged D'Artagnan with a surprising amount of sympathy lining his voice because for as much as he and his brothers hated the red guard Captain he did recognize the King was fond of him and thus would be hurt when the truth of the man's character and actions came to light. "Unfortunately that won't be the case."

"We shall see," with this the King then turned his attention to the servant standing just behind the musketeer, allowing himself a moment to asses the man before gesturing him forward and asking for his name.

"O-O-Orson, Your Majesty," stammered the servant, only gaining some courage after spotting a reassuring look from the young queen.

"D'Artagnan here tells me you have proof Rochefort has been involved in a plot to not only poison a musketeer but several other men suspected of crimes."

"I… I do," spoke Orson hesitantly, pausing for several moments before gathering his courage to speak again when it appeared the King was getting impatient with his lack of elaboration. "Your Majesty… The proof I have… D'Artagnan **assured** me…"

A dark look passed across the King's face as he was reminded of the man's stipulation before he nodded once at him, "Should your evidence be as damming as both you and young D'Artagnan here claim then you have my word I will not see you imprisoned for any part you may have played in Rochefort's plans."

D'Artagnan stiffened slightly, quickly catching on to the loophole the King had created, though he said nothing as he waited for Orson to speak, the young musketeer having been uneasy with the idea of letting the servant go unpunished.

Thankfully it seemed Orson hadn't caught on as he merely nodded, relaxing in relief as he stepped towards the King, handing him a small pile of notes before stepping back.

"What is this?" asked the King as he skimmed through the minimally worded notes, instantly recognising Rochefort's handwriting on the pages that were filled with names, dates, times, locations and nothing more, though it did not escape the King's notice that the locations were actually related to cells than places.

"Rochefort's orders," stated Orson, the servant gaining more confidence now his fears of imprisonment had been assuaged. He was about to explain more when there was a knock at the door that had all the room's occupants freezing as Treville cautiously moved to open it, visibly relating when the new arrival wasn't Rochefort like they feared but a calm and almost hopefully looking Athos who was gripping a restrained but clearly uninjured red guard.

"Apologies for the delay," stated the swordsman after he bowed to the two monarchs, "I took the time to check in on Aramis while at the garrison."

This caught everyone's attention but it was Queen Anne who spoke up first, "How is he doing?" she asked, internally wincing at her obvious worry for the man and hoping it could be played off as anything but the affection she knew she carried for the wounded man.

"Porthos is taking good care of him and both he and the physician's are already seeing signs of the antidote effects. His fever is lowering and he seems to be resting more peacefully which they assure me is a good sign."

Treville, Anne and D'Artagnan all let out relieved breaths at this but it was Anne who spoke first, now uncaring if her concern could be interpreted as something more. "That is good to here. Please let us know if there is anything you need, musketeer Aramis has saved my life on several occasions, I would very much like to be there to help save him should he need it."

"My Lady," acknowledged Athos with a small but grateful bow before attention was called back to the servant who had been speaking before Athos and his prisoner entered the room, the swordsman directing them towards Treville who quickly whispered an explanation of what they had missed so far while Orson continued with his explanation.

"When Rochefort learned on my position he began manipulating a situation I found myself in for his own benefit." The admission was struggle for the man to make, even the typically ignorant King could see it and the man didn't hesitate to question what situation the servant had found himself in that could justify helping commit numerous murders.

"My… My son" admitted Orson gravely after a few moments hesitation, "He has been serving as a red guard for a few years and in that time has developed an addiction to gambling, something he lacks any remote skill in despite his protests otherwise. This has led him to be in substantial debt to some dangerous people."

"And as his father, he went to you for help," stated Athos, watching as Orson nodded grimly.

"I took the extra shifts at the prison to help pay what I could to the debts but he refused to stop gambling, each time claiming he could win back enough to pay what he owed."

D'Artagnan winced at this, remembering a conversation he had had with Porthos shortly after meeting the man where the musketeer had given the boy firm do's and don'ts when it came to gambling, correctly guessing that, given his age and where he had come from that he hadn't a whole lot of experience with the habit.

Ignoring the reactions his statement garnered Orson continued to speak, "Eventually his addiction began to affect his work with the red guards, something that brought me to Rochefort's attention."

"Kill for him and he gives you money to prevent these men from going after your son?" asked Treville, disgust filling his voice as he took in how Rochefort had played on this man's desperate attempts to save his son.

With his eyes glistening with unshed tears Orson nodded once more. "He threatened to remove my son from the regiment if I refused," turning back to the King he passionately explained, "That regiment is the only form of protection my boy has!"

"What was it about Aramis that made you risk that protection then?" asked the King, anger lining his voice as he struggled not to believe the clearly terrified man before him. He recognized several of the names in the notes, remembering how they had died before either a trial or a public execution where they would be allowed a moment to address the crowd before dying. Unease was growing within him and he was desperately trying to cling to the hope that somehow this was all just a mistake.

"Musketeer Aramis saved my life once," he stated, rolling up his shirt sleeve to reveal a nasty scar on his arm. "My arm was crushed in an accident just over a year ago. I don't have the funds to get it seen to by a proper physician and it likely wouldn't have been set correctly if Aramis hadn't found me. He set my arm, provided me with numerous vials of pain relief and tended to my other more minor injuries. In the weeks that followed, he made sure to check up on me to ensure it was healing correctly. If he hadn't of done that I could very likely have lost the use of my arm and then how would I work? It would have been only a matter of time before I starved out on the streets, that's if infections or complications didn't get to me first. Aramis didn't have to help me but he did and he did it with his own coin. I have no idea whether he was guilty of whatever landed him in prison but I wasn't about to repay that man's kindness by forcing him to endure a painful death."

Orson's words had become increasingly passionate as he spoke about Aramis's action and both D'Artagnan and Athos couldn't help but feel pride at what their brother had done. His kindness surprised neither man, both knowing it simply wasn't in their brother's nature to leave an injured soul if he could do something to help.

"And how did Rochefort react to your decision?" asked the King, raising an eyebrow when Orson let out a small scoff.

"Given what we're all here to talk about I think it's pretty clear how he reacted." he stated, nodding towards the prisoner still held in Athos's grip, "I wouldn't poison the musketeer so he found someone else who would."

"So I see," mused the King as he turned his attention to the restrained red guard, "Perhaps its time we hear your side of this whole mess."


	66. Nail In The Coffin

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Goddammit, Rochefort! I was doing so well writing this, I had a decent amount of this written days ago and then Rochefort pops up and that's when I hit a major wall... I think he must know what I have planned and is trying to stop me lol.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was tempting to have Louis just brush them all aside but figured I'd let him be the good guy for once, he doesn't get to be it often after all. We'll be getting the red guard's moment tonight so I'm hoping it was worth the wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I enjoyed writing Queenie's concern for Aramis so I'm glad you liked it :) We'll be seeing the red guard's moment tonight, hope you like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Aw thank you, I always get a bit nervous when writing the King because I want him to be the good, sensible man who will help our boys but most of the time that's not how his personality works and so I'm always having to check myself to make sure I don't go to ooc. Hmmm, interesting thoughts on Rochefort, we'll be seeing what happens to him fairly soon so just hang on a little bit longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm still trying to decide how I want Orson punished because obvious he can't just get away with what he did, coerced or not but at the same point I also ended up making him have a more emotional reason for helping Rochefort than I originally planned so that's kinda thrown a bit of a spanner in the works where punishment is concerned. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yeah Louis is seriously beginning to doubt Rochey's innocence so that's working in our boy's favour. As for Rochey's punishment... we'll be getting to that soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Ooooh that idea about the poisoner being Orson's son was such a good idea! Kinda wish I had thought of that but I didn't think I could work it into the story after they had already seen each other and had no reaction to each other but I am kicking myself a little bit now for the missed angst opportunity lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Six: Nail In The Coffin**

"I have nothing to say," bit out the red guard, barely keeping from coming across as offensive to the royal who was now staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know what these musketeers told you," he continued, practically spitting out the word musketeer, "but whatever it was it was all lies."

"So you deny poisoning the musketeer known as Aramis?" queried the Queen, her annoyance at the red guard's attitude coming through in her voice even as she kept her face impassive.

"I was ordered to **watch** the man," snapped the red guard, unaware of how the venom in his voice as he responded to the Queen caused the rest of the room's occupants to tense. "I was given an order and I followed it, simple as that."

"I would watch your tone Monsieur," hissed the King, reminding the red guard just who he was talking to and causing him to visibly flinch at the anger in the King's voice.

"Did the order to poison my musketeer come from Rochefort then?" asked Treville after several moments, his words causing the red guard's attention to snap to him as his eyes narrowed into a glare. Treville, of course, already knew the answer to this question, having been given the run down from Athos earlier that day but he knew the King needed to hear it from a source outside of the musketeer regiment to fully begin to believe Rochefort's guilt. "What I don't understand is why you would follow such an order, you must have known you would be a first suspect when Aramis's health began to deteriorate."

"I am **loyal** to my Captain," snapped the red guard before he caught what he had just said and so hurried to add, "If he was to give such an order, which he **didn't** , then I would do my duty and follow it."

"So you're claiming Rochefort **never** ordered you to poison Treville's musketeer?" mused the King and all of the musketeers could see the hope growing in the King's eyes as the red guard gave him all he needed to believe his friend over the accusations they were making of him.

Unease flooded D'Artagnan's system as he looked over to his mentor who was watching the red guard he still restrained with an impassive look on his face and the younger musketeer found himself desperately wishing the swordsman would look over his way, if only to offer him some form of silent reassurance that their hopes of justice were not about to be lost forever.

"Of course he didn't," dismissed the red guard, practically scoffing as he spoke, though his confident attitude faltered slightly when he heard his captor take a breath as he prepared to speak.

"Your loyalty to Rochefort is almost commendable," remarked Athos, his calm voice instantly silencing anyone else who may have been about to speak as all eyes now turned his way. "It is a shame that Rochefort doesn't show you half the loyalty you show him."

"Watch your tongue musketeer," spat the red guard as he twisted in his restraints to glare daggers at the swordsman restraining him. The look did him very little however as Athos merely ignored it and continued to speak, the smirk in his eyes counteracting the impassiveness of his face and speaking to the smugness the musketeer was actually feeling.

"Porthos and I escorted you from a well known red guard hangout," reminded the musketeer, the man appearing oblivious to the numerous eyes that now watched and waited with bated breath to see what he would do next. "More than a few of your red guard brothers saw you leave with us and you have been in musketeer custody for quite a number of hours now and yet no one from your regiment, nor your **loyal** Captain has come to demand your release. Doesn't sound overly loyal to me."

Silence reigned for several long moments after that as Athos's words hung heavily in the air. All eyes eventually turned to the red guard captive, each waiting to see how the man would react but it seemed he had been thoroughly caught off guard by Athos's comments

* * *

Unfortunately the man did not have long to contemplate Athos's words as within moments there was yet another loud knock on the door, however this time the perpetrator of said knock did not wait to be allowed entry, choosing instead to let himself into the room a moment after his last knock sounded, the man's eyes narrowing at the musketeer presence in the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" he growled as he stepped further into the room."

"I could ask the same thing Rochefort," snapped the King as he rose from his chair. "Barging into my office…"

"Apologies Your Majesties," bowed Rochefort before glancing over towards Athos and Treville who were both still guarding his soldier. "I was informed one of my men had been seen in musketeer restraints."

"He poisoned one of my men," growled Treville as he released his own hold of the prisoner, trusting in both the man's restraints and Athos's grip to keep him contained.

Narrowing his eyes Rochefort stepped towards the musketeer Captain, "You have proof of this?"

"He confessed it."

Rochefort scoffed, "Under duress or torture no doubt," turning to the King he added, "You can not be seriously taking them at their word?"

"Do you see a mark on him?" commented Athos calmly, though it was taking everything he had not to launch himself at the man responsible for ordering his brother's poisoning.

"Then the fool gave it up before you even got started," dismissed Rochefort callously, missing the way the red guard tensed at his words. "Doesn't mean you didn't threaten him with it to get him to talk."

"Given the only other possibility is that one of his musketeer comrades poisoned him, something I find highly unlikely given how stubbornly they have fought for him, it would appear your man was the only person with the opportunity to poison the man," stated the King, the calm logic in his words surprised most in the room, but they were careful to keep such surprise to themselves.

The red guard watched in silent horror and growing anger as his Captain appeared completely nonchalant in face of the accusation, the man offering nothing in defence, not even a simple protest or declaration of the man's innocence and a sinking feeling began to grow in the red guard's gut.

Noticing this Athos was unable to stop himself from leaning down to whisper in the man's ear, "Still think he is worth your loyalty?"

It took several more minutes, during which time possible punishments for his role in the poisoning were discussed before the red guard's ever-growing anger at his Captain finally reached a breaking point.

"LIAR," he hissed as he glared daggers at his Captain, leaving the man gaping in surprise as his venomous tone.

"Monsieur?" inquired the Queen gently, her dislike of the man was high but she was more than willing to give him the chance to speak it if meant all parties responsible for Aramis's poisoning would be dealt with.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe you," snarled the red guard as he took a step towards Rochefort, Athos having released his hold on the man after seeing his apparent attitude shift, plus he was curious as to what the man might do.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," dismissed Rochefort, though Athos could see the man was getting nervous, and at that observation, he couldn't help but feel a flutter of hope inside him that they might be able to win their case after all.

"Here you are throwing me to the wolves when this whole thing was **your** idea!"

Anger flashed across Rochefort's face at his soldier's betrayal and he couldn't quite keep it from his voice as he turned back to address the King, "He's **clearly** trying to shift the blame now his involvement has come to light."

" **My** involvement," mocked the red guard as he glared daggers at his Captain before also turning to the King, determination and anger burning brightly in his eyes. "You wish for me to confess my true involvement in the musketeer's poisoning?" he asked, waiting until the King nodded even though everyone knew what the answer was going to be. "Fine," he hissed, his body trembling with rage as he struggled not to act, physically on his anger. "I'll confess and accept whatever punishment you see fit to give me but **only** if you do the same for him," he growled, nodding his head to Rochefort who's anger was becoming increasingly pronounced. "The musketeer was poisoned on **his** orders."

"A baseless accusation with no proof," dismissed Rochefort, but everyone could see he was losing control of the situation.

"But not the only one Rochefort," commented the Queen coldly, her tone earning her a hurt look from the red guard Captain before confusion filled his features as he took in her words and finally realized who else was in the room.

"You," breathed the red guard Captain, his eyes going wide at the sight of Orson standing just behind D'Artagnan, who moved to stand protectively in front of the older man when the anger on Rochefort's face returned with a vengeance. The Gascon appearing unperturbed by the sinister look.

"The evidence against you is fairly substantial Rochefort," commented the King, his words twinged with an air of sadness as the reality of his friend's guilt began to sink in.

"I can give you more," spoke the red guard captive, cutting off the remark Rochefort had been about to make in his own defence and gain the complete attention of all in the room.

"More?" queried the King as he sat forward in his chair.

"Proof," nodded the red guard before turning his gaze back to his Captain despite the fact he was still talking to the King, the prisoner enjoying the growing look of nervousness and fear that had seeped into Rochefort's eyes as he spoke.

"He supplied me with the poison… I can show you where he keeps it."


	67. A Little Bit Of Hope

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I had this all done and ready to go the other day before suddenly getting a burst of inspiration that eventually led to the complete rewrite of this chapter. Thankfully I think it turned out a lot better than it was originally so hopefully it was worth the wait :) ... Also... I feel some (if not all) of you might be annoyed with my Rochey tonight but please be patient, I have plans so it needs to happen like this! **

**Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing what he does tonight, hopefully, you like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Queenie's great I love writing her :D Aww thank you I'm really glad you liked it. I always get a bit nervous on long / dialogue-heavy chapters so always great to hear people liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Oh I know, isn't it great :D *cackles evilly* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm maybe, who knows :D Oh yeah that red guard would make a poor musketeer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I just loved writing Athos in that chapter so I'm really happy you enjoyed reading him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Seven: A Little Bit Of Hope**

With a tired sigh, Porthos placed a fresh, damp cloth on Aramis's forehead, hating himself for the small burst of excitement that flooded his system when the unconscious man physically reacted to the cold compress.

His own reaction to his brother had been justified the first time the man had responded but when each instance of it failed to follow up with the medic waking up Porthos felt a little bit more of himself fall into despair.

It didn't help that it had been hours since he had last seen Athos and even longer since he had seen the Captain or D'Artagnan. He had taken comfort in the brief update Athos had been able to give him when he stopped in on his way back to the palace but the hours without news and only himself for company was playing havoc on his already frayed nerves.

It was just when he was contemplating this that there was a faint knock on the door, something that drew another sigh for the exhausted musketeer. Both Gerald and Gaspard had taken to popping in every hour or so in an attempt to persuade him to rest, both promising to send for him the very second anything changed with regards to Aramis's condition but the larger musketeer couldn't bring himself to leave his brother's side, no matter how drained he was feeling.

When the knock returned Porthos opened his mouth to address, who he assumed was one of the physicians, intending to brush their offers off once more when the knocker apparently became fed up with waiting and simply opened the door.

"Whelp," sighed Porthos, relief and fondness clear in his voice as he watched the clearly nervous D'Artagnan walk into the room, a bowl of food in his hand that he quickly passed over to the larger man.

"Serge caught me on my way in, said you haven't eaten anything in hours."

Sheepishly Porthos rubbed the back of his neck with one hand before moving to pick up the spoon, the tantalizing smell of the stew before him making his stomach growl loudly, prompting a faint pink tinge to appear on the musketeer's cheek.

D'Artagnan merely smiled at his brother before turning his attention to the still sleeping Aramis, intending to give Porthos a semblance of privacy to eat his meal in, although it was practically killing him not to demand answers from the man as to Aramis's condition.

Seeing this Porthos couldn't help but chuckle, allowing himself one large spoonful of stew before addressing the boy's unasked questions.

"He's improving," offered the larger musketeer softly, a faint smile tugging at his lips as he spoke, "Keeps moving or making odd noises so I think he might be close to waking up. Doc's say he'll still have a long road to recovery after that given his many injuries but they're hopeful, he just needs to get through this first."

D'Artagnan visibly sagged with relief at his brother's words, his eyes drifting to Aramis's form, not wanting to miss his brother waking.

"Now," added Porthos after yet another mouthful of stew, "Maybe you can tell me what happened with you, and where the Captain and 'Thos are?"

D'Artagnan blinked at him as if only just then remembering he hadn't explained anything since returning to his brother's side. To Porthos's great curiosity a smirk began to form on D'Artagnan face as the Gascon quickly slipped into a chair opposite his brother before launching into a tale of everything the larger man had missed since Athos had last checked in with him some hours earlier.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Rochefort's face blanched at the red guard's confident words, something each musketeer took great joy in seeing and before the red guard Captain could protest or rebuke his soldier's words the King rose from his chair, drawing the attention of the room back to him._

 _"I will not see your bonds undone," stated the King as he looked to the still furious red guard who merely nodded once in understanding, the man caring little for his own current position, wanting only to ensure his boss suffered alongside him._

 _After a nod from the King, Treville moved to place a restraining hand on Rochefort's shoulder, instantly tightening his grip when the red guard attempted to shrug him off._

 _Any retort Rochefort had been about to voice fell silent with one look from the Queen who quickly turned her attention to the red guard soldier, instructing him to lead on, Athos moving quickly to place a restraining hand on him, though his was significantly looser than Treville's, having trust that the man wouldn't attempt to flee, not that he would be able to get far if he attempted to do so._

 _It didn't take too long for the group to reach Rochefort's office, the man becoming increasingly angry and nervous the closer to the room they got._

 _"Where?" asked Athos quietly once they had entered the office, his eyes already scanning for any possible hiding places._

 _"Bookcase," instructed the red guard as he accompanied the swordsman over to the large, full bookcase, his eyes scanning the shelves before spotting his target, a large book held closed with a small, thin belt. Reaching out to pull the book from the shelf he kept his eyes on Rochefort as he passed the large tome to the King who was doing little to keep his confusion from showing on his face._

 _Curiosity quickly won out and the young King opened it to find a large section of the book had been cut out and several small yet full vials. Within an instant, the King's eyes became cold as he instructed Treville to restrain Rochefort._

 _Fortunately, Treville had expected Rochefort to put up a fight and so was not caught off guard when Rochefort jerked his head back, intent on smashing the back of his head into Treville's nose._

 _However, while Treville was able to dodge that blow it left him open to the man's follow up, which ended up being a sharp elbow to the gut causing the man to let out a small gasp of pain and cough as he got his breath back._

 _As much as he was enjoying watching the fight, knowing instantly that Treville was going to win, D'Artagnan, much like Athos, knew it couldn't and shouldn't go on for much longer so, after a look from his brother and a reluctant sigh from his own lips D'Artagnan drew his blade, pointing it at Rochefort's throat, causing the man to still instantly and for Treville to then make quick work on restraining Rochefort's hands behind his back._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"Damn," whistled Porthos as he sat back, taking in everything D'Artagnan had said. "What happened next? Has the King decided on how he's going to punish him…" a panicked look came over the larger man's face then. "He **is** going to punish him right?"

Now D'Artagnan's smirk turned began to fade. "The red guard who poisoned Aramis has been taken to the same prison Aramis was held in. After his confession and then his help proving Rochefort's guilt the King came to the decision that he would only lose his life if Aramis lost his. If Aramis pulls through then he will serve a **long** prison sentence instead."

Porthos grumbled lightly at this, wanting the man who tried to kill his brother dead but he understood the King's decision and at least he wasn't getting away with what he had done.

"Orson had immunity from being arrested," continued D'Artagnan, "Though not from punishment so he has lost his job along with everything he owned and has been banished from the capital."

Porthos frowned at this, "Seems a bit light for what he admitted to doing, even if it was under duress."

D'Artagnan's nodded, "That plays into it really. Without a job or any savings, he has no way to help his son pay back his gambling debts and considering the man's apparent habit.

Understanding then flooded Porthos's grim expression as he realized the true severity of the man's punishment as he would be left helpless against the knowledge that his son would be at the mercy of those he owed a substantial amount of money to.

Silence reigned for several moments before Porthos decided to ask what he **really** wanted to know.

"And Rochefort?"

At this enquiry, D'Artagnan grimaced and Porthos felt his stomach sink.

"Despite all, he has done the King didn't want to be responsible for ordering the death of someone he once considered a friend, let alone one who had been a childhood friend of the Queen," explained D'Artagnan, his anger seeping through into his words.

"What did he decide?" asked Porthos, though he was almost terrified to actually hear the answer.

"Similar to Orson's, only he is banished from the country under penalty of death. Athos and the Captain are taking him to a ship leaving for England, they should be back in a couple of days, the King instructed them to make sure he actually got on and stayed on the ship until it pulled out of port."

"England?"

D'Artagnan shrugged, "Given Rochefort's… history with Spain the King decided against sending him there."

"It's better than nothing I suppose," sighed Porthos tiredly, bringing a hand up to rub his face in a desperate attempt to banish some of the exhaustion that instantly vanished as his ears picked up two very quiet, barely audible words.

"Buen Viaje" (Good riddance)


	68. Hope Rekindled

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **Bit of an emotional one tonight, hope you're all ready. Took some doing to get this right but I do like how it turned out so I've got my fingers crossed that you all like it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry I definitely have plans for Rochey, it's just going to be a bit before I share those with all you lovely lot (I'm evil like that :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Hehe I know, I'm an evil writer... don't worry I definitely have plans for our loathsome rat :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Considering what I'm like you're probably right to be worried :D Porthos has definitely been feeling the stress, thankfully he can begin to relax now... for a bit anyway. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest) Thanks for the review - I won't give too much away so all I will say is that I have plans for the loathsome rat so stay tuned for that in a coming chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - No problem, I'm just happy you take the time to review when you do, I always love reading your comments/thoughts :D Yeah Porthos was definitely beginning to struggle, thankfully he's not alone now and Aramis is doing better. I was tempted to have the red guard stay loyal but just couldn't resist the urge of having someone betray Rochefort. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight: Hope Rekindled**

It felt like an age since he had last heard his brother voice, so much so that when those two simple, barely audible words, slipped passed his newly awakened brother's lips Porthos almost dismissed them as yet another figment of his overly hopeful imagination. It would not have been the first time after all, since he started his vigil over the injured man that he had thought to have heard his voice.

No matter how many times this happened though he couldn't stop his body from reacting, his frame instinctively turning towards the source of the imagined sound. Something he found himself incredibly grateful for now however as he stared at the open eyes of his beloved brother.

"Aramis," he breathed, reaching out a hand hesitantly as if he expected the image before him to vanish and be replaced with the familiar form of his brother's unconscious body sleeping before him.

When his fingertips gently caressed Aramis's cheek and the image didn't change Porthos finally allowed himself to begin to believe the sight in front of him. His eyes began to burn with unshed tears as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead gently into Aramis's own, letting out a stuttering breath as he squeezed the newly awakened musketeer's hand.

"Don't do that again," he ordered, trying to sound serious, though it came out as more of a plea than an order as he struggled to contain the tears fighting to fall from his eyes. A fight he quickly lost when he felt a faint pressure against his hand, his heart breaking that even in his brother's terrible condition the man was still trying to comfort him.

Knowing he had to be strong, that Aramis would learn things in the coming hours or days that would likely leave him emotionally raw, Porthos allowed himself only one minute to cry into his brother's shoulder.

Remaining frozen at his place on the opposite side of the bed D'Artagnan stayed silent as he allowed Porthos and Aramis to have their moment, uninterrupted, no matter how much he had wanted to launch himself at the newly awakened musketeer the moment his ears had registered the familiar voice.

Hearing the soft sobs coming from his larger brother as Porthos gently embraced Aramis nearly broke D'Artagnan's heart, every brotherly instinct inside of him screaming at him to comfort the man even as he tried to hold back, fully intent on giving the pair their moment.

"W-W-What h-h-happened?" croaked Aramis, his voice raw and hoarse as he spoke for the first time in days. His whole body ached worse than anything he had ever felt before and while his mind was foggy on the reasoning behind said ache he knew, given Porthos's reaction alone that it must be bad.

At the sound of Aramis's dry voice D'Artagnan quickly moved to fill a small cup with water, passing it over to Porthos who then gently cradled and lifted Aramis's head just enough to allow the man to drink the cool liquid before settling him back down of the pillows with an equal gentleness, his hand instinctively moving to brush away a few strands of the marksman's hair which had fallen into the man's eyes.

"You've missed a lot 'Mis," commented Porthos, the larger man attempting to force some levity into his voice, something he failed miserably at if the look his brother was now sending him was anything to go by.

* * *

It was only then that Porthos's mind clicked on the fact that D'Artagnan had been staying out of the way, allowing him the chance to revel in the fact that Aramis was awake and talking. A great surge of warmth and fondness for the thoughtful younger member of their quartet flooded Porthos's system and when he turned back to Aramis, who was waiting for further explanation, the smile on his lips was soft and genuine.

"Why don't I let the pup explain it," he stated, smile still in place as he nodded over to the younger man, who looked surprised to have been called upon.

Aramis, who in his current condition had not noticed the Gascon smiled weakly at the younger man, "D'Artagnan," he breathed, his voice no longer sounding so painful after the drink.

"Are you sure?" queried the younger musketeer as he took a few steps closer to Aramis's side, his eyes never leaving Porthos's face, not wanting to overstep on the pair reunion.

Smile still in place Porthos nodded, reaching out to ruffle the younger man's hair, "You played a large part in getting us here, only fair you get to be the one to share your story." Aramis looked confused at this but shrugged it off as he watched his two brothers interact. "Besides," continued Porthos, "Someone needs to tell the docs, they won't forgive me if I don't so why don't you fill sleeping beauty here in on what he missed while I get them and see about getting him some food."

D'Artagnan looked nervous as Porthos left the room, something Aramis, even in his current state, was able to pick up on.

"Seems, I've missed a lot," mused the marksman tiredly, his body still exhausted from fighting the poison and its existing injuries even after being unconscious for so long.

"Yeah," agreed D'Artagnan, the younger man not sure where to start with his explanation of things, something he didn't need to worry about as Aramis quickly decided for him when he spotted the telltale sight of bandages poking out from his little brother's shirt collar.

"Your shoulder!" he exclaimed, a vague memory of the Gascon getting the shoulder injury playing out in his mind. "Have you been taking care of it? Is it healing?"

To Aramis's immense surprise tears immediately began to fall from D'Artagnan's eyes, stopping his rambling in its tracks as the young Gascon quickly ducked his head in an attempt to hide them from view.

"D-D'Artagnan?"

Before Aramis could press the issue further he was cut off by a crying Gascon all but launching himself into his arms. Thankfully for the injured marksman, D'Artagnan still had the sense of mind to remember about the man's many injuries and so, despite his exuberance, he had been incredibly gentle.

Instinctively Aramis's arms rose weakly, trembling from the effort it took to move the bandaged limbs, before they wrapped around the shuddering Gascon as tightly as the marksman could manage, all other thoughts leaving Aramis's mind as he focused on the sobbing boy in his arms.

"D'Artagnan," he tried again after a minute, his body was aching but he paid it little attention as he watched his baby brother come back to himself, a dark red tint blossoming on his cheeks as he realized what he had done.

"S-Sorry," mumbled the Gascon as he tried to pull away from his brother's embrace, something Aramis had wanted to protest about but lacked the energy and strength to do so.

"What's going on?"

D'Artagnan shifted uncomfortably at this, his hand instinctively moving to lightly press on his healing shoulder. After a few long moments of hesitation, he apparently had come to a decision as he let out a long sigh.

"I just…For… For a while I thought I would be too late, that I'd never get to hear you lecture me about taking care of myself again," admitted the Gascon quietly and Aramis was sure he heart just about shattered at the pain he could hear in the younger man's voice.

Despite his body screaming at him to stop Aramis forced himself up into a seating position, gritting his teeth and grimacing at the agonizing pain that shot through his body. D'Artagnan, acting on instinct, moved quickly to prop up several pillows behind his now sitting brother, the injured musketeer collapsing against them with a trembling sigh, his eyes closed in pain.

"...'Mis?" queried D'Artagnan, his voice quiet as he watched his brother struggle against the pain surging through his body.

Paying little attention to the obvious concern his baby brother was showing Aramis chose instead to focus on the admission the younger man had made only minutes before, so, when he felt he was in control of his pain enough not to vomit the moment he opened his mouth he looked to the Gascon, his eyes warm and full of love, despite the pain dulling their usual gleam.

"I'm here D'Artagnan," he reassured softly, turning his hand so his palm was face up, a smile tugging at his face as D'Artagnan instantly placed his hand on top of it, gripping it in a gentle, but firm, hold. "And from what I've been able to gather I owe that to you." D'Artagnan's cheeks reddened further as Aramis's tired smile grew. "Why don't you tell me what I missed."


	69. Too Much

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I am SO freaking sorry this took so long to get out. Writer's block hit me seriously hard with this chapter, think I must have re-written it at least 5 times over the last few days only to either hit a wall or to decide I didn't like it and then having to start all over again.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah just because he's awake doesn't mean things are going to be smooth sailing for him :D I'm far too evil for that. Glad you liked it, plenty more emotional stuff in the next few chapters, hopefully, you'll like them just as much. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aww thank you I'm glad you liked it, we'll be getting to see another instance of him putting his brothers before himself in tonight's chapter too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I really liked writing that scene. Afraid the good feels aren't going to be hanging around for long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah I'm really not being kind to our lovely medic, despite all I've already put him through I've decided he's not going to have the smoothest of recoveries so there's still some trouble coming his way :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Know this was for c67 but I'll respond here :) I know it might seem like Rochey got off lightly but I have plans for him, just hang a bit longer :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I figured he would have been so desperate to hear or see any sign of Aramis waking he would have imagined such a thing occurring before, only to have his heart broken when it turned out to be his imagination. D'Art, despite how he's largely been coming off as, is feeling very overwhelmed right now and we get to see a bit of that tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Nine: Too Much**

It had taken some time to explain to Aramis exactly what had happened to him over the past several weeks, especially when it became apparent that the injured man's recent ordeal had caused some serious issues with the man's memory with large, frequent gaps in time that the marksman simply couldn't account for.

Because of this revelation, D'Artagnan had frequently found himself praying for Porthos's swift return despite knowing the larger musketeer was deliberately delaying in his return to their side in order to give the pair time to talk. It was a consideration that in any other circumstance D'Artagnan would have been both grateful and thankful for but in their current situation, the young Gascon couldn't help but panic over his brother's amnesia.

He grimaced as he realised he likely hadn't helped matters by dropping the amount of information he had on his still healing brother. Even now, minutes after finishing his explanation the medic was still silent as he struggled to process what had just been told to him.

It broke D'Artagnan's heart to see his brother's mental struggle play out so clearly across his bruised face and each glance at it caused another wave of guilt to flood his system as he cursed his own idiocy.

Initially the plan had been just to tell Aramis enough to put aside any fears and guilt the injured man may have been feeling, elaborating on the story as the man continued to heal but D'Artagnan had quickly found himself unable to stop once he started his explanation and before he knew it he had dumped all of his side of the previous weeks events onto his exhausted brother's already overburdened shoulders.

"A-Aramis?" called D'Artagnan gently sometime later once his concern for his brother's mental state had overwhelmed his desire to give the man all the time he needed to begin to process the past few weeks. When the marksman failed to respond D'Artagnan reached out a hesitant hand, sharply withdrawing the limb when his brother flinched at his light touch.

Heartbroken and guilt-filled D'Artagnan could do nothing as the silence continued to reign over the room.

To his immense relief, there was a faint knock on the door mere moments later, followed quickly by the return of Porthos, who was followed by the smiling face of Gaspard.

Seeing the joyful looks on their faces caused another surge of guilt to slam into D'Artagnan hard enough to bring the telltale prickling of tears to begin forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Whelp?" questioned Porthos curiously as he and the physician stepped forward, both immediately picking up on the tense atmosphere.

"I-I'm sorry," stammered the Gascon as he stumbled towards his brother, whose smiling face instantly morphed into one of immense concern as he reached out to his youngest brother.

Shaking off his brother's attempts at comfort D'Artagnan turned to the physician, whose eyes were darting between the Gascon and the still silent marksman.

"It's my fault," breathed the youngster, pain filling his voice as he struggled not to crumble under the guilt pressing on his shoulders. "He… He doesn't remember much," continued the musketeer as he attempted to explain. "I-I said too much, gave him too much too soon, I'm sorry!"

Following that brief explanation, D'Artagnan fled from the room, ignoring the concerned calls of his name.

* * *

The shock of D'Artagnan's sudden admission and departure had caused Porthos to remain rooted on the spot, the larger man torn between which of his brothers needed him more, when the door to the room slammed shut, the sound echoing through the once silent room working some kind of magic that D'Artagnan had been unable to as it pulled Aramis out of his head, the marksman's eyes widening in confusion as he realized he was no longer in the company of D'Artagnan.

"Porthos?" he queried softly, confusion heavy in his voice as he looked towards his brother and dearest friend for answers, answers said musketeer wasn't sure he even had.

"Looks like you scared the kid 'Mis," explained Porthos gently, his voice lacking any traces of blame as he truly didn't blame either of his brothers for what had apparently gone down.

"W-What?"

"If I had to guess," commented Gaspard, a sympathetic smile on his face as he approached the injured musketeer. "You became locked in your own head, for lack of a better explanation, after D'Artagnan explained what has gone on these last few weeks. When you failed to come round to his calling I would imagine the young man believed himself to be to blame for your unresponsive condition, which, when coupled with the surprising amount of close calls you've sustained lately, likely terrified the boy into thinking he had 'broken' you."

Panic flooded Aramis system at the explanation, the dizzying amount of information he had just learned felt irrelevant in the face of a brother in pain. Unfortunately for him this worry also caused him to forget, momentarily, about his own pain, at least until he tried to throw off the blanket covering his legs, only to curl into himself with a cry of pain as his injuries made their protest to the sudden movement extremely well known.

"Aramis!" cried Porthos as he raced to his brother's side, easing the medic back down with the help of the physician, both men watching the marksman warily as he struggled to push the pain back down.

Breathing heavily through gritted teeth as another wave of pain shot through his body Aramis forced his eyes to open and locked his gaze with Porthos's own, the pair sharing a silent conversation that ended with the larger musketeer nodding once before breaking the connection and turning to Gaspard.

"Are you okay to stay with him until I get back?" he asked despite already knowing what the answer was likely to be.

"Of course," nodded Gaspard as he looked down at his patient, "I need to examine him now that he's awake anyway. Go… go check on your friend, make sure he knows this wasn't his fault and that Aramis is okay."

Sending the physician a grateful smile Porthos nodded once before leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on Aramis's forehead. "It'll be okay," he promised, his voice quiet enough that it was only heard by Aramis before the larger man turned and left the room, his focus quickly turning to his youngest brother once the door to Aramis's room closed behind him.

* * *

"Porthos!"

The shout of his name caused the musketeer to pause on his way to D'Artagnan's room, an uneasy feeling began to grow in his stomach as he saw the concerned look on his caller's face.

"Alain?" he tried to keep the frustration out of his voice as he approached the other man, knowing it wasn't far to take his feelings out on the innocent man, even if he had caused a delay in him being able to check on his brother.

"Is D'Artagnan okay?" asked Alain, seemingly oblivious to the turmoil his words were causing to the man before him. "He took off really fast, nearly knocked me clean over."

"What!" exclaimed Porthos as he took another step forward, "He left the garrison?"

Alain had barely enough time to nod before the larger musketeer had spun on his heel and raced out of the garrison, his heart hammering in fear and worry as he chased his wayward brother.


	70. Never Easy

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I wasn't planning on ending tonight's chapter where I have... But I was feeling evil :D**

 **I have an idea what I want to do with (at least) the next few chapters so fingers crossed that'll mean I won't be keeping you waiting god knows how long for the next chapter like I have been doing lately.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah our pup's a bit too impulsive for his own good sometimes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know, I'm far too mean to our Gascon, but I just can't help it :D Oh I'm very much looking forward to Athos finding this out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Well that depends on how evil I'm feeling... which considering this chapter ... :D *cackles* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Paris is definitely not a safe place to be a musketeer out on their own right now, especially considering D'Art's headspace. Haha loved your comment about Aramis, he's got the physician watching over him right now so that'll help curb some of his rash thoughts. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Aww thank you I'm really glad you liked it :) Part of me wanted a cutesy fluffy chapter but my evil side just couldn't let things be easy for our boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy: Never Easy**

Cursing as he stepped out of yet another tavern Porthos struggled not to let the unease and helplessness that was growing within him take over as he, once again, failed to find his runaway little brother.

Ever since the Gascon had fled from the garrison several hours earlier the larger musketeer had been out, searching throughout the city for the wayward young man, checking every location he could think of where his brother may have gone with little to no success and now, with the sky darkening he knew his time was rapidly running out as the threat to his little brother's safety increased.

As he tried to decide where to check next Porthos found himself wishing that Athos was there by his side. It was no secret among the regiment, let alone among their quartet, that D'Artagnan was closest with the inseparables stoic leader and as such Porthos was certain the swordsman would immediately know where to check for their wayward brother. He was also confident that Athos would know exactly what to do or say to put an end to whatever self-deprecating thoughts that were swirling around in the Gascon's head that had caused him to flee the garrison in the first place.

Frowning Porthos forced down the guilt and blame he felt growing for not being there to comfort and reassure his brother when he needed him, allowing a determination to see the boy safe to fill its place. After everything that had happened with Rochefort it didn't take a genius to realize that the streets were not going to be safe for a lone musketeer after dark any time soon, especially a lone, unarmed musketeer like both he and his brother were, neither had thought to grab their weapons before leaving, a thought that drew another mumbled curse from the larger musketeer's lips. Porthos's skill with hand-to-hand was well known, even among red guard circles so he knew that would cause most would-be revenge seekers to, at the very least, think twice before attacking him, something that his baby brother didn't have the advantage of.

With his determination now burning brightly in the tired musketeer's eyes, Porthos decided on his next location to check, turning down yet another street as he sent up a silent prayer that he would find D'Artagnan in the establishment he was about to enter.

* * *

Unfortunately, that was a prayer that went unanswered as a scan of the tavern's occupants failed to produce the familiar face of his little brother.

"Rare to see one of you boys on your own," spoke a familiar voice, causing Porthos to turn to the speaker. "What can I get you?"

Smiling at the senior bartender Porthos approached the bar. While the tavern wasn't their go-to destination after a mission they visited it enough that they were all on friendly terms with the staff.

"Evening Monsieur," greeted Porthos politely as he leaned on the bar, casually looking over his shoulder, desperately hoping to see some sign of his little brother. "Looking for the kid. He been in tonight?"

To his dismay, the bartender shook his head, an apologetic look on his face. "Your the first musketeer I've seen today was beginning to think those red guards were keeping you boys away."

That one innocent comment caused the hairs on Porthos's arms to stand up as he took in the room once more, this time picking up on the glares being sent his way from a corner table, the all too familiar uniform adorning its occupants making drawing yet another curse from Porthos's lips.

"If you see the whelp, tell him I'm looking for him would you?" asked Porthos as he pushed away from the bar, keeping a watch on the red guard table out of the corner of his eyes. He waited until the concerned looking bartender nodded once before exiting the tavern, his keen ears not missing how the door to the establishment opened once more shortly after his departure, causing a sinking feeling of dread to fill the musketeer.

* * *

"Can we not do this?" sighed the musketeer resignedly as he turned to face the group of glaring red guards, "I've got more important things to be doing tonight than dealing with you lot."

"Did you really think we would let you get away with what you've done?" hissed one of the red guards, his words slurring slightly under the effects of the numerous drinks he had likely consumed, something Porthos did not miss as his mind began planning strategies to get out of the situation he now found himself in, fear for his baby brother growing at the clear anger radiating out of the red guards before him.

He was certain these were not the only angry red guards out tonight and D'Artagnan was not in the right headspace to properly defend himself.

"Rochefort deserved worse than what he got," snapped the musketeer, unable to hold his tongue as images of Aramis fighting for his life poured into his mind. "You got an issue with his punishment? Take it up with the King."

The musketeer's clear dismissal of them appeared to be the last straw for the already enraged red guards, one of which took action and threw his nearly empty wine bottle at the back of the man's head, the impact causing Porthos to stumble and fall to his knees, the pain disorientating him enough that the remaining red guards, who took their cues from their friend, leapt in to continue the assault, catching the dazed musketeer off guard and giving him no opportunity to defend himself from their attacks.

For what felt like an age Porthos could do nothing but take the beating, his vision swimming from the blow to the head. After a particularly nasty kick to his ribs, the musketeer had had enough. Gritting his teeth against the pain and praying he had picked the right opponent considering he was seeing double, Porthos launched himself forward, inwardly cheering as he tackled the red guard to the ground before landing a series of rapid blows to the man's face which, to his relief, knocked the red guard unconscious.

Unfortunately seeing their friend taken down only served to further heighten the remaining red guards' anger and it didn't take long before their numbers once again overwhelmed the disorientated musketeer.

Despite being on the defensive Porthos managed to put up a good fight against the group of red guards before he was forced to freeze as he felt the all too familiar pressure of a gun pressed against the back of his head.

The red guard holding him then began to monologue, something Porthos quickly shut out, his still slightly dazed mind racing as he tried to figure a way out of his current predicament that didn't end with him getting his head blown off.

His plans were cut short as he heard the gun at his head being primed and he knew he would simply have to act, not wanting to give the red guard a chance to kill him without putting up a hell of a fight first.

That all changed mere moments later however when the sound of a gunshot filled the air.


	71. Help and Promises

**Afternoon My Lovelies**

 **I'm attempting to upload this whilst on a train so fingers crossed this works :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thank you for the review - Haha yeah it was a bit of a giveaway but I just couldn't help it. We'll be finding out who the shooter is today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thank for the review - Yeah the red guards have no honour or decency but because of that it means they usually get what's coming to them so that's something at least :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - You'd think he would have learned that by now but even Porthos has his impulsive/rash moments sometimes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I have it in my head that they were able to get away with a lot when Rochefort had the power hence their loyalty to him. We'll be seeing whether it is a rescue or an execution right at the start so I won't keep you waiting much longer on that front. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-One: Help and Promises**

Time seemed to come to a halt the moment the gun was fired, Porthos tensed, preparing himself for the pain no doubt about to come his way while the red guards froze in surprise, not having actually expected their comrade to fire.

It wasn't until several moments later that the truth of the matter became apparent as Porthos realized that not only was he still breathing but that the red guard who had previously been holding a pistol to his head was now falling to the ground behind him.

Not one to waste an opportunity, even in his still slightly dazed state, Porthos forced his aching body up to his feet, instantly slinking into a defensive posture, ready to fight once again when two more figures emerged from the shadows.

"Try it red guards," snarled one of the new arrivals, " I **guarantee** it'll be the last thing you do."

Having recognized the furious voice Porthos allowed his tense shoulders to relax a fraction, a smirk slowly growing on his face as he listened to the figure continue to threaten the now nervous red guards before his attention was stolen by the second figure who moved to stand ever so slightly in front of him.

"Blaise," he nodded in greeting, the relief in his voice clear for all to hear. He received no verbal response from the fuming musketeer as the man's attention was solely focused on the armed red guards before them who, thankfully, had finally realized they would not be getting out of the fight alive if they continued to pursue the matter, the men reluctantly moving back towards the tavern they had been in before this had all started.

* * *

Once the threat to their friend was gone both Blaise and his companion's angered aura vanished to one of worry as they immediately turned their attention to their injured friend.

"Are you okay Porthos?" asked Alain worriedly, his eyes scanning over the man's skin, noting the bruises that were already beginning to form. "You weren't hit, were you? I didn't have a great shot."

The guilt filling the younger musketeer's voice only reminded the larger man of his missing brother and instinctively drove him to comfort the younger man. "Nah, I'm good. Another few seconds and I wouldn't have been, you've got impeccable timing."

Smiling at his brother Blaise patted the younger man's shoulders, "Alain found me when neither you or D'Artagnan returned and it was beginning to get dark, the others wanted to help with the search but with Athos and the Captain still away and the red guards so clearly angered I felt it better they remained at the garrison."

Porthos nodded, "probably a wise idea."

"Unlike yours to race out unarmed," scolded the musketeer, watching as Porthos shifted uneasily. "I don't know what's going on with D'Artagnan but you're no help to anyone if you're dead."

"Yeah," admitted Porthos reluctantly, having come to that conclusion already, no matter how much he hated it. "Didn't really think that through."

Seeing the man's expression caused Blaise's irritation to fade into a sympathetic smile. "Let's get you back to the garrison, I'm imagining those ribs of your are going to need looking at."

"I'm not leaving without D'Artagnan," protested Porthos, even though he could feel his whole body crying out in pain every time he breathed, indicating that Blaise was right in his assessment about his ribs.

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Blaise, ignoring Alain who looked ready to agree to help the injured musketeer look for his friend. He hated himself for the words coming out of his mouth but he knew someone had to say it and neither of his companions would be willing to. "It's getting darker by the minute and you're already injured. For all of D'Artagnan's impulsiveness he **does** have a smart head on his shoulders, if you haven't found him yet, after **hours** of searching then I doubt searching in the dark is going to help, plus you've not slept properly in days meaning you're not thinking properly. It'll be safer to search in the daylight so come back with us and we'll help you search at first light."

"And if he gets injured in the meantime?" snapped Porthos, furious at the part of him that desperately wanted to accept his friend's logical words. He **was** beyond exhausted and now with his injuries he honestly wasn't sure how much longer he could keep moving anyway but his fear for his brother wouldn't let him give up.

"Then I will allow you to give me the same injuries." This drew shocked looks from both musketeers who could do nothing more than stare in shock at their friend's nonchalant face.

"We're going back to the garrison Porthos," stated Blaise firmly as he reached over to place a firm hand on the musketeer's shoulder, "Don't make us drag you back."

* * *

It took some more arguing before Porthos reluctantly agreed to follow the pair back to the garrison, the guilt he felt for essentially abandoning his brother shot up to new heights as he entered the infirmary. He was hesitant to see Aramis, to face his injured brother and admit he had given up on the search for their absent youngest.

Thankfully Blaise seemed to realize this and so gently guided him into the room next to Aramis's own before quietly asking Alain to bring one of the physician's in.

While they waited Blaise helped Porthos out of his shirt, his eyes narrowing in anger as he saw the dark bruises already forming on the man's already dark skin. "They got off too easy," he growled as he carefully folded the larger man's shirt and placed it on a nearby table.

"I don't know," teased Porthos with a small grin, "Alain seemed to put the fear of God into them."

Blaise couldn't help but chuckle at this, the young musketeer was hardly intimidating to look at but rile the man up and he was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

Shortly after that brief moment of levity Gaspard entered the room followed quickly by Alain, the physician's eyes narrowing at the bruises before jumping in and beginning to give the man a thorough check over.

"Drink this," stated the physician some time later after he had finished treating the man to the best of his abilities, watching carefully as the musketeer downed the draught with a grimace at the taste before turning his attention to tidying up his supplies, his ears not missing the soft thud that followed several minutes later.

"Porthos!" cried Blaise and Alain in alarm as they watched their friend pass out, only for their worry to turn to confusion as Gaspard chuckled quietly as he turned to face them.

"The pain draught was a strong one, given his exhaustion, it wouldn't take much for it to knock him out.

It took a second for the musketeers to catch onto what the doctor was saying before matching grins tugged at their lips.

Seeing this Gaspard gestured to the door, "He should be out for at least a few hours so why don't you both go and get some sleep. I'll check in on him in a bit.

"He won't be happy when he wakes up," warned Blaise and he and Alain left the still smiling physician to head to their own rooms, knowing they would have to get up again soon to help Porthos with the search if their wayward friend didn't find his way home in the meantime.


	72. The Ongoing Search

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so I had, pretty much, zero motivation when it came to writing this chapter. I honestly didn't intend to make you guys wait over a week for an update but mustering up the willpower to actually sit and do some writing just didn't seem to be in the cards for me... BUT I have FINALLY managed to get something done so hopefully you don't all hate me too much for keeping you waiting.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - He definitely needs the rest that's for sure. He's not going to be happy but it is very much needed. We will be checking in D'Art very soon I promise, I have a scene in mind for him that I'm very much looking forward to writing, we've just got to get to it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Haha trust me I was tempted but figured after the beating he's just taken it probably wouldn't be a good idea lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - No worries, hope you enjoyed having a couple of chapters to dig in too :) Haha yeah Porthos is not going to be very happy. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yep he's not going to be impressed with the doc's actions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Trust me it was tempting to have the evil side of me win out and have something worse happen to Porthos but figured I'd give the man a break and let help get to him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - We're still pretty much Porthos focused today but I promise D'Art will be appearing in the next chapter so I won't be keeping you waiting too much longer on that front. I have a scene in mind for our lovely Gascon so I'm hoping that chapter won't be as hard to write as the last few have been. Haha yeah, I kinda pictured Blaise as the sensible parent in that scene, trying to wrangle a couple of stubborn children lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Two: The Ongoing Search**

When dawn broke the following morning and Porthos remained sleeping it provided a troubling situation for the two physicians, neither wanting to disturb the man's rest when he was so clearly in need of it but neither also wanting to delay in the search for D'Artagnan who, courtesy of an update from the men on watch the night before, they knew had not returned back to the garrison after fleeing from it the day previously.

Eventually the two men agreed to let the musketeer rest for a few more hours, at least until the sun was higher in the sky before waking him, knowing the man had gone for many hours without proper rest following the whole ordeal with Aramis and that now, given his recent injuries, he would need that rest more than ever. The pair then settled back into their routines of watching over their two patients, waiting for the slumbering pair to awaken while regularly checking over their wounds.

Gaspard, who had taken to watching over Porthos, had just returned to the musketeers' room, having stepped out to seek out some breakfast for the man, knowing he likely wouldn't stop to eat anything otherwise, especially after learning that there still had been no sign of his young friend, when he heard the soft groans of pain escaping his patient's lips as Porthos slowly began to regain consciousness.

This prompted the physician to abandon the food he was carrying on a nearby table before rushing to Porthos's side, his hands and eyes immediately scanning for any signs that the noises coming from the musketeer were from anything other than him waking up and his mind once again becoming aware of the pain his body was in.

"Easy Porthos," soothed the physician as he watched the man's eyes struggle to open, "Just take it slow."

Too out of it to do anything other than follow instructions it took several long minutes before Porthos was awake and aware enough to realise not only where he was but that there was a large amount of sunlight pouring into the room from a gap in the curtains, betraying just how late in the day it truly was.

Anger flashed across the musketeer's face as he came to the only explainable conclusion but when he opened his mouth to voice his accusation he found it hard to produce much sound from the dryness of his throat.

"Small sips," instructed Gaspard as he carefully handed over a small goblet of water to the musketeer, ignoring the glares the man had settled on sending his way until his voice returned.

"You. Drugged. Me," growled Porthos once he was confident he could speak, his glare never left his face as he watched the physician nod in agreement to his accusation, his anger building at the man's apparent nonchalant attitude.

"You had **no** right!" he bellowed before curling into himself with a gasp of pain as a wave of agony burst through from his ribs.

"Lie back," instructed Gaspard gently as he eased the man out of his curled up position, knowing it would be doing his ribs little good. With a sigh he took in the musketeer before him, "That right there was exactly why I **did** have the right to do what I did Porthos," he started, silencing the man with a look of his own before continuing. "I know what your motivations are to get out of this room sooner, trust me I do but you are no good to anyone, D'Artagnan especially if you're dead on your feet and barely able to move without being in pain," Porthos mumbled something in protest at this but Gaspard paid it very little attention as he continued his lecture. "I can tend to your wounds, wrap your ribs and even give you something for the pain but exhaustion can impede your judgement, tell me how that would help you search?"

Deciding it probably wasn't worth delaying things any further by continuing to protest what had already been done Porthos instead chose to look forward, eyeing the door cautiously for a moment before turning back to the physician.

"Has there been any news?" he asked, desperation in his voice, his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for answers.

"Alain and Blaise left the garrison some hours ago with several other musketeers to cover the parts of the city you didn't get to last night. They agreed to check in every few hours so they should be returning any moment, but as of right now… no one has seen the young D'Artagnan since he left."

A string of curses flew from Porthos's lips as he ran a hand through his short hair, guilt churning his stomach as he tried to process everything.

"There is some potentially good news though," spoke Gaspard, his words immediately drawing Porthos's attention as the desperate musketeer latched onto whatever positives he could find in their current situation.

"A rider returned to the garrison this morning bringing word from Athos and the Captain," this made Porthos sit up in his bed, all pain from his injuries forgotten as focused on his brother's name. "Apparently the Captain is eager to return to the city and as such the men have been pushing hard to cover the distance. The rider was sent as an advanced warning of their arrival, providing they encounter no trouble on the road they should be back at the garrison late this afternoon."

News of his brother's impending return caused Porthos to visibly sag in relief, the comfort he felt in the knowledge that Athos would soon be with him was irreplaceable given his current mood and recent events.

"When can I leave and join the search?" asked Porthos as his attention, once more, drifted to the door. "I would like to have better news for 'Thos and the Captain then I let one of the regiment go missing."

Gaspard frowned, "You didn't **let** him do anything," chided the man as he passed over the plate of food he had entered the room with earlier. "D'Artagnan's actions, while impulsive and emotionally-driven, are his own. Had you known what state his head was in or how he would have reacted you would never have left him alone with Aramis."

The physician could see on Porthos's face that the man didn't believe a word he was saying and so, with a reluctant sigh, he turned his focus to the question the man had asked.

"Finish all of that and I'll check over your wounds."

"Then I can go?" asked the larger man hopefully, his words drawing another sigh from his companion.

"Against my better judgement," agreed the physician reluctantly, knowing full well that nothing short of drugging the man again would keep him from getting out there to search for his absent brother. "Though I would ask that you remain in the garrison until Blaise and the others return, as I said they should be back very soon and they may have news."

Porthos didn't look happy about having to wait even longer to get out and begin searching for D'Artagnan but he did understand the man's logic so nodded, albeit reluctantly before digging into the breakfast sitting in front of him.

* * *

A short while later, true to Gaspard's prediction, a small group of men, led by Blaise and Alain returned to the garrison, the two lead musketeers instantly meeting the larger man's eyes before moving to his side, allowing the rest of their travelling party to rest after several long hours of searching the city.

"Anything?" begged Porthos as soon as the pair were before him, though he could tell by their expressions alone that any news they did bring wouldn't be good.

"We've been out for hours and no one we've spoken to has seen him," stated Blaise with a grimace, knowing this would only serve to further the man's guilt and unease. Both he and Alain then went on to explain who they had spoken to and where they had focused their search.

"What about Constance?" asked Porthos, cursing himself internally for not having thought of checking with the young woman when D'Artagnan first disappeared the night before.

Alain shook his head, "She was our first stop this morning, she hasn't seen D'Artagnan since before Rochefort's sentencing, though she did promise to send word the moment she does see him though and asks we do the same."

"Course," nodded Porthos absently as he tried to work out where else to check and who else to speak to. Blaise and the others had even gone so far as to check in with the merchants in the market, knowing D'Artagnan was a familiar enough face amongst them that they would recognize him, even if it was only in passing but not even they had seen him, something that only served to worry the musketeer more, even as he tried to convince himself that it only meant that, wherever D'Artagnan was, it was somewhere where he at least had access to food and supplies.

"Can you think of any other friends we've missed?" asked Alain cautiously as if fearing the slightest nudge could be what finally broke the tenuous hold Porthos had on his nearly overwhelming emotions.

Sensing this Porthos forced himself to calm down, remaining silent for several minutes as he thought over all the places he had searched the night before and all of the people Blaise and the others had spoken to that morning before letting out a long sigh as he shook his head, defeat and guilt filling every fibre of his being as he tried not to show just how much of a failure he felt.

"No," he breathed, his voice heavy, "There's no one else I can think of that the kid would turn to, he mostly stays with us."

Blaise nodded, a sympathetic smile on his face as he placed a reassuring hand on Porthos's shoulder. "Maybe Athos will have an idea, they're due back later today."

This gave the larger musketeer a small burst of hope as he remembered just how close his youngest brother was to their quartet's leader and he was sure the boy would have shared with him at least some idea of where he would go if he was in trouble.

"Did anyone check Madam Bonacieux's old house?" asked Alain suddenly, drawing the attention of the two men.

"She doesn't live there any more," reminded Blaise, wondering just where his young friend was going with this idea.

"True but it was a safe space for D'Artagnan when he first came to Paris right?"

Porthos blinked, hope slowly building as he realised the young musketeer made a valid point. The house would remind D'Artagnan of Constance, even if she no longer lived there, it would bring the boy both comfort and familiarity, something he was sure he would have been desperately searching for after his talk with Aramis.

In a moment of silent agreement the three men nodded and began to gather their things, pausing in their departure to ensure those on watch knew where they were going should the Captain's group return before they did.

The walk to the old Bonacieux home wasn't overly long but it felt like an age to Porthos who had been doing his best to temper the growing flames of hope building inside of him, something that became increasingly harder to do as the familiar house appeared in the distance.


	73. Broken Hearts

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so I can't apologize enough for the delay with this chapter. I had honestly thought I had it posted already as its been ready now for a few days and it was only when I noticed I hadn't received any reviews for it that I realized that although I had already written the chapter, I had forgotten to post it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Porthos definitely needed the rest but as for his lightning strike moment... we'll have to see how that pans out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding out today if they're at the right place. I'm planning on checking in on Aramis fairly soon so we'll see how he's handling this, along with everything else he's trying to deal with. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Oh yeah that definitely describes our pup right about now. He definitely wasn't thinking clearly that's for sure. He'll be plenty repentant though when he's finally reunited with everyone so hopefully, that'll make up for his actions. Ah yes, calm sensible men are definitely needed right about now and both will have a part to play in sorting this whole thing out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh it was tempting to do that but I'm quite fond of the doc and didn't want to have him suffer a Porthos beating. Haha yeah, our pup has quite the stealth skills when he wants to use them it seems. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Two: Broken Hearts**

Standing outside of the old Bonacieux house Porthos was struggling to decide exactly how he was feeling.

They had searched every inch of the house, desperate to find some sign of their young friend only to, once again, turn up empty-handed as it became clear D'Artagnan had never visited the house.

Distantly he could hear Blaise and Alain discussing their next move and whilst he knew it was a discussion he should really be a part of, he simply couldn't get his legs to move.

Stepping away from Alain, Blaise cautiously approached the larger musketeer, immediately picking up on the man's tenuous hold on his emotions as he stood ramrod straight with his fists clenching and unclenching into fists.

Placing a warm, steadying hand on the man's shoulder Blaise offered him a reassuring smile. "He couldn't have just vanished into thin air. We'll find him Porthos."

Irritation flashed in Porthos's eyes as the larger man shrugged off Blaise's hand. "You've been saying that a **lot** lately, stop making promises you can't keep."

The way he snapped at his friend, who he logically knew was only trying to help caused a small part of him to flood with guilt and the need to apologize, but there was an even larger part of him that simply couldn't muster up enough care to correct his tone.

Frustrated beyond belief the larger musketeer let out a low growl before storming off, leaving his two companion to call out his name in concern.

* * *

Having watched the interaction between his brother and friend Alain stepped forward hesitantly. The larger musketeer's increasingly short temper wasn't something that had slipped his notice and, while he understood the origin of it he was becoming frustrated with the man's attitude.

"Do we go after him?" asked the younger man curiously, he was in no mood to get his head bit off by the furious musketeer who simply wanted to be alone but at the same time he also wasn't going risk the man getting into a situation like he had found himself in the night before by leaving him alone either.

With his eyes still locked on Porthos's retreating form Blaise nodded once. "At a distance," he stated quietly, figuring they could at least give the man the illusion of being alone to deal with everything without actually leaving him alone, especially given how much the larger man appeared to need to hit something.

The pair waiting a moment more before following after their friend, keeping to the shadows as they followed him through the Parisian streets.

On any other day they were sure Porthos would have spotted them, called them out for their actions but as the minutes passed with no reaction from the musketeer it became clear that either he was thinking logically enough to understand what they were doing or, even more worryingly, he was so wrapped up in his own head that he simply hadn't noticed them and it terrified the men that it was likely the latter.

Their concern for their friend quickly escalated as they watched him walk right into a cloaked figure who was quick to reach out and grab the musketeer's arm when Porthos went to keep walking.

With their hands on their weapons, the two musketeers crept forward, only to sigh in relief when they saw just who had grabbed their friend.

"Athos!" greeted Alain cheerfully as he and Blaise stepped out from the shadows, neither they nor Athos missing the faint look of surprise on Porthos's face, something that made both musketeer's stomachs sink.

"You follow me from the house?" grumbled Porthos as he ignored his brother in favour of questioning the two men, who simply nodded. "I don't need to be watched."

To Athos's surprise and confusion, both Alain and Blaise scoffed at this, though it was Alain who spoke.

"Given you didn't even know we were tailing you and after everything that happened yesterday I think you do."

Athos's eyebrow rose at this, but before he could question his brother about it the man in question spoke.

"What are you doing here Athos?" asked Porthos and the swordsman felt his concern growing at the look on his brother's face.

"Figured Aramis would be having cravings by now," stated the swordsman as he nodded towards the food stall several steps behind him, Porthos expression softening as he took in the wares.

"'Mis's favourite," he spoke quietly, his expression once again causing a surge of unease to flood Athos's system.

"I'm surprised to see you away from his side, you know its only a matter of time before he convinces D'Artagnan that he's well enough to get out of bed."

The joke didn't get the reaction he had been expecting and Athos was shocked to see a look of pure hopelessness fill his brother's eyes.

With his own narrowing, he took a step towards his brother. "What's happened?"

It didn't take long for Blaise and Alain to explain the situation as best they understood it with Porthos remaining largely silent as he tried not to drown in the guilt that was now filling him as he watched the anger and worry flood his brother's expression.

"We've checked everywhere we can think of," stated Alain solemnly, a trace of his own guilt entering his voice as he looked at the lieutenant, a silent plea for help in his eyes as Blaise began to list places he knew had been checked.

For the sake of privacy the group had moved to the edge of a nearby alley when the conversation started and now they stood, leaning against a wall as they watched their lieutenant work through everything.

It took a few minutes but eventually the swordsman turned his attention back to his brother. "Did you check the church?"

The confusion that flooded Porthos's features gave Athos his answer as he nodded once before passing over his bag of still-warm pastries.

"I have an idea where he may have gone, stay with Aramis, he's likely blaming himself for all this."

Without another word Athos walked off, leaving three thoroughly confused men in his wake.

It took longer than he remembered to get to the small, out-of-the-way church D'Artagnan had taken him to after a particularly bad mission a fond smile tugging at his lips as the memory flooded his mind.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"D'Artagnan," growled the swordsman as he continued to allow himself to be dragged along behind his young protege. They had just returned to Paris after a mission that had somehow turned from a simple delivery job to a bloodbath that eventually ended with both musketeers covered in numerous cuts, bruises and in D'Artagnan's case, a rather nasty gash just above his left eye._

 _After everything, all he wanted to do was find the nearest tavern and to drink his weight in wine but it soon became clear that D'Artagnan had other ideas as he had forced the older man to follow him through a series of winding streets.,_

 _"We're almost there," grinned the Gascon tiredly, he knew his mentor was largely humouring him at this point but he was already worried about how much the man was drinking so he hoped what he had to show him would help him find some peace without the drink._

 _Athos opened his mouth to remind the boy he had no idea where they were actually going but then D'Artagnan came to a stop and Athos could see they were standing in front of a small, slightly run-down church._

 _"D'Artagnan," groaned the swordsman but before he could protest further D'Artagnan was once again dragging him forward._

 _"I found this place shortly after coming to the city," stated the Gascon, his voice pained as he remembered the events that led him to find the church. "It… was a bad day and I just needed something to shut my head up for a few minutes but I didn't really have the coin to try your 'drink your weight in wine' trick."_

 _Athos's face softened as he listened to his brother continue to explain how he had stumbled upon the church and had found exactly what he needed to get the peace he had sought._

 _"Figured after today we could both use some peace," offered the younger man with a faint smile as he opened the door._

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

As it turned out D'Artagnan's plan had worked in that instance and while Athos returned to his usual habit of drinking his problems away he never forgot the place where his youngest found peace.

Ignoring the faint creaking of the church door Athos entered the small, yet surprisingly homey church, his eyes immediately scanning the pews for a familiar mop of brown hair, a sigh of relief escaping him when he found exactly what he was looking for, spotting the hunched over form of his youngest brother sitting next to a priest who appeared to be trying to talk to him.

Without a word Athos took a seat on D'Artagnan's other side, ignoring the way his protege flinched at his arrival.

Seeing the young man was no longer alone the priest smiled a fatherly smile before patting the Gascon's knee gently, "Think about what I said."


	74. Heart to Heart

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so you're all probably going to hate me for this as not only have I made you wait for bloody ages for an update but it's also a short one.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) I loved the image as well, I figured Athos's poor liver needed a break :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah, I figured if anyone was going to know where D'Art is it was going to be Athos :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know, felt kinda bad for Porthos for doing that but also figured if anyone was going to know where our pup was it would be Athos. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Porthos will be beginning to calm down now, much to Blaise's relief I'm thinking :D Athos will be dealing with our pup now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Porthos will be feeling bad for how he's been treating people but thankfully his mood will be improving now Athos is back. Glad you liked the backstory, I liked the mental image and figured Athos's poor liver could probably do with a break every now and then lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Four: Heart To Heart**

Following the priest's departure the pair sat silently for several long moments, both content to wait for the other to initiate the conversation, though it was D'Artagnan who eventually broke the standoff when, without even looking at his brother, he spoke, his voice, surprisingly quiet and hesitant as if trying to minimize any anger the swordsman might be feeling towards him, something that broke Athos's heart.

"How did you find me?"

"You showed me this place once and given Porthos and the rest of the regiment have searched the rest of Paris it made sense you would come here," stated Athos nonchalantly, mimicking the younger man by refusing to look at him, though he did not miss how the slight reproach in his words made the younger man flinch.

"... I didn't mean to worry him."

Athos shrugged, "Always worry over family," and those four simple words brought a tender smile to the Gascon's lips and prompted the younger man to look at him as he asked his next question.

"How… How mad is he?"

"Porthos?" queried Athos with a raised eyebrow, "He's more frustrated with himself for not being able to help you than anything else," D'Artagnan squirmed in his seat then and Athos couldn't stop himself from adding, "That's not to say he won't run you into the ground during your next training session."

Letting out a small breathy and slightly wet chuckle D'Artagnan nodded once, "Probably deserve that."

After Athos nodded in agreement the two once more fell into a comfortable silence and for several long minutes, the pair simply sat and enjoyed the peace the silent little church created.

"Are you hurt?" asked Athos after another few minutes, eyes scanning over the young man as he searched for any signs of harm having befallen the boy like he had seen on Porthos in the market. Thankfully he found none and could relax more when D'Artagnan shook his head at the question.

"How long do you plan to hide away from the problem by staying here?"

D'Artagnan shrugged, "figured Aramis needed space and I couldn't exactly go back to my old room at Constance's.

With an internal groan, Athos shifted so he was facing his little brother, having a sinking feeling in his gut that this was going to be one of the boy's more stubborn moments.

"Aramis is staying in the infirmary for the foreseeable future and you could easily stay out of his way if that was even what he wanted while remaining at the garrison so try again."

Bristling at being so easily called out on his lie D'Artagnan was prepared to defend his stance when he finally looked into his mentor's eyes and saw the look burning there and that coupled with something the man had just said caused the boy's shoulders to slump in resignation even as he felt a little spark of hope bubble up.

"But I made everything worse…"

* * *

Seeing the familiar sight of the garrison gates growing in the distance as they approached Porthos struggled against the guilt building and churning in his gut. While Athos had been gone it had fallen to him to watch out for their brothers and he had managed to fail both of them.

Aramis had endured a more than horrific ordeal and instead of being there for him and helping him deal with it all he had left the man alone and D'Artagnan, he let out a deep shuddering sigh at the thought of his youngest brother, for the Gascon to have lost it like he had the boy must have been struggling for some time and Porthos didn't notice it.

"Neither of them will blame you," stated Blaise softly as Alain went ahead to fill in those on watch about the latest development in the search for D'Artagnan.

If Porthos was surprised by how Blaise seemed to know what thoughts were tumbling around in his head he didn't show it, merely sent the man a look that spoke to just how little he didn't believe him, making his friend sigh quietly before trying again.

"You and I both know that Aramis would have demanded you go after D'Artagnan after learning he had left the garrison alone. Injured or not that man wouldn't have taken no for an answer." This brought a small chuckle from the larger musketeer as he silently agreed with his friend's reasoning. Seeing the musketeer's tense frame relax a fraction Blaise's lips tugged ever so slightly upwards into a smile as he continued on.

"As for D'Artagnan… The kid wasn't thinking clearly and I'm sure once Athos has knocked some sense into him the boy will be more upset about worrying you than anything else."

Once more Porthos remained silent but Blaise could see his words were having an impact and so, with a smile, he and Porthos continued into the garrison.


	75. Harsh Truths

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **What's this!? An update I've not made you wait a week for?**

 **I was feeling really bad for how much I've made you all wait for updates the last few months and so this is a small apology for that.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Very true, that's the case tonight, Athos is going to be working on getting through to our stubborn pup. Yay, I'm glad you like Blaise, he and all my OC are like my babies so I'm always ecstatic when people say they like them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah they're going to be learning that tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos has some work to do to get through D'Art's stubbornness but he's got a plan. Oh, D'Art's going to regret making Porthos worry :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - I doubt they could read Athos so well, only our inseparable could do that but I figured the others are a bit more readable... Plus Blaise seems observant to me :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Five: Harsh Truths**

At first, Athos had been content to simply sit and listen to his protege talk, knowing that the boy clearly had things he needed to get off of his chest if this is how he reacted to being overwhelmed. Eventually, however, he became tired of hearing the self-deprecating spiel that was leaving his baby brother's mouth, the mixture of emotions he could hear in the boy's voice hurting his heart.

"So make it right," he stated firmly, cutting off the Gascon who, having been on a roll for the last several minutes could only blink in surprise at his mentor's words.

Knowing full well he was going to have to be hard on the boy to get his point across and to combat the Gascon's impressive stubbornness Athos straightened in his seat and removed all emotion from his face.

"If you think you made a mistake then fix it. Make it right."

D'Artagnan frantically shook his head, "It's not that simple."

When the younger man looked ready to go off on another rant Athos was quick to put a stop to it before it even started.

"Nothing will change if you continue to hide out here. Aramis is forgiving, he'll know you didn't mean what happened, in fact, he owes his life to you, something I'll be quick to remind him if he lets his inevitable irritableness at being bed-bound for a while affect how he speaks to you. All you're doing, as you continue to hide out here like a coward, is to heighten the worry of those who care about you."

Ignoring the look on his protege's face Athos rose to his feet, "When the boy who stormed into a garrison full of armed musketeers to challenge their lieutenant to a fight to the death emerges from wherever you've buried him, let him know his brothers need him," and then, without another word, Athos left the church, D'Artagnan flinching in his seat as the heavy sound of the door closing echoed around the room.

* * *

Back at the garrison Porthos and the others had gone their separate ways as Blaise and Alain went to search for some food while he headed to the infirmary, knowing he wouldn't be able to relax until his family was all together again.

As he approached Aramis's room he spotted a very familiar figure talking to Gerald just outside the door.

"Captain!" he exclaimed joyfully, having forgotten that Athos's presence in the city would have also heralded the return of Treville. The man was a born problem solver and didn't take kindly to unrest in his regiment, if there was anyone, aside from Athos, who could help him fix this mess it was Treville.

Treville raised an eyebrow at the bruises littering the larger musketeer's face as the man approached, "How bad?" he asked, his tone serious as he tried to assess the damage from the small amount of skin he could see.

Standing to attention, knowing full well he would hear all about how reckless his actions had been when things calmed down Porthos knew better than to try and downplay his injuries. "Bruises mostly, Gaspard's tended to both them and my ribs, should be good as new in a few weeks."

For several moments Treville merely stared the musketeer down, assessing whether he was telling the truth or not before deciding he believed the explanation. "D'Artagnan?"

The emotion that flashed across Porthos's face went by too quick for him to read but it created a niggling sense of unease to begin to bubble up in Treville's gut.

"Athos thinks he knows where the pup's hiding out. Blaise and Alain are getting the word around to the rest of the men to hold off on searching until 'Thos returns."

For the next few minutes, the trio got Treville caught up on what he had missed before the need to see Aramis started to become too much for the larger musketeer.

Seeing this Gerald sent the man a sympathetic smile. "You're welcome to sit by his side, he'll be asleep for a while though I'm afraid, we were forced to sedate him a while ago."

Alarm shot through Porthos as he immediately turned his complete attention to the physician. "What!?"

Knowing what reaction his explanation was going to get from the man Gerald tried not to sigh as he began to talk. "Once Aramis came out of the shock D'Artagnan's explanation put him in he realized what his reaction had done to the young man." Porthos winced at this, knowing just how well that would have gone down.

"Yeah," nodded Gerald as he caught the look, "He was frantic, it was only the promise that you would find him that kept him from trying to get up and doing himself more damage." This drew another wince from the musketeer as a surge of guilt flooded his system, he had been unable to keep that promise, his brother had trusted in him and he had failed.

"Aramis finally fell asleep a few hours later but it wasn't long before the nightmares happened."

"Damn," breathed Porthos, his voice holding a touch of anger as he tried not to imagine what his brother's subconscious mind had forced him to endure.

"It got bad," sighed Gerald tiredly and it was only then when he raised a hand to wipe his face that both Treville and Porthos noticed the dark bruise on the man's wrist.

"He do that?" asked Treville, his voice hard but not unsympathetic, they all knew a person waking from nightmares, especially those after the sort of traumatic experience Aramis had endured, couldn't be held responsible for how they reacted.

Nodding once Gerald pulled his sleeve back down, "As I said, it got worse. He was beyond terrified when he woke up and my hand was near his face, given what he's been through the fault lies with me… I wasn't thinking… To be quite honest I'm surprised at the strength he was able to muster, despite the circumstance that prompted it, it's a good sign recovery-wise."

Doing what he could to ignore the small burst of pride that comment brought forth in him Porthos pressed on, "That one nightmare was enough to sedate him?"

Shaking his head Gerald glanced back over his shoulder towards the closed door. "He tried to stay awake for a bit after that but his body is exhausted and before long he was asleep again. Barely made it an hour before they started again, worse this time, he ripped several stitches trying to escape from the bed when he woke. I knew he wouldn't get any rest otherwise, I made it strong enough that he shouldn't dream. It's not an ideal solution but if his body is going to have any chance of recovering it **needs** rest."

Seeing the pain in Porthos's eyes Treville stepped closer to the man, placing a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder, bringing the musketeer's attention back to him. "Sit with him," stated the Captain firmly as he nodded towards the door. "He'll rest better with you there. I'll have Athos and D'Artagnan brought straight to you when they return."

Nodding once, an appreciative smile ghosting his lips Porthos stepped out of the Captain's grip before slowly opening the door.


	76. Finding The Strength I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **This scene went on a fair bit longer than I had initially planned but I like how it's turned out so I hope you do too.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah, I figured Athos wasn't going to take D'Art's pity party for too long before putting an end to it. We're going to be getting a Porthos/Aramis focused chapter in the next update. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah, though I don't think any of our boys make good patients. We will be getting lots of brotherly moments in the next update, promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry that's kinda the reaction I wanted to get from people :D D'Art's going to work to make up for it though so just wait for that in a later chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah I can't let things be simple for our boys, just not in my nature lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Six: Finding The Strength I**

Still stunned by Athos's abrupt departure D'Artagnan remained oblivious to the fact that he was no longer alone on the pew until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, causing the distracted musketeer to practically jump out of his skin.

"Apologies D'Artagnan," smiled the priest gently, his voice taking an almost fatherly tone as he observed the mess of emotions spread across the younger man's face. "I am surprised you are still here. Your friend left some time ago, what's haven't you followed him?"

"I… I think I disappointed him," admitted the Gascon, his voice small as he sunk further down into the pew.

"By not going back to the garrison?"

Biting his lip D'Artagnan nodded once, "I want to… I **really** want to but…"

Softening his expression the priest lightly squeezed D'Artagnan's shoulder, "But?" he pushed, hoping the trust he had built with the troubled younger man would be enough for him to open up as he had begun to do before the other musketeer's arrival earlier.

It took a few minutes and the priest was beginning to think his hope would be unfulfilled when D'Artagnan let out a small sigh, immediately grabbing his attention.

"...I'm scared," admitted the young musketeer looking resolutely down at his knees and thus missing the look that flashed across the priest's face before the man settled back into his role.

"You've never been one to hide from your fears D'Artagnan," reminded the senior man gently, a faint smile tugging at his lips as he remembered all the tales the musketeer had regaled him with over the last few months. "What makes this different?"

"...It's Aramis," stated D'Artagnan, his tone making it clear that it should have been obvious and for the priest it had been, the older man having already guessed the reasoning for the younger man's hesitance to return home after hearing his story the night before, though he knew the Gascon would need to address it before he could find the strength to face those he was hiding from.

"And he's different from Porthos?" asked the priest knowingly a slightly smug look in his eyes as he watched the confusion grow on D'Artagnan's face at his question.

"What?"

"You didn't hesitate in seeking out Porthos after clearing him of that murder charge some months ago." D'Artagnan blinked at this, his mind returning to the time, early in their friendship, when he had, if only for a moment, doubted the innocence of his brother.

"By your own words you had, at the very minimum, suspected the man of murder, yet despite knowing it could not only destroy the friendship you were creating but also cost you the chance of joining the musketeers you didn't hesitate to confess this to the man when you sought his forgiveness… I'm curious as to how the situation with Aramis is different from that."

"I hurt Aramis," offered the Gascon weakly, but even he could tell it was a pitiful excuse of an answer and the priest didn't let him get away with it.

"You don't think Porthos was hurt by your lack of faith in him?"

Pain shot through D'Artagnan's heart as he thought back to that conversation. Although Porthos had tried to hide it, D'Artagnan **had** seen a glimmer of disappointment and hurt in the man's eyes for a split second when he had admitted his brief lack of faith.

"It's beginning to look like you don't have much faith in your brothers," stated the priest, inwardly smug when his words drew an immediate reaction from his young friend.

"Of course I do!" stated the Gascon, looking far more alive and animated then he had in hours as he actually jumped to his feet, anger flashing in his eyes as he fought the urge to glare at the priest.

Unperturbed the older man continued, "You doubted Porthos's innocence… You doubt Aramis ability to forgive you and you doubt Athos's word that Aramis **will** forgive you."

D'Artagnan's eyes widened as he took in what was being said, shaking his head weakly, "That's not…"

"Then prove it," stated the priest firmly, having noted how hard truths seemed to get through to the stubborn man more than any coddling. "If you believe in them then you have nothing to lose by returning home."

With that the priest decided to leave the younger man to think, smiling widely a few minutes later when he heard the church doors open and close.

* * *

"...Well, it's about time," stated an all too familiar voice causing D'Artagnan to visibly startle as he spun on his heels to face the source, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Athos?"

"Got your head on straight?" asked the swordsman, ignoring the fact that he had been waiting right by the door of the church for D'Artagnan to follow him, knowing it would have happened eventually.

D'Artagnan was silent for several long moments before nodding once, straightening his posture as he addressed his brother, "I need to fix things."

Taking a moment to assess the truth of his protege's words Athos then nodded back, a glimmer of pride in his eyes as he pushed off of the wall, pausing only to quickly ruffle the younger man hair before beginning to walk towards the garrison, "Let's go then," smirking inwardly at the small but bright smile that one action drew from his baby brother.


	77. Horrors Of The Mind

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I really REALLY like how this chapter turned out so I can't wait to see what you all think of it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Yeah D'Art needed a big dose of tough love but it seems to be working :D Ah I couldn't not have Athos waiting for him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - The priest had a bigger moment than I initially planned and I really liked writing him, he may have to show up again in a later story. D'Art's head's not in the right place right now, or at least it wasn't but don't worry he's brothers will knock some sense into him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Yeah :) I liked the idea of D'Art having someone outside of the regiment and Constance to talk to, hence their close relationship. Really glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I hadn't initially planned on the priest having a biggish role but I really enjoyed writing him so I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up again in later stories... though this would mean I would have to give him a proper name. Haha yeah the hair ruffle was too cute an idea to ignore :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Priesty's a good guy, I like his relationship with D'Art so I'm glad you seemed to as well :) I couldn't not have Athos waiting for him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Seven: Horrors Of The Mind**

 _A nightmare, that was the only conclusion his weary mind could come to as the scene before him once again began to morph. To most, the realization that none of this was real would have brought some form of comfort but for the musketeer who had been forced to endure re-watching and reliving his worst moments, the realization brought nothing but a fresh wave of terror as he frantically prayed and begged to wake up._

 _His pleas went unanswered though and he was powerless to defend himself as the somewhat comforting image of laughing with his friends faded and morphed into something much darker._

 _Restraints clamped down on his wrists as his body became increasingly sluggish, his panicked mind registering the feeling of being drugged even as it tried to fight through the nightmare to no avail._

 _Barely able to move, let alone defend himself he had never felt as helpless as he did when the blows began, his body crying out in pain even as a very small part of his mind tried to cling to the knowledge that what he was enduring was not real, it had been once but it wasn't now._

* * *

Drawn from his silent vigil over his sleeping brother by a faint cry of pain Porthos's brows furrowed in confusion before realization flooded his features and he tightened his hold on his brother's hand.

"It's just a dream Aramis," he spoke firmly, his other hand moving to gently caress the sleeping man's hair, the larger musketeer feeling utterly helpless as he watched his brother unconsciously flinch from his touch, knowing that he had very little chance of being able to wake the now trembling man given the sedation he had been administered.

"You're safe 'Mis," reassured the larger man, his tone soft as he squeezed the medic's hand, "I've got you… you're safe."

* * *

 _Feeling a faint pressure on his hand he was almost certain he heard his brother's voice before the scene before him began to morph once more, drawing a pained, scared whimper from the musketeer as he desperately tried to cling to that tiny, brief moment of comfort as his terror reached all new heights as his mind remembered what he was now being forced to relive._

* * *

"Come on Aramis," pleaded Porthos as he watched helplessly as his brother lightly thrashed on the bed, the sedation still coursing through his veins preventing him from doing himself any major harm even as his mind continued to attack him.

Every part of Porthos wanted to race out and search for Gerald or Gaspard in a frantic hope they might be able to do something to wake the slumbering musketeer up but all it took was one tiny scared whimper and that urge would be replaced with the need to remain by his brother's side, to remind him that he was not alone, that he was safe and protected, even as every pained cry that left his brother's lips felt like a stab to his heart.

* * *

 _"One those eyes musketeer," mocked an all too familiar voice that sent waves of fear rocketing through the medic's trembling frame, a pained cry leaving his lips as a swift kick to the ribs accompanied the man's words._

 _In his panic, he missed what the man was saying to him, though he was sure his waking mind would never forget the sound of his voice or the pure malice in his eyes as he looked at him._

 _He was only pulled back to the scene when the man in front of him sharply pulled on his hair, drawing a pained hiss from the musketeer who was frantically trying to both prepare himself for what he knew was coming and also force himself to wake up in a desperate attempt to escape the inevitable pain._

 _"Those friends of yours," hissed the man, his voice like ice as he leaned in so close Aramis could feel several drops of spit land on his face, "They're not going to be able to help you… Not again, we took care of that."_

 _Despite logically knowing his brothers were fine, that this was just a scenario created by his tortured subconscious Aramis instinctively couldn't help but look over to where he knew his brothers would be lying in a drugged sleep._

 _Only this time they weren't sleeping. Horror quickly filled Aramis's eyes as he stared at his brothers' vacant eyes, blood staining both the clothes and skin, both of which remained still as none breathed._

 _"NO!"_

* * *

The pure pain and heartbreak Porthos could hear in his brother's voice pushed Porthos to his feet, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He had no idea what his brother was being forced to endure but he had a good idea and as much as he desperately both wanted and needed to remain by his side, he knew he needed to put his brother's needs first now and so, with one lingering look and one final squeeze of his hand the larger musketeer fled from the room, his mind focused on the sole task of finding either physician and getting them to Aramis's side.

* * *

 _Aramis's horrified eyes remained locked on his brother's deceased forms, his own body's pain seemingly inconsequential in comparison to the pure and utter agony ripping through his heart as he willed either man to begin breathing once more._

 _He was pulled from his frantic prayer by yet another blow to his already aching ribs, his whole body seemingly throbbing in pain as he fought the urge to crumple into himself._

 _For what felt like an eternity Aramis could do nothing but endure the relentless beating he received as he eyes, whenever he could open them, remained locked on Issac's vacant eyes, the medic not having the strength to look at either of his brothers._

 _It was only when he felt his torturer's grasp on his foot that Aramis's mind moved away from the sight before him to the horror that was about to happen._

 _Frantic, the medic kicked and thrashed as best he could, tears filling his eyes as he registered heat drawing closer to his body mere moments before the burning wood was pressed against his heel, ripping a tortured scream from the now flailing man._

* * *

Porthos and Gerald rushed into the room just in time to hear Aramis scream in pure agony as he arched off of the bed, his thrashing having become increasingly more violent as the intensity of his nightmare grew.

Both men's eyes widened at the sight before rushing to the unconscious musketeer's side, his name leaving both of their lips.


	78. Fear And Strength

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so I'm going to try something today I haven't done in a LONG time, which is a double update. I'm on a train at the moment and was able to get this written and I'm hoping I'll have time to get another chapter out to you all later tonight so fingers crossed writer's block stays far, far away :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - I did feel very bad to make Aramis live through all that again but it was the perfect nightmare material so my evil side just simply couldn't resist :D The nightmare was him relieving his torture back in chapter 20-something where he had a burning piece of wood dragged across his foot, burning his skin. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Well it worked for a little while but unfortunately his nightmares are too strong (because I'm an evil, evil writer mwahaha!) Porthos and Aramis are having a moment today, hope you like it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis won't be stuck in the nightmare much longer I promise... I do have a question for you though... When you said you were reading on a different site... did you mean this story or other stuff? Just because I haven't published anything on any other site so just want to check my story hasn't been plagiarized or anything. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Vivien99: Thanks for the review - You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it regardless :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah I think we can all say that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Eight: Fear And Strength**

Unfortunately for the musketeer and physician the feeling of arms wrapped around him as his eyes shot open sent his already frayed nerves into overdrive, the terrified medic reacting purely on instinct as he lashed out against those holding him down, his mind still locked on the nightmare he had just been living through.

"ARAMIS!" exclaimed Porthos in alarm, panic filling him over the thought of his brother worsening his already bad wounds with his struggle. The musketeer let out a low grunt when Aramis's elbow found purchase in his gut with surprising strength given the man's condition, causing the larger man to instinctively step back, loosening his grip on his still thrashing brother.

Taking advantage of the loosened restraints Aramis, still moving on instinct, all but threw himself out of the bed, his fear-filled mind oblivious to the cries of alarm that came from the two other men in the room as he collapsed out of the bed and onto the floor, his legs still too weak to sustain his weight.

With his body crying out in pain and his mind screaming out in fear Aramis was oblivious to who was in the room with him, only aware that they were approaching, something he did **not** like.

Ignoring the pain in his body the medic quickly shuffled backwards, terror filling his eyes as he tried to evade the approaching figure.

Seeing the pure fear in his brother shattered Porthos's heart whilst also reigniting an inferno of anger for those who had put it there, to begin with. His angered expression softened moments later when he spotted the growing red stains on several of Aramis's bandages, signalling that the man had ripped more than a few stitches in his attempt to get away from them.

Silently gesturing for the physician to move out of the terrified man's vision Porthos crouched down, making him eye level with Aramis as he continued to slowly approach, holding out his hands in a gesture he hoped the man would see as a sign he was unarmed.

"It's just me Aramis," he spoke softly, a tiny flicker of hope entering him as he saw his brother twitch in response to his voice. "It's Porthos 'Mis," he continued, keeping his voice soft and quiet as he approached his trembling brother with agonizing slowness. "You're at the garrison 'Mis… You're with me… You're **safe** "

The declaration of his safety caused Aramis to still, a desperate hope filling him despite his attempts to smother it. As the approaching figure continued to reassure him that he was safe the medic's mind slowly came to the realization that the voice **was** familiar.

Mustering what was left of his courage Aramis lifted his head from where it had been hiding under his arms, blinking quickly to try and clear away the tears so he could see the figure now less than a few feet in front of him.

"You're **safe** 'Mis," reassured Porthos once more, a gentle smile on his lips as he fought to urge to pull his trembling brother into a fierce hug, knowing it would only spook the man more.

Silence reigned for several long moments as Aramis stared wide-eyed at the man before him and Porthos allowed him the time to break free from the terror of the nightmare.

Eventually, when he was sure the figure before him wasn't suddenly going to disappear, Aramis began to believe what he was seeing.

"P-P-Porthos?"

As the blinding smile took over his brother's face he knew the man was real and as such couldn't stop himself from throwing himself into the man's arms, uncaring of the further pain he was causing his injured body.

"Porthos!" he sobbed, pushing himself as close to the larger man as he could, not that Porthos seemed to mind at all as the man was quick to wrap his arms around his brother in a tight but gentle hug, one of his hands coming to cup the back of Aramis's head as he let the man fall to pieces in his arms, uncaring of the dampness he could feel forming on his shirt.

For the next several minutes the only sound in the room came from the pair as Porthos continue to whisper soothing words of comfort and reassurance while Aramis sobbed in his hold.

Hating that he had to interrupt Gerald cleared his throat to remind the pair of his presence before stepping forward, neither he nor Porthos missing the way Aramis flinched at his approach.

"Easy 'Mis it's just the doc," reassured Porthos gently as he offered the man a reassuring squeeze before loosening his hold, knowing why the man was approaching.

"I need to see to your wounds Aramis," informed Gerald gently as he crouched to the pair's level. "Several of your injuries have reopened and need treating."

It was only then that Aramis's mind really registered the pain his body was in, a grimace crossing the musketeer's face as he nodded once at the physician who smiled gently at him in return before turning his attention to Porthos.

"Can you lift him back onto the bed?"

* * *

It was several hours later when a stoic Athos crossed through the garrison's gates, flanked by a sheepish, but determined-looking D'Artagnan, much to the relief of many of the men in the courtyard.

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Alain as he and Blaise made their way over to the pair, the younger man practically launching himself at his friend, hugging him tightly as the relief at seeing him safe filled him. "You had me worried… ass!"

Despite the teasing tone, his friend used D'Artagnan could hear the truth in his words and hugged his friend back tightly, whispering an apology in his ear before releasing him, wincing as he spotted Treville approaching them and the man did not look impressed.

The walk back had helped clear the young musketeer's head and as such he knew he had much he needed to apologize for, so without any prompting, he strode towards his Captain.

"Captain," greeted D'Artagnan as he straightened his posture, continuing before the man could launch into the lecture he had no doubt come over to give.

"My actions were irresponsible and reckless," stated the Gascon, his firm voice drawing the attention of several of the surrounding men and had Treville raise an eyebrow at the boy. "I stupidly put not only myself at risk but also many members of this regiment who, without being ordered to, volunteered to search for me. There is no excuse or reason I could give that would make my action right. All I can do is to apologize, both to yourself and to the regiment." At this he had raised his voice enough to be heard by the rest of the courtyard, taking a moment to scan the crowd, allowing those gathered to see the sincerity in his eyes.

Treville was quiet for several moments as he took in the boy's apology. The sincerity behind the boy's words and guilt in his eyes surprised the Captain and while he knew he would need to punish the young man's reckless actions he also knew there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"We will discuss your punishment at a later date," stated the Captain, a glimmer of pride flickering across his face when D'Artagnan didn't flinch or protest, merely accepted his words with a single nod of his head. "As it stands there are two people who you owe bigger apologies to."

Hearing the dismissal in Treville's voice D'Artagnan bowed once before jogging back to Athos's side, the swordsman's eyes reflecting the pride he felt for his protege's words before both men headed towards the infirmary.


	79. Determination

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay, so I definitely jinxed things with the last update as writer's block hit me REALLY hard with this chapter... But I got through it eventually and now have a chapter for you :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Glad you thought so, he knows he didn't react in the best way and will definitely be working on making up for it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I LOVED writing the pair of them in that chapter :D D'Art's got a lot to make up for but he's willing to do so, so that'll count for something with our guys :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - It's okay, it was quite a while ago... I had forgotten exactly what I had put him through as well so I had to go scouring back through the story to find out lol :D Porthos and Aramis's moment was something I just LOVED writing so I'm really happy with people's comments about it :D Oh I have plans for D'Art's punishment don't worry about that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Dealing with his brothers is going to be harder for our pup but he'll get through it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - That's good, figured you meant that you were reading other stories on different sites but wanted to check :) Oooh your last comment about Aramis ... :) I have plans regarding that very fact, something we will be addressing, likely in the next update so hang on for that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Thanks I'm really glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Enjoy!  
**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Nine: Determination**

Seeing bloodied bandages in the infirmary was nothing new but when those same bandages where being held in the arms of someone leaving the very room that currently housed their injured brother, the sight caused a rush of panic to surge through the two musketeers as they raced to the physician's side, their eyes firmly locked onto the bloodied cloth in his arms.

"Is he alive?" demanded Athos, asking the only real thing he needed to know, especially considering the amount of blood staining the bandages in Gerald's arms.

"He is," nodded the physician, opening his mouth to explain what happened when D'Artagnan cut him off.

"What happened? He wasn't bleeding when I left!"

"Well you have been gone for a while," snapped Gerald, immediately regretting his words when he saw the boy visibly flinch and Athos immediately tense.

Letting out a sigh Gerald turned back to the young musketeer, "Apologies D'Artagnan that was unfair of me… Aramis has been experiencing violent nightmares. The last one was particularly bad and resulted in his tearing out a number of his stitches, I've tended to his wounds and replaced the stitches, Porthos is with him now."

Despite his attempt to reassure them his words did little to calm D'Artagnan's worry. "And he's okay?"

This caused Gerald to grimace slightly, something neither musketeer missed.

"What is it?" asked Athos, although he had a feeling he knew what the answer would be.

"Physically I believe that with enough time and rest Aramis will be able to heal fully."

Athos narrowed his eyes, "And mentally?"

Gerald sighed, "That's going to be harder. Aramis has endured a lot in a short space of time. The severity of his nightmares is concerning, it's going to take a lot to get him through this."

Nodding Athos released a sigh of his own, "It was the same after Savoy, we'll help him through this."

"I hope you can Athos," spoke Gerald, his tone somewhat ominous before he left the pair alone.

* * *

Part of Athos had wanted to snap at the physician for his insinuation that he wouldn't be able to help heal his brother's mind but he remembered feeling a similar fear in the days that followed finding the medic at the Savoy massacre. There was a time in those days where Aramis's future in the regiment had been in question given the man's fragile mental state.

Both he and Porthos had taken to sleeping on either side of their brother to help the man come back to himself quicker after waking from a nightmare, both the presence and their warms serving to remind the marksman that he wasn't in that field any longer.

Athos was reminded of this when they opened the door to Aramis's room and were greeted by the sight of their injured brother lying on his bed, curled as tightly as possible into Porthos's side, the larger man appearing content to hold the wounded marksman in his arms. Both men looked up at the sound of the door opening, their expressions brightening at the sight of just who had entered the room.

"D'Art!" exclaimed Porthos, relief flooding his features as he smiled brightly at the younger man, his earlier frustration at the man's actions fading from his mind as he basked in the knowledge that his little brother was home, safe and sound.

The sight of his brother so clearly relieved to see him broke D'Artagnan, tears immediately flooding his eyes as he hung his head in shame. It had not escaped the younger man's attention that there were many bruises littering his brother's face which had not been there the last time they had seen each other, meaning he had been hurt trying to find him, a fact that had the guilt swirling around in his gut shooting up to all-new levels.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Porthos," stammered the Gascon, his frame trembling as he tried not to break down in a mass of sobs, something Porthos must have seen as his expression, unbeknownst to the younger man, softened significantly before he sent Athos a look, smiling gratefully when the swordsman nodded once before moving over to Aramis's other side.

Once Aramis was safely transferred over to Athos's arms Porthos rose from the bed, moving immediately to D'Artagnan's side, pulling the still apologizing boy into his arms, ignoring the flinch he felt as he did so.

"P-Porthos…"

"Shh," whispered Porthos, the larger man enjoying the relief he felt holding his brother close for several long moments, only pulling back when he felt the boy's tremors stop.

Pulling away only enough that he could still hold the boy by the shoulders Porthos forced his brother's chin up so they were looking in each other's eyes.

"You hurt?" he asked, his voice firm as he practically dared the younger man to lie to him. Relief quickly flooded his system once again when the Gascon shook his head though he didn't allow it to linger on his face for long before a stern look took his place.

"You had us, worried kid."

"I know," breathed D'Artagnan, his voice full of guilt as he forced himself to look his brother in the eye. "I can't apologize enough… I never meant…"

Porthos cut his brother off by shaking his head. "You're right," he stated firmly, earning an eyebrow raise from Athos and a hesitantly curiously look from D'Artagnan. "You can't apologize enough." D'Artagnan's expression fell at this, tears began to build in his eyes once more but this time the Gascon refused to let them fall, not feeling as though he had the right to.

"P-Porthos…"

"You've damaged my trust in you D'Artagnan," stated the larger man, almost hating himself for the crushed look that appeared in D'Artagnan's eyes at his words, though he remained firm. "It's going to take more than an apology to make this all right."

While he wanted to crumble at his brother's announcement he clung, desperately, to the hope and the insinuation that his brother would, at least, let him **try** to make thing right between them and that's all he needed he decided as a fierce determination began to flood his system, prompting him to stand straighter and to nod his head.

"I'll make things right Porthos. I promise."


	80. Moving Forward (Porthos)

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Bit of a short one tonight but it seemed like a good place to stop and I'm very tired :) More to hopefully come tomorrow :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Definitely a lot of tough love for our lovely pup right now but don't worry, Porthos has his reasons and will be working through them very very soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Porthos won't be staying so cruel for much longer but, as you'll see tonight, he has a plan to get D'Art to see the error of his ways. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Part of him may want to let the boy off easy but he certainly won't be :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - The bloodied bandages were definitely a scare. I felt bad for what I had Gerald say but he's under a fair amount of stress right now. Our boys have a bit of work to do to repair their bond but they're working on it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex: Thanks for the review - Yeah unfortunately for our pup he's going to have to deal with a decent amount of tough love before things get better but he has Athos watching out for him and on his side so don't worry things will get better! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty: Moving Forward (Porthos)**

Over the next few days things remained tense amongst the inseparables, D'Artagnan full of guilt, was desperately trying to make up for the worry he put his brothers through by running himself ragged as he acted as their errand-boy.

Porthos was struggling to let go of the anger he felt for the youngest for the worry and fear his disappearance had caused while also pushing himself to exhaustion as he tried to be there whenever Aramis woke from yet another nightmare.

As for the medic he had openly forgiven the Gascon shortly after the young man had returned to the garrison, however, his nightmares had left the marksman in a state of constant fear and exhaustion. His frayed nerves causing him to snap at his brothers with increasing frequency.

Athos on the hand had been forced into the role of both peacekeeper and watcher for his three brothers as he frequently tried to calm Porthos's anger while simultaneously trying to reassure their youngest that things would get better… All while doing his best to calm and soothe Aramis whenever the man woke from yet another nightmare.

Needless to say that after even just a few days the men's stress levels were at an all-time high.

* * *

"When do you plan on forgiving the boy?" asked Athos in the dead of night, both he and Porthos being the only two of their quartet awake as they sat ready to jump to their brother's aid should he suffer through yet another nightmare. Athos had been trying to talk to the larger man for the last several hours but they had always been interrupted so the man was now taking advantage of the relative peace to voice his concerns.

"Stay out of it Athos," grumbled Porthos, though the musketeer couldn't stop his gaze from drifting to his youngest brother's sleeping form, the boy having worn himself out running all around the garrison and city completing errands for not just them but also the rest of the regiment as an attempt to apologize to the men he had caused worry too.

The sight of the younger man curled up in a ball in one of the beds brought an unbidden soft smile to Porthos's face, something that wasn't missed by Athos who quickly pressed on.

"He wasn't thinking Porthos," spoke Athos firmly, his voice quiet as he tried to avoid waking the room's other occupants. "Put yourself in his shoes and tell me you wouldn't have wanted to run?"

"That's not the point," snapped the larger man as he narrowed his eyes at his brother, hating that the man was insistent on pushing this.

"Then what is? This tension isn't helpful for either of them to heal."

Porthos's eyes narrowed further, "D'Artagnan is fine. He **wasn't** hurt."

Understanding flashed across Athos's face before his expression softened. "But he could have been," he stated, watching as his brother refused to look at him. "You've already forgiven him for running haven't you, it's the harm he could have put himself in you won't forgive him for."

For several long moments it seemed like Porthos's wasn't going to respond but then the larger man sighed, nodding his head once in response to his brother's question.

"He knows how the red guards act on a normal day, he should have known how angered they would be after Rochefort was ousted yet he ran out of the garrison without even thinking of grabbing a weapon."

Athos raised an eyebrow, nodding once at the bruises littering his brother's face, "Neither did you."

"Exactly," scowled Porthos as he lightly touched one of the bruises. "I paid for that mistake… It nearly cost me my life and if the red guards hadn't been quite as drunk as they were it might have also seriously endangered Alain and Blaise."

"So show D'Artagnan that," stated Athos with a shrug, earning a confused look from his brother. "You want D'Artagnan to truly understand the danger he put not only himself but others in?" Porthos nodded, "Then put him in that position… let him experience it and then show him how to handle it like we all know you could have done had you not been concussed."

With that the pair lapsed into silence, Porthos's mind working through the advice Athos had given as a small smile slowly began to grow on his lips as he realised this might be just what he needed to do to get passed the tension with D'Artagnan.


	81. Moving Forward (D'Artagnan)

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Finally managed to get through writing this. Writer's block fully attacked me with this chapter but I got through it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Issai: Thanks for the review - Athos is definitely having to play mediator for our boys right now and we'll get to see tonight if it worked :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - It's definitely a good thing Athos has a great deal of patience to be able to deal with all our boy's stubbornness :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh don't worry about that, Porthos will be taking care of it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well we'll be seeing if he does today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Its made worse by the fact that most of the regiment already forgive him but he's determined to do it regardless. It's really really tempting to have it backfire but I figure our boys need something to work for them lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-One: Moving Forward (D'Artagnan)**

As he approached the door to Aramis's infirmary room D'Artagnan felt himself hesitate, he wasn't entirely sure what reaction his appearance would draw from his injured brother, although he **did** know what reaction he hoped it would.

"I can't do anything from out here D'Artagnan," teased Tristan lightly as he moved to stand next to the Gascon, making the younger musketeer huff before reaching out for the door handle.

Athos had been trying to engage Aramis in a conversation when the door opened, drawing their attention to the new arrivals but to everyone's surprise, it was the battered medic who first spoke up about their brother's appearance.

"What happened to you!?" exclaimed Aramis, grimacing as he tried to sit up straighter in his bed, his many injuries protesting the movement, though he paid them little attention as he stared, wide-eyed at his brother's bruised and bloodied face.

"It's okay Aramis," reassured D'Artagnan, a flood of warmth filling him at the concern he could hear in his brother's voice.

"Okay?" snapped the medic, "I saw you this morning and you were okay… This," he snapped, gesturing to the boy's face, "Is **not** okay. What happened?"

As Aramis continued to ramble and rant about D'Artagnan's condition and how he needed to tell him what happened he missed the looks that passed over both Athos and D'Artagnan's faces, the two musketeers feeling a mix of shock and hope at the man's attitude given that the marksman's mood had steadily declined over the last several days as his nightmares became increasingly darker and more violent. The man's mental health had gotten to the point where he barely spoke, even when spoken to and his brothers were honestly worried about what he might do if left alone for any significant length of time, so seeing such life in their beloved brother, if only for a moment filled both men with hope that he could and would return to himself eventually.

Unable to stop himself Athos let out a small chuckle at Aramis's rant before turning his attention to D'Artagnan, who was now being tended to by Tristan. "I trust the issue with Porthos and yourself is settled now?"

D'Artagnan blinked in surprise at his brother's words, not having guessed that Athos had known what their brother had planned when he had all but pulled the Gascon out of Aramis's room that morning.

"You knew?" he asked, a small amount of hurt lining his voice as Athos nodded his head.

"It was my idea," stated the swordsman, his expression softening into sympathy as he watched his protege flinch as Tristan set to work cleaning out the small cuts littering the boy's frame.

Part of D'Artagnan wanted to rage at his mentor but then he thought back to how he had Porthos had parted ways not too long ago and he found his anger at the situation rapidly fading.

Since returning to the garrison things had been tense between himself and the larger musketeer, to the point where they could hardly be in the same room as each other for too long and if they were then they didn't talk. However, they had had a long talk after their exercise that morning and whilst some of the awkwardness and tension remained it was only a fraction of what it had been before.

"We worked things out," stated the Gascon as he answered his brother's earlier question, letting out a small curse as Tristan pressed on a particularly tender wound.

"Porthos did this!?" gasped Aramis, the man looking very much like he was a single comment away from jumping out of his bed, injuries be dammed.

"Easy 'Mis," chuckled D'Artagnan as he noticed the look on his brother's face, feeling lighter than he had in days despite the numerous small injuries and bruises he now bore. He laughed again as the marksman glared at him but he did oblige the man once his laughter died down, launching into the tale of how he had come to be in the condition he was now in.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _D'Artagnan had been torn between confusion and hope that morning as Porthos stopped him on his way to Aramis's infirmary room. Things had been tense between the pair since the younger man's return to the garrison several days prior and while D'Artagnan believed his brother was furious with him for running away he was determined to make things right between them if it was indeed possible to do so._

 _"What about Aramis?" he questioned as Porthos led them towards the sparring area of the garrison. It was unlike Porthos to leave Aramis's side at a time like this and the fact that he was only served to further spike the younger musketeer's curiosity._

 _"Athos is with him," stated Porthos as he paused at the table by their usual spot, taking a deep breath before turning to address his brother, praying that Athos's idea would work. "We need to address this tension between us," he stated, instantly noting how the Gascon unconsciously tensed at his words. "Our focus needs to be on Aramis right now."_

 _Understanding flooded D'Artagnan's mind as he realized why they were where they were. Nerves flooded his system as he straightened, "Okay… How are we doing this?"_

 _Blinking at the boy's instant acceptance Porthos couldn't help but chuckle for a moment before stepping closer to his brother._

 _"My anger at you isn't because you ran D'Artagnan," he stated firmly, his eyes locked with D'Artagnan's, silently imploring his brother to see the truth in his words._

 _"It's… It's not?"_

 _Softening his expression just a fraction Porthos shook his head. "It_ ** _was_** _reckless but understandable given everything we've all been dealing with, you especially… What I have a problem with is the danger you placed not only yourself but also the others who raced out to find you in by leaving without a weapon."_

 _D'Artagnan's eyes immediately flashed to the healing bruises still littering Porthos's skin, a testament to the words his brother was speaking. Seeing this Porthos nodded once, "It may be hypocritical of me but the reasoning stands. I only got away with my life because the red guards were drunk and because Alain and Blaise showed up at exactly the right moment… I had a gun to my head D'Artagnan," stated Porthos firmly, not missing the alarm that flooded D'Artagnan's features at that omission, nor the way he flinched at his words._

 _"No one knew where you were," continued the larger man, "If it had been the red guards that found you can you honestly say you would have left with your life?"_

 _The prideful part of D'Artagnan wanted to defend himself and his skill but the logical part of him knew that if Porthos, who out of the four of them excelled the most in hand-to-hand struggled in the fight then he likely wouldn't have lasted half as long before being overwhelmed._

 _He had been about to admit that, knowing his brother would not appreciate him lying in an attempt to save face and pride when he felt cold steel being pressed lightly against his throat._

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"You were attacked with blades!" exclaimed Aramis in worry and D'Artagnan noticed that even Athos looked a little concerned about this so the younger man was quick to reassure them.

"Practice blades Aramis," he offered with a small shrug, "They're barely sharp… Porthos wanted to see how long I would manage in a fight where I was the only one without a weapon… Like he was when I ran off."

Aramis's expression softened at the look of guilt and remorse on his baby brother's face, opening his mouth to comfort the boy when Athos cut him off, curiosity lining his face.

"How long did you last?"

Letting out a sigh the Gascon slumped in his chair, "Not nearly as long as I would have liked," admitted the boy wearily before brightening as he added, "But Porthos promised to show me some moves to help me last longer when I've healed from all this."


	82. Trying To Heal

**Evening (or very early morning) My Lovelies**

 **So after spending most of the day trying to muster up the motivation to sit and write I finally get struck with inspiration to begin writing at 3.30 am! Well, I guess it's a good thing I don't have work tomorrow :D**

 **I really like how this turned out (though that might just be the exhaustion talking lol) and can't wait to see what you all think :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Jmp (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art has definitely learned his lesson... As for Aramis... things aren't going as smoothly for our lovely medic (because I'm evil :D) ENjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was a hard lesson but one he needed to learn and don't worry, Porthos made sure to 'beat' it into him :D Aww thankyou, I hope you have a fantastic Christmas (if you celebrate it) and new year too! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - Well I figured if anything was going to snap Aramis out of his funk if only for a little bit, it would seeing one of his brother's injured :D I kinda like the idea that while Athos was expecting the pup to be a little injured he wasn't expecting to see him as beat up as he was lol. As for Aramis's healing? Things aren't going well for him, I'm afraid my evil side came out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, it was a painful lesson for our pup but he's learned it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Two: Trying To Heal**

The days that followed Porthos and D'Artagnan's 'training' session saw a sense of calm settle over the regiment as the tension that had plagued its halls slowly began to ease.

The men who had been involved in the search for the Gascon during his departure from the garrison had all come to see the boy's remorse as sincere and his efforts to gain their forgiveness as genuine and as such they made their own forgiveness known to their younger brother, his surprise and emotion at their pardon making many of them chuckle before sending him on his way.

Porthos's forgiveness had been a little harder to earn but the act of training the Gascon so he knew the boy would be okay if him found himself in a situation like he had feared in the future was doing wonders for the anxiety built up in the larger musketeer's frame and because of this, along with the earnest way the younger man responded to his admittedly harsh training, he found his earlier anger at the boy's actions fading until it was barely existent.

With the tension between the inseparables eased they were able to pour their focus onto helping Aramis, the marksman's condition, while physically improving, was worrying them mentally as the man seemed to retreat further into himself every day.

They had hoped that the man was returning to himself given his outburst after D'Artagnan's first training session with Porthos but unfortunately it seemed like their hope was premature as that night saw the musketeer battle his worst nightmare yet which left the man violently shaking as he emptied his stomach of the small meal he had managed to eat several hours earlier, all while his worried brothers could do nothing but watch on and reassure him with comforting words that did little to drive the shadows away from his mind.

As the fear for their brother's sanity grew the rest of the inseparables found their own conditions failing as they forced their exhausted bodies to continue with barely any sleep to ensure at least one of them was awake and by their brother's side at all times, much to the growing concern of the rest of the regiment, many of whom had offered to stay with the man for a while, only to find their offers rebuked, albeit politely.

It was after several days of this when Treville appeared in the musketeer's infirmary room, his presence causing the three, non-bedbound men to rise to their feet, if a bit unsteadily.

Softening his stern expression at the sight of his men so clearly exhausted Treville waved his hand, allowing them to relax their posture.

"Get some sleep," ordered the Captain gently as he looked to each of the three men, "I can stay with Aramis for a bit."

Aramis's face twitched at the mention of being babysat but, like usual now, the man said nothing, merely stared aimlessly at the book in his hands.

"Captain I think…" started Athos, only to be cut off by Treville.

"It wasn't a suggestion Athos," stated the Captain, his voice firm and stern. "There is a matter I need to discuss with Aramis anyway so get out of here for a few hours and get some rest… If I see any one of you in the vicinity within the next four hours I will put you **all** on parade duty for the next three months straight."

This, to Treville's inner amusement, caused the three men to not so subtly flinch, parade duty being a universally detested part of their job.

For several moments the three musketeers stared their Captain, each hoping to get the man to back down. When it became clear that wouldn't happen they were forced to reluctantly admit defeat, sparing a moment to say goodbye to their injured brother before leaving the room.

Left alone with the marksman Treville couldn't help but let out a breathy chuckle as he settled himself into the chair by Aramis's bedside, the action drawing the attention of the silent musketeer, something Treville counted as a small win.

"They're acting like getting some sleep is a great punishment," he explained with a smile, the small grin fading when he noticed Aramis's small wince at his words, causing him to let out a small sigh.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about Aramis," he said, his voice soft as he waited for the marksman to look back at him before continuing.

"Your nightmares… From what I've been told they're not getting any better, is that true?"

A large part of Aramis wanted to remain the silent shell he had become over the last few days but something about how the Captain was asking prompted him to speak up, his voice barely more than a whisper as it cracked from lack of use.

"They're not getting any worse," responded the medic, as close to an agreement as he was willing to make, the man not quite having it within him to admit, out loud, that his nightmares weren't getting any easier to deal with.

Nodding in acceptance at what the man didn't say Treville took a moment before voicing what he had come in to offer.

"Would a change of scenery make a difference?"

This seemingly random question caused Aramis to blink in confusion, the expression on his face causing Treville's lips to tug upwards before he continued.

"You were hung in the city and poisoned in this very garrison," stated Treville, hating himself for how Aramis visibly recoiled at his words, though he pressed on. "Do you think getting out of the city and away from reminders of your ordeal would help you heal?"

Aramis blinked in surprise at the suggestion, his heart racing at the idea of getting out of the city he almost died twice in, though he tempered his desire as he shook his head.

"The others -" started the medic only to be interrupted by Treville, his voice firm and unyielding.

"Are not the ones who have to relive everything whenever they try and get a few simple hours rest," reminded the Captain before he softened his expression. "I know you love them just as much as they love you Aramis but right now you need to think of what's best for you. They will understand and support you no matter what you chose, so long as you chose for **you** and not for **them**."

After this declaration the pair slipped into a comfortable silence, Treville more than happy to wait for the musketeer beside him to make a decision, having pulled out a stack of reports he had brought with him from his office to work on whilst keeping the man company.

It was well into an hour or so later when the silence was interrupted, Aramis's curiosity over his Captain's suggestion having finally gotten the best of him.

" **If** I decided to leave," spoke the medic, his voice still barely more than a whisper, although it was loud enough for Treville, who cheered internally at the man's words. "Where would I go?"

"There are a couple of places we have contacts with that are more than willing to host you while you recover," stated Treville, revealing he had already reached out to many of these contacts. "However there's one, in particular, I think you'd like," he said as he rolled out a small map and pointed to a location, "An old friend of mine is a brother at the church in a village here, its quiet and remote, several days ride south of here by the coast. He has opened his church's doors to musketeers before who need to find some peace for a while and according to his reply to my letter he is more than willing to do it again for you."

Staring at the place on the map as he listened to Treville describe the place caused a surge of longing to flood Aramis's system, though it was quickly dampened by the sense of guilt he felt at the idea of leaving his brothers given how worried about him they were.

Seeing the indecision on the musketeer's face caused Treville to sigh as he rolled the map back up. "Think it over Aramis," he stated kindly, offering the man a soft smile. "I don't need an answer right away. You could make a decision today or a month from today and the offer would still be open to you. Just make sure you do as I said and make the decision for **you**."


	83. Should I Stay Or Go Now?

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **This is the 1st of two chapters I'm posting tonight, as a bit of an early Xmas present to all you lovely readers**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysd'Artagnan: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing how our other boys react to Aramis news tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

beeblegirl: Thanks for the review - That he is, I loved writing him in that chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know, the mental image of them reacting to the parade duty threat was too good to ignore :) Take care as well and I hope the rest of holidays are good for you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Three: Should I Stay Or Go Now?**

Almost four hours later on the dot saw the return of the three absent inseparables, each looking immensely better after getting some much-needed sleep, though Treville found their expressions at seeing their brother concentrating on some minor reports Treville had given him to work on to stave off his boredom very amusing.

"He's good with numbers," offered Treville with a shrug and a smile as he took a report from the medic, skim-reading it before nodding and putting it in the pile of completed reports beside him.

The look on Athos's face spoke to how the man didn't think it was responsible to give the exhausted musketeer, good with numbers or not, regiment reports to work through and normally Treville would have agreed with him but considering these were minor reports that merely needed checking over to ensure the figures matched he didn't see the issue on keeping the man's mind occupied, especially as these reports were merely for Treville's benefit, he didn't have to submit them for outside evaluation.

"Well," stated the Captain as he rose from his chair, stretching out his back before collecting his paperwork. "Now your brothers are rested I shall leave you in their capable hands," offering the medic a reassuring smile he added, "I'm sure you have much to discuss anyway, just remember what I said."

Aramis nodded once at his Captain, ignoring the curious looks of his brother as they looked between the pair as Treville made his way out of the room.

"Aramis?" spoke Athos after a long moment of silence following Treville's departure, he had a sinking feeling in his gut as to what this discussion was going to be about, though he prayed he was wrong.

"The Captain… He has made a suggestion which he believes will help both my recovery and my nightmares."

"That's great," beamed D'Artagnan as he settled into a chair near his brother's bedside, his good mood fading quickly when he picked up on the fact that his brothers weren't as thrilled with the news as he assumed they would have been.

"Aramis?" he asked, his voice quiet as he reacted to the tension slowly building in the room.

Seeing his little brother's unease Aramis felt himself smiling softly for the first time in days as he sought to both answers and reassure the boy, as he reached out to lightly ruffle the younger man's hair.

"The Captain has suggested I take some time away from both the regiment and city to recuperate."

D'Artagnan blinked, feeling slightly stupid for not having thought of that as a solution for his brother's pain earlier. Grinning brightly he nodded at the marksman, "Sounds like a good idea," he stated happily much to the surprise of his brothers. "Too many bad memories around here to heal properly, did the Captain have a place in mind?"

Aramis nodded, his frame relaxing slightly at the support he had instantly received from his youngest brother. "A church in a small village near the coast. They've housed musketeers before apparently and are willing to take me in if I decide to go."

"Just you?" growled Porthos, speaking up for the first time since arriving in the room. His dislike for the notion abundantly clear in both his expression and voice.

Smiling sadly at his beloved brother's glare Aramis nodded once. "Away from **all** reminders."

"Reminders?!" spat the larger man, his anger growing with every breath. "We're your **brothers** Aramis!"

Cursing himself for his poor wording the marksman tried to sit up straighter, "I know that I only meant -"

"That we're hurting you."

Aramis's eyes widened in alarm, "No! That's not what I meant!"

"Porthos," spoke Athos as he rose from his seat, intending to attempt to calm the larger man down, understanding why he was acting the way he was, though he didn't appreciate the attitude,

"Save it," spat Porthos before he began to make his way to the door.

"Porthos!" cried Aramis, causing the musketeer to pause by the now open door.

"Wouldn't want my presence to cause you more pain," he spat before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him as he went.

"He's not angry at you Aramis," soothed Athos once he noticed the larger man's departure had caused tears to build up in the marksman's eyes.

Scoffing Aramis levelled a weak glare at his brother, "Looked pretty angry to me."

"He's **hurt,** " stated the swordsman firmly. "He's been the one by your side the longest since our return to the garrison, the idea that he can't or isn't helping you isn't something he likes to hear.

Understanding flooded the marksman's eyes as he nodded slowly, guilt filling him for the brief bit of anger he had felt for his brother's response to the news.

Seeing this D'Artagnan offered the medic a strained smile, "Maybe you just need to agree to let him beat you up when you're better… It worked for me."

Unable to help themselves both Athos and Aramis let out a chuckle at the Gascon's words, the trio enjoying a brief moment of levity before returning to the matter at hand.

"Aramis," spoke Athos, the seriousness in his voice removing any lingering levity in the air. "Do you **want** to do this?"

For the longest time, Aramis was silent, he had used the time with Treville to really think over the offer and thus knew what his answer was, even if he hated himself for thinking it, let alone voicing it.

"I… I think I **need** it," stated the marksman, his voice quiet and vulnerable as he looked into his brother's eyes, imploring the man to understand him and much to his relief after a few moments Athos's expression softened and he nodded once.

"Then I'll tell Treville to make the necessary preparations," he said as he rose to his feet, pausing to place a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Do whatever you need to heal brother. Porthos will come around."


	84. Epilogue

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **PLEASE NOTE this is the second of 2 chapter's I've uploaded tonight, as a little early present for you all, though considering its 5 to midnight here it's not all that an early present but hey, the point still stands :D**

 **As the title of this chapter says this is the final chapter for this story which has taken me an entire year to write thanks to the devil that is writer's block and my own darn laziness. I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me through all the long delays on updates and I hope you'll join me again in my next stories.**

 **A million thanks, hugs and kisses for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty-Four: Epilogue**

The week that followed Treville's offer was spent preparing the injured musketeer for travel. A lot of importance was placed on ensuring the injured man could and would handle the travel without further worsening his wounds and as such Tristan stepped up and volunteered to accompany the marksman to the church, intending to see to it that the man's physical wounds did not become infected during travel and that they healed as they should when they reached their destination.

Things between Aramis and Porthos remained tense until the night before he was set to leave which saw the musketeer sheepishly appearing in the infirmary room doorway, a bottle of the marksman's favourite wine in his hand.

* * *

"Travelling with a hangover is going to be hellish you know," teased D'Artagnan the following morning when he and Athos arrived to get their brother ready for his trip, only to find both of their brothers passed out drunk, Porthos snoring loudly as he slept with his head in Aramis's lap.

Grunting in acknowledgement the two musketeers forced their hungover bodies to wake up, none of the inseparables sure if the nauseous look on Aramis's face was because of the drink or due to nerves.

Chuckling at his brothers Athos passed over a couple of warm bread rolls. "Eat, we need to leave soon if we're to get to the church when Treville told his friend we would."

* * *

Treville had just finished seeing his men off, the inseparables acting as guards to their injured brother as they escorted him out of the city, though they would not be staying with him when they reached their destination, when a familiar palace guard crossed the garrison threshold, nodding to Treville when he saw him.

"Sir," greeted the guard, though the look on his face did little to settle the unease that always ignited at the presence of the royal guard.

"Has something happened?" asked Treville, his voice low so as to not be overheard by the musketeers around them.

Nodding the guard stepped to the side, "The King demands your presence, it is of the utmost importance."

Schooling his expression Treville nodded once before turning to inform his men, instructing them to keep up with their duties while he was at the palace.

* * *

The trip to the palace did little to ease the growing unease Treville was feeling as the guard accompanying him refused to answer any of his questions, instructing him only that he needed to talk to the King.

"Majesty," greeted Treville as he bowed low to the royal before approaching, the dark look in his eyes immediately setting Treville on edge.

"Leave us," instructed the King as he dismissed the rest of the room's occupants with a wave of his hand, further confusing Treville who rarely saw this serious side of his ruler.

"What has happened?"

"I've received word from our agents in England," stated the King, Treville immediately tensing at the mention of the country Rochefort had been exiled to. "The ship carrying Rochefort never arrived."

Treville was stunned but before he could try and find a reasonable explanation for it the King picked up a small letter from his desk, glaring at the parchment before handing it over.

"I then found this on my desk this morning."

Frowning Treville took the letter, opening it as ice flooded his veins as he spotted both the familiar handwriting and signature at the bottom of the page.

 _Yours,_

 _A concerned friend._


End file.
